


All the Young Dudes

by lucy_xxx, MsKingBean89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Complete, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn, so slow, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_xxx/pseuds/lucy_xxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89
Summary: Bardzo długi fanfic o czasach Huncwotów w Hogwarcie (i trochę poza nim) z punktu widzenia Remusa. W odróżnieniu od kanonu, w tym ficu ojciec Remusa zmarł, więc chłopak wychowywał się w domu dziecka. Oprócz tego wszystko jest zgodne z kanonem.1971 - 1995Jest to fanfic wolfstar, jednak rozwijający się bardzo powoli (totalny slow burn).Spotify playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kgPraca została napisana przez MsKingBean89, ja tylko tłumaczę.Link do oryginału:https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010/chapters/22409387
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 72





	1. Rozdział 1: Lato, 1971: St. Edmund

Sobota, 7 sierpnia, 1971

Chłopiec obudził się w ciemności. W malutkim pokoju, w którym go zamykali było zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco. A może to tylko jego gorączka dawała o sobie znać? W dniu po, zawsze miał temperaturę. Kiedyś wsadzali go do pokoju z niewielkim oknem, ale kiedy kilka miesięcy temu zdołał rozbić szybę i powstało ryzyko, że ucieknie, przestali. Słyszał nawet jak rozmawiali o wiązaniu go, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć.

Pamiętał uczucie głodu, tak ogromne, że szybko przeistaczało się we wściekłość. Pamiętał wycie i czołganie się godzinami, krążąc bezradnie po celi. Może uda mu się dzisiaj przekonać ich żeby pozwolili mu pominąć lekcje. I tak było lato, a reszta chłopców miała wakacje. Zawsze wydawało mu się niesprawiedliwe, że podczas gdy oni spędzali całe dnie grając w piłkę, oglądając telewizję i wylegując się na słońcu, on musiał odrabiać zadania. Siadając, przeciągnął się ostrożnie sprawdzając wszystkie bolące miejsca. Zaraz za jego lewym uchem, pojawiła się nowa, świeża blizna, a na jego prawym udzie odznaczał się głęboki ślad po ugryzieniu.

Chłopiec przejechał ręką po karku, gdzie jego włosy były przycięte zaraz przy skórze i jeżyły się pod wpływem dotyku. Nienawidził tego, ale każdy chłopak w domu dziecka był tak samo ostrzyżony. Oznaczało to, że gdy wypuszczano ich do miasta w weekendy, ludzie od razu mogli poznać, kto z tłumu pochodzi z St. Edmunda – co prawdopodobnie było głównym celem podobnych fryzur. Dzięki temu sprzedający wiedzieli komu bardziej się przyglądać, a kobiety na ulicy wiedziały przed kim chować torebki. Nie żeby chłopcy robili cokolwiek żeby obalić stereotypowe założenia. Tak często mówiono im, że byli zakałami społeczeństwa; porzuconymi i niechcianymi, że w końcu sami zaczynali w to wierzyć.

Remus usłyszał kroki na końcu korytarza. Matrona – czuł jej zapach i słyszał bicie serca. Jego zmysły zawsze wyostrzały się po jednym z epizodów. Chłopak wstał i naciągnął na siebie ciepły koc i przycisnął ucho do drzwi. Kobieta nie szła sama – Remus wyczuwał koło niej mężczyznę. Nieznajomy pachniał staro i jakoś… inaczej. Mocny, lekko żelazny zapach, który niejasno przypominał mu ojca. Magia.

„Jest Pan pewien, że jest to warte Pana czasu?” Matrona zapytała obcego „On naprawdę jest jednym z naszych najgorszych przypadków.”

„Och tak,” Odpowiedział mężczyzna Jego głos był ciepły i spokojny, jak czekolada. „Jestem bardzo pewny. To tutaj trzymacie go podczas…?”’

„Jego epizodów” Matrona skończyła, swoim szorstkim, nosowym głosem. „Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Od zeszłego roku zaczął gryźć.”

„Rozumiem.” Odpowiedział mężczyzna, brzmiąc na bardziej zamyślonego, niż zaniepokojonego. „Mogę zapytać, co Pani wie na temat schorzenia tego młodzieńca?”

„Wszystko co niezbędne.” Odpowiedziała Matrona ozięble. „On jest tu odkąd skończył sześć lat. Zawsze był dla nas problemem – i to nie tylko dlatego że jest jednym z takich jak Pan.”

„Takich jak ja?” Mężczyzna zapytał niewzruszony. Matrona zniżyła swój głos prawie do szeptu, ale Remus wciąż ją słyszał.

„Mój brat był taki. Nie widziałam się z nim od lat, oczywiście, ale on i tak czasem prosi mnie o pewne przysługi. St. Edmunt jest naprawdę specjalną instytucją. Jesteśmy przygotowani na problematyczne przypadki.” Remus usłyszał brzęk kluczy. „Teraz, musi mi Pan pozwolić zobaczyć go jako pierwszej. Chłopak często potrzebuje pomocy w zebraniu się. Naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle chce Pan go widzieć zaraz po pełni, skoro zna Pan jego schorzenie.”

Starzec nie odpowiedział. Matrona podeszła do drzwi pokoju Remusa. Jej skórzane obcasy stukały w kamienną podłogę, niosąc kroki echem po korytarzu. Kobieta zapukała trzy razy w drewniane drzwi, które z łatwością mógłby rozwalić przy którejś z przemian, gdyby tylko nie były wyposażone w srebrne wstawki. Sam zapach tego metalu przyprawiał go o poważny ból głowy.

„Lupin? Wstałeś?”

„Tak.” Odpowiedział, ciasnej zakrywając się kocem. Wcześniej zabrali jego ubrania, żeby ich nie rozerwał.

„Tak, Matrono.” Kobieta poprawiła go przez drzwi.

„Tak, Matrono.” Remus mruknął podczas gdy klucz obracał się w zamku, aż nic nie chroniło go przed wzrokiem kobiety. Światło wlało się do pomieszczenia, oślepiając go w pierwszym momencie. Kiedy tylko Matrona weszła do pokoju, chłopak automatycznie zrobił krok wstecz.

Matrona była drobną, kościstą kobietą z długim, cienkim nosem i ciemnymi, paciorkowatymi oczami, które teraz spoglądały na niego ostrożnie.

„Potrzebujesz bandaży?”

Pokazał jej nowe skaleczenia. Żadne z nich już nie krwawiła. Już kiedyś zauważył, że rany które sam sobie zadawał – nieważne jak głębokie – goiły się o wiele szybciej, niż te otrzymane normalnie – nigdy nie potrzebował szwów. Każda z nich pozostawiała jednak cienkie, srebrne blizny, które miały z nim zostać na zawsze. Matrona kucnęła przed nim, psikając środkiem odkażającym na okaleczone miejsce i przykładając gazę. Kiedy skończyła, podała mu ubrania, a on włożył je najszybciej jak umiał.

„Masz gościa.” Powiedziała w końcu, kiedy wciągnął na siebie koszulkę – szarą, jak reszta jego ubrań.

„Kogo?” Zapytał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, wiedząc jak kobieta tego nienawidzi.

„Nauczyciela. Przyszedł, żeby porozmawiać z tobą o szkole.”

„Nie chce z nim rozmawiać.” Remus nie cierpiał szkoły. „Powiedz mu, żeby sobie poszedł”

Matrona trzepnęła go za uchem. Chłopak był przyzwyczajony do takiej reakcji, więc nawet się nie wzdrygnął.

„Nie mów tak.” Warknęła. „Zrobisz jak mówię, albo zostawię cię tu na resztę dnia. A teraz chodź.” Złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą.

Remus skrzywił się i pomyślał o wyrwaniu się jej, ale wiedział że nie było sensu nawet próbować. Naprawdę mogła zamknąć go z powrotem, a jego zżerała ciekawość, co takiego ma mu do powiedzenia nieznajomy. Szczególnie, że woń magii, stawała się coraz silniejsza w miarę jak szli cienistym korytarzem.

Mężczyzna czekający na nich okazał się wysokim człowiekiem, ubranym w najdziwniejszy garnitur jaki Remus kiedykolwiek widział. Uszyty był z aksamitu i miał głęboki, bordowy odcień oraz misterne, złote hafty przy mankietach i klapach. Do tego z jego szyi zwisał jasnoniebieski krawat. Musiał być naprawdę stary – jego włosy były białe, niczym śnieg, a broda musiała sięgać jego pępka. Mimo, że wyglądał naprawdę dziwacznie, Remus nie czuł się przy nim onieśmielony, jak przy innych dorosłych. Mężczyzna miał przyjemne i życzliwe oczy, które uśmiechały się do niego zza półokrągłych okularów. Wyciągnął rękę.

„Panie Lupin,” Starzec powiedział serdecznie. „Miło mi Pana poznać.”

Remus patrzył się na niego, jak zaczarowany. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie zwracał się do niego z tak wielkim szacunkiem. Poczuł się niemal zawstydzony. Potrząsnął wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny, czując impulsy elektryczne przeskakujące przez ich ręce, niczym w akumulatorze.

„Cześć.” Odpowiedział, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku.

„Nazywam się profesor Dumbledore. Zastanawiałem się czy nie chciałbyś dołączyć do mnie w spacerze po ogrodzie? Mamy taki cudowny dzień.”

Remus popatrzył na Matronę, która skinęła głową. To samo w sobie było warte przejścia się z dziwnym starcem – kobieta nigdy nie pozwalała mu wychodzić podczas pełni, nawet pod nadzorem.

Przeszli kilka korytarzy w dół, tylko we dwóch. Remus był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział Dumbledora w St. Edmundzie. Mimo to mężczyzna zdawał się idealnie odnajdywać drogę. Kiedy w końcu wyszli na zewnątrz, Remus odetchnął głęboko, a ciepły, letni wietrzyk powiał koło niego. ‘Ogród’ jak nazwał go Dumbledore, nie był zbytnio rozległy. Kawałek żółtawej trawy, który chłopcy używali do gry w piłkę nożną i mały taras z chwastami wyrastającymi z każdego pęknięcia w starej nawierzchni.

„Jak się Pan czuje, Panie Lupin?” Spytał starzec. Remus wzruszył ramionami. Czuł się tak samo jak zawsze po pełni. Obolały i niespokojny. Dumbledore zignorował jego bezczelność, wciąż uśmiechając się, gdy powoli szli wzdłuż ogrodzenia.

„Czego Pan chce?” Remus spytał, kopiąc kamyczki na swojej drodze.

„Zakładam, że masz już na ten temat jakieś wyobrażenia.” Odpowiedział Dumbledore, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął papierową torebeczkę. Remus wyczuwał w niej cytrynowych cukierków. Mężczyzna przechylił paczuszkę w jego stronę, oferując mu jednego z nich. Remus wziął go i powoli zaczął ssać.

„Jesteś magiczny.” Powiedział bez ogródek. „Jak mój ojciec.”

„Pamiętasz swojego ojca, Remusie?”

Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie pamiętał go zbyt dobrze. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia sprowadzały się do obrazu wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu, patrzącego na niego ze łzami w oczach. Zakładał, że musiała być to noc jego ugryzienia. To pamiętał bardzo dobrze.

„Był magiczny.” Powtórzył Remus. „Sprawiał, że rzeczy się działy. Matka była normalna.”

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

„To powiedziała ci Matrona?”

„Część. Część pamiętam. I tak jest już martwy, dźgnął się.”

Mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego, co zadowoliło Remusa. O to chodziło w posiadaniu tragicznej przeszłości. Nie myślał o ojcu często – nie więcej niż gdy rozważał, czy gdyby nie został przemieniony, to ojciec i tak zabiłby się. Kontynuował. „Matka nie umarła. Po prostu nie chce mnie widzieć. Dlatego jestem tu.” Rozejrzał się wokoło, a Dumbledore stanął koło niego.

Znajdowali się właśnie w punkcie najbardziej oddalonym od budynku, tuż przy wysokiej części płotu. Mało kto wiedział, że jedna z desek w tym miejscu była obluzowana. Remus mógł z łatwością się tamtędy prześliznąć, jeżeli tylko chciał. Wyszedłby wówczas na głównej ulicy. Nigdy jednak nie chodził w konkretne miejsca – zazwyczaj po prostu wałęsał się po okolicy, bez celu, dopóki nie zgarniała go policja. Nie miał tu lepszych zajęć.

„Podoba ci się tu?” Dumbledore zapytał. Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Jasne, że cholernie nie.” Spojrzał na Dumbledora, ale ten zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na przekleństwo.

„Nie, nie sądzę.” Mężczyzna zauważył. „Słyszałem, że lubisz pakować się w kłopoty, to prawda?”

„Nie jestem gorszy od innych.” Powiedział Remus. „Jesteśmy ‘problematycznymi chłopcami’.”

„Rozumiem.” Dumbledore pogładził swoją brodę, jakby Remus powiedział coś niezwykle ważnego.

„Mogę jeszcze jednego cukierka?” Remus wyciągnął rękę w oczekiwaniu. Mężczyzna podał mu całą torebkę, a chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu. Stary głupiec był kompletnym popychadłem. Tym razem, Remus przeżuł dokładnie pastylkę, czując jak kruszy się miedzy jego zębami, niczym szkło.

„Prowadzę szkołę, wiesz. Tę do której chodził twój ojciec.”

To zaskoczyło Remusa. Połknął cukierka i podrapał się po głowie. Dumbledore kontynuował.

„To bardzo specjalna szkoła. Dla czarodziejów, takich jak ja. I takich jak ty. Chciałbyś się uczyć magii, Remusie?”

Remus potrząsnął głową.

„Jestem zbyt tępy.” Powiedział stanowczo. „Nie dostanę się.”

„Jestem pewny, że to kompletna bzdura.”

„Spytaj jej.” Remus odwrócił się do wysokiego, szarego budynku, w którym Matrona siedziała czekając na nich. „Ledwo umiem czytać. Jestem głupi.”

Dumbledore przypatrywał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.

„Nie miał Pan łatwego startu w życiu, Panie Lupin i bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro. Znałem twojego ojca – tylko troszkę – ale jestem pewien, że nie chciałby abyś… w każdym razie. Jestem tu żeby zaproponować ci coś innego. Miejsce wśród swoich. Może nawet sposób na wyładowanie całej złości, którą w sobie trzymasz.”

Remus wpatrywał się niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Co za różnica w jakim domu się znajdował? Matrona nigdy nie dawała mu cukierków i na pewno nie pachniała magią. Dzieciaki w szkole Dumbledora, nie mogły być gorsze, niż te w St. Edmundzie, a nawet jeżeli były, miałby przynajmniej szansę się sam obronić. Ale. Zawsze było jakieś ‘ale’.

„Co z moimi epizodami?’ Zapytał krzyżując ramiona. „Jestem niebezpieczny, wiesz o tym?”

„Tak, Remusie, wiem.” Odpowiedział Dumbledore ze smutkiem, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Remusa. „Zobaczymy co da się z tym zrobić. Zostaw to mnie.”

Remus strząsnął jego rękę i połknął kolejnego cukierka. Wrócili do budynku w milczeniu, oboje zadowoleni z porozumienia.


	2. Rozdział 2: Rok Pierwszy: Hogwart Express

Remus ponownie potarł skórę głowy, a następnie nos, z którego nie przestawało mu cieknąć. Męczyło go to od obiadu, wcześniejszego dnia, kiedy to jeden z chłopców uderzył go w twarz. Szczerze mówiąc, Remus kopnął go jako pierwszy, ale chłopak – Malcolm White – miał czternaście lat i był dwukrotnie większy od jedenastoletniego Remusa. Malcolm naśmiewał się z Remusa za to, że idzie do specjalnej szkoły, więc Lupin musiał interweniować. Teraz miał podbite oko, czego szczerze żałował. Wszyscy w nowej szkole pewnie pomyślą, że jest jakimś rozrabiaką. Ale w sumie, to chyba był.

Matrona odepchnęła jego ręce z głowy, a on wykrzywił się do niej. Stali właśnie w jednej z hal dworca Kings Cross, wpatrując się w dwa numery platform. Najpierw był numer dziewięć, a później dziesięć. Matrona po raz kolejny spojrzała na list w swojej dłoni.

„Na litość boską.” Wymamrotała.

„Musimy wbiec na barierki.” Powiedział Remus. „ Mówiłem.”

„Nie bądź śmieszny.” Odparła Matrona. „W nic nie zamierzam wbiegać.”

„ W takim razie ja pójdę. Zostaw mnie tu.”

Remus tylko połowicznie uwierzył Dumbledorowi, kiedy ten wyjaśnił mu jak ma się dostać na właściwy peron. Ale później zaczęły do niego przychodzić paczki z dziwnymi księgami i ubraniami, dostarczane przez sowy. Dumbledore był naprawdę hojny przez ostatni miesiąc. Pokazał Remusowi listę potrzebnych przedmiotów, po czym obiecał sam załatwić wszystko używane. Teraz Remus był w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko co mężczyzna mu powiedział.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miał tyle własnych rzeczy i był naprawdę zadowolony, gdy Matrona zamknęła wszystko w swoim biurze, żeby nie zabrali tego inni chłopcy. Teraz, wszystko miał spakowane w starą walizkę, którą musiał trzymać bardzo uważnie, żeby nic się nie wysypało.

„Nigdzie cię nie puszczę, Lupin. Poczekaj tu, a ja pójdę znaleźć strażnika.” Matrona odeszła w stronę kas biletowych, a jej wielki tyłek kołysał się przy każdym kroku. Remus spojrzał na nią ukradkiem i oblizał wargi. To mogła być jego jedyna szansa.

Pobiegł w stronę barierki, zaciskając oczy w miarę jak zbliżał się do metalowej przeszkody. Ale w końcu w nic nie uderzył. Atmosfera zmieniła się, a gdy otworzył oczy okazało się, że stoi na innym peronie, otoczony masą ludzi. Nie ludzi. Czarodziejów.

Sam pociąg był wielki i staromodny. ‘Hogwart Express’. Złapał swoją walizkę dwoma rękami i przygryzł wargę. Wokół niego było pełno dzieci – część w jego wieku, część starsza – a koło każdego z nich stała rodzina. Niektóre matki płakały przytulając i całując swojego pociechy, a ojcowie wygłaszali ostatnie ostrzeżenia. W tej chwili Remus czuł się bardzo mały i samotny. Pośpieszył w stronę pociągu, żeby jak najszybciej odejść od tych uczuciowych pożegnań.

W środku, Remus nie mógł dosięgnąć półki bagażowej, więc znalazł sobie pusty przedział, gdzie rozsiadł się koło swojej walizki. Przez okno, oglądał ludzi pozostałych na peronie, przyciskając czoło do zimnego szkła. Zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy ci ludzie pochodzą z magicznych rodzin. Czy może ktoś z nich przechodzi takie same epizody jak on. Wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne – nikt z nich nie miał odznaczających się blizn. Większość z nich nosiło zwykłe ubrania, takie jak jego (no może z mniejszą ilością dziur i łat), ale Remus widział też kilka osób w długich, czarnych płaszczach i szpiczastych czapkach. Wielu uczniów niosło też ze sobą sowy lub koty, zamknięte w metalowych klatkach. Jedna dziewczyna miała nawet małą jaszczurkę na ramieniu.

Remus zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, a jego żołądek skręcił się w ciasny supeł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że pomimo wszystkiego co Dumbledore powiedział o przynależności do „swoich”, byłby tak samo nie na miejscu w Hogwarcie jak wszędzie indziej.

Właśnie wtedy zauważył, że ktoś parzy się na niego z platformy. Był to chłopiec, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Wysoki i szczupły, ale nie tak chudy jak Remus. Miał ciemne włosy, dłuższe niż jakikolwiek inny chłopak jakiego Remus widział, które skręcały się na ramionach. Jego kości policzkowe były ostre i wysokie, usta pełne, a oczy zaskakująco niebieskie. Widząc, że Remus także się na niego patrzy, chłopak podniósł jedną z idealnych brwi, w geście mówiącym: ‘a ty na co się gapisz?’

Remus wsunął język pod dolną wargę, tak że wybrzuszył podbródek, wykrzywiając twarz w brzydkim grymasie. Chłopiec z peronu uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wyrzucił w górę dwa palce. Remus prawie się roześmiał.

„Syriusz co ty wyprawiasz?! Chodź tu natychmiast.” Surowo wyglądająca kobieta z takimi samymi, ostrymi brwiami, odciągnęła chłopca od okna. Ten przewrócił oczami, ale nie walczył z matką i po chwili oboje zniknęli w tłumie.

Remus z powrotem oparł się na skórzanym siedzeniu i westchnął. Zaczynał robić się głodny i miał nadzieję, że podróż nie potrwa długo. Co prawda Matrona spakowała mu dwie suche kanapki z serem i ogórkami oraz jabłko, ale on naprawdę nie miał na nie ochoty.

Kilka minut później drzwi jego przedziały stanęły otworem i mała dziewczynka weszła do środka, kompletnie ignorując Remusa i podbiegła do okna. Kiedy wypatrzyła swoją rodzinę, przycisnęła rękę do szyby i zaczęła gwałtownie machać. Była drobna i blada, a burzę rudych włosów miała ściągniętą w ciasny warkocz. Jej twarz była czerwona od płaczu.

Rudowłosa wciąż machała, kiedy pociąg odjeżdżał z peronu, a jej rodzice odpowiadali jej masą przesyłanych całusów. Koło nich na stacji stała trochę starsza dziewczyna ze skwaszoną miną i skrzyżowanymi rękami. Gdy pociąg całkowicie opuścił stację, dziewczynka usiadła naprzeciwko Remusa, wzdychając ciężko. Popatrzyła na niego wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, które błyszczały od łez.

„Okropne te pożegnania, prawda?” Miała akcent średniej klasy.

„Uh, tak, chyba tak.” Remus przytaknął nieśmiało. Niezbyt lubił dziewczyny. St. Edmund był ośrodkiem męskim, więc jedynym kontaktem jaki Remus miał z kobietami były Matrona i szkolna pielęgniarka – obie były stare i okropne. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zaciekawiona.

„Też jesteś z mugolskiej rodziny? Jestem Lily.”

„Remus,” Odpowiedział niezręcznie, „Mój ojciec był czarodziejem, ale nie znałem go… więc, tak, dorastałem z mugolami.”

„Nie mogłam uwierzyć kiedy dostałam swój list,” Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, „Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jak tam jest, a ty?”

Remus nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć – ale nie musiał. Drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny i chłopiec wsadził głowę przez otwór. Miał długie, czarne włosy, jak chłopak, którego Remus widział na peronie, ale te były kompletnie proste. Oprócz tego chłopak miał długi nos i zmarszczone brwi.

„Tutaj jesteś Lily, szukam cię od wieków.” Usiadł, rzucając Remusowi zdegustowane spojrzenie, do którego Lupin był przyzwyczajony.

„Sev!” Lily wyskoczyła ze swojego siedzenia, obejmując chłopaka ramionami. „Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę!”

Poklepał ją nieśmiało po ramieniu, a jego policzki zaróżowiły się.

„Chodźmy do mojego przedziału, tam jest więcej miejsca.”

„Oh…” Lily odwróciła wzrok. „Remus może iść z nami? Jest tu całkiem sam.”

„Nie jestem pewien.” Chłopak, Sev, obejrzał Remusa od stóp do głów, oceniając go po kawałku. Krótko przycięte włosy, wystrzępione dżinsy, zniszczona koszulka, używana walizka. „Możemy nie mieć, aż tyle miejsca.”

Remus zgarbił się na siedzeniu, opierając nogi na miejscu naprzeciwko.

„Więc spadaj. Nie chce siedzieć w twoim głupim przedziale.” Celowo odwrócił głowę do okna.

Lily i chłopak odeszli. Remus pozwolił swoim stopom ponownie opaść na podłogę. Westchnął. Poza jego małym przedziałem w całym pociągu było głośno. Mógł słyszeć wrzaski i śmiechy, latające sowy, a nawet kilku najmłodszych uczniów wciąż płaczących. Po raz kolejny znalazł się z dala od wszystkich innych. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy może po prostu taki był jego los. Może gdy już dojadą do Hogwartu, ktoś znów zamknie go samego w klatce.

Rozległo się nagłe pukanie – krótki, wesoły dźwięk – i drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Remus zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przyjaźnie wyglądający chłopiec z burzą ciemnych włosów i wielkimi, okrągłymi okularami wszedł uśmiechając się.

„Cześć,” Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Remusa, „ Pierwszy rok? Ja też, Jestem James.” Skinął głową na niższego chłopaka podążającego za nim. „To jest Peter.”

Remus potrząsnął ręką Jamesa. To było takie łatwe i przyjemne. Supeł w jego brzuchu trochę się rozwiązał.

„Remus.”

„Możemy tu usiąść? Wszędzie indziej jest zajęte, a Peter zaczyna dostawać choroby lokomocyjnej.”

„Nie prawda.” Wymamrotał Peter zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Remusa, patrząc na niego życzliwie. Faktycznie wyglądał nie najlepiej. Złączył ręce na swoim udzie i wpatrywał się w podłogę.

„Wiesz już w jakim domu będziesz?” James zapytał Remusa wprost. Remus potrząsnął głową. Nic nie wiedział o domach. To tam będą sypiać? „W jakim byli twoi rodzice? Też chodzili do Hogwartu?”

Remus potrząsnął powoli głową.

„Mój ojciec chodził. Nie wiem w jakim był domu. Matka nie. Była nor – mugolką.”

Peter podniósł gwałtownie głowę.

„Jesteś półkrwi?”

Remus wzruszył ramionami bezradnie.

„Zamknij się Pettigrew,” James zrugał chłopaka obok, „Jakby to w ogóle miało jakieś znaczenie.”

Remus już miał zapytać co tak właściwie znaczyło ‘półkrwi’, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, po raz czwarty tego dnia. Za nimi stał ten sam ładny chłopak, którego Remus widział na stacji. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem.

„Żaden z was nie jest ze mną spokrewniony, prawda?” Wycedził. Miał ten sam akcent z wyższych sfer, co Peter i James. Remus od razu znielubił ich wszystkich, wiedząc że uważają go za zwyczajnego – i do tego półkrwi, cokolwiek to oznaczało.

„Nie sądzę.” Odpowiedział James z uśmiechem. „James Potter.” Po raz kolejny wyciągnął rękę. Czarnowłosy chłopak potrząsnął nią z łatwością.

„Oh, dobrze, Potter. Ojciec zakazał mi z tobą rozmawiać.” Usiadł koło Remusa, szczerząc zęby, „Syriusz Black.”


	3. Rozdział 3: Rok Pierwszy: Przydział

Remus był pewny, że śnił. Albo właśnie tonął, a jego umysł wymyślał rzeczy przed śmiercią. Stał w wielkiej, kamiennej sali, wielkości katedry. Wokół niego tłoczyło się pełno uczniów, każdy z nich ubrany w identyczne czarne szaty – oprócz krawatów – oświetleni przez tysiące świec. I to nie byle jakich świec – te latały. Chyba byłby w stanie z tym żyć; mógł to traktować jako sprytną sztuczkę światła, coś związanego z przewodami. Ale wtedy podniósł wzrok do góry i prawie wrzasnął. Nad nimi nie było żadnego sufitu – jedynie rozległe niebo, pełne szarych chmur i błyszczących gwiazd.

Inni zdawali się być tym niezainteresowani, oprócz rudowłosej dziewczyny z pociągu – Lily – i kilku innych dzieci które też musieli mieć mugolskich rodziców. Remus miał już na sobie szkolną szatę i czuł się lepiej, ubrany tak jak wszyscy. Starsi uczniowie siedzieli już przy długich, bankietowych stołach, pod banerami swoich domów. James pełen ekscytacji wyjaśnił mu jak działały domy i co je różniło, ku zmartwieniu Syriusza i Petera, którzy byli przekonani że nie trafią tam gdzie by chcieli. Remus nie wiedział czy powinien się tym denerwować. Nie widział czemu miałoby to być aż tak ważne dla niego; i tak pewnie wyrzucą go już po pierwszej lekcji. Im więcej czasu Remus spędzał z czarodziejami, tym bardziej przekonywał się, że nie może być jednym z nich.

Profesor McGonagall, szczupła czarownica o surowej twarzy, która poprowadziła wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków do Sali, teraz stała obok stołka, ze starą, brązową czapką. To był test o którym mówił James. Musieli włożyć na głowę ten dziwny kapelusz i w jakiś sposób to przydzieli ich do odpowiedniego domu. Remus od razu wiedział, że nie ma szans na dostanie się do Ravenclawu; nie jeżeli trzeba było być mądrym. Nie myślał tez specjalnie o tym z borsukiem – nie były to zbytnio ekscytujące zwierzęta, szczególnie w porównaniu z wężami. Lubił też kolor zielony, jeżeli chodziło o wybieranie krawata. Ale jednak James i Peter byli nastawieni na Gryffindor, a dla Remusa byli jedynymi miłymi ludźmi jak na razie. Nie miałby nic przeciwko byciu z nimi.

Chłopiec nazywający się Simon Arnold był pierwszym wywołanym do przydziału. Kapelusz po umieszczeniu na głowie, przykrywał połowę jego twarzy. Remus zastanawiał się czy czapka pachniała tak źle jak wyglądała. Matrona zawsze panikowała, gdy przychodziło do tematu wszy, dlatego Remus miał wielką nadzieje że żadny dzieciak przed nim ich nie ma. Simon został natychmiast przydzielony do Hufflepuffu, domu borsuka, co spotkało się z burzliwym aplauzem.

Syriusz Black był pierwszym z ich grupy, wywołanym przez McGonagall. Chłopak wyglądał jakby go mdliło, gdy zbliżał się do stołka. Ze stołu Slytherinu dobiegały okrzyki - niektórzy starsi uczniowie wołali do niego. Dwie młode kobiety z masą czarnych loków i takimi samymi wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi jak Syriusz, który teraz dygotał na stołku. Sala zamilkła na chwilę, kiedy kapelusz zakrył twarz Blacka. Wtedy rozległ się skrzek,

„Gryffindor!”

Tym razem nastąpiło kilka chwil pełnej oszołomienia ciszy, zanim rozległy się oklaski. McGonagall delikatnie zdjęła nakrycie z głowy Syriusza i posłała mu mały, rzadko spotykany uśmiech. Chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego, co chwila rzucając desperackie spojrzenia w stronę stoły Slytherinu, gdzie dwie dziewczyne, które wcześniej go dopingowały, teraz patrzyły na niego z odrazą. Wstał i powoli odszedł do Gryffinodru, zajmujący miejsce pod czerwono-złotymi banerami jako pierwszy uczeń.

Przydzielanie trwało dalej. Lily także została umieszczona u gryfonów i teraz siedziała uśmiechnięta koło zdołowanego Syriusza. Kiedy w końcu nadeszła jego kolej, Remus wciąż nie wiedział o co chodziło z całym tym zamieszaniem. Nie za bardzo podobało mu się, że oczy wszystkich były teraz skierowane na niego, więc starał się je ignorować. Normalnie włożyłby dłonie do dżinsów i zgarbił się, ale w swoim dziwnym nowym mundurku nie dałoby to takiego samego efektu.

Usiadł na stołku, a McGonagall spoglądała na niego z góry. Czarownica przypominała mu Matronę, przez co obrzydzenie zalało jego gardło. Gdy Tiara zakryła jego oczy, wszystko pociemniało. Jak się okazało kapelusz w ogóle nie miał zapachu, za to było w niej cicho i spokojnie, co pasowało Remusowi.

„Hmmm,” Łagodny głos rozległ się w jego uchu. To kapelusz. Remus starał się nie kulić, gdy obiegło go ciche mruczenie. „Jesteś osobliwy, prawda? Co powinniśmy z tobą począć… może Ravenclaw? Masz tu całkiem niezły umysł.”

Remus wzdrygnął się, czując się jakby ktoś sobie z niego żartował. Cholernie mało prawdopodobne.

„Ale jednak,” Kapelusz rozważał. „Możesz zajść dalej… znacznie dalej, jeżeli umieścimy cię w… GRYFFINDOR!”

Remus zerwał Tiarę z głowy, gdy tylko usłyszał werdykt, nie czekając na pomoc McGonagall. Pośpieszył do stołu Gryffindoru, ledwo zauważając oklaski i owacje. Usiadł naprzeciwko Lily i Syriusza. Dziewczyna posłała mu uprzejmy uśmiech, ale on wpatrywał się w swój pusty talerz.

Kiedy doszło do litery ‘P’, Remus zauważył że z chęcią przyglądał się jak Peter, mały i pulchny, podszedł do Tiary. Peter był rodzajem człowieka, który nie wytrzymałby pięciu minut w St. Edmundzie. Wyglądał jakby cały czas czymś się denerwował, co przyciągało uwagę innych chłopców. Remus był zaskoczony, że James – który był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Petera; wyluzowany i pewny siebie – był tak miły dla kogoś tak gorszego.

Przydzielenie Petera zajęło o wiele więcej czasu niż u innych. Wydawało się, że nawet nauczyciele zaczęli się denerwować w miarę mijana kolejnych minut. W końcu został odesłany do Gryffinodru, tak jak James, kilka chwil po nim.

„Jakie to wspaniałe!” Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy do trzech pozostałych chłopców. „Udało nam się!”

Syriusz jęknął i położył głowę na stole.

„Mów za siebie.” Odpowiedział, stłumionym głosem, „Ojciec mnie zabije.”

„Nie mogę w to uwierzyć” Powtarzał Peter z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chociaż najwyraźniej dostał czego chciał, co chwila załamywał ręce i rzucał spojrzenia przez ramię, jakby ktoś mógł w każdej chwili przyjść i poprosić go aby spróbował ponownie.

McGonagall faktycznie przyszła, ale zamiast do Petera, zwróciła się do Remusa, umieszczając kościstą dłoń na jego ramieniu.

„Panie Lupin,” Powiedziała cicho, ale dość cicho, żeby inni chłopcy nie mogli jej usłyszeć. „Mógłby przyjść Pan do mojego gabinetu po kolacji? Znajduje się zaraz obok wspólnego pokoju Gryffindoru, jestem pewna, że któryś z prefektów ci pokaże.”

Remus skinął głową, a kobieta odeszła.

„O co z tym chodziło?” Zapytał James, „McGonagell już chce cię widzieć?”

Nawet Syriusz podniósł głowę, zaciekawiony. Remus wzruszył ramionami, jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Wiedział co sobie myśleli – trudny dzieciak od razu miał problemy. Syriusz znowu patrzył na jego podbite oko. Na szczęście, jedzenie pojawiło się, odwracając uwagę wszystkich od Remusa. I to rzeczywiście ‘pojawiło się’ – wcześniej puste miejsca, zostały nagle wypełnione prawdziwymi daniami. Złociste, pieczone kurczaki, stosy pieczonych ziemniaków, talerze parującej marchwi, groszek pływający w maśle i ogromne naczynia ciemnego sosu. Jeśli jedzenie miało być takie przez cały czas, Remus był w stanie zignorować gadające kapelusze i snobistycznych kolegów z domu.

Szczególną uwagę poświęcił gdy jednak z prefektów Gryffindoru, który przedstawił się jako Frank Longbottom prowadził ich do pokoju wspólnego w jednej z wież. Remus nienawidził się gubić, więc przez całą drogę próbował utrwalić sobie w głowie układ korytarzy. Zanotował w pamięci wielkość i kształt wszystkich drzwi, przez które przeszli, każdego portretu, który mijali i każde poruszające się schody, na które weszli. Był tak zmęczony i najedzony, że nawet mówiące obrazy nie budziły w nim konsternacji.

Kiedy dotarli do właściwego korytarza, Remus zobaczył gabinet McGonagall, oznaczony schludną, mosiężną tabliczką. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i już miał zapukać, kiedy koło niego pojawił się James.

„Chcesz żebyśmy na ciebie poczekali, kumplu?”

„Po co?” Zapytał Remus, mierząc ciemnowłosego chłopaka podejrzliwym wzrokiem. James wzruszył ramionami.

„Żebyś nie musiał wracać sam.”

Remus wgapiał się w niego przez moment, zanim powoli potrząsnął głową.

„Nie trzeba. Dam sobie rade.” Zapukał.

„Wejść.” Dobiegł ich głos z wnętrza. Remus pchnął drzwi i wszedł do biura. Był to mały pokój ze schludnym kominkiem i rzędami książek przy jednej ze ścian. McGonagall siedziała za nieskazitelnym biurkiem i uśmiechała się blado do Remusa. Kiedy skinęła głową, chłopak usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niej.

„Niezmiernie miło mi Pana poznać, Panie Lupin.” Powiedziała nauczycielka ze słabym, szkockim akcentem. Jej włosy były siwe i ściągnięte w ciężki kok, a na sobie miała ciemnozielone szaty zapinane złotą klamrą w kształcie głowy lwa. „Jeszcze milej jest wiedząc, że trafił Pan do Gryffindoru – którego jestem opiekunką.”

Remus nie odpowiedział.

„Twój ojciec był w Ravenclawie, wiesz?”

Remus wzruszył ramionami, a McGonagall zacisnęła usta.

„Pomyślałam, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli jak najszybciej porozmawiamy o… twoim stanie.” Zaczęła cicho. „Dumbleodre wyjaśnił mi wcześniej, że do tej pory miałeś minimalny kontakt z magicznym światem i czuję się zobowiązana do powiadomienia cię, że nawet tutaj ludzie z twoją przypadłości, zostali napiętnowani. Wiesz co oznacza ‘napiętnować’?”

Remus przytaknął. Nie miał pojęcia jak napisać to słowo, ale słyszał je dostatecznie często, żeby rozumieć jego znaczenie.

„Chcę też, abyś wiedział, że tak długo jak należysz do mojego domu nie pozwolę nikomu traktować cię inaczej lub mniej życzliwe. To dotyczy wszystkich uczniów pod moją opieką.” Odchrząknęła. „Dobrze jednak byłoby zachować ostrożność.”

„Nie zamierzałem nikomu powiedzieć.” Odpowiedział Remus. „Jakbym chciał żeby ktokolwiek wiedział.”

„No dobrze.” McGonagall skinęła głową, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem. „To prowadzi mnie do następnego punktu. Najbliższa pełnia wypada już w tą niedzielę. Gdybyś mógł zgłosić się do mnie jutro po obiedzie, pokażę ci dokąd się udasz. Może powinieneś powiedzieć kolegom, że odwiedzasz kogoś w domu?”

Remus prychnął i potarł tył głowy.

„Mogę już iść?”

Profesorka skinęła głową, marszcząc brwi.

Na zewnątrz Remus znalazł Jamesa wciąż czekającego na niego.

„Mówiłem ci, że sobie poradzę.” Powiedział Remus zirytowany. James tylko się uśmiechnął.

„Tak, ale Longbottom podawał nam hasło. Nie mogłem pozwolić ci utknąć tutaj na całą noc. A teraz chodź.”

James poprowadził go do końca korytarza, gdzie wisiał wielki obraz krągłej kobiety ubranej na różowo.

„Pod prąd.” Po tych słowach, portret przesunął się niczym drzwi, ukazując pokój. Pokój wspólny.

W St. Edmundzie był pokój wspólny, ale w żaden sposób nie przypominał tego. Tamto pomieszczenie było skąpo udekorowane, miało mały czarno – biały telewizor i kilka gier planszowych. Talie kart zawsze były tam niekompletne, a krzesła połamane lub uszkodzone.

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru był ciepły i przytulny. Ogromne, miękkie sofy i fotele stojące na grubym, bordowym dywanie musiały być niesamowicie wygodne, a obrazy zdobiące ściany odwzajemniały każdy uśmiech.

„My mieszkamy tam na górze.” Powiedział James podchodząc do krętej klatki schodowej w rogu. Na jej końcu, znajdowały się otwarte drzwi, za którymi widać było sypialnię. Po raz kolejny, to miejsce w niczym nie przypominało St. Edmunda. W środku, były cztery ogromne łóżka, każde przysłonięte, przez czerwono – złote kurtyny. Przy jednej ze ścian znajdował się kolejny kominek, a każdy z chłopców miał do dyspozycji ciężki mahoniowy kufer i zestaw półek przy łóżkach. Remus zauważył swoją starą, małą walizeczkę, opartą o jeden z kufrów. Podszedł w tamtym kierunku, zakładając, że to jego łóżko.

Peter grzebał we własnych rzeczach, wyrzucając z walizki ubrania, czasopisma i książki, i robiąc straszny bałagan.

„Nie mogę znaleźć mojej różdżki,” Wyjęczał. „Mama kazała mi ją spakować, żebym nie zgubił jej w pociągu, ale jej tu nie ma!”

„Pete,” James zaśmiał się. „Twoja mama poprosiła mnie, żebym się nią zajął, pamiętasz?”

James i Peter, z tego co dowiedział się Remus w pociągu, dorastali razem jako sąsiedzi i znali się całkiem dobrze. Mimo, że tych dwóch nie mogło się bardziej różnić, a Remus wciąż nie rozumiał dlaczego James po prostu nie pozbędzie się Petera, wydawali się przyjaźnić.

Syriusz natomiast, siedział na swoim łóżku, wciąż nierozpakowany.

„Rozchmurz się, kolego,” Powiedział James, siadając koło niego. „I tak nie chciałeś być w Slytherinie, prawda?”

„Pięćset lat.” Syriusz odpowiedział twardo. „Każdy Black był przydzielony do Slytherinu przez ostatnie pięćset lat.”

„Cóż, najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś spróbował coś zmienić, co?” James klepnął go radośnie po plecach.

Remus otworzył swój bagaż. Wewnątrz znajdował się duży, cynowy kociołek – kolejna używana rzecz załatwiona przez Dumbledora. Na dole leżało też długie, cienkie pudełko z notatką na górze.

Rozwinął kartkę i przez długi czas wpatrywał się w skomplikowane, zawijane pismo, próbując nadać mu sens. Rozpoznawał słowo ‘ojciec’ i domyślił się, że przedmiot pochodzi od Dumbleodra, ale należał do jego ojca. Zaciekawiony odpakował zawartość. W środku znajdował się długi, wypolerowany patyk. Różdżka. Nie myślał zbytnio o różdżkach, ale kiedy wziął ją do ręki i ścisnął, okazała się ciepła, jak jego własne ciało i elastyczna. To było miłe uczucie.

Syriusz zaczął w końcu rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy, wyciągając jedną książkę za drugą. Te które nie mieściły się na półce, układał w stosach koło łóżka. James patrzył się na niego, przypinając plakat, przedstawiający dużo ludzi śmigających na miotłach i rzucających między sobą piłki. Remus stwierdził że wyglądało to tylko odrobinę bardziej interesująco od piłki nożnej, której nienawidził.

„Wiesz…” Powiedział James do Syriusza, który wciąż wykładał książki. „…że tu mają bibliotekę?”

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

„Wiem, ale to głównie mugolskie książki. Dostałem je od wuja Alfreda, a matka podpaliła by je wszystkie, gdyby zostały w domu.”

Remus nadstawił uszu. Co było nie tak z mugolskimi książkami? Nie, żeby miał jakieś przy sobie. Nienawidził czytania, bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Jednak jego myśli szybko zmieniły tor, ponieważ Syriusz właśnie wyciągnął z torby prawdziwy gramofon i kilka zupełnie nowych płyt. Od razu podszedł się im przyjrzeć.

„To Abbey Road?! Zapytał przyglądając się jednej z płyt.

„Tak,” Syriusz wyszczerzył się, podając mu ją. Remus dokładnie wytarł ręce w szaty, zanim wziął przedmiot. „Musisz być mugolakiem.” Powiedział Syriusz. „Nigdy nie spotkałem czarodzieja, który znałby Beatelsów – oprócz mojej kuzynki Andromedy. To ona mi je kupiła.”

Remus skinął głową, zapominając się na moment.

„Uwielbiam Beatelsów. Jeden z chłopaków w moim pokoju w domu, miał przynajmniej dziesięć singli, ale nigdy nie pozwalał mi ich dotykać.”

„Chłopaków w domu?” Syriusz uniósł brew. Remus pomyślał, że Syriusz wydawał się bardzo dojrzały. „Masz na myśli brata?”

„Nie,” Remus potrząsnął głową, oddając płytę, kurcząc się w sobie. „Mieszkam w domu dziecka.”

„To coś jak sierociniec?” Spytał Peter, szeroko otwierając oczy. Remus poczuł jak narasta w nim gniew.

„Nie.” Splunął, czując jak oczy wszystkich chłopców przesuwają się w kierunku jego siniaka, po czym wrócił do rozpakowywania.

W końcu Black i Potter rozpoczęli rozmowę o czymś nazywającym się ‘quidditch’, która wkrótce przerodziła się w gorącą kłótnię. Remus wdrapał się na swoje łóżko i zasunął zasłony, rozkoszując się prywatnością. Było ciemno, ale Remus był do tego przyzwyczajony.

„Można by pomyśleć, że bardziej się postara zawrzeć przyjaźń.” Szepnął głośno Peter do pozostałych dwóch chłopców. „Zwłaszcza, że jest mugolakiem.”

„Jesteś pewien, że Tiara nie miała umieścić cię w Slytherinie?” Wycedził Syriusz. Po tym Peter, przestał się odzywać.


	4. Rozdział 4: Rok Pierwszy: Pełnia

Niedziela, 5 września, 1971

Remus przetrwał resztę tygodnia ignorując pozostałych chłopców tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Tej techniki nauczył się w St. Edmundzie – najlepiej było pozostać niezauważonym (mimo to wciąż łamano mu ręce i wsadzano głowę do toalet, ale poza tym nikt go nie niepokoił). James, Syriusz i Peter, nie przypominali oczywiście chłopców St. Eddiego. Byli tymi, których Matrona nazwałaby „dobrze wychowanymi”.

Od Blacka i Pottera, dodatkowo czuć było pieniądze. Mógł to stwierdzić po opowieściach o ich domach, a nawet po sposobie w jaki mówili – każda samogłoska i spółgłoska były wyraźnie wymawiane. Po kilku dniach przysłuchiwania się, Remus postanowił nawet, że przestanie omijać ‘H’ w słowach.

Nie chodziło tylko o ich akcent, ale także o to, co mówili. Remus dorastał wśród dorosłych, którzy ciągle powtarzali mu, żeby „był cicho!” oraz chłopców, którzy czepiali się go za bycie dupkiem, jeśli powiedział więcej słów, niż to konieczne. James i Syriusz przemawiali jak bohaterowie powieści: ich wypowiedzi były pełne opisowych metafor i zjadliwego sarkazmu. Ich cięte dowcipy były o wiele bardziej onieśmielające niż cios w twarz, pomyślał Remus – przynajmniej to szybko się skończyło.

Do tej pory unikał chłopców spacerując po zamku. W St. Edmundzie miał bardzo mało wolności i większość czasu spędzał zamknięty w pokojach. W Hogwarcie zdawało się nie być miejsca, do którego nie mógłby się udać, a Remus zdecydował się zbadać każdy centymetr dziwnego krajobrazu.

Na samym początku, każdy pierwszoroczniak dostał mapę zamku, która miała mu pomóc w znajdowaniu swojej sali lekcyjnej, ale Remus szybko stwierdził że jest ona zbyt uproszczona i wybrakowana. Na przykład nie było na niej wymienione tajne przejście, które znalazł, prowadzące z lochów do damskiej łazienki na pierwszym piętrze. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chcieć się nim przemieszczać, tym bardziej, że kiedy pierwszy raz go użył, zaczepił go pewien szczególnie irytujący duch, który opryskał go mydłem do rąk. Remus uznał też, że pomocne byłoby ożywienie mapy, w taki sposób, w jaki działały obrazy – wtedy przynajmniej można by nadążyć za absurdalnie zmieniającymi się schodami. Był też pewny, że jeden z pokoi mógł się poruszać, ponieważ Remus zawsze wpadał na niego w innym miejscu.

Kiedy niedzielne popołudnie w końcu nadeszło, Remus zaczął obawiać się poniedziałku, który miał być nie tylko pierwszym dniem po pełni, ale także pierwszym dniem lekcji. Po kolacji – którą spędził sam, z dala od Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera – szybko udał się do biura McGonagall. Czarownica czekała na niego razem ze szkolną pielęgniarką, którą poznał już wcześniej. Była miłą kobietą, nawet jeśli trochę wybredną.

„Dobry wieczór, Panie Lupin.” Uśmiechnęła się McGonagall. „Dziękuję, że zjawił się pan tak szybko. Podejdź, proszę.”

Ku zaskoczeniu Remusa, kobiety nie zaprowadziły go do lochów, ale poza zamek, w stronę dużego, poskręcanego drzewa. Bijąca wierzba była nowym dodatkiem do krajobrazu – Dumbledore wyjaśnił w swoim przemówieniu na początku roku, że została podarowana przez byłego ucznia. Remus pomyślał, że ktokolwiek ją podarował, musiał naprawdę nienawidzić tego miejsca. Drzewo było nie tylko przerażające, ale również bezmyślne i gwałtowne.

Kiedy się zbliżyli, McGonagall zrobiła coś tak niesamowitego, że Remus prawie krzyknął. Na początku wydawało mu się, że zniknęła – nagle zaczęła się kurczyć, aż w ogóle jej nie było. Na jej miejscu pojawił się za to lśniący, pręgowaty kot o żółtych oczach. Pani Pomfrey nie wydawała się być zaskoczona, gdy kot pobiegł w stronę wierzby, która machała gałęziami jak dziecko w napadzie złości. Kotu udało się dostać do pnia, unikając kontuzji, po czym przycisnął łapę do jednego z sęków w korze. Drzewo natychmiast znieruchomiało. Remus i pani Pomfrey poszli dalej, wchodząc do dziupli w korzeniach, której chłopak wcześniej nie zauważył. Wewnątrz czekała na nich McGonagall, znów jako człowiek.

Korytarz był słabo oświetlony pochodniami, wydzielającymi zielonkawy blask i prowadził do otwartych drzwi. Gdy Remus przez nie przeszedł, znalazł się w starym domku, który wyglądał na dawno opuszczony. Okna zostały zabite deskami, a drzwi zaryglowane.

„Oto jesteśmy.” McGonagall starała się brzmieć przyjaźnie, choć znajdowali się w bardzo ponurym miejscu. „Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że nie możemy z tobą zostać. Chciałbyś jednak, żeby pani Pomfrey poczekała na zewnątrz, aż… przemiana się zakończy?”

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie trzeba. Jak wrócę rano?”

„Wpadnę tu, kiedy tylko wzejdzie słońce.” Zapewniła go pani Pomfrey. „ Zajmę się tobą i odstawię na lekcje, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy, że cię nie ma.” Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej oczy pozostały smutne. To sprawiło, że Remus poczuł się nieswojo. Włosy zaczęły go swędzieć, skóra wydawała się zbyt napięta, a temperatura rosła.

„Lepiej już idźcie.” Poweidział szybko, wycofując się do pustego pokoju. Przy jednej ze ścian ustawiono tam małe łóżko, z czystą pościelą – zapewne dla niego.

Obie kobiety wyszły, mocno zamykając za sobą drzwi, Usłyszał jeszcze mamrotanie McGonagall i zaczął się zastanawiać jakie zaklęcie rzucała na dom. Cokolwiek to było, było lepsze niż ta okropna srebrna powłoka.

Przez chwilę siedział na łóżku, po czym wstał niespokojny i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Czasami zdarzało się, że wilk wkradał się do jego umysłu, jeszcze zanim opanował jego ciało, a wtedy ciemność opadała z jego zmysłów, wyostrzając je, a w brzuchu budził mu się potworny głód. Remus szybko zdjął ubranie, nie chcąc go zniszczyć. Kiedy poczuł w stawach tępe pulsowanie, położył się na łóżku. To była najgorsza część. Serce waliło mu w uszach i mógł przysiąc, ze słyszał skrzypienie ścięgien, gdy jego kości rozciągały się, a zęby zgrzytały o siebie, wydłużając się. Przemieniał się.

Jęczał i syczał, aż ból nasilił się tak bardzo, że zaczął krzyczeć. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieje, że jest tak daleko od szkoły, że nikt go nie usłyszy. W sumie zajęło to około dwudziestu minut – chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał jak tego zmierzyć. Potem wszystko stało się mgliste – nie zawsze mógł sobie przypomnieć co się działo, gdy był wilkiem. Pierwsza noc w Hogwarcie była dla niego zmazanym wspomnieniem, ale obudził się z mniejsza ilością obrażeń, niż zazwyczaj. Podejrzewał, że węszył po nieznanym terytorium, testując jego granice. Musiał też próbować rzucać się na drzwi lub okna, ponieważ lewa strona jego ciała była cała posiniaczona.

Powrotna transformacja, była równie nieprzyjemna – uczucie miażdżenia i naciągania bolało i odbierało mu dech. Otarł łzy z oczu i wczołgał się na pryczę, wdzięczny za spokojną godzinę , która pozostała do świtu.

Madam Pomfrey wróciła zgodnie z obietnicą. Przyłożyła chłodne dłonie do jego rozgorączkowanego czoła i zaczęła mówić kojącym tonem.

„Nie podoba mi się jak wyglądasz.” Powiedziała, kiedy otwierał swoje zaspane oczy, „To szaleństwo, myśleć, że możesz tak iść na zajęcia. Jesteś wyczerpany!”

Nikt wcześniej nie okazywał mu takiej troski, przez co zaczął się niepokoić. Odepchnął rękę kobiety, wciągając na siebie ubrania.

„Nic mi nie jest. Chce iść.”

Zanim pozwoliła mu odejść, zmusiła go do wypicia czegoś zimnego i metalicznego, dzięki czemu miał się poczuć lepiej. Pośpieszył, żeby jak najszybciej przebrać się w szaty – nie chciał przegapić śniadania, był bardzo głodny.

„Gdzie byłeś?!” James zaczepił go, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju. Trzej chłopcy byli gotowi i wyglądali nieskazitelnie – z wyjątkiem włosów Jamesa, które zawsze sterczały we wszystkie strony.

„Nigdzie.” Remus przecisnął się obok niego, aby dostać się do swoich rzeczy.

„Nic ci nie jest?” Zapytał Syriusz, odwracając się od lustra, przy którym układał swoje włosy.

„Właśnie,” Dodał James uważnie obserwując Remusa. „Wyglądasz trochę dziwnie.”

Remus skrzywił się.

„Odwalcie się.”

„Po prostu jesteśmy mili.” Powiedział Peter, opierając ręce na biodrach. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w Remusa, który już miał zdjąć koszulkę, kiedy przypomniał sobie o swoich siniakach.

„Co?!” Warknął na nich. „Zamierzacie oglądać jak się przebieram? Jesteście bandą ciot.” Wszedł do łazienki i zatrzasnął drzwi. Po kilku chwilach usłyszał jeszcze, jak Peter jęczy, że jest głodny i wszyscy wyszli.


	5. Rozdział 5: Rok Pierwszy: Eliksiry

Piątek, 10 września 1971

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia lekcji Remus stracił dziesięć punktów domu, nauczył się jednego zaklęcia i zyskał kolejnego siniaka; tym razem na brodzie.

Pierwsze kilka lekcji było w porządku – były to lekcje wprowadzające i mimo, że Lily Evans spędziła każdą z nich wściekle zapisując kolejne strony, nikt inny nie przejmował się zbytnio robieniem notatek. Zadano im kilka prostych prac, ale Remus postanowił udawać, że o nich zapomniał, w razie gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał.

Najbardziej ekscytujące okazały się Zaklęcia – malutki profesor zaczarował stos szyszek, tak by latały po całym pokoju. Po kilku próbach, Lily umiała już lewitować swoją szyszkę co najmniej na trzy stopy, a Syriusz sprawił, że obracała się z zawrotną prędkością – aż nie wymknęła się z pod jego kontroli i nie rozbiła okna. Reszta chłopców miała mniej szczęścia, chociaż Remus mógłby przysiąc, że jego skoczyła raz czy dwa.

Transmutacja była równie interesująca, ale znacznie poważniejsza, ponieważ prowadziła ją profesor McGonagall. Na wstępie wyjajniła im, że przez pierwszy tydzień nie będzie żadnej praktycznej pracy, ale będzie zadawać dużo wypracowań, w celu sprawdzenia ich wiedzy.

Historia magii była absolutnie tragiczna, i im mniej o niej mówiono tym lepiej. Remus z trudem starał się nie zasnąć, gdy upiorny profesor Binns unosił się w tę i z powrotem miedzy nawami, notując nazwy i daty bitew. On też zadał im zadanie – dwa rozdziały podręcznika do przeczytania. Syriusz przewrócił wtedy oczami i mruknął do Jamesa,

„Z pewnością wszyscy czytali już ‘Historię Magii’. To dla dzieci.” James skinął głową, ziewając, a Remusowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie otworzył jeszcze nawet jednej z książek w swoim kufrze, poza tym, że wyrwał pierwszą stronę ‘Eliksirów Poziomu Pierwszego’ i wypluł w nią gumę.

Właściwie to Eliksiry były jedną z lekcji, której nie mógł się doczekać, mając nadzieje zobaczyć wybuchy, jak na chemii w zwykłej szkole. Kiedy jednak doszło do pierwszych zajęć, okazało się, że wymagało to równie dużej ilości czytania. Do tego tę lekcję dzielili z pierwszorocznymi Ślizgonami. Profesor prowadzący Eliksiry był irytująco radosny i samo przeczytanie listy obecności zajęło mu pół godziny.

„Black Syriusz – ah, tu jesteś! Zaskoczyłeś wszystkich tym przydzielaniem, zaskoczyłeś! Miałem w domu każdego Blacka, odkąd zacząłem uczyć! Nie bierz tego do siebie, młody Syriuszu, ale będę od ciebie oczekiwać świetnych wyników!”

Syriusz wyglądał jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Slughhorn kontynuował wykrzykiwanie imion,

„Potter i Pettigre, co? No cóż, jeszcze z panem Blackiem, mamy to całkiem niezły rodowód. Zobaczmy…. Lupin! Znałem twojego ojca; nie był jednym z moich, ale był cholernie dobry, Przykra sprawa…”

Remus zamrugał. Zastanawiało go, czy Slughor wiedział, że jest wilkołakiem. Cała klasa patrzyła na niego – wiedzieli już, że wychowywał się w domu dziecka i że jego ojciec był magiczny (Remus podejrzewał, że to Peter im powiedział), ale nikt nie odważył się zapytać go o coś więcej. Wydawało się, że po zamku krążyła kolejna plotka, o tym że był brutalnym członkiem jakiegoś gangu. Remus był pewien, że James i Syriusz maczali w tym palce, ale po namyśle nie miał nic przeciwko.

Na szczęście Slughorn chciał jak najszybciej zacząć pracę praktyczną.

„Najlepiej od razu zacząć!” Uśmiechnął się. „Teraz, skoro pracujemy w cztery osoby na jeden kociołek, możecie po kolei podążać za instrukcją…”

Wszyscy zaczęli się dobierać się w grupy – James, Syriusz i Peter natychmiast zajęli kociołek na samym końcu sali, razem z Nathanielem Quincem, chłopcem ze Slytherinu, który znał się z Peterem. Remus zdecydował się poczekać aż wszyscy się zgrupują i zobaczy, czy uda mu się ukrywać za ostatnimi ławkami do końca lekcji.

Nie miał takiego szczęścia.

„Remus! Możesz dołączyć do nas!” Lily złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła do stanowiska, które dzieliła z Severusem Snapem – jej długonosym przyjacielem z pociągu – i Garrickiem Mulciberem,, brutalnym chłopakiem, który trochę przerażał Remusa.

Lily już rozkładała wszystkie składniki i ostrożnie podgrzewała kociołek, patrząc na książkę Severusa, której strony były całkowicie pokryte odręcznymi notatkami.

„Tu mamy wysuszone trzony ślimaków.” Dziewczyna potrząsnęła małym słoiczkiem. „Myślę, że wystarczy nam ćwierć uncji…”

„Możesz z nimi zaszaleć, Lily, one praktycznie nic nie dodają.” Wycedził Snape, brzmiąc na znudzonego.

Lily mimo wszystko odmierzyła dokładną ilość i wrzuciła je do bulgoczącego naparu. Natępnie Mulcibur wziął książkę i mieszał eliksir przez dobre pięć minut, słuchając instrukcji Severusa, który wyjaśniał mu jak szybko ma to robić i w jakim kierunku. Potem przyszła kolej na Remusa. Lily dała mu książkę. Spojrzał na stronę. Wiedział, że to na co patrzył było instrukcja, ale mógł rozszyfrować z niej jedynie połowę słów. Za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że już zrozumiał jakiś wyraz, litery zaczynały przesuwać się na stronie, a on ponownie się gubił. Jego policzki zrobiły się gorące, a w brzuchu zawitały mdłości. Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

„Oh, pospiesz się!” Warknął Severus. „To wcale nie jest trudne.”

„Zostaw go w spokoju, Sev.” Zbeształa go Lily. „Książka jest cała w twoich notatkach, nic dziwnego, że nie może znaleźć swojej części. Tutaj, Remusie.” Otworzyła swoją, zupełnie nową książkę do Eliksirów. Remus wiedział, że to i tak w niczym nie pomoże. Wzruszył ramionami.

„Dlaczego ty tego nie zrobisz, skoro jesteś taki mądry?” Parsknął na Severusa.

„Oh, Merlinie.” Snape wykrzywił usta. „Ale potrafisz czytać, prawda? Nawet mugolskie szkoły tego uczą.”

„Severus!” Lily sapnęła, ale zadowolony z siebie ciemnowłosy chłopak, nie miał szansy dodać nic więcej. Remus rzucił się na niego przez ławkę, unosząc pięści. Jego jedyną przewagą był element zaskoczenia – Mulciber złapał go za kołnierz i szarpnął z powrotem, uderzając go prosto w twarz.

„Stop!” Wrzasnął Slughorn. Wszyscy zamarli. Tęgi mistrz eliksirów przypadł do nich. „Wstańcie oboje!” Krzyknął do dwóch chłopców na podłodze. Snape i Remus wstali, oddychając głęboko. Ciemnowłosy wyglądał zdecydowanie gorzej – krew ciekła mu z nosa, skapując na ciemnozielony krawat. Remusa bolała broda, w miejscu, w którym dostał od Mulcibera, ale poza tym trzymał się dobrze.

„Wyjaśnicie to!” Oboje spojrzeli na swoje stopy. Mulciber uśmiechał się, a Lily płakała. „W takim razie…” Powiedział nauczyciel ze złością. „Szlaban dla was obydwu. Dwa tygodnie. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffidoru i dziesięć od Slytherinu.”

„To niesprawiedliwe!” Powiedział James z tyłu klasy. „Powinno być dwa razy więcej od Slytherinu, było dwóch na jednego!”

„Z miejsca, w którym stałem wyglądało na to, że to pan Lupin zaczął.” Odparł Slughorn i potrząsnął głową. „Mimo wszystko, masz rację. Mulciber – pięć punktów za uderzenia Remusa. Przemoc nie rozwiązuje problemów, jak wielokrotnie mówiłem to twojemu najstarszemu bratu. Panno Evans, proszę zabrać Severusa do skrzydła szpitalnego. Lupin, możesz posprzątać bałagan, jaki narobiłeś.”

Remus nie znał żadnych zaklęć czyszczących, więc musiał wycierać wszystko ręcznie. Slughorn kazał mu nawet czyścić krew Snape’a z płyt chodnikowych. Niestety, ponieważ nastąpiło to tak szybko po pełni, jej bogaty, żelazny zapach sprawił, że zaburczało mu w żołądku. James, Peter i Syriusz czekali na Remusa na korytarzu,

„To było cholernie genialne, stary.” James lekko Remusa w ramię. „To jak po prostu do niego podszedłeś!”

„ Mulciber chwalił się później, tym co powiedział Snape.” Dodał Syriusz. „Miałeś rację uderzając go. Co za kretyn!”

„Powiedział… wszystkim?” Remus jęknął.

„Nie martw się, wszyscy są po twojej stronie.” Powiedział James. „No, może z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów.”

„Tak, ale kogo obchodzą Ślizgoni?” Syriusz uśmiechnął się. „Chodźmy, zaraz obiad – głodny?”

„I to jak.” Remus odwzajemnił uśmiech.


	6. Rozdział 6: Rok Pierwszy: Zemsta

„Więc,” Zaczął James, w niedzielę wieczorem. „Jak zamierzamy się im odwdzięczyć?”

„Odwdzięczyć komu?” Zapytał Peter, szukając czegoś w swoich notatkach.

Siedzieli właśnie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, próbując odrobić zadanie dla McGonagall. Czternaście cali na temat podstawowych praw przemieniania. Syriusz i James skończyli już swoje, Peter miał co najmniej sześć cali, a Remus nawet nie zaczął.”

„Ślizgonom.” Syknął James. „Nadążaj, Pete.”

„Nie wszystkim Ślizgonom, tylko Snapowi i Mulciberowi, prawda?” Zapytał Peter zmartwionym głosem.

„Wszystkim.” Potwierdził Syriusz. Właśnie wyszedł z pod stołu, który dzielili, trzymając w ręce kawałek pergaminu. „Tego szukałeś?”

„Dzięki!” Peter chwycił go z ulgą. „Prawie skończyłem…”

„A ty, Lupin?” Syriusz spojrzał na niego. Remus otworzył swoją książkę, ale nie przeczytał z niej ani słowa. Zastanawiał się za to, czy któregoś wieczoru nie zamknąć się w bibliotece i nie spróbować wtedy – potrafił czytać, kiedy był naprawdę skupiony. Ale okazja nie nadarzyła się i jeżeli miał być uczciwy: po prostu nie chciał. Od czasu lekcji Eliksirów cała czwórka zdążyła zacieśnić swoją przyjaźń, a Remus nie chciał przegapić ani chwili z nimi.

„Nie,” Wzruszył ramionami. „Nie zamierzam się tym przejmować.”

„Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy – daj znać.”

„Możesz przepisać moje, jeśli chcesz.” James popchnął wypracowanie przez stół. Remus odepchnął je z powrotem, zaciskając zęby,”

„Dam sobie radę. Nie jestem głupi.”

„Nikt tak nie twierdzi.” Powiedział James od niechcenia. Syriusz nie przestawał jednak na niego patrzeć. Remus chciał go uderzyć, ale starał się nie myśleć o tym zbytnio – James i Syriusz czasem bawili się w zapasy, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie próbowali się wzajemnie skrzywdzić. Zmuszając się do przełknięcia swojego gniewu, Remus zdecydował się zmienić temat.

„Moglibyśmy włożyć im do łóżek trochę tego swędzącego proszku.” Zaproponował. Ktoś kiedyś już mu to zrobił – przez cały tydzień miał potem wysypkę, a w trakcie pełni rozdarł sobie skórę bardziej niż zazwyczaj. „Albo na ich ubrania… jeśli tylko wiedzielibyśmy kto zajmuje się ich praniem.”

To było wielką zagadką dla Remusa – ich brudne rzeczy po prostu znikały, a następnie pojawiały się czyste i złożone w kosteczkę. Nigdy nikogo nie przyłapał w ich dormitorium, przez co w ogóle nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

„Podoba mi się to.” Odpowiedział James, żując końcówkę swojego pióra. „Ale czy ktoś z was ma swędzący proszek?”

Trzej chłopcy potrząsnęli głowami.

„Mogę zamówić trochę w Zonko.” Wtrącił Syriusz. „Jeśli pożyczysz mi swoją sowę, James. Mama skonfiskowała moją zaraz po przydziale.”

„ Pewnie tak,” Odparł James. „Fajnie byłoby to jednak zrobić wcześniej. Wiecie, kuj żelazo póki gorące.”

„Nie musisz kupować proszku.” Powiedział nagle Remus, wpadając na kolejny pomysł. „Myślcie że mają w szklarni róże?”

„Tak,” Odezwał się Peter, wciąż pochylając się nad pracą domową. „Do eliksirów leczniczych – chyba na artretyzm.”

„Włoski w środku ich owoców sprawiają, że wszystko cię bardzo swędzi. Naprawdę bardzo.” Remus wyjaśnił podekscytowany. „Matrona – kobieta, prowadząca dom dziecka – hoduje je, więc jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty, musisz je siać, bez rękawiczek.” Na samą myśl miał ochotę podrapać opuszki palców.

„To okropne.” Stwierdził James.

„Ale to świetny pomysł.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się. „Na następnej przerwie pójdziemy do szklarni i zerwiemy ich mnóstwo. Potem możemy je włożyć – w rękawiczkach – do prześcieradeł Ślizgonów. Doskonale!”

„Jak zamierzamy się dostać do dormitoriów Slytherinu?” Zapytał Peter, kończąc wreszcie swoją pracę.

„Zostawcie to mnie” James uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

***

Zdobycie róż było łatwe. Wysłali po nie Petera, który jako jedyny nie miał jeszcze żadnego szlabanu, a więc był pod najmniejszą obserwacją. Peter był mały i dobry w pozostawaniu niewidzialnym: wkradł się do szklarni niezauważony podczas porannej przerwy i wrócił z twarzą czerwoną z radości oraz słojem pełnym różanych owoców.

Potem zamknęli się we wspólnej łazience, aby oddzielić wszystkie nasiona. Pod ścisłym nadzorem Remusa, każdy z nich nosił skórzane rękawice, zwracając szczególną uwagę, aby nie dotykać nasion, ani cienkich witek.

„Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę ich miny.” Syriusz roześmiał się, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze, obok Jamesa.

Remus obserwował ich ciemne głowy, pochylone nad pracą z brzegu wanny. Był trochę zazdrosny o przyjaźń jaka ich łączyła. Mieli tyle wspólnego – zostali wychowani, otoczeni przez magię, w bogatych domach, oboje szaleni na punkcie quidditcha. Ponadto było jasne, że zaledwie po trzech tygodniach, James i Syriusz zdobyli reputację połączonych królów pierwszego roku. Kiedy coś mówili, każdy ich słuchał. Wszyscy śmiali się, kiedy żartowali. Nikt się nawet nie denerwował, kiedy tracili punkty.

„Nadal nie wiem jak zamierzamy się dostać do dormitoriów Slytherinu. Nawet Peter nie jest tak sprytny.” Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa. Próbował nakłonić go do ujawnienia swojego planu, odkąd ten tylko o nim wspomniał.

„Niech to pozostanie moim zmartwieniem.” Odpowiedział James.

Kiedy skończyli, przełożyli wszystkie swędzące części roślin do nowego słoika, a resztę owoców zjedli w ciągu następnego tygodnia.

We wtorkowy wieczór wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja. James zdecydował, że będą musieli to zrobić, zanim wszyscy położą się spać. Postanowił również, że powinni iść do lochów osobno, żeby uniknąć wzbudzania podejrzeń. Remus osobiście uważał to za sporą przesadę, ale zgodził się, nie chcąc rujnować zabawy.

Tego wieczoru zjedli obiad znacznie szybciej niż zwykle, po czym jeden po drugim opuścili Wielką Salę. Peter wyglądał ma tak zdenerwowanego, że Remus obawiał się, że może wpaść w panikę i wydać ich wszystkich. Starał się więc trzymać blisko mniejszego chłopca, gotowy w każdym momencie zakryć mu usta lub odciągnąć go z powrotem.

Syriusz i James poszli oczywiście pierwsi, kierując się do damskiej toalety, z której wychodziło przejście do lochów, o którym powiedział im Remus. Myślał o zachowaniu korytarza dla siebie, ale ponieważ znalazł już kilka innych, dobrych kryjówek, doszedł do wniosku, że podzielenie się nim z resztą chłopców nie zaszkodzi. W końcu jak często miał potrzebę dostania się do lochów?

Duch zamieszkujący toaletę, był na szczęście w dobrym nastroju, chociaż Remus słyszał jej ciche łkanie w ostatniej kabinie.

„W takim razie prowadź, Lupin.” James machnął ręką, gdy przybyli Remus i Peter. Syriusz złapał go za ramię.

„Zaczekaj. Najpierw pokaż nam, co planujesz.”

James uśmiechnął się złośliwe, tym irytującym grymasem, który prawie nie opuszczał jego twarzy od niedzieli.

„Dobrze.. dobrze. Trzymaj to.” Włożył słoik z nasionami w ręce Syriusza, odsuwając szaty.

Wyjął z pod nich bardzo długi, obszerny płaszcz, utkany z najdziwniej wyglądającego materiału, jaki Remus kiedykolwiek widział – srebrzystoszarego i błyszczącego.

„Nie.” Syriusz gapił się na Jamesa. „Nie, Potter, do cholery, ty nie…”

James uśmiechał się teraz tak szeroko, że Remus miał wrażenie, że jego twarz pęknie zaraz na pół. Okularnik mrugnął do nich wszystkich, a potem z rozmachem zarzucił płaszcz na głowę, tak że zakrył go od stóp do głów. Po tym… zniknął.

„Ty draniu!” Krzyknął Syriusz. „Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!”

„Ani mi?!” Pisnął Peter „Znamy się od zawsze. Skąd to masz?”

James opuścił kaptur peleryny, tak że jego głowa zdawała się unosić w powietrzu, Remus czuł jak go mdli.

„Jest w rodzinie od lat.” Powiedział triumfalnie. „Tato pozwolił mi ją wziąć, o ile nie powiem mamie.”

„Szczęśliwy dureń.” Powiedział Syriusz, chwytając niewidzialny materiał i pocierając go między palcami. „Moi rodzice zrobiliby wszystko dla peleryny – niewidki.”

„Myślę, że wszyscy się pod nią zmieścimy.” Zademonstrował James, rozsuwając i unosząc ramiona jak nietoperz. „Będzie nam miło i przytulnie.”

Na początku szurali nogami po podłodze, nie mogąc się zgrać, ale po kilku rundach wokół pomieszczenia, umieli już swobodnie razem chodzić. Wreszcie, starając się nie chichotać ani nie szeptać za dużo, czterej niewidzialni chłopcy udali się do lochów. Remus pokazał im, w które płytki należy stuknąć, aby podłoga otworzyła się w trzeciej kabinie po lewej.

„Jak to znalazłeś, Remusie?” Wyszeptał James. „To jest genialne.”

„Wychodzi za jednym z tych dywanów, które wiszą na ścianach w lochach.” Odparł Remus. „Po prostu za niego zajrzałem.”

„Masz na myśli gobelin?” Zapytał Peter.

„Um… chyba?” Remus cieszył się, że żaden z nich nie widział jego twarzy.

„Przymknij się Pettigrew.” Warknął Syriusz. Remus poczuł mocne kopnięcie w kostkę.

„Au,” Syknął, oddając dwa razy mocniej. „Odczep się.”

„Przepraszam!” Wrzasnął Syriusz. „To miało być dla Peta.”

„Cicho, wszyscy.” Warknął James. „Już prawie jesteśmy.”

Czekali cicho po swojej stronie gobelinu, nasłuchując kroków na korytarzu, na zewnątrz. Kiedy James upewnił się, że nikt akurat nie przechodzi, cała czwórka wygramoliła się ze swojej kryjówki. Lochy były chłodne, słabo oświetlone i ogromne. Skądś dobiegało niepokojące kapanie – może z rur.

„Gdzie jest wejście?” Mruknął Syriusz.

„Za tą ścianą.” Wskazał Remus, mając nadzieje, że widzą dokąd celował. Ściana była zwykłym, ceglanym murem.

„Skąd wiesz?”

„Widziałem ich jak wchodzą, wcześniej.” Powiedział pośpiesznie Remus. Nie zamierzał im wyjawiać, że wiedział o dwustu Ślizgonach po drugiej stronie, dzięki zapachu ich krwi i magii, tak silnym, że mógł go posmakować.

„Znasz hasło?”

„Nie.”

„Cholera.”

„Jeszcze nie ma ciszy nocnej, możemy poczekać.”

Tak też zrobili, chociaż było im niesamowicie niewygodnie. Mimo, że korytarz był wilgotny, pod peleryną było niewiarygodnie ciepło, zwłaszcza, że cała czwórka stała tak blisko siebie. Na szczęście w ciągu następnych kilku minut nadeszły dwie siódmoklasistki. Niestety, Syriusz je znał.

„ Pokaż mi go jeszcze raz, Bello!” Narcyza Black błagała swoją starszą siostrę. Remus poczuł jak Syriusz sztywnieje, przyciskając plecy do ściany.

Bellatrix wyciągnęła przed siebie długie ramię w kolorze kości słoniowej. Na jej kościstym palcu lśnił ogromny, brzydki pierścionek zaręczynowy ze srebra i szmaragdu. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że miała wyjść za mąż za Rodolphusa Lestrange’a, jakiegoś czarodzieja–polityka, gdy tylko ukończy swoje Owutemy. Syriusz musiał iść na wesele.

Narcyza pisnęła, kiedy go zobaczyła, chociaż pewnie oglądała pierścień częściej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

„Wspaniały!” Ćwierkała. „Oh, nie mogę się doczekać ślubu…”

„Zaczekaj na swoją kolej.” Odpowiedziała Bellatrix głosem przywodzącym gwoździe przeciągane po tablicy. „Kiedy Lucjusz uzyska lepszą pozycję w ministerstwie, jestem pewna, że mama i tata zgodzą się na wasze małżeństwo.”

Dwie młode czarownicy stały teraz w miejscu, które wcześniej wskazał Remus. Bellatrix była wyższa, ale obie wyglądały prawie tak samo. Miały długie, kręcone, czarne włosy – podobnie jak sam Syriusz – oraz tę samą idealną strukturę kości rodziny Black.

„Mundus sanguine.” Oznajmiła Bellatrix. Ściana rozsunęła się, wpuszczając je do środka, a czterech ukrytych chłopców pośpieszyło za nimi, zanim przejście się zamknęło.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd dotarł do Hogwartu, Remus był naprawdę zadowolony, że został umieszczony w Gryffindorze. Wygodny, ciepły pokój Gryfonów, był kompletnie różny od pokoju Ślizgonu. Zbudowany był bardziej jak sala balowa, niż salon. Ściany były zdobione eleganckimi gobelinami, kominek był ogromny i bogato rzeźbiony, a na wszystkim było widać upiorny bladozielony kolor. Miejsce wydawało się być w jakiś sposób…przeklęte. Remus starał się nie wzdrygać.

Pozostali chłopcy wydawali się równie niespokojni i skamienieli, dopóki James nie pchnął ich naprzód, w górę schodów, które miały prowadzić do męskich sypialni. Po drodze minęli Severusa, który siedział samotnie w kącie, zgarbiony nad podręcznikiem do Eliksirów. Kiedy weszli na samą górę, otworzyli pierwsze drzwi, za którymi była sypialnia.

James zrzucił pelerynę.

„Stań na czatach, ok Petey?” Powiedział wbiegając do pokoju. „Myślisz, że któreś z nich jest Snape’a?” Spytał patrząc na łóżka.

„Może to?” Wskazał Syriusz. „Prześcieradła wyglądają wystarczająco tłusto.” Wszyscy trzej zachichotali.

„W takim razie, bierzmy się do roboty panowie.” Szepnął James zakładając rękawice i odkręcając słoik. Remus i Syriusz – także w rękawiczkach – chwycili w garście nasiona i zaczęli rozrzucać je pod pościelą.

„Zobaczą je!” Zauważył rozczarowany James. To prawda, jasnoczerwone, małe nasionka wyróżniały się wyraźnie na tle białego materiału, nawet w ciemności.

„Cóż… wciąż będą musieli ich dotknąć, żeby je wyrzucić.” Powiedział Syriusz.

„Czekajcie…” Remus nagle wpadł na rozwiązanie. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewien że pomysł zadziała. Wyciągnął różdżkę, zagryzł wargę i machnął ostrożnie ręką nad łóżkiem. „Obfuscate.” Wyszeptał.

I tak po prostu, nasiona zniknęły. Wiedział, że wciąż tam są – ale teraz nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

„Cholera!” James patrzył. „Jak to zrobiłeś? Flitwick jeszcze nas tego nie uczył, prawda? Czy to było w książce?”

„Nie” Remus wzruszył ramionami. „Widziałem jak jacyś z piątego roku robili tak wczoraj ze słodyczami z wioski. Nie trudno było to powtórzyć.”

Syriusz i James od razu spróbowali to z resztą nasion. Nie zadziałało za pierwszym razem – ani za drugim, ale przy trzecim podejściu James zdołał ukryć większość swojej części.

„Lepiej ty to zrób, Lupin albo będziemy tu siedzieć przez całą noc.” Zdecydował James.

„Tak, pośpieszcie się.” Peter syknął zza drzwi, blady ze strachu.

Syriusz spróbował jeszcze kilka razy, zanim poddał się i pozwolił Remusowi zająć się tą częścią.

„Gdy wrócimy, pokażesz mi jak to zrobić.” Powiedział. Remus skinął głową, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak miałby mu to wyjaśnić. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że wierzył, że mu się uda.

„Następny pokój.: Oznajmił James, ciągnąc ich z powrotem do wejścia.

„Musimy?” Zapytał Peter, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. „Czy tyle nie wystarczy?”

„Nie jesteśmy nawet blisko do ’wystarczy’.” Odpowiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się i potrząsając głową. „A jeśli to w ogóle nie było łóżko Snape’a? Musimy załatwić je wszystkie, Pete. Jesteś z nami, czy nie?”

„W każdym razie te męskie.” Powiedział James, kiedy weszli do następnej sypialni. „Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli jakieś szanse na dostanie się do damskich dormitoriów – pamiętacie co się stało z Dirkiem Creswellem w zeszłym tygodniu?

Pracowali szybko i po jakimś czasie udało im się załatwić każdy pokój chłopców. Nawet ten ostatni, w którym leżało trzech śpiących szóstorocznych. Co prawda nawet Syriusz nie chciał tam wchodzić, ale Remus, oszołomiony i podekscytowany, nałożył na siebie pelerynę i rozrzucił owoce na śpiących chłopców.

Kiedy skończyli, robiło się już późno, więc co raz więcej Ślizgonów kierowało się do łóżek. Ledwie powstrzymując śmiech, czterej Gryfoni schowani pod peleryną-niewidką powoli zeszli po schodach, przylegając do ściany, za każdym razem gdy ktoś się do nich zbliżał, po czym wyszli przez ścianę.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Jamesa, zachowywali się tak cicho, jak tylko możliwe, dopóki nie znaleźli się na wyciągnięcie ręki od wieży Gryffinodru, gdzie mogli spokojnie zdjąć pelerynę.

„Pod-prąd!” Zawołali do obrazu pulchnej kobiety, który po chwili otworzył się przed nimi.

Cudownie było znaleźć się z powrotem w przytulnym, jasnym pokoju wspólnym domu Lwa. Cała czwórka rzuciła się na miękką kanapę, szczerząc się do siebie. Frank Longbottom zawołał ich zza stołu, na którym porządkował swoje notatki.

„Wyglądacie na zadowolonych, robiliście coś interesującego?”

Peter wyglądał jakby go zemdliło, ale James tylko machnął ręką.

„Tylko byliśmy w bibliotece.”

Frank potrząsnął głową, ale jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

„Jestem pewien, że wkrótce o tym usłyszę.”

„Chciałbym tam być, kiedy się zorientują.” Wyszeptał Syriusz, a jego oczy błyszczały z radości. „A jeszcze bardziej bym chciał, żeby udało nam się załatwić moje kuzynki.”

„To dopiero początek, Syriusz przyjacielu.” Odparł James, klepiąc drugiego chłopaka w kolano. „Tak między nami czterema, myślę że następnym razem, możemy zrobić coś większego. Doskonała pierwsza misja, panowie.”

Peter zaskomlał.

„ _Pierwsza_ misja?!”


	7. Rozdział 7: Rok Pierwszy: Huncwoci

Środa, 15 września, 1971

Następnego ranka James i Syriusz ledwo powstrzymywali podekscytowanie, pospieszając swoich współlokatorów na śniadanie, zanim inni Gryfoni w ogóle wyszli z łóżek. Byli pierwszymi uczniami, którzy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, poza kilkoma Krukonami pochylonymi nad książkami, ucząc się do Owumentów z wielkimi kubkami czarnej kawy.

„Doskonale!” Syriusz rozpromienił się, widząc puste ławy. „Miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie!”

„Założę się, że nikt nie pojawi się w ciągu najbliższej godziny.” Peter jęknął, na wpół zasypiając, opierając twarz na rękach.

„Oh, rozchmurz się.” James nalał każdemu z nich po kubku gorącej herbaty. „Nie chcecie zobaczyć owoców naszej pracy?”

„Nie o szóstej rano.” Odpowiedział Peter, siorbiąc herbatę. Syriusz skrzywił się na ten dźwięk i pchnąl w jego stronę talerz.

„Zjedz tosty i przestać biadolić.”

Remus wziął tost i pokroił go na cztery części. Na jednej ćwiartce rozsmarował marmoladę, na drugiej dżem, na trzeciej masło, a na ostatniej twaróg owocowy. Zignorował rozbawione spojrzenie, jakie rzucał mu Syriusz. Remus nigdy wcześniej nie miał tylu możliwości i był zdeterminowany w pełni wykorzystać każdy posiłek.

Na szczęście nie musieli czekać zbyt długo, zanim inni uczniowie zaczęli napływać na śniadanie. Pierwsi Ślizgoni przybyli w chwili, gdy Remus kończył pierwszą kromkę. Trzech chłopców i dwie dziewczyny z trzeciego roku. Podeszli do swojego stołu, zupełnie nieświadomi, że czterech gorliwych Gryfonów przygląda im się uważnie. Przez kilka chwil wszystko było w porządku. Syriusz westchnął. Ale wtedy… Najwyższy chłopak przesunął się lekko na swoim miejscu, pocierając ramię. Inny wydawał się szukać czegoś w kieszeni, ale z punktu widzenia Remusa, zdecydowanie drapał się w nogę. Trzeci wciąż pocierał różdżką za uchem.

„Zadziałało!” Wyszeptał James, dysząc z podniecenia. Nawet Peter się rozweselił.

W miarę pojawiania się kolejnych Ślizgonów, problem stawał się co raz bardziej oczywisty – i zabawniejszy. O siódmej stół Slytherinu był pełen wijących się i drapiących chłopców oraz przerażonych dziewczyn. Amycus Carrow, tęgi szóstoroczny, w końcu zerwał z siebie szkolny sweter i krawat, ukazując podrapaną, czerwoną klatkę piersiową. Remusowi prawie zrobiło się go szkoda.

Ale potem wszedł Snape. Niezależnie czy działa wtedy karma czy zwykłe szczęście, chłopak wydawał się szczególnie źle reagować na dziką różę. Szedł z pochyloną głową, zakrywając twarz włosami, ale jego jasnoczerwony nos nadal był widoczny.

„O Merlinie!” Syriusz sapnął, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że aż musiał złapać się za brzuch. „Powiedzcie, że załatwiliśmy jego twarz!”

„Ej, Smarkerus!” James wrzasnął nagle, zwracając na siebie uwagę drugiego chłopca.

Snape odwrócił się, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, jego włosy rozsunęły się. Lewa strona jego twarzy była cała pokryta wściekle czerwoną wysypką, od skroni, po szyje i znikała pod ubraniem. Jedno oko miał opuchnięte i podrażnione.

„Nieźle wyglądasz!” Zapiał Syriusz i wszyscy czterej chłopcy zaczęli chichotać, podczas gdy Snape wypadł z powrotem na korytarz.

Zanim śniadanie dobiegło końca, w całym zamku wrzało od plotek, dotyczących tego co tak właściwie stało się chłopcom ze Slytherinu. Syriusz i James wyglądali jakby wszystkie możliwe święta nadeszły w jednym dniu i nawet Peter cieszył się co chwila powtarzając, że bez niego na czatach całe przedsięwzięcie nie byłoby możliwe.

„Ale mimo wszystko pomysł był Lupina.” Odparł Syriusz, serdecznie klepiąc Remusa po plecach. „Jak zamierzamy świętować? Rundka Eksplodującego Durnia? Najazd na kuchnię?”

Remus odtrącił rękę Syriusza, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

„Cokolwiek postanowicie, nie idę z wami.” Odpowiedział. „Mam podwójny szlaban.”

„Od Slughorna?”

„Tak. I od McGonagall. I Flitwicka, ale to jutro. A później z Zielarstwa przez weekend.”

„Cholera, stary.” James zmarszczył brwi. „Chcesz pobić rekord, czy coś?”

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Zawsze dostawał kary w St. Edmundzie – wszyscy chłopcy dostawali. Szlaban mu nie przeszkadzał. Chociaż Eksplodujący Dureń brzmiał jak dobra zabawa.

„Może zacznij odrabiać zadania?” Zaproponował łagodnie Syriusz. Remus przewrócił oczami, wstając od stołu.

„Chodźcie.” Powiedział. „Pierwszą mamy Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Myślałem, że to uwielbiacie.”

***

Później tego samego dnia, Remus był w drodze do Slughornem, kiedy wpadł na Lily Evans. Już miał przejść koło niej i iść dalej, ale dziewczyna zawróciła i zrównała się z nim.

„Hej, Remus.”

„Cześć.”

„Idziesz do lochów?”

Pokiwał głową.

„Ja też, Muszę powiedzieć Slughornowi, że Severus nie może przyjść.”

„Och, racja.”

„Słyszałeś, co się stało ze Ślizgonami?”

„Tak.” Wszyscy słyszeli – ludzie rozmawiali o tym przez cały dzień, nawet na lekcjach. Na szczęście nikt nie miał pojęcia, kto to zrobił. Atakowanie całego domu naraz było dobrym pomysłem. Ktoż mógł zgadnąć, kto był celem?”

„Szalone, prawda?” Lily kontynuowała. „Biedny Sev, jest uczulony na to, czego użyli. Pani Pomfrey dała mu wywar nasenny i teraz czeka, aż opuchlizna ustąpi.

Remus parsknął, bez namysłu. Spojrzał na Lliy, która patrzyła na niego z wyrzutem w zielonych oczach. Potrząsnęła głową.

„Posłuchaj, wiem, że on nie był dla ciebie zbyt miły. Na Eliksirach, ani w pociągu. On jest… cóż, jest trochę snobistyczny, ok?”

Remus parsknął ponownie.

„Ale chciałam cię przeprosić.” Lily ciągnęła dalej. „Muszę go trochę przycisnąć. Nie powinnam pozwolić mu tak cię obrażać. To naprawdę miła osoba, kiedy już go poznasz.”

„Skoro tak mówisz.” Remus zatrzymał się. Doszli już do biura Slughorna. Drzwi były zamknięte,a po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć podniesione głosy.

„Horace, ktokolwiek to zrobić, musiał być Ślizgonem!” Powiedziała profesor McGonagall. „Kto inny znałby hasło?”

„Dlaczego jakiś Ślizgon miałby atakować swój dom, Minerwo?!” Mistrz eliksirów brzmiał na bardzo sfrustrowanego.

„Powiedziałeś, że problem dotyczył tylko dormitoriów chłopców. Może była to jedna z dziewcząt.”

„No nie wierzę!”

„W takim razie kto inny? Irytek? Nigdy nie wchodzi do pokojów wspólnych, a tym bardziej do lochów – przeraża go Krwawy Baron.”

„Powinniśmy zakazać wnoszenia produktów z Zonko.”

„Z tego co mówiła Poppy, to wcale nie był produkt Zonko. Ktoś użył dzikiej róży ze szklarni.”

Lupin poczuł jak strużka potu spływa mu po kręgosłupie. Jeżeli wiedzą, aż tyle, czy są w stanie znaleźć sprawców?

„Dzika róża co? Bardzo mądrze.” Slughorn brzmiał jakby był pod wrażeniem. McGonagall westchnęła.

„Przypuszczam, że teraz zaczniesz obwiniać Krukonów?”

„Chce tylko wiedzieć kto to zrobił!” Odetchnął ciężko. „Być może prawda sama wyjdzie na jaw. Przyznaję, że bardziej prawdopodobnym rozwiązaniem wydaje się jedna z dziewcząt Slytherinu, niż…”

„Niż banda huncwotów wkradająca się do lochów pod osłoną nocy z niecnymi zamiarami?”

Remus usłyszał chichot Slughorna.

„Dokładnie.”

„Muszę już iść.” Powiedziała McGonagall, a jej kroki zbliżyły się do wyjścia. „Daj mi znać, jeżeli złapiesz winowajcę.” Drzwi otworzyły się. Remus i Lily zrobili krok w tył, z poczuciem winy. McGonagall spojrzała na nich przez swoje okulary. „Co dwójka Gryfonów robi tak daleko od ich wieży?”

„Proszę, pani profesor, ja i Remus tylko…”

„Ach!” Slughorn przerwał nerwowy bełkot Lily. „Lupin, mój chłopcze – i panna Evans! Przyszłaś przeprosić za Snape’a, co? Nie ma potrzeby, drogie dziecko, nie ma potrzeby. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co się dzisiaj stało, myślę że możemy podarować sobie szlaban.” Podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał surowo na Remusa. „Jak rozumiem, nie będzie już więcej bicia na moich zajęciach? Albo w ogóle na zajęciach, hm?”

„Tak, profesorze.” Remus uroczyście skinął głową, starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego.

„Świetnie.” Slughorn rozpromienił się, zamykając drzwi swojego biura. „W takim razie, jeśli mi wybaczycie, mam pewne śledztwo do przeprowadzenia.”

Remus i Lily już prawie dotarli do końca korytarza, kiedy McGonagall nagle zawołała.

„Panie Lupin?”

Serce Remusa zamarło.

„Tak, pani profesor?”

„To nie oznacza, że twój szlaban ze mną także został odwołany. Proszę za mną, zaczniemy wcześniej.”

***

McGonagall kazała mu przepisywać zdania przez następną godzinę – całkiem przyjemna kara, biorąc pod uwagę, że był przyzwyczajony do wymierzania policzków w St. Edmundzie. Nie miał nic przeciwko kopiowaniu i powtarzaniu; było to całkiem kojące. _Od teraz będę odrabiał wszystkie zadania._ Może następnym razem zdoła przełknąć swoją dumę i odpisze od Jamesa. Albo Petera, jeśli nie chciał żeby nauczyciele nabrali podejrzeń. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później James zapyta, dlaczego Remus nigdy sam nic nie robi. A gdyby wyjawił powód Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, był pewien, że chłopcy zmusiliby go do powiedzenia prawdy McGonagall – obaj wierzyli w nieomylność i zaradność nauczycieli w Hogwarcie. Remus jednak nie spotkał do tej pory żadnego dorosłego, któremu mógłby w pełni zaufać. Był też pewny, że kobieta odesłałaby go z powrotem do St. Edmunda. Po co komu czarodziej-analfabeta?

Kiedy jego szlaban dobiegł końca, Remus przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem, aby w środku zastać trzech czekających na niego współlokatorów. Peter i James byli akurat pogrążeni w poważnej partii szachów ( _Oczywiście, że figury się poruszają._ Pomyślał Remus. _W tym zamku wszystko musi się ruszać, do cholery)_ , podczas, gdy Syriusz słuchał jednej ze swoich płyt przez szykowny zestaw zupełnie nowych słuchawek. Remus marzył o usłyszeniu przez nie muzyki, ale nie zebrał się jeszcze na odwagę, by zapytać.

Usiadł cicho obok Syriusza. Długowłosy chłopak natychmiast zdjął słuchawki.

„To było szybkie!”

„Ostatecznie musiałem odrobić tylko jeden.” Wyjaśnił Remus. „Slughorn mi odpuścił. Był zbyt zajęty rozwiązaniem problemu ze swędzącym proszkiem.”

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, odchylając do tyłu na kanapie, z rękami założonymi nad głową.

„Ten żart jest jak prezent, który nigdy się nie kończy.”

„Snape był uczulony i tak dalej.” Powiedział Remus uśmiechając się złośliwie. „Ta ruda powiedziała, że cały dzień przeleżał w skrzydle szpitalnym.”

Syriusz zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Jego oczy jaśniały, a Remus jeszcze nigdy nie widział kogoś kto wykazywałby tak czystą radość. Sprawiała, że chciałeś go uderzyć i być jego przyjacielem jednocześnie.

„Która ruda?” James nagle się ożywił.

„Szach MAT!” Wrzasnął Peter.

„No wiesz, ta irytująca. Evans.”

„Nie jest, aż taka irytująca.”

„Ok.” Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie rozmawiajmy o dziewczynach.” Syriusz przewróci oczami. „To może być najważniejszy dzień w naszym życiu! To dzisiaj staliśmy się legendami; dziś, w chmurach swędzącego proszku zawiązała się nasza przyjaźń!”

„Oni nie wiedzą, że to my, prawda?” Zapytał nerwowo Peter, porządkując zestaw szachów. Remus potrząsnął głową.

„Slughorn uważa, że to jakaś Ślizgonka. Albo gang niecnych huncwotów.”

„Huncwoci!” Syriusz usiadł gwałtownie. „To jest to! Wznieście szklanki panowie!”

„Nie mamy szklanek.” Zauważył rozbawiony James.

„W takim razie po prostu udawajcie.” Syriusz potrząsnął głową, zirytowany. „Od dziś jesteśmy Huncwotami!”

Powiedział to tak dramatycznym tonem, że na chwilę nastała oszołomiona cisza. James uśmiechał się, a Peter spoglądał na niego, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Remus wybuchnął śmiechem.

„Co za okropna nazwa dla gangu!”


	8. Rozdział 8: Rok Pierwszy: Sekrety

Czwartek, 5 października, 1971

Następna pełnia minęła podobnie jak poprzednia. Tym razem wilk musiał być bardziej niespokojny, ponieważ Remus obudził się z kilkoma głębokimi zadrapaniami.

„Zagoją się szybciej dzięki środkowi antyseptycznemu.” Poradziła pani Pomfrey, zajmująca się nim w chłodnym porannym świetle.

„A jeszcze szybciej dzięki magii.” Uśmiechnęła się, machają różdżką. Zdumiony Remus patrzył, jak rany zamykają się w mgnieniu oka.

„Może się pani pozbyć też blizn?” Zapytał z nadzieją. Kobieta pokręciła głowa ze smutkiem.

„Nie Remusie, nie tych. Przykro mi.”

„W porządku.” Westchnął ubierając się i przygotowując na powrót do szkoły. Tym razem zabrał ze sobą rzeczy na zmianę, które zostawił w tunelu, tuż za drzwiami, aby uniknąć konieczności powrotu do wieży. Zamierzał spotkać się z reszta chłopców dopiero na ich pierwszej lekcji, i pozwolić im zastanawiać się gdzie był.

„Nie musisz dzisiaj iść na zajęcia.” Powiedziała pani Pomfrey. „Nie jeśli jesteś zbyt zmęczony. Mogę wypisać ci zwolnienie.”

„Chcę iść.” Odpowiedział. „Szczerze mówiąc nie jest, aż tak źle.”

Pomfrey spojrzała na niego z powagą w oczach.

„Na razie nie jest tak źle. Obawiam się, że przemiany mogą stawać się coraz gorsze, w miarę jak będziesz dorastał.”

„Opiekowała się pani kiedyś kimś takim jak ja?” Chciał o to zapytać od dłuższego czasu, ale nie był pewien jak to zrobić.

„Nie, kochanie, jesteś pierwszym uczniem Hogwartu, o którym wiem, że został…”

„Ugryziony?”

„Został ugryziony.” Przyjęła z wdzięcznością. „Ale obiecuję ci, że wiem co robię. Dużo czytałam na ten temat.”

„Ma pani na myśli książki? O ludziach takich jak ja?”

„Tak.” Wydawała się zaskoczona. Usiadła na łóżku, kiedy skończył się przebierać. „Mogłabym ci pożyczyć którąś, jeśli chcesz.”

Przemyślał propozycję, po czym potrząsnął głową.

***

Pierwszą mieli Transmutację, ale McGonagall nie dała mu szlabanu za nie przyniesienie pracy domowej – najwyraźniej zdecydowała się być bardziej wyrozumiała w okolicach pełni. Zmusiła go za to, żeby obiecał, że następnym razem odrobi wypracowanie, a on zgodził się, mając nadzieję, że brzmiał przekonująco. James, Peter i Syriusz spędzili połowę lekcji próbując zwrócić jego uwagę, ale niezłomnie ich ignorował, dopóki nauczycielka nie zagroziła, że ich rozdzieli.

Remus wiedział jednak, że na korytarzu nie mógł im uciec. To był dobry pięciominutowy spacer.

„Więc…? Gdzie byłeś?” Wypalił Syriusz, idąc po jego lewej stronie.

„Nigdzie.” Odparł, próbując przyspieszyć.

„Och, no weź,” błagał James, podchodząc po jego prawej. „Po prostu nam powiedz! Czy to było to samo miejsce, gdzie byłeś w zeszłym miesiącu?”

„Może.”

„Znowu miałeś szlaban?” Zapytał Peter, starając się za nimi nadążyć. Remus przeklinał się, że o tym nie pomyślał – szlaban byłby idealną przykrywką.

„Nie.”

„Więc gdzi...„

„Uważaj, mieszańcu!”

Remus był zbyt zajęty unikaniem pytań, żeby spojrzeć dokąd zmierza, więc wpadł w Snape’a, wychodzącego zza rogu. Nakręcony Remus wyprostował ramiona i spróbował się przez niego brutalnie przepchnąć.

„Sam uważaj, Smarkerusie.”

Snape nie poruszył się, a zamiast tego pchnął go. Po jego lewej pojawił się nagle Mulciber, groźnie zbliżając się do mniejszych chłopców.

„Wiem, że to wy włamaliście się do naszych dormitoriów tamtej nocy.” Syknął. „Wy wszyscy.”

„Tak? Udowodnij.” James uśmiechnął się złośliwie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Snape wykrzywił usta.

„Nie mogę, jeszcze. Ale będę. Dopadnę was jeszcze, obiecuję.”

„Drżymy ze strachu.” Odparł Syriusz oparty o ścianę, tak jakby cała rozmowa go nudziła. „Czy teraz mógłbyś się przesunąć?”

„To był twój pomysł, Black? Wycedził Snape. „A może twój Potter? Musiał być któregoś z was. Pettigrew brakuje odwagi, a Lupin najwyraźniej nie ma mózgu…”

Remus zacisnął pięści. Widział dłoń Snape’a na jego różdżce – Severus prawdopodobnie znał wszelkiego rodzaju klątwy i przekleństwa. James nauczył Remusa jednej, czy dwóch, ale w tej sytuacji był zbyt wściekły, żeby cokolwiek pamiętać.

„Ruszcie się, panowie.” Nagle rozległ się ostry głos. To profesor Flitwick wyszedł z klasy, żeby zobaczyć co się działo. „Severusie, torujesz przejście, a wasza czwórka powinna być dawno w mojej klasie. Wejdźcie.”

Remus pozostał wzburzony przez resztę Zaklęć, które zwykle były jego ulubioną lekcją. Opierały się bardziej na praktycznej pracy z różdżką, niż na czytaniu lub pisaniu, dzięki czemu czasem radził sobie nawet lepiej niż Syriusz i James. Tym razem, trudno mu było się uspokoić, więc strzelał swoimi poduszkami po całej sali, zamiast ostrożnie przenosić je przez obręcze, zwisające z sufitu.

Pracowali nad zaklęciem lewitacji od kilku tygodniu, a Peter pozostawał jedynym, który wciąż miał z nim problemy. Zdaniem Remusa, problemem Petera był brak wyobraźni. James i Syriusz byli jak zawsze pewni siebie; Remus doszedł do wniosku, że to też przyczyniało się do sukcesu przy wykonywaniu większości prostych zaklęć. Sam Remus nie czuł, że uda mu się wykonać jakiekolwiek zadanie, nawet tak proste. Peter za to martwił się dosłownie wszystkim. Czytał raz po raz swój podręcznik, starając się kopiować skomplikowane schematy, zamiast powtarzać ruchy profesora.

„Oczekuję, że do końca tygodnia wszyscy będziecie w stanie lewitować tę książkę.” Oznajmił Flitwick pod koniec lekcji. Księga była olbrzymia, mniej więcej o połowę mniejsza od drobnego nauczyciela i wyglądała jakby mogła sprawić problemy z podniesieniem niejednemu dorosłemu mężczyźnie. „Przygotujcie się więc na szybki test swoich umiejętności.”

Peter jęknął, zbierając swoje rzeczy z biurka.

Remusowi udało się uspokoić jeszcze przed obiadem, ale wciąż miał problemy z kontrolowaniem swojej magii, więc cieszyło go, że pozostałymi lekcjami były tylko Zielarstwo i Historia Magii. Zastanawiał się czy to przez jego temperament – który zawsze był wybuchowy – czy też księżyc w pełni. Po transformacji zawsze miał dużo więcej energii, nawet zanim odkrył w sobie umiejętność czarowania. Teraz jego różdżka brzęczała w jego dłoni, niczym antena w telewizorze. Spróbował rzucić szybkie ‘Lumos’, chowając się w toalecie, między lekcjami i prawie wypalił sobie siatkówki.

Być może książka, o której wspominała pani Pomfrey, mogłaby powiedzieć mu coś na ten temat, ale teraz było już za późno, żeby się o tym przekonać. W bibliotece mogły być inne teksty na ten temat, ale Remus nigdy nie sprawdzał. Znał słowo wystarczająco dobrze, że mógłby je przeliterować, gdyby naprawdę się skupił. Ale nie odważył się. Remus żył w strachu, że jeżeli spróbuje je wypowiedzieć lub napisać, to ludzie odkryją prawdę. Lepiej było zatrzymać takie rzeczy dla siebie.

*** 

Czwartek, 7 października, 1971

Szczególnie ważne było zachowanie sekretów dla siebie, ponieważ teraz Remus był nieustannie obserwowany. McGonagall unosiła brew, za każdym razem gdy zauważała, że nie robi notatek. Pani Pomfrey, nieustannie próbowała zatrzymać go w skrzydle szpitalnym na szybkie badania. Oraz Snape, który, wciąż wściekły, nie mógł rozgryźć jak doszło do incydentu ze swędzeniem. Remus był w stanie znieść to wszystko, gdyby nie czwarta osoba, która go obserwowała.

Ten prześladowca był znacznie subtelniejszy, mniej bezpośredni, ale wciąż zauważalny. Syriusz. Z początku Remus myślał, że drugi chłopak jest po prostu wścibski – coś co dzielił z Jamesem. Oboje musieli wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Ciągle opowiadali Peterowi i Remusowi o sprawach innych ludzi – czyjś ojciec został zdegradowany w Ministerstwie; Miranda Thrup została kiedyś oskarżona o użycie eliksiru miłosnego, przez co teraz nikt nie pił herbaty, którą proponowała; profesor Slughorn wiedział więcej o czarnej magii, niż zdradzał, a Klub Ślimaka, był znany z wpuszczania wpływowych, mrocznych czarodziejów.

Oczywiście żaden z nich nie wiedział nic o Remusie i na początku chłopak założył, że to powodowało czujność Syriusza. Nigdy nie zadawał bezpośrednich pytań, a jeśli nawet był ciekawy rodziny Lupina, to była to jego prywatna sprawa, której nie musiał z nikim dzielić, nawet z Jamesem. Remus zauważył, że James rzadko obserwował innych – wolał, aby to jego obserwowano.

Na szczęście nikt inny nie zdawał się tego zauważać. Syriusz był pod tym względem niesamowicie przebiegły. Remusowi tylko od czasu do czasu udawało się go zaskoczyć, wpatrując się w jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Nie miał nawet wstydu odwrócić wzroku, kiedy został przyłapany – tylko łagodził spojrzenie i rozciągał usta w przyjaznym uśmiechu, który Remus musiał odwzajemnić.

W ten czwartek kończyli właśnie pracę domową w pokoju wspólnym – tak właściwie, to James kończył pracę Remusa, wykonując swoją. Zaproponował zrobić to w zamian za to, że Remus nauczył go zaklęcia ‘Obfuscate’, a Remus, pomimo swojej dumy, zgodził się. Naprawdę nie chciał dostać kolejnego szlabanu z McGnagall, a James był dobry w podrabianiu pisma innych.

Syriusz kończył właśnie swój esej, mając za sobą trzy dodatkowe cale na temat wykorzystywania muchówek w schemacie przekształcania – plus diagramy. Na stole leżały porozrzucane książki, zaraz koło kałamarzy i pozgniatanych zwojów pergaminu. Peter próbował lewitować jabłko i wrzucić je do kosza, cztery stopy dalej. Jak dotąd udało mu się unieść je w powietrze, ale na tym się kończyło.

Zdenerwowany Peter ponownie przeczesał włosy palcami i zajrzał do podręcznika.

„Dasz radę, Pete. Nie martw się.” Mruknął James, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pracy Remusa. „Tak trzymaj.”

„Próbuję.” Jęknął Peter. „Jestem pewien ,że robię zły ruch. Książka mówi, żebym używał ‘płynnej, wężowej akcji’, ale nie jestem pewien…” Wywinął ręką w powietrzu, a Remus jęknął.

„To nie tak.” Powiedział bez ogródek. „To jest jak… leżąca litera S. Patrz.” Wykonał zaklęcie, bez wysiłku unosząc jabłko i wysyłając je do kosza.

„Leżące S, jesteś pewien?” Peter zmarszczył brwi. Wycelował swoją różdżkę w zgniecioną kulkę papieru na stole. „Wingardium Leviosa!” Powiedział, machając ręką w ten sam sposób co Lupin. Kulka podleciała chwiejnie w górę, a potem z nieco mniejszą gracja wpadła prosto do kosza. Peter wytrzeszczył oczy. „Zrobiłem to!” Westchnął. „Leżące S. Dlaczego nie napisali tak w książce?!”

„Dobra robota, Pete.” Powiedział James, podnosząc głowę z uśmiechem. Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. „Powinieneś być nauczycielem, Remus.”

Lupin parsknął, nieśmiało odwracając wzrok. James kontynuował.

„Już prawie skończyłem, muszę tylko coś sprawdzić – podasz mi Teorię Magii? Książkę Wafflinga?”

Remus poczuł jak po plechach przebiega mu zimny dreszcz. Starając się nie panikować, spojrzał na stos książek, na które wskazywał James. Jedna z nich zdecydowanie dotyczyła Eliksirów – na okładce, nadrukowany był kociołek. Inne; Remus nie umiał zgadnąć. Złote i srebrne litery zdawały się wirować i przesuwać przed jego oczami. Lepiej było podnieść jakąkolwiek, nawet jeżeli była niewłaściwa? Czy zignorować prośbę? Spojrzał z desperacją na Jamesa, który czytał właśnie to co wcześniej napisał. Peter był zbyt zajęty lewitowaniem kolejnych kulek papieru, by coś zauważyć. Ponownie spojrzał w dół, przygryzając wargę.

Syriusz cicho odchrząknął i pochylił się nad stołem. Po cichu stuknął w jedną z okładek, nie patrząc na Remusa. Był to duży tom, oprawiony w czarną skórę, który Remus niejasno rozpoznawał. Z wdzięcznością chwyci go i podał Jamesowi.

„Dzięki, stary.” Odpowiedział chłopak z roztargnieniem, wracając do pracy. Syriusz zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Remus czuł jak płoną mu policzki.


	9. Rozdział 9: Rok Pierwszy: Blizny

Piątek, 15 października, 1971

Remus spędził kilka następnych dni, unikając Syriusza – a przynajmniej unikając bycia z nim sam na sam. Nie było to łatwe, chłopcy spędzali razem cały czas, zwłaszcza w weekendy. Wszyscy przeszli przez piątkowe Zaklęcia bez żadnych problemów; nawet Peter. Flitwick był tak podekscytowany, że cała klasa opanowała lewitację tak wcześnie, że wypuścił ich wcześniej na lunch.

Szczęście Remusa skończyło się już na początku następnego tygodnia, podczas ich lekcji latania. Gdyby Remus nie nienawidził Historii Magii całym sercem, Latanie stałoby się jego najmniej ulubionym przedmiotem. Po dwudziestu minutach ich pierwszych zajęć z panią Hooch odkrył, że boi się wysokości, przez co reszta zajęć była dla niego prawdziwym utrapieniem.

James, jak zawsze, okazał się być gwiazdą klasy i nawet Huncwoci uznali go za nieznośnego, kiedy raz za razem przemierzał boisko do quidditcha, jakby urodził się na miotle. Syriusz też był świetny, tak jak reszta klasy, która dorastała grając na miotłach. Nawet Peterowi szło dobrze.

Poprzedniej nocy padał dość silny deszcz, przez co ziemia była miękka i błotnista. Zanim wylecieli na boisko, wszyscy przebrali się ze swoich zwykłych sznurowanych butów, w grube botki i szkarłatne stroje. Podnieśli miotły, zapewnione przez szkołę i czekali na instrukcje. Pierwszoroczniakom nie wolno było przynosić własnych sprzętów, ale James każdemu kto chciał słuchać, opowiadał o modelu jaki miał w domu.

„Dobrze, proszę wsiądźcie na miotły, panie i panowie.” Ryknęła pani Hooch do grupy. „Silnie dzisiaj wieje, więc chcę żebyście wszyscy uważali. Potter, nie popisuj się!”

Remus wdrapał się na swoją miotłę, ciężko przełykając. Jeżeli uda mu się nie zwymiotować, będzie to zwycięstwo.

„Macie zrobić pięć okrążeni wokół boiska, a potem ładnie wylądować tutaj. Uważajcie na kałuże i pamiętajcie by w miarę możliwości wychylać się pod wiatr. Użyjcie go na swoją korzyść! Pięć punktów dla tego kto wróci pierwszy.” I bez żadnego ostrzeżenia srebrnowłosa wiedźma dmuchnęła mocno w gwizdek.

Remus i Lily, jedyni mugolacy w grupie, wzbili się jako ostatni. Jednak gdy dziewczyna znalazła się w powietrzu, z łatwością ruszyła naprzód.

„Trochę wyżej, Lupin! Dajesz!” Hooch krzyknęła z dołu, wzmacniając swój głos zaklęciem. Chciał ją zignorować, ale nią miał jak – w St. Edmundzie kiedy zmuszali cię do biegów przełajowych, można było przynajmniej wyjść przez płot i spędzić popołudnie w mieście.

Wyprostował plecy, starając się patrzeć przed siebie, zamiast w dół i próbując myśleć o czymś innych niż pusta przestrzeń między nim, a ziemią. Widział jaskrawoczerwony warkocz Lily, migający przed nim, niczym lisia kita i lśniące, blond włosy Petera, gdzieś w środku grupy. Chociaż ich nie widział, wiedział, że na przodzie James i Syriusz szli łeb w łeb. Remus ponuro brnął dalej, nie próbując przyspieszać. Nie będzie go obchodziło, że był ostatni, jeżeli tylko uda mu się dolecieć do końca, nie skręcając sobie przy tym karku. Kiedy skręcił za róg boiska, wiatr uderzył w niego tak mocno, że musiał się pochylić, żeby nie zwalniać. Zimne, poranne powietrze smagało go po twarzy.

Drugie okrążenie okazało się tak samo złe jak pierwsze. Przy trzecim zauważył, że James zaczął okrążać każdą z wież pustych trybun, pomimo upomnień pani Hooch. Na czwartym okrążeniu, Remus zyskał towarzystwo.

„Podoba ci się?” Syriusz uśmiechał się, krążąc obok niego. Wyglądał tak swobodnie, jakby mógł bez problemu oderwać ręce, obrócić się i odlecieć tyłem, bez żadnego problemu.

„Co robisz?” Remus zmarszczył brwi, próbując go zignorować. „Próbujesz przegrać?”

„James i tak zajmie pierwsze miejsce.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. „Równie dobrze mogę mu oddać tę chwilę. Postanowiłem, że spędzę trochę czasu z tobą.”

„Czemu?!” Zapytał Remus przez zaciśnięte zęby.

„Pomyślałem, że możesz chcieć towarzystwa.” Remus nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że rozciągnął usta w tym irytującym uśmiechu Syriusza Blacka. „Poza tym, zaraz będziemy lądować, a ja wiem, że tego nienawidzisz.”

„Odwal się.”

„Nie.”

„Ostrzegam cię, Black…”

„Nie możesz mnie tu uderzyć, Lupin. No chyba, że chcesz puścić swoją miotłę.”

„Boże, jesteś taki denerwujący.”

„Tak.” Syriusz poleciał przed niego, po czym okrążył go, jakby leciał po niewidzialnej orbicie.

„Odwal się.” Remus próbował go wyminąć, chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie.

„Czas na lądowanie… pamiętaj, żeby wyciągnąć nogi i odchylić się… a potem ugiąć kolana, uderzając… oi!”

Remus złapał ogon miotły Syriusza i mocno go szarpnął. Śmiejąc się, Syriusz wyprostował się, po czym wrócił do Remusa i mocno go odepchnął. Remus zatrząsł się, ale nie puścił miotły, schodząc w dół. Poszło mu znacznie płynniej, niż wcześniej. Odchylił się ponownie do tyłu, a potem szybko obrócił się, by ponownie odepchnąć Syriusza.

„Z drogi!” Krzyknął, lecąc coraz szybciej. „Choć raz będziesz ostatni!”

„O nie! Nie ma szans!” Teraz to Syriusz pociągnął miotłę Remusa, śmiejąc się i szarpiąc w tył. To był ten jeden ruch, który przeważył szalę, tak że nagle znaleźli się o wiele za blisko ziemi. Dwóch chłopców runęło w błotnistą kałużę, ślizgając się i mocząc swoje szaty.

„Black! Lupin!” Pani Hooch podeszła do nich.

Pozostali Gryfoni zebrali się wokół, chichocząc i wskazując placami. Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi z cała gracją, jaką pobłogosławili go przodkowie i gwałtownie podniósł Remusa za rękę. Oboje spojrzeli na nauczycielkę, strzepując krople wody z oczu.

„Co ja powiedziałam o uważaniu na kałuże?” Pani Hooch uniosła brew, rozbawiona. Zwykle znajdowała zabawne aspekty, we wszystkim. „Po jednym punkcie od Gryffingoru, za każdego z was. Lepiej idźcie i umyjcie się pod prysznicami. No już.”

Oboje poszli do szatni do quidditcha, wykręcając ciężkie, nasiąknięte wodą szaty.

„Cholernie śmieszny strój.” Mruknął Remus, gdy weszli do niewielkiego budynku. „Jak mamy to niby wysuszyć?”

„Skrzaty się tym zajmą.” Odparł Syriusz otrząsając się z wody.

Remus nie miał ochoty pytać, czym są skrzaty. Zdjął swoje szaty i zrzucił buty, po czym wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, dalej się rozbierać. Znalazł tam rozłożone ręczniki, a woda okazała się cudownie ciepła. Wszedł pod strumień, pozwalając mu ogrzać jego ciało, podczas gdy patrzył jak błoto i wyrwane źdźbła trawy spływają do ścieków. Przynajmniej ominie go kolejne czterdzieści minut latania.

Potarł dłonią szorstkie włosy. Bez comiesięcznego strzyżenia Matrony, stawały się one coraz dłuższe i miększe. Przez większość czasu sterczały prosto, tak samo jak u Jamesa i teraz Remus mógł dojrzeć ich kolor. Niestety okazały się być mysim brązem.

Remus skończył swój prysznic przed Syriuszem i wyszedł z kabiny, rozglądając się za swoimi ubraniami. Kiedy drugi chłopak w końcu wyszedł, Remus był już na wpół ubrany. Długie, zaczesane do tyłu włosy Syriusza, lśniły jak od olejku. Chłopak był już w pełni ubrany i wyglądał niesamowicie dojrzale. Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że przegapił jeden z guzików swojej koszuli, przez co musiał zacząć zapinanie jej od nowa.

„Co to jest?!” Powiedział nagle Syriusz. Remus podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Syriusz wskazuje na długą, srebrną kreskę, która rozciągała się od lewego obojczyka, w dół po przekątnej, przez klatkę piersiową, aż do prawego sutka. Remus zaczął szybciej zapinać koszulę,

„Blizna.” Wymamrotał. Nie było sensu mówić nic więcej. Po tylu latach, ledwo je zauważał. Po prostu, były tam, tak samo jak piegi lub cieniutkie włoski na ramionach.

„To… czy to ci się zdarzyło w domu? Tam gdzie dorastałeś?”

W głosie Syriusza było coś dziwnego. Remus zauważył, że nie może wydać z siebie dźwięku, więc jedynie skinął głową. Syriusz powtórzył jego gest.

„Też mam blizny.” Powiedział tak cicho, że na początku Remus pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.

Syriusz pochylił się i podciągnął nogawkę spodni, obracając kostkę tak, by Remus mógł zobaczy ślady. Jego blizny nie przypominały tych Remusa – dużych, szorstkich i postrzępionych, pełnych wściekłości i głodu. Srebrne paski z tyłu nóg Syriusza były cienkie i proste; biło od nich czyste okrucieństwo. Remus patrzył się na nie przez kilka sekund, zanim Syriusz opuścił materiał i wyprostował się.

Patrzyli na siebie, przez dobrą minutę, stojąc w ciszy. Remusowi zrobiło się gorąco, ale oczy Syriusza pozostawały chłodne i spokojne. Potem się zepsuło.

„Chcemy iść i zobaczyć jak James robi z siebie durnia?” Zapytał Syriusz

Remus ponownie skinął głową i oboje wyszli na chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Usiedli na twardych ławkach trybun i patrzyli jak reszta klasy przemyka w tę i z powrotem po boisku, a za nimi powiewają czerwone szaty. Lily, choć nie posiadała wyćwiczonej techniki Jamesa, pokonała go pod względem prędkości w dwóch z trzech wyścigach między słupkami.

„Remus?” Powiedział nagle Syriusz, gdy ich koledzy przybyli na ostatnie lądowanie.

„Tak?”

„Nie umiesz czytać, prawda?”

Remus westchnął. Miał wystarczająco dużo tajemnic do ukrywania. A Syriusz podzielił się z nim jedną ze swoich.

„Nie.”

„Nie powiem nikomu.”

„Dzięki.”

Ten uśmiech Syriusza Blacka.


	10. Rozdział 10: Rok Pierwszy: Historia

Sobota, 23 października, 1971

„Nigdy cię nie uczyli?”

Remus wzruszy ramionami zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Minął tydzień od lekcji latania i Syriusz znowu próbował go złapać sam na sam. Siedział właśnie na swoim łóżku, przeglądając jeden z magazynów Jamesa o quidditchu – lubił ruchome zdjęcia, nawet jeśli wciąż nie rozumiał zasad gry, plus była to jedyna imitacja telewizji jaką znalazł w Hogwarcie.

„Uczyli mnie.” Odpowiedział, przewracając stronę, w nadziei, że Syriusz zrozumie aluzję i sobie odpuści. Nie zrozumiał. Remus zamknął magazyn. „Uczyli mnie.” Powtórzył. „Po prostu nigdy tego nie załapałem. Kiedy patrzę na słowa, nie widzę tego co wszyscy inni. To nie ma w ogóle sensu; litery podskakują i zmieniają miejsca. Nauczyciele mówili, że jestem tępy.”

Nikt nie przejmował się jego problemami z nauką w St. Edmundzie. Ledwo zadawali im tam pracę domową, wiedząc, że i tak nikt jej nie odrobi. Wielu chłopców miało problemy; albo nie mogli, albo nie chcieli się uczyć. I tak nikt od nich za wiele nie oczekiwał.

„Ale jak ty sobie z tym radzisz?” Syriusz był jak pies, który znalazł kość.

„Radzę z czym?”

„No… ze wszystkim! Cała swoją nauką tutaj, w Hogwarcie.”

Remus spojrzał na niego, jakby to on był głupi.

„Syriusz, ja sobie nie radzę. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale chodzę na szlabany prawie co noc.”

„No tak, oczywiście.” Syriusz machnął ręką. „Ale jednego dnia, na Eliksirach, obserwowałem cię – nie robiłeś żadnych notatek, nawet nie spojrzałeś do książki ani na tablicę, a i tak wszystkie składniki miałeś idealnie przygotowane – Slughorn dał ci za to pięć punktów!”

Remus poczuł jak się rumieni na to wspomnienie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do otrzymywania pochwał od nauczycieli.

„Oh, to było łatwe.” Potrząsnął głową. „Sluggy powiedział nam jak to wszystko zrobić na poprzedniej lekcji, a ja po prostu to zapamiętałem.”

„Cholera, musisz mieć świetną pamięć.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Przypuszczał, że to prawda. Jego nauczyciele w St. Edmundzie niejednokrotnie zauważali, że znał bardzo dużo słów, jak na kogoś tak durnego.

Syriusz wpatrywał się teraz w przestrzeń, wyraźnie zamyślony – Remus praktycznie widział trybiki obracające się w jego umyśle. Czasami Syriusz zmieniał się w zamkniętą na klucz księgę. Przez resztę czasu był jednak tak łatwy do zrozumienia, że było to prawie zabawne.

„Gdybyś umiał czytać, byłbyś tak dobry jak ja i James. Lepszy, prawdopodobnie.”

Remus prychnął.

„Jak skromnie, Black.”

„Ale taka prawda!” Syriusz całkowicie zignorował sarkazm, wciąż zamyślony. „Twoje ruchy różdżki są o wiele bardziej naturalne, a jeśli twoja pamięć jest tak dobra jak mówisz…” Przygryzł wargę. „Założę, że jest na to zaklęcie.”

Remus roześmiał się.

„Chcesz mnie wyleczyć zaklęciem?”

„Czemuby nie?”

Remus już o tym kiedyś myślał; oczywiście, że tak. Ale był bardziej, niż inni świadomy ograniczeń magii. Przecież miał blizny, których nie dało się usunąć i comiesięczny koszmar, któremu nikt nie umiał zapobiec.

„Magia nie naprawia tego typu rzeczy.” Odpowiedział bez ogródek. „Jeżeli byłoby inaczej, dlaczego James wciąż nosi okulary?”

„Myślę, że istnieją zaklęcia poprawiające wzrok.” Powiedział Syriusz. „Może po prostu są skomplikowane albo niebezpieczne.”

„Nie chodzi tylko o czytanie.” Sprzeciwił się Remus. „Moje pisanie też jest gówniane; jestem strasznie wolny i zawsze wychodzi z tego bałagan.”

„Na to na pewno są zaklęcia.” Stwierdził Syriusz z przekonaniem. „Możesz zaczarować swoje pióro, widziałem jak ojciec robi to w dokumentach. Zwykle jego pismo jest bardzo niezgrabne.”

Remus czuł się zagubiony. Syriusz najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpuścić. Zagryzł wargę.

„Tak w ogóle to czemu cię to, aż tak interesuje?”

„Jesteś jednym z Huncwotów! Nie możemy cię mieć na szlabanie co noc. Co jeśli Ślizgoni zaatakują? Będziemy potrzebować twoich pomysłów.” Jego oczy błyszczały. „A propos, zakładam, że nie odrobiłeś jeszcze swojego zadania z Historii?”

„Nie.

„Ok, w takim razie czas zacząć.” Syriusz zeskoczył z łóżka i zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze.

„Nie. Nie będziesz odrabiać za mnie pracy domowej.” Zaprotestował Remus, wstając i krzyżując ramiona.

„No raczej, że nie.” Odparł Syriusz, wyciągając ciężką książkę. _Historia Magii_ ; Remus rozpoznawał rozmiar i kształt. „Po prostu mam ochotę odświeżyć sobie parę faktów. A to znaczy, że będę tu siedział i czytał na głos – to pomaga mi się skupić – a jeśli, przypadkiem, zdarzy ci się zapamiętać wszystko w tym swoim wielkim mózgu, to nic na to nie poradzę.”

Remus sapnął.

„Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Gdzie tak w ogóle jest James?”

„Ogląda trening drużyny Gryffindoru.” Syriusz usiadł na łóżku, otwierając książkę. "Twierdzi, że dostanie się w przyszłym roku, więc próbuje nadążać za taktyką. Peter oczywiście poszedł za nim. A teraz bądź cicho, tu się pracuje.” Odchrząknął. „ _Historia Magii autorstwa Bathildy Bagshot. Rozdział pierwszy, Starożytny Egipt; prawa i rytuały Imhotepa…”_

I kontynuował. Dalej i dalej. Remus stał przez chwilę, rozważając pomysł wyjścia z pokoju i trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Odkrył jednak, że wcale nie był zły – trudno było pozostać złym na Syriusza, niezależnie jak denerwująco się zachowywał. Więc Remus usiadł i słuchał. Okazało się, że Historia wcale nie jest taka nudna – nie gdy znało się podstawy. Poza tym Syriusz był o wiele bardziej ożywiony, niż profesor Binns.

Jego głos był czysty i spokojny, nigdy nie zacinał się na skomplikowanych słowach lub frazach, jakby czytał ten tekst setki razy. Remus słyszał kiedyś, jak chłopak mówił Jamesowi, że biegle włada łaciną i greką – rodzina Blacków najwyraźniej przykładała dużą wagę do tego rodzaju rzeczy.

Syriusz sunął przez rozdziały, od krwawych egipskich zaklęć, przez tajemnicze, greckie wyrocznie, po magiczne mezopotamskie kapłanki. Starożytny świat ożywał w umyśle Remusa, podczas gdy ten leżał na swoim łóżku, z rękami pod głową, pozwalając Syriuszowi prowadzić się po czasie.

W końcu głos drugiego chłopca ochrypł tak bardzo, że musiał zniżyć się do szeptu. Zapadł wieczór, a pokój skąpał się w złoto-pomarańczowej poświacie zachodzącego słońca. W połowie ‘Rozdziału Piątego; Tyberiusz i postęp w rzymskiej magii bojowej’ Syriusz kaszlnął cicho i odłożył książkę.

„Chyba nie mogę się już więcej dzisiaj uczyć.” Wychrypiał.

Oczy Remusa gwałtownie się otworzyły. Usiadł, mrugając.

„W porządku.” Odpowiedział cicho. „Zaraz obiad, umieram z głodu.”

Oboje wstali, przeciągając się i zeszli na dół.

James i Peter jak zwykle czekali na nich przy stole Gryffindoru.

„Jak tam trening?” Zapytał Syriusz, nalewając sobie sok dyniowy do szklanki. Jego głos już prawie wrócił do normy, brzmiąc na tylko trochę nadwyrężonego.

„Nieźle.” Odpowiedział James wesoło, nabijając swoją kiełbaskę na koniec widelca i zgarniając nią tłuczone ziemniaki. „Czemu cię nie było?”

„Praca domowa.” Odparł Syriusz polewając własny obiad sosem.

Po skończeniu kolacji, James uraczył ich dokładnym, co do najmniejszych detali, opisem treningu, wymieniając każdego gracza, jego słabe i mocne strony, ich techniki oraz to co zrobiłby, żeby ich poprawić. Peter od czasu do czasu wtrącał swoje własne opinie, które jednak ledwo różniły się od tych Jamesa.

Na deser, podano karmelowe ciastka, których nie lubili ani Syriusz, ani James. Remus pomyślał, że oszaleli i wziął ich odrazę za przejaw snobizmu. Zjadłby też ich kawałki, ale Peter sięgnął po nie pierwszy.

„Mam trochę słodyczy,” Zaproponował mniejszy chłopak, grzebiąc w kieszeniach i wyciągając wypukłą brązową torbę. „Mama mi je przysłała, częstuj się.”

„Nieźle, Pete!” Rzucili się na paczkę, po czym żuli musujące cukierki, czekoladowe żaby i fasolki wszystkich smaków, aż poczuli się chorzy. Nawet Remus wziął kilka.

„To jakie zadania odrabiałeś?” Zapytał James, drapiąc się z roztargnieniem po brodzie. „Myślałem, że skończyliśmy wszystkie na ten tydzień.”

„Tak, ale um… zalegałem z historią. Musiałem wrócić i coś sprawdzić.” Syriusz podrapał się w okolicy obojczyka.

Oglądanie ich sprawiło, że Remusa także zaczęła swędzieć skóra. Grzbiet jego dłoni łaskotał, jakby czołgał się po nim mały robak. Nagle pomyślał o swędzącym proszku i spojrzał w dół.

Prawie krzyknął. Na wierzchu jego ręki w zastraszającym tempie rosły ciemne, gęste włosy. Zmieniał się! Nie było nawet blisko do następnej pełni – jak to się mogło dziać? Wstał gwałtownie i przewrócił się do tyłu. Musiał się stamtąd wydostać – szybko!

„Co jest, Lupin?” James spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Remus popatrzył na niego, a potem na Syriusza. Im także wyrastały włosy – ciemne loki sterczały z ich twarzy, głów i nóg – a każdego wolnego skrawka skóry. Gapił się, oniemiały. Przesunął językiem po zębach – nic się z nimi nie działo.

„O cholera…” Powiedział James spoglądając na siebie, a później na pozostałych chłopców. „Co się dzieje?!”

„Peter,” Warknął Syriusz, jego twarz była teraz prawie w całości pokryta włosami. „Jesteś pewien, że to twoja mama przysłała te słodycze?”

Peter, który jako jedyny nie zjadł nic z torby, spojrzał na nich czerwieniąc się i parsknął.

„No… to znaczy, myślałem, że są od niej… przyszły dziś rano…”

„Pete!” Ryknął James. Ludzie oglądali się teraz na nich, obracając i szturchając nawzajem. Wkrótce cała jadalnia szeptała i wskazywała na trzech niesamowicie włochatych chłopców przy stole Gryffindoru.

Wielu uczniów chichotało widząc ich, ale nikt nie śmiał się głośniej niż Severus Snape, siedzący wśród innych Ślizgonów.

„Chodźcie.” Syriusz wstał, podnosząc brodę w geście wyrażającym czystą arystokratyczną godność, który teraz był jedynie śmieszny. „Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Później możemy zaplanować zemstę.”

Kiedy wyszli, z Wielkiej Sali dobiegł ich wybuch śmiechu, przez co Remus skulił się ze wstydu, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Każdy centymetr jego ciała był teraz pokryty takimi samymi, czarnymi włosami. Nie wydawało mu się to aż tak zabawne, jak dla Syriusza i Jamesa.

„Mówiłem wam, że się odwdzięczą.” Mruknął Syriusz.


	11. Rozdział 11: Rok Pierwszy: Urodziny, książki i The Beatles

Na szczęście pani Pomfrey była w stanie cofnąć klątwę kilkoma ruchami różdżki. Mimo to i tak dała im wykład o nadużywaniu niebezpiecznej magii.

„Jakbyśmy chcieli wyglądać jak Wielkie Stopy!” Narzekał James, kiedy wychodzili ze skrzydła szpitalnego, z wciąż mrowiącą skórą.

„To musiał być Severus. Jestem pewien, że pokrył słodycze jednym z tych swoich eliksirów.” Powiedział wzburzony Syriusz.

„Tak, już to wiemy, stary.” Odpowiedział James. „Nie martw się, odwdzięczymy mu się.”

„Tak bardzo przepraszam!” Zawodził Peter, mniej więcej po raz setny. „Naprawdę myślałem, że są od mojej mamy!”

„W porządku, Pete.” James poklepał go po ramieniu. „Szkoda tylko, że nie dostałeś ich w poniedziałek – wtedy moglibyśmy przynajmniej ominąć Transmutację.”

„Żądam zemsty!” Krzyknął Syriusz, dramatycznie unosząc różdżkę. Remus zaśmiał się, a razem z nim James.

„I dostaniesz ją!” Odpowiedział, poprawiając okulary na nosie. „Cierpliwość to cnota, Black. Porządna zemsta wymaga czasu. Nie przypuszczam, że masz teraz jakieś pomysły, Remusie?”

„Przykro mi,” Remus potrząsnął głową. Jego serce wciąż biło mocniej z przerażenia. Gdyby w tym momencie spotkał Snape’a, udusiłby go bez wahania – nie ważne, że żartował.

„Pomogę wam, James.” Wtrącił Peter. „Tym razem zrobię wszystko, nie będę się bał, będę…”

Właśnie skręcali w korytarz prowadzący do wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy ktoś za nimi zawołał,

„Syriusz.”

Wszyscy czterej chłopcy odwrócili się jednocześnie. Syriusz wydał cichy, zaskoczony jęk. Za nimi stała Bellatrix Black.

„Czego chcesz?” Zapytał, spuszczając wzrok i szurając butami o kamienną podłogę. Była to najbardziej nie-Syriuszowa postawa, jaką Remus mógł sobie wyobrazić. James zrobił krok do przodu, stając ramię w ramię z przyjacielem.

„Podejdź tu i zwróć się do mnie jak należy.” Wiedźma warknęła w odpowiedzi.

Syriusz nie poruszył się. Bellatrix wyjęła różdżkę – Remus był zszokowany i po raz pierwszy odkąd przyjechał do Hogwartu, poczuł strach.

„Podejdź tu,” Powtórzyła cicho. „Albo cię zmuszę. I nie będzie to dziecinne zaklęcie na porost włosów, obiecuję.”

Syriusz ruszył, potrząsając głową do Jamesa, który próbował za nim podążyć. Chłopcy obserwowali cichą rozmowę kuzynostwa przez kilka długich, niezręcznych minut. Przez cały czas Syriusz nie podnosił wzroku z podłogi. W końcu dziewczyna poklepała go po plecach, odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Syriusz wrócił do nich niepewnie.

„W porządku, Syriusz?” Zapytał James, jako pierwszy.

„Tak,” Skinął głową, bledszy niż zwykle. „Ona… ona chciała mnie zaprosić na herbatę. W moje urodziny. Myślę, że moja mama ją zmusiła, prawdopodobnie zwołując rodzinne spotkanie. Próbuje sprowadzić mnie z powrotem na dobrą ścieżkę.”

„Tylko dlatego, że jesteś w innym domu?”

„I przez towarzystwo, w którym się obracam.” Uśmiechnął się do nich wszystkich.

„Więc, kiedy masz tak właściwie urodziny?”

„Za dwa tygodnie. Trzeciego. Ale muszę iść na tę herbatkę, Bella nie żartowała, z tymi klątwami.”

„W takim razie porobimy coś później. Coś fajnego, nie?”

Pozostali dwaj chłopcy przytaknęli entuzjastycznie, ale w głębi duszy Remus wiedział, że trzeci listopada to pełnia księżyca.

*** 

Syriusz skończył dwanaście lat, a Remusa nie było żeby to uczcić, chociaż nie sądził, żeby komukolwiek go brakowało. James był w końcu najlepszym przyjacielem Syriusza, a Peter lubił myśleć, że James wciąż trochę należy do niego. Remus zostałby tym niedopasowanym, nawet gdyby nie był zamknięty w chacie, rozerwując się na strzępy. Pani Pomfrey spróbowała tym razem podać mu wywar nasenny, ale najwyraźniej nie przyniosło to żadnych skutków. Co gorsza, udało mu się zrobić największą jak do tej pory bliznę – na plecach.

Pomfrey zmusiła go też do pozostania w skrzydle szpitalnym przez cały dzień, co było bardzo fortunnym przypadkiem – dzięki temu mógł powiedzieć przyjaciołom, że najzwyczajniej się rozchorował. Kiedy im powiedział, narzekali trochę, czemu nie powiedział im o rzekomych mdłościach, ale przyjęli takie wytłumaczenie. Pewnie już stwierdzili, że jest dziwny, więc teraz akceptowali wszystko co powiedział.

Remusowi nie spodobałyby się urodziny. James dogadał się wcześniej z panią Hooch i w trakcie lunchu załatwił im dodatkową lekcje latania. Po kolacji Syriusz musiał jednak pójść przebrać się na herbatę z kuzynami. James i Peter włączyli cały stół Gryffindoru w śpiewanie „Sto lat” i „For he’s a jolly good fellow”. Z tego co Remus słyszał później od innych uczniów kawałek ‘and so say all of us’ śpiewali niesamowicie dużo razy. Za każdym trochę głośniej, że profesor McGonagall musiała im zagrozić szlabanem, jeśli nie przestaną.

W miarę jak mijał listopad, dni stawały się coraz krótsze, a zamek coraz ciemniejszy. Spędzali coraz mniej czasu na zewnątrz, a częściej kulili się przy ogniu w pokoju wspólnym, grając w karty i planując zemstę na Snape’a. Pierwszy semestr dobiegał końca, a nauczyciele zdawali się zadawać więcej prac, niż kiedykolwiek.

Ilekroć Syriusz i Remus, pozostawali bez Jamesa i Petera (zazwyczaj, kiedy ci szli do biblioteki), Syriusz mu czytał. Ukończyli _Historię Magii_ w niecałe dwa tygodnie, a następnie przez resztę semestru naprzemiennie zajmowali się _Wprowadzeniem Dla Początkujących Po Transmutacji i Magicznymi Wzorami i Napojami._ Nawet kiedy huncwoci zajmowali się zadaniami domowymi razem, Syriusz czytał na głos, twierdząc, że pomaga mu to w myśleniu. Bardzo irytowało to Jamesa, który wolał ciszę.

Chociaż nie zdołaliby przerobić całego materiału w tak krótkim czasie, ku zdumieniu wszystkich (włączając jego samego), oceny Remusa poprawiały się w zdumiewającym tempie. Pomysł Syriusza najwyraźniej się sprawdzał; zdolność Remusa do zapamiętywania i przechowywania informacji była wprost niezwykła i w końcu chłopak zaczął sam zgłaszać się do odpowiedzi.

Oceny Syriusza zaczęły się jednak znacznie pogarszać. Spędzał tak dużo czasu próbując potajemnie pomóc Remusowi, że zaprzestał czytania jakichkolwiek dodatkowych materiałów, z czego był dumny przez cały rok. Jego prace stały się przeciętne i po raz pierwszy pozostawał w tyle za Jamesem. Potter, nieświadomy prawdziwej przyczyny, zakładał, że sam robi postępy.

„Ale spędzasz tyle czasu w bibliotece!” Remus szepnął do niego, po tym jak Syriusz otrzymał ‘Zadowalający’ ze swojego wypracowania z Zaklęć. „Myślałem, że się tam uczysz.” Sam Remus wciąż nie zebrał się na odwagę, by odwiedzić to miejsce. Myśl o tych wszystkich książkach przerażała go.

„Uczę się.” Odpowiedział radośnie Syriusz. „Tylko nie tego,” Schował swój esej. „Szukam zaklęć do interpretacji poznawczej – wiesz, żebyś mógł sam czytać. To naprawdę trudne, poziom SUMów właściwe, ale myślę, że już prawie to pojąłem. Nie martw się Lupin, to nie tak że oblewam. W każdym razie tamto jest o wiele bardziej interesujące.”

Remus czuł się jednak okropnie winny, jak i lekko zawstydzony, że Syriusz poświęcił tyle czasu, żeby mu pomóc. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętał, żeby ktokolwiek wcześniej tak bardzo starał się w jego imieniu. To sprawiało, że chciał się jakoś odwdzięczyć – jakkolwiek. Ale poza normalną rodziną, Syriusz wydawał się mieć wszystko.

Tak właściwie, była jednak rzecz, jaką Remus mógł dać Syriuszowi, której nawet James nie miał – ale nie wydawała się warta wspominania. Coś, co Syriusz nazwał ‘mugolskim wglądem’. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Remus zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał o kolekcję płyt Syriusza. Chłopak był niesamowicie szczęśliwi perspektywą podzielenia się swoim zbiorem; oprócz wyścigowej miotły, która wciąż była w jego domu, albumy stanowiły jego najdroższy dobytek.

Remus łatwo zrozumiał dlaczego – miał _Introducing The Beatels_ , _A Hard Day’s Night and Help!,_ a także _Abbey Road; Beggers Banquet_ i _Sticky Fingers_ („Mick Jagger musi być najfajniejszym mugolem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem” Wybuchał Syriusz), dwa albumy Led Zeppelin – Remus nigdy ich nie słuchał, ale starsi chłopcy z St. Edmunda mieli obsesję na ich punkcie – oraz _Simon and Garfunkle LP_ , ukrytą z tyłu.

Okazało się, że czarodzieje generalnie nie przejmują się zbytnio mugolską muzyką. Wszystkie płyty Syriusz dostał od kuzynki Andromedy, która najwyraźniej była pierwszą ‘czarną owcą’ rodziny Blacków, która kilka lat temu opuściła szkołę i wyszła za mugola.

„Rzadko ją widuję” Wyjaśnił Syriusz. „Nie od czasu ślubu, ale czasem wysyła mi je. W mugolski sposób, dzięki czemu moja mama się nie dowiaduje – nie rozumie jak działa poczta.”

Więc chociaż jak na standardy jedenastolatka miał imponującą kolekcje, muzyczne pasje Syriusza istniały prawie całkowicie w próżni. Nie znał żadnych piosenek Beatlesów, oprócz tych, które miał na winylu. Nigdy wcześniej nie słuchał radia, nie oglądał Top of the Pops, ani nawet nie otwierał kopi NME. Dzięki temu, szybko uznał Remusa za fascynującego jeżeli chodzi o muzykę i kulturę mugoli.

„Naprawdę ich widziałeś!” Powiedział z zachwytem. „Widziałeś ich występ.”

„Nie na żywo, ani nic” Odparł Remus niepewnie.

„No wiem, w telefonie.” Syriusz przytaknął, niczym znawca. Remus stłumił śmiech.

„W telewizji.” Poprawił. „To trochę przypomina te ruchome obrazy, które macie. Tylko, że czarno białe. I tylko Beatlesów – raz ktoś włączył The Stones, ale opiekunka kazała ich wyłączyć, przez ich włosy.”

„A co z ich włosami?”

„Za długie.” Remus wzruszył ramionami. „Powiedziała, że wyglądają niechlujnie.”

„Moje włosy są znacznie dłuższe” Odparł Syriusz marszcząc brwi.

„Są. Ale mugolscy chłopcy nie mają takich włosów, nie normalnie.”

„Nie mów mu tego!” Droczył się Peter. „Teraz pewnie ogoli głowę.” Rzucił figurką przez stół – przez ostatnie kilka dni z przerwami grali leniwie, próbując nauczyć Remusa zasad. Pionek przeturlał się i wyrzucił figurkę Syriusza z planszy, wydzielając śmierdzący płyn, przed którym Syriusz ledwo się uchylił. Peter uśmiechnął się. „Ha, przyjmij to, kochasiu mugoli!”

Syriusz zaklął głośno i wyszedł zmienić ubranie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'For he's a jolly good fellow' to jeden z odpowiedników naszego 'Sto lat', śpiewane przez anglików na urodziny.  
> 'and so say all of us' to kawałek piosenki 'For he's a jolly good fellow'.  
> 'Top of the Pops' to brytyjski program rozrywkowo-muzyczny lecący od 1964, aż do 2006.  
> 'NME' to brytyjski magazyn muzyczny, który w latach 70 był najlepiej sprzedającym się czasopismem muzycznym w Wielkiej Brytani.


	12. Rozdział 12: Rok Pierwszy: Święta 1971

„Lupin, może ty mi powiesz, jakie są transfiguracyjne właściwości lapis philosophorum?” McGonagall powiedziała pewnego dnia, pod koniec lekcji. Rzuciła mu przy tym wymowne spojrzenie – ostatnim razem, kiedy zadała mu pytanie w klasie, wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok.

„Hm…” Remus przeszukiwał swój umysł. „Cóż, myślę, że to ten co zmienia rzeczy w złoto? Jeśli się go dobrze użyje… Kleopatra Alchemiczka użyła go chyba do zmiany ołowiu w srebro.”

„Zgadza się.” McGonagall brzmiała jakby próbowała ukryć swoje zaskoczenie. „Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. I jeszcze pięć za nawiązanie do Kleopatry – nie ma o niej wzmianki we _Wprowadzeniu do Transfiguracji_ , czytałeś o tym w podręczniku do historii?”

Remus skinął głową, świadomy że wszyscy się na niego patrzą.

„Cóż, doskonale. Niektórzy z moich uczniów z trzeciego roku nie potrafią łączyć swoich przedmiotów w ten sposób. Cieszę się, że się tym interesujesz.” Zwróciła się do klasy. „A po Bożym Narodzeniu zaczniemy rozmawiać o alchemii. Co przypomina mi – w związku ze zbliżającymi się feriami, chciałabym prosić wszystkich uczniów planujących pozostać w Hogwarcie podczas przerwy, aby dali mi znać do końca przyszłego tygodnia. Dziękuje, możecie iść.”

Klasa wyszła. Kiedy przechodzili, kilka osób poklepało Remusa po plecach.

„Panie Lupin, ma pan chwilę?” Powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy mijał jej biurko. Jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. Przez dwa ostatnie tygodnie nie dostał żadnego szlabanu – powinien był wiedzieć, że coś się zbliża. Stanął nieruchomo, wsuwając ręce głęboko do kieszeni i wpatrując się w swoje stopy, podczas gdy reszta uczniów spieszyła do wyjścia.

Wreszcie, kiedy sala opustoszała, kobieta wstała i zamknęła drzwi (zaraz przed twarzą Jamesa), po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce.

„Dobra robota, Remusie.” Powiedziała uprzejmie McGonagall. „Ostatnio coraz lepiej sobie radzisz”

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Zaśmiała się.

„Nie bądź taki zdziwiony! Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Profesor Slughorn i profesor Flitwick powiedzieli to samo. Chciałam jednak pomówić z tobą o Bożym Narodzeniu. Rozmawiałam z panią Orwell – „

„KIM?!”

„Panią, która prowadzi St. Edmunda.”

„Ach, tak, Matrona.”

„Dokładnie. Jak wiesz, pełnia księżyca wypada dwa razy w grudniu – drugiego” (w zeszłym tygodniu) „ i trzydziestego pierwszego. W Sylwestra. Pani Orwell wydaje się być zdania, że z tego powodu powinieneś zostać w Hogwarcie na Święta. Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś zbytnio rozczarowany.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie przeszkadza mi to.”

Profesor skinęła głową, bardzo poważnie.

„W takim razie dodam twoje nazwisko do listy. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu, Remusie.”

*** 

James zaprosił Syriusza i Remusa do siebie wiedząc, że żadnemu z nich nie groziły szczególnie wesołe Święta. Remus musiał jednak odmówić – nawet jeśli nie powstrzymywałaby go nieśmiałość przed odwiedzeniem domu kolegi i poznaniem jego rodziców. Będąc pod opieką władz St. Edmunda, potrzebował pisemnej zgody opiekunki na opuszczenie Hogwartu.

Syriusz, któremu zdecydowanie podobała się możliwość spędzenia dwóch tygodni z Jamesem, ścigając się na miotłach i jedząc czekoladę, także nie mógł jechać. Jego rodzice jasno dali do zrozumienia, że pod żadnym pozorem, nie pozwolą mu odwiedzić Potterów.

„Bellatrix, ta suka, przekazywała moim rodzicom informacje.” Wyjaśnił ponuro. „Najwyraźniej wystarczająco już ich zhańbiłem. Jeśli pojechałbym do ciebie, byłoby tylko gorzej. Sorry, stary.”

Ostatniego dnia Remus odprowadził huncwotów, aż do końca terenu szkoły, żeby pomachać im na pożegnanie.

„Będziemy wysyłać ci sowy!” Obiecał James. „Spróbuj wymyślić plan naszego następnego ataku na Snape’a!”

Remus uśmiechnął się, obiecując, że spróbuje. Miał nadzieje, że listy wysłane przez Jamesa, nie będą zbyt długie. Był jedynym pierwszorocznym Gryfonem zostającym na ferie, więc wrócił samotnie ścieżką do zamku.

Następnego dnia rozkoszował się leżeniem w łóżku – czymś, czego nigdy nie mógł doświadczyć w St. Edmundzie. Spał do dziesiątej, kiedy Frank Longbottom otworzył drzwi i wetknął głowę do pokoju.

„No dalej Lupin, przegapisz śniadanie jak tak dalej pójdzie!”

Remus lubił Franka – miał szeroką, przyjazną twarz i luźny sposób bycia. Wydawał się być twardy i niezawodny, niczym starszy brat. Rozumiał, że Remus był zazwyczaj traktowany jak outsider i starał się go włączać wszędzie tam, gdzie to było możliwe, bez zbytniego nacisku.

Po śniadaniu Frank zniknął w sowiarni, a Remus siedział ponuro w pokoju wspólnym, czując jak następne dwa tygodnie rozciągają się przed nim, długie i samotne. Rozważał spacer wokół zamku, ale zaczęło mocno padać. Przesłuchał kilka płyt Syriusza i przejrzał stos czasopism, zostawionych przez kogoś z czwartego roku, jedynie oglądając zdjęcia. Większość z nich przedstawiała ładne czarownice i przystojnych czarodziejów – Remus przypuszczał, że musiał to być magazyn o modzie.

Następnych kilka dni minęło podobnie. Frank budził go rano, Remus zjadał wszystkie posiłki z resztą Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali, ale poza tym był pozostawiony sam sobie.

W pewnym momencie stał się tak znudzony, że rozważał odrobienie zadań, przeznaczonych na ferie. Próbował poprawiać swoje pismo, ale okazało się to niemożliwe, przez śmieszne pióra, których musiał używać. Nikt nie umiał mu odpowiedzieć, dlaczego tak właściwie nie mogli korzystać z długopisów. Nawet ołówek byłby lepszym rozwiązaniem. Spróbował też czytania, ale po skończeniu jednego akapitu o zielarstwie, zrezygnował z frustracją. Zamiast tego skupił się na kopiowaniu diagramów – Remus nie miał nic przeciwko rysowaniu ; lubił wolność jaką mu to dawało.

Codziennie chodził po zamku przez kilka minut, kierując się swoją mapą. Reszta chłopców już dawno pozbyła się swoich, poznając rozmieszczenie klas mniej więcej po tygodniu. Remus trzymał się jednak swojej, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony jej niedokładnością. W końcu sam zaczął ją kompletować, dodając ciekawe miejsca, kryjówki i sekretne przejścia, które znajdował.

Resztę czasu, która mu pozostała, spędzał unikając nauczycieli, którzy martwili się jego samotnością. Nie był jedynym uczniem, który został w Hogwarcie, jednak reszta z nich była na szóstym albo siódmym roku i większość czasu spędzała w bibliotece, przygotowując się do egzaminów i pracując nad zadanymi pracami. Slughorn prowadził dodatkowe lekcje Eliksirów w lochach, jednak Remus nie został na nie zaproszony, a nawet gdyby, pewnie i tak by nie poszedł.

Ćwiczył więc zaklęcia i bawił się przez dobre kilka godzin, próbując ustalić ile obiektów w ich dormitorium mógł jednocześnie lewitować. Zrobił z tego grę, wyrzucając w powietrze różne przedmioty – książki, kamyczki, talie kart – i starał się powstrzymać je, przed spadnięciem na ziemię. W końcu musiał skończyć swoją zabawę, kiedy Frank zapukał zirytowany i kazał mu się uciszyć.

*** 

Sobota, 24 grudnia 1971

W Wigilię, Remusa obudzono wcześniej, niż zwykle – wciąż było dość ciemno. Ulewny deszcz uderzał w grube szyby, a jego dudnienie rozbrzmiewało echem w pustym pokoju. Ale to nie to go zaniepokoiło. Drzwi otworzyły się i ktoś wszedł do środka.

Siadając, Remus wytężał wzrok, spodziewając się dostrzec przez mrok Franka wołającego go na śniadanie. Ale to nie był Frank. W pokoju stał bardzo mokry i rozczochrany chłopak, o długich włosach i wyniosłej twarzy.

„Syriusz!” Remus wyskoczył z łóżka, uszczęśliwiony widokiem przyjaciela.

Syriusz odgarnął mokre kosmyki z oczu – najwyraźniej przyszedł prosto z ulewy. Zdjął ciężki płaszcz podróżny i rzucił go na podłogę.

„W porządku, Lupin?” Uśmiechnął się. „Zimno, prawda?” Wskazał różdżką na kominek. „Incedio.”

„Co ty tu robisz?!”

„Miałem dość.” Powiedział wprost, zdejmując buty pokryte błotem. „Pokłóciłem się z tatą i cała rodzina się w to włączyła. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Nazwał mnie zdrajcą krwi, wstydem rodziny i tak dalej…” Padł na łóżko. „Więc sobie poszedłem.”

„Wow.” Remus przetarł oczy, zdumiony. „Jak się tu dostałeś?”

„Proszkiem Fiuu.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. „Do baru w wiosce. Potem po prostu przyszedłem.”

„Wow.” Powtórzył Remus.

„Umieram z głodu, wysłali mnie wczoraj do łóżka bez kolacji. No już, ubieraj się! Śniadanie!”

McGonagall nie podzielała entuzjazmu Remusa, widząc Syriusza. Chłopcy próbowali zając swoje miejsca przy stole, jakby nic się nie stało, ale ona od razu pojawiła się przy nich.

„Panie Black.” Powiedziała z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie, którą Remus rozpoznawał po swoich szlabanach. „Co to ma znaczyć?”

„Też za panią tęskniłem, pani profesor.” Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Kącik jej ust drgnął, ale kobieta zachowała opanowanie.

„Widziano cię, idącego z Hogsmead o szóstej nad ranem. Zechcesz dokładniej się wytłumaczyć?”

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

„Tak właściwie to nie, pani profesor. To wszystko.”

McGonagall westchnęła, lekko potrząsając głową. Miała takie samo współczujące spojrzenie, jakie zazwyczaj posyłała Remusowi.

„Dobrze, panie Black. Oczywiście będę musiała skontaktować się z twoimi rodzicami, żeby wiedzieli, gdzie jesteś.”

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby.” Odpowiedział Syriusz, kiwając głową w stronę stada sów, które właśnie wleciało do pomieszczenia. Największy z ptaków, ogromny, okazały puchacz, upuścił grubą, czerwoną kopertę, prosto na talerz Syriusza. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, a następnie na McGonagall, uśmiechając się krzywo. „Myślę, że wiedzą dokładnie gdzie jestem.”

Podniósł złowieszczą kopertę i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z wiedźmą, rozerwał ją. List niemal natychmiast zaczął wrzeszczeć. Głos był tak donośny, że wypełnił całą salę, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich obecnych. McGonagall skrzywiła się, słysząc skrzek wydobywający się z kartki. To był głos matki Syriusza.

„SYRIUSZU ORIONIE BLACKU!” Wrzasnęła. „JAK ŚMIESZ PRZECIWSTAWIAĆ SIĘ SWOJEMU OJCU W TAKI SPOSÓB!” Remus zakrył uszy. Syriusz nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się w McGonagall. „SPOUFALAĆ SIĘ Z MIESZAŃCAMI I ZDRAJACAMI KRWI! ODWRACAJĄC SIĘ OD SWOJEJ RODZINY! JEŻELI TWÓJ DZIADEK WCIĄŻ BY ŻYŁ, WYRZUCIŁBY CIĘ W MOMENCIE, W KTÓRYM ZOSTAŁEŚ PRZYDZIELONY! POZOSTANIESZ W SZKOLE DO KOŃCA ROKU I PRZEMYŚLISZ WSTYD I HAŃBĘ JAKĄ PRZYNIOSŁEŚ SWOJEMU SZLACHETNEMU NAZWISKU! NIE MYŚL, ŻE NIE JESTEŚMY W STANIE CIĘ WYDZIEDZICZYĆ! NIE JESTEŚ NASZYM JEDYNYM SYNEM!”

Po tych słowach list stanął w płomieniach, zwijając się i kurcząc, aż zmienił się w kupkę kredowo-białego popiołu. Cisza, która po tym nastąpiła, była wręcz ogłuszająca. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nich.

Syriusz sięgnął po tosta, położył go na swoim talerzu, po czym nonszalancko zaczął nakładać na niego jajecznicę. Ponownie spojrzał na McGonagall.

„Może pani wysłać mamie sowę, jeśli pani chce, pani profesor, ale wątpię, żeby ją przeczytała.”

„No dobrze, Syriuszu,” Przytaknęła McGonagall. „Po prostu… postaraj się unikać kłopotów, dobrze?” Po tych słowach sztywno wróciła do stołu nauczycielskiego, na drugim końcu sali.

Syriusz zjadł śniadanie w ciszy. Wiele lat później Remus pamiętał, jak w tym momencie Syriusz Black wydawał się być najodważniejszym chłopcem na świecie.

*** 

Boże Narodzenie w St. Edmundzie było zazwyczaj niezwykle hałaśliwe. Niektórzy chłopcy dostawali prezenty – ci z odległymi krewnymi, którym zależało na tyle, żeby wysłać nową bluzę, ale nie na tyle, żeby ich odwiedzić – inni zadowalali się zwykłymi datkami od miejscowych, które Matrona dla nich przygotowywała. Po otrzymaniu prezentów, następowała ich szybka wymiana. Często spędzali poranek na prezentowaniu i zamienianiu skromnych upominków jakie otrzymali. Później zmuszano ich, żeby się wystroili i prowadzono ich całą drogę do kościoła, gdzie siedzieli podczas nabożeństwa zgarbieni i znudzeni.

Świąteczny poranek był o wiele przyjemniejszy. Remus był prawie wzruszony, gdy zobaczył, że Matrona nie zapomniałą o nim – poczta musiała przyjść przez noc i w nogach łóżka znalazł kartkę, a także nierówną paczkę, zawierającą orzechy, pomarańcze i herbatniki. Ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrył też, że James również przysłał mu prezent – swój własny zestaw Gargulków. Nawet Peter wysłał mu pudełko czekoladowych żab.

„Wesołych Świąt.” Ziewnął Syriusz, otwierając własne prezenty. Z tego co widział Remus, nie dostał nic od swoich rodziców, ale nie wspominał o tym. James wysłał mu magazyn o jego ulubionej drużynie quiditcha, Wypalaczy z Południowego Końca, a Peter takie samo opakowanie żab.

„Wesołych Świąt,” Odpowiedział Remus. „Nic nikomu nie kupiłem,” Przyznał z poczuciem winy. „Nie wiedziałem, że…”

„Nie martw się tym.” Odparł Syriusz, idąc do łazienki. „Nikt tego od ciebie nie oczekiwał.”

To zmartwiło Remusa, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Podczas, gdy Syriusz był w toalecie, kolejna sowa wleciała przez okno i upuściła dużą, płaską, kwadratową paczkę na jego łóżko. Kiedy Black wyszedł i zobaczył ją, jego oczy zaświeciły się i pobiegł rozrywać ją ochoczo.

„To od Andromedy!” Wyjaśnił, wyciągając płytę i pokazując ją Remusowi, który podbiegł podekscytowany.

To był kolejny mugolski album. Miał czarną okładkę, z nadrukowanym rysunkiem człowieka stojącego przed ogromnym wzmacniaczem, grającego na gitarze. Miał długie, dziko kręcone włosy i stał na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, cały w złotej otoczce. _Electric Warrior_ , głosił tytuł, T-Rex.

„Och, T-Rex, chyba o nich słyszałem.” Powiedział Remus, gdy Syriusz odwrócił opakowanie, żeby przeczytać listę utworów.

„Puść ją!” Zachęcił go, zniecierpliwiony Remus. Kogo obchodziło, co pisało na okładce?

Syriusz zrobił to, wysuwając gładki, czarny dysk i kładąc go na gramofonie. Płyta zaczęła się obracać, a pokój wypełniła muzyka – płynne pulsowanie.

„ _Beneath the bebop moon/ I wanna croon / With you-ooo…_ ”

Siedzieli i słuchali jak w transie, zatrzymując tylko, by przewrócić na stronę B. Kiedy ostatni utwór dobiegł końca, Syriusz bez słowa odwrócił płytę i zaczęło się od nowa. Siedzieli na łóżku, kołysząc się lekko w rytm melodii lub kiwając głowami, gdy rytm przyspieszał. Dzielili uśmiechy, słysząc najbardziej chwytliwe momenty i leżeli wspólnie, wpatrując się w sufit przy wolniejszych, bardziej marzycielskich kawałkach.

W końcu, w połowie drugiego słuchania, wszedł Frank.

„Wesołych Świąt, chłopaki – no dalej, śniadanie czeka!”

Ubrali się szybko i zeszli do Wielkiej Sali. Pomieszczenie zostało jaskrawo udekorowane przez nauczycieli – błyszczące sznury świecidełek połyskiwały na każdej belce, na przemian na czerwono, zielono i złoto, zwisając niczym pnącza w dżungli. Dwanaście ogromnych drzew migotało światłami we wszystkich możliwych kolorach, a na każdej gałązce znajdowały się bombki wielkości piłek.

Po śniadaniu, chłopcy wrócili biegiem na górę, aby ponownie przesłuchać albumu.

„To najfajniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.” Oświadczył Remus. Syriusz poważnie skinął głową.

Ulubionym utworem Syriusza został _Jeepster_ – chłopak uwielbiał brzęczące akordy i ich agresywne dudnienie. Remus najbardziej lubił jednak _Monolith_ ; był kosmiczny i gładki, a słowa były jednocześnie bezsensowne i znaczące. To sprawiło, że czuł się jakby się unosił.

Przez resztę dnia puszczali muzykę w pokoju wspólnym, wyjadając czekoladowe żaby, orzechy i herbatniki, i grając hałaśliwe w Eksplodującego Durnia. Posiłki w Hogwarcie zawsze były spektakularne, a świąteczny obiad nie stanowił wyjątku. Kiedy zapadła noc, Remus był tak najedzony, że wydawało mu się, że już nigdy nie poczuje głodu.

I chociaż nie powiedział tego Syriuszowi (który w końcu został zmuszony do ucieczki z domu pierwszy – jeśli nie ostatni – raz) - były to najlepsze święta Remusa.


	13. Rozdział 13: Rok Pierwszy: Lectiuncula Magna

Wtorek, 27 grudnia, 1971

Gdy drugi dzień świąt dobiegł końca, Remus i Syriusz znaleźli się w tym dziwnym okresie między Bożym Narodzeniem, a Nowym Rokiem, czekając na powrót reszty przyjaciół. Syriusz był chętny do planowania zemsty na Snape’ie – nie interesowało go już atakowanie wszystkich Ślizgonów, wolał się skupić na jednym wrogu.

Remus zgadzał się z tym. Był zbyt wściekły na Snape’a, żeby jasno myśleć przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że Severus w jakiś sposób trafił w klątwę, która najbardziej zdenerwowała Remusa. Nie bardzo wiedział jak Ślizgon to zrobił – najprawdopodobniej było to nadzwyczaj trafne przypuszczenie – ale nie obchodziło go to.

„Powinniśmy po prostu wziąć pelerynę Jamesa, chodzić za nim, aż będzie sam, a wtedy skopać mu tyłek.” Remus warknął, kiedy pewnego wieczoru siedzieli w pustym pokoju wspólnym. Mówiąc to, złapał oparcie sofy, czując jak skóra skrzypi pod jego uciskiem. Pełnia była coraz bliżej, a jego temperament dawał się we znaki bardziej niż zwykle.

„Już, już, Lupin.” Zganił go Syriusz gładko, niosąc stos książek z biblioteki. „Myślisz jak mugol. Jeśli mamy go dopaść, musimy użyć magii.’”

„Tylko nie więcej książek” Jęknął Remus, gdy Syriusz opadł obok niego, trzymając ogromny tom. Gdy ją otworzył, książka okazała się być tak wielka, że zakrywała chude nogi ich obu.

„Tak, więcej książek.” Odpowiedział szybko Syriusz. „Kiedy już je poznasz, od razu je pokochasz, obiecuję.”

Remus nie był tego taki pewien. To prawda, lubił ich tajne sesje nauki i był naprawdę zdumiony ilością informacji, które przyswoił. Ale słuchanie Syriusza to jedno – siedzenie samemu i wpatrywanie się w tekst to zupełnie co innego. Mimo to, Syriusz wciąż zapewniał go, że zbliża się do rozwiązania.

„Więc o co w tym chodzi?” Zapytał Remus, godząc się ze swoim losem. Kiedy Syriusz postanowił, że chce coś zrobić, niewiele mogło go powstrzymać. Trzeba było przeczekać, aż wszystko się skończy.

„Klątwy i przekleństwa. Większość z nich jest jednak zbyt skomplikowana. To znaczy jesteśmy nieźli – w każdym razie ja, ty i James – ale nadal uważam, że powinniśmy trzymać się podstaw. Kluczem jest prostota.”

„Ok.” Odpowiedział głucho Remus. Nadal wolał pomysł bicia z zaskoczenia.

„Pomyślałem więc, że możemy przeprowadzić burzę mózgów we wszystkich możliwych sprawach i zobaczyć, czy przyniesie to jakieś efekty.” Syriusz kontynuował, niezrażony niechęcią Remusa. „Więc, jesteśmy naprawdę dobrzy w transmutacji – mam najlepsze oceny, nawet po tym jak zacząłeś nadrabiać.”

„Racja,” Zgodził się Remus.

„A James jest ode mnie trochę lepszy w Obronie przed Czarną Magią, co mogłoby się przydać w walce z tak oślizłym stworem jak Smarkeus, ale tak naprawę nie nauczyliśmy się jeszcze nic przydatnego, z wyjątkiem rozbrajania, ale to nam nic nie daje.”

Przygryzł końcówkę pióra, zastanawiając się. Pióro nie było nowe i pozostawiło ciemną plamę na dolnej wardze Syriusza. Remus nic nie powiedział. Syriusz kontynuował, „James oczywiście jest też dobry w lataniu, ale nie wiem jak to ma pomóc. Jest też Pete… dobry w skradaniu się i ciężkiej pracy, tak sądzę…”

Remus uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe. Peter nigdy nie był najlepszy w klasie, jak Syriusz i James, ale ogólnie był dobry, zwykle dostając zadowalające oceny. Brakowało mu potrzeby rywalizacji, jaką posiadali Syriusz i James oraz chęci ciągłego sprawdzania się. Remus rozpoznawał to dość dobrze – czasem wystarczyło jedynie przyjaźnić się z mądrzejszymi, bardziej pewnymi siebie ludźmi. Masz wtedy trochę blasku, bez presji.

„Pete jest dobry w Zielarstwie,” Zauważył Remus. „I Eliksirach.”

„Oba bezużyteczne.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. „To ty wpadłeś na dziką różę, a nigdy nie uda nam się pokonać Snape’a w Eliksirach – nienawidzę tego przyznawać, ale ten drań jest zbyt dobry. W każdym razie, mamy ciebie; jesteś prawdopodobnie najlepszy z Zaklęciach.”

„Nie najlepszy.” Powiedział pośpiesznie Remus. „Chyba jestem dobry w lewitacji, ale to wszystko.”

„Och, zamknij się, to nie jest czas na skromność, Lupin.” Syriusz machnął niecierpliwie ręką. „Łapiesz zaklęcia szybciej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Jeśli znajdziemy tu wystarczająco ohydne klątwy, liczę na to, że wymyślisz jak ich użyć.”

Remus zaczął się wiercić. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Syriusz tak mówił – jakby Remus, był równie sprytny i utalentowany jak on i James. Black wiedział, że to nieprawda i zawstydzał go. Remus walczył w nagłą chęcią zepchnięcia ciężkiej księgi z kolan i odejścia.

To przez księżyc, powtarzał sobie. Czuł niepokój i było mu gorąco, jakby siedział zbyt blisko ognia, zbyt blisko Syriusza, którego krew, mógł wyczuć, razem z wyjątkowym zapachem jego magii. Remus miał nadzieję, że na obiad będzie coś z czerwonego mięsa – coś w czym mógłby posmakować żelazo.

„To musi być coś dużego,” Mruknął Syriusz, przerzucając kartki, na drugą stronę, aż do końca. Remus jęknął, gdy ciężar uderzył w jego uda. Syriusz zignorował to, przesuwając palcem po spisie treści. „Coś znacznie gorszego, niż numer z włosami.”

Remus zadrżał na myśl o żarcie Snape’a. Znów wezbrała w nim wściekłość. A może to był głód? Potrząsnął głową, odsuwając książkę z kolan i wstając, żeby się rozciągnąć. Kiedy ciało przygotowywało się na nadchodzącą przemianę, wszystkie stawy zaczynały go boleć.

„Nie wiem, dlaczego myślisz, że będę w stanie pomóc.” Remus westchnął, ziewając.

„Mugolskie pomysły.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się. „Jak ten swędzący proszek. Możesz wymyślić rzeczy, których Snape nie będzie w stanie przewidzieć.”

Remus podrapał się po głowie, wytężając umysł.

„Nie mogę wymyślić nic wystarczająco złego.” Powiedział. „Kiedyś w St. Edmundzie wzięliśmy wiadro z wodą i postawiliśmy je nad drzwiami – musieliśmy zostawić je trochę uchylone, wiesz, żeby Matrona mogła przez nie przejść i zmoknąć. Tyle, że Matrona nie przyszła, za to kucharz – tak. Po tym przez miesiąc dostawaliśmy gówniane jedzenie.” Na wzmiankę o jedzeniu, jego żołądek zaburczał. „Szczerze mówiąc, to był całkiem niezły żart. Jesteś głodny? Możemy już iść na obiad?”

„Ta, chyba tak.” Syriusz zamknął książkę. „Łatwo zdobylibyśmy wiadro, ale i tak w tym planie jest za dużo miejsc na błędy. I nie wiem, czy naprawdę wzbudziłoby to strach w jego sercu, tak jak chcemy. Jesteśmy huncwotami, powinniśmy trzymać się pewnym standardów.”

Remus zachichotał, podczas gdy przechodzili przez dziurę za portretem.

„Ta, mówiłem ci – to bzdury. W sumie szkoda, bo Smarkeusowi przydałoby się dobre mycie.”

Syriusz zawtórował mu śmiechem. Potem zamarł i chwycił Remusa za ramię.

„Och, genialne! Ty cholerny geniuszu!”

„Co?!” Odparł Remus, zszokowany i trochę zirytowany, tym jak go potrząśnięto.

„Dobre mycie! To właśnie zrobimy! Założę się, że to łatwe i powinno być w jednej z tych książek… poczekaj tu!” Zniknął z powrotem za obrazem. Remus westchnął i czekał.

*** 

„Czekaj, wyjaśnij mi to jeszcze raz?” Wyszeptał Remus, podczas gdy dojadali ze swoich talerzy. Resztkami pieczonych ziemniaków, starł sos. Zostały mu już same resztki– w noce przed pełnią, mógłby zjeść konia z kopytami. „To brzmi skomplikowanie.”

„Nieprawda.” Syriusz potrząsnął głową. „Myślę, że to całkiem łatwe. Czary pogodowe są trudne na większą skalę, ale nam wystarczy chmura wielkości talerza.” Stuknął palcem w porcelanę przed nim.

„To byłoby jak sufit?” Zapytał Remus, zadzierając głowę w stronę zaczarowanego sklepienia. Padał deszcz, tak jak przez całe święta, ale krople znikały zanim zdołały ich dosięgnąć.

„Trochę,” Odpowiedział Syriusz. „Ale mniejsze. I bez zaklęć powstrzymujących przed zmoknięciem.”

„Ale… on nie mógłby po prostu spod niej wyjść?”

„Nie, jeśli złączymy go zaklęciem wiążącym!”

„Ale… nie umiemy jeszcze mieszać zaklęć. A przynajmniej ja nie umiem. Umiesz?”

„Tak, próbowałem tego w sprawie twojego czytania. To w sumie nie takie trudne; musisz się tylko skoncentrować.”

„To właśnie mówią o czytaniu.” Westchnął Remus.

„Będziemy ćwiczyć.” Syriusz powiedział stanowczo. „Będziemy dużo ćwiczyć, zanim James i Pete wrócą. Będą pod wrażeniem.”

Po tym nie było już czasu na dojadanie, przez co Remus musiał zadowolić się ostatkami świątecznych herbatników, podczas gdy Syriusz przeglądał zaklęcia pogodowe. Kiedy już znalazł to czego szukał, obaj zaczęli na zmianę wypróbowywać czar. Syriusz czytał wskazówki kilka razy na głos, żeby dokładnie je zrozumieli.

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Remus próbował rzucić zaklęcie, bez wcześniejszej demonstracji kogoś innego. Po nieśmiałym rozpoczęciu, szybko załapał ruch różdżki jaki powinien wykonać – płynny i zakręcający – podczas, gdy Syriusz opanowywał wymowę. Wymagało to sporo koncentracji i nastała północ, zanim udało im się cokolwiek wyprodukować. W końcu Remus zdołał wyczarować małą, szara chmurkę. Wypłynęła z jego różdżki niczym struga dymu, po czym zawisła między nimi, żeby po chwili pęknąć jak bańka, pozostawiając jedynie lekką mgiełkę.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

„To działa!”

*** 

Sobota, 31 grudnia 1971

Trudno było się pozbyć Syriusza w noc pełni. Remus powiedział mu, że źle się czuł, ale chłopak uparł się, żeby odprowadzić go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na szczęści Remusowi w końcu udało się go przekonać, żeby został w pokoju i dalej ćwiczył zaklęcie chmury.

„Praktycznie już to opanowaliśmy.” Narzekał Syriusz. To prawda. Obaj byli w stanie wywoływać miniaturowe burze bez większego wysiłku – tylko łazienka została zalana podczas ich prób. Całość okazała się jedynie kwestią utrzymania koncentracji i teraz musieli już tylko opanować zaklęcie wiążące.

„W takim razie znajdź coś innego do roboty.” Warknął Remus w połowie drogi do drzwi ze swędzącą skórą i burczącym żołądkiem. „Do jutra.”

„Skąd wiesz, że zatrzyma cię przez n...?!”

Remus uciekł, zanim musiałby odpowiadać na dalsze pytania. Staję się nieostrożny, pomyślał, pukając do drzwi biura McGonagall. Musiał pomyśleć nad jakąś przyzwoitą wymówką, dla wszystkich swoich nieobecności. Był pewny, że w końcu ktoś połączy noce, w które znika z pełnią księżyca – w końcu wszyscy mieli astronomię.

W chacie było zimno, ściany wilgotne od ciągłego deszczu. Remus żałował, że nie przyniósł swojej różdżki; umiał już wyczarować całkiem niezły ogień. Ale przypuszczał, że nie byłoby bezpiecznie, gdyby podczas jego przemiany płonął ogień. Mógłby spalić całe miejsce.

Transformacja nastąpiła gwałtowniej niż zwykle. Odkąd pani Pomfrey powiedziała mu, że może być coraz gorzej, Remus zdawał się odczuwać to przy każdej przemianie. Wciąż wkładał całą siłę swojej woli, żeby nie krzyczeć, martwiąc się, że McGonagall lub Pomfrey mogłyby go usłyszeć, kiedy wychodziły z tunelu. Nie potrzebował litości.

***

Niedziela, 1 stycznia 1972

Następnego dnia, po powrocie do ludzkiego ciała, Remus ledwo mógł wstać. Zamiast tego, owinął się kocem i położył na podłodze, czekając na przybycie pani Pomfrey. Każdy centymetr ciała bolał go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. W głowie łomotało mu, jakby nadepnął na nią troll. Każdy ząb w szczęce pulsował mu bólem, a każde ścięgno w ramionach wydawało się być rozciągnięte do granic możliwości. Połamał sobie prawie wszystkie paznokcie. Na tapecie widniały ślady po pazurach.

„Remus?” Przez drzwi dobiegł cichy głos pani Pomfrey. „Wchodzę, kochanie.”

Zamknął oczy, nie mogąc nawet jęknąć.

„Och,” Powiedziała kobieta, kiedy weszła do pokoju i znalazła go na podłodze. „Było źle, prawda? Może to przez przesilenie, będę musiała zajrzeć do książek. Możesz wstać, Remusie?” Dotknęła jego czoła wierzchem dłoni.

Otworzył oczy i słabo skinął głową, biorąc ją za ramię i podciągając się. To był błąd. Gdy tylko stanął na nogach, w głowie mu zawirowało, a żołądek zrobił przewrót. Pochylił się i zwymiotował na podłogę.

„Nieważne,” Powiedziała pani Pomfrey, obejmując jego drżące ramiona. Wycelowała różdżkę w bałagan, jaki pozostawił i już po chwili było czysto. „Nic się nie stało. Zabierzemy cię teraz gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło, dobrze?”

Chciała zaczarować nosze, by zanieść go z powrotem do zamku, ale Remus nie zniósłby takiego wstydu, bez względu na to, jak wcześnie było. Wrócili, bardzo powoli, do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie w końcu opadł na czyste, miękkie łóżko. Pielęgniarka wciąż się nim zajmowała, ale on odpłynął.

Obudził się, czując się trochę lepiej. W każdym razie, głowa nie bolała go już aż tak bardzo. Zamrugał niewyraźnie, sięgając po szklankę wody stojącą na stoliku obok. Ktoś podniósł ją jednak i wręczył mu. Remus wziął kilka głębokich łyków, po czym ją odstawił, spoglądając w górę, spodziewając się zobaczyć panią Pomfrey. Podskoczył,

„Syriusz!” Wychrypiał, z wciąż bolącym gardłem. Boże, czy on naprawdę tak skrzeczał? Co za wstyd.

„Szczęśliwego nowego roku!” Powiedział radośnie Syriusz. Siedział na małym drewnianym stołku pozostawionym dla gości, przyciskając do piersi książkę. „Pomyślałem, że wpadnę, skoro nie było cię na śniadaniu. Wszystko w porządku?”

„Tak,” Powiedział Remus, siadając pośpiesznie i pocierając głowę. „Ja, um….. czasem dostaje migreny. Już jest lepiej.”

„To dobrze,” Syriusz skinął głową. „Ponieważ mam już twój prezent świąteczny.”

„Mój… co?” Remus spojrzał nieufnie na Syriusza. Jego niebieskie oczy były jasne i pełne figlarnych iskierek.

„Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz.” Mówił. „Musiałem wprowadzić kilka poprawek na ostatnią chwilę. Tutaj.” Podał mu książkę. To był podręcznik Remusa do Historii Magii.

„Co…?” Remus nie był pewien, czy to wszystko nie było jakimś dziwacznym snem. Po co Syriusz miałby mu dawać jego własną książkę do historii?

„Otwórz ją!”

Remus zrobił to. Od początku roku dotykał ją tylko kilka razy, więc strony wciąż były sztywne i nieskazitelne, z wyjątkiem pierwszej. Pod tytułem, Syriusz napisał coś swoim schludnym, pochyłym pismem. Remus zmrużył oczy, wykrzywiając usta z wysiłku. Już wcześniej był wyczerpany, nie miał więc energii na zagadki.

„Syriusz,” Westchnął. „Wiesz, że nie umiem…”

„Połóż na niej rękę!” Powiedział Syriusz z zapałem, robiąc krok do przodu. „Dłoń płasko na kartce… tak, o tak. Teraz daj mi chwilę…”

Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i lekko potarł nią skroni Remusa.

„Syriusz, co robisz?!” Remus był zaniepokojony – nigdy wcześniej nikt nie celował mu różdżką prosto w twarz, a wcześniej widział jak Syriusz wysadzał rzeczy o wiele większe niż jego głowa.

„Zaufaj mi!” Uciszył go Syriusz. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w wyrazie skupienia. Remus zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Przynajmniej był już w skrzydle szpitalnym. „Lectiuncula Magna!” Powiedział mocno Syriusz.

Remus poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie, jakby idąc po schodach, przegapił stopień. Właściwie, nie poczuł żadnego bólu, a przynajmniej jego głowa pozostała na miejscu. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Syriusza,

„Co to było?”

„Spójrz na książkę!” Powiedział Syriusz, praktycznie tańcząc w miejscu z podekscytowania. „Powiedz mi, co tam pisze!”

Remus westchnął i zwrócił głowę w kierunku tomu na jego kolanach. Nic się w niej nie zmieniło; ta sama pusta, biała strona z lekko pochyłym, grubym, czarnym pismem Syriusza. Odwrócił się z powrotem do chłopaka, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić.

„Przeczytaj to!” Podpowiedział Syriusz.

„Ja…” Remus spojrzał w dół, na pierwsze słowo.

‘Wesołych’

Głos odezwał się w jego głowie. Remus zamrugał zszokowany – nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego głosu w głowie, mimo, że brzmiał dokładnie jak on. To było podobne do noszenia Tiary Przydziału, tyle że ten dźwięk był bardziej znajomy, mniej inwazyjny. Spojrzał ponownie,

‘Wesołych Świąt’

„—to czyta”

‘Teraz możesz sam odrabiać swoją cholerną pracę domową. Od twojego huncwota i przyjaciela, Syriusza Blacka.”

Remus roześmiał się. Spojrzał na Syriusza, a potem z powrotem na stronę. Przerzucił kilka kartek i zatrzymał się na słowach jednej z nich:

‘Pod koniec XVI wieku Korneliusz Agrippa dokonał przełomowych odkryć w dziedzinie magii naturalnej…’

„O mój Boże!” Wykrzyknął Remus. Ponownie przewrócił stronę i przeczytał dalej. Głos wciąż na nowo odzywał się w jego głowie. Potrafił czytać. „O mój Boże!”

„Więc zadziałało?!” Zapytał rozpromieniony Syriusz.

„Syriusz! To jest… ty… nie mogę… jak?!”

„O nie,” Syriusz zachichotał. „Nie mów mi, że popsułem twój mózg tak bardzo, że nie umiesz złożyć prostego zdania?’

„Dziękuje.” Tylko tyle Remus był w stanie wykrztusić. Czuł jak jego oczy zachodzą łzami i natychmiast potarł je mocno dłońmi. Syriusz grzecznie odwrócił wzrok.

„To nic,” Odpowiedział. „Teraz możesz mi pomóc w pracy nad kolejnym wielkim dowcipem.”

„Nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze nawet skończyć pierwszego.” Odparł Remus, pociągając nosem i zbierając się w sobie. „Musisz mi pokazać jak to zrobiłeś… to jest…. znaczy to musi być naprawdę zaawansowana magia.”

„W pewnym sensie.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. „Właściwie to wpadłem na ten pomysł po wyjcu od mojej matki. Pomyślałem, że jeśli możesz dostać list, który sam wykrzyczy swoją treść, to możesz też sprawić, żeby książka sama się przeczytała. Zachowanie głosu w głowie było najtrudniejsze – nie mogłem być pewien, czy zaklęcie na mnie działa, czy po prostu sam czytam. W każdym razie działa na każdej książce. Tak myślę. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien wszystkiego, na przykład czy zaklęcie działa na etykiety lub znaki, ale możemy nad tym popracować…”

Remus nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w książkę, czytać przypadkowych fragmentów i uśmiechać się do siebie. Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek był tak szczęśliwy, w całym swoim życiu.


	14. Rozdział 14: Rok Pierwszy: Dowcip

Niedziela, 2 stycznia 1972

„Znakomicie!” Wykrzyknął James, uderzając dłonią w łazienkowy blat. „Całkowicie genialnie!”

„Jesteś taki mądry!” Zachwycał się Peter.

W czwórkę stłoczyli się w małej łazience. Syriusz stał w wannie, w pełni ubrany, trzymając nad głową parasol, podczas gdy Remus celował różdżką w szarą, burzową chmurę nad nim. Padało. Syriusz przechodził się z jednego końca wanny na drugi, a obłok podążał za nim.

James i Peter wrócili ze swoich świątecznych przerw zaledwie dwie godziny wcześniej, a gdy tylko kolacja dobiegła końca, Remus i Syriusz zaciągnęli ich na górę na pokaz.

„Lupin podsunął mi pomysł, ale to ja znalazłem odpowiednie zaklęcia.” Syriusz rozpromienił się, dumny. „Nie będzie wiedział, co go zaatakowało.

„Kiedy możemy to zrobić?!” James podskakiwał teraz w górę i w dół, prawie wybuchając z podniecenia. „Co jest jutro pierwsze? Śniadanie? Eliksiry?”

„Kolacja,” Syriusz pokręcił głową. „Większa publiczność.”

„Tak, kolacja.” James przytaknął mądrze, jakby to był jego własny pomysł. „Poważnie, wy dwoje, jestem cholernie dumny.

„Dzięki,” Syriusz uniósł ironicznie brew. Potem spojrzał na Remusa. „Um… Lupin? Chyba możesz już przestać. Moje stopy zaczynają moknąć.”

„Oh!” Remus zakończył zaklęcie, widząc, że wytworzył więcej wody, niż starożytny odpływ mógł znieść, przez co Syriusz stał w zanurzony po kostki w zimnej wodzie, a spód jego szaty zamókł doszczętnie. „Przepraszam.”

„W porządku.” Zaśmiał się Syriusz, wychodząc z wody i wyciskając przemoczone ubranie. „Tylko upewnij się, że zrobisz to samo Snape’owi.”

„Więc Lupin się tym zajmuje?” Zapytał James. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

„Jest w tym lepszy. Chociaż ja też mogę to zrobić, gdybyśmy mieli jakieś zakłócenia.”

***

Poniedziałek, 3 stycznia 1972

Pierwszy dzień zajęć po Bożym Narodzeniu był bardzo dziwny. James, Syriusz i Peter buzowali od nerwowej energii w oczekiwaniu na żart. Remus również nie mógł się doczekać – choć był trochę zdenerwowany, ponieważ to on miał się zająć realizacją planu. Miał jednak jeszcze jeden powód do podekscytowania. Był to pierwszy dzień w całej jego szkolnej karierze, kiedy naprawdę umiał czytać.

Syriusz pokazał mu wcześniej jak wykonać zaklęcie i okazało się to być bardzo trudne – w końcu Remus po prostu kazał Blackowi rzucać je za niego przez większość czasu, decydując się poświęcić więcej czasu na naukę czaru, później. Jego magia wciąż była lekko niestabilna po ostatniej pełni i Remus obawiał się, że mogłaby zwyczajnie wybuchnąć, gdyby jej nadużył. Celowanie w siebie różdżką nie wydawało się więc najlepszym pomysłem.

Pierwsza połowa dnia była dokładnie taka, na jaką miał nadzieje. Nie był, co prawda, w stanie odczytać tablicy, ale Zaklęcia opierały się głównie na praktyce, a Remusa zadziwiało jak wszystko stało się łatwiejsze, gdy mógł zwyczajnie zajrzeć do tekstu, kiedy nie pamiętał dokładnych słów Flitwicka. Jako pierwszy w całej klasie zdołał poruszyć swoją cegłę – ku konsternacji Lily Evans, która zazwyczaj zajmowała miejsce najlepszej uczennicy Zaklęć.

Dopiero po południu, podczas Eliksirów, sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Zaczęło się od tego, że Slughorn oddał ich eseje na temat dwunastu zastosowań smoczej krwi. Remus ukończył swój jeszcze przed świętami z pomocą Syriusza, więc huncwoci ogólnie poradzili sobie całkiem dobrze. Jak zwykle Snape otrzymał najwyższą ocenę, zdobywając pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Lily była druga i zyskała punkty dla Gryffindoru. Pokonała Syriusza jedynie kilkoma punktami.

Nic z tego nie było niezwykłe – ale najwyraźniej napięcie oczekiwania wzrosło zbyt mocno dla Syriusza i nie mógł oprzeć się zakłóceniu spokoju.

„Ciekawe czy warto było kleić się do Smarkeusa za kilka marnych punktów.” Warknął, wystarczająco głośno, by Lily i Snape mogli go usłyszeć. Lily obróciła się, na policzkach rozkwitły jej dwie jaskraworóżowe plamy.

„Zamknij się, Black.” Syknęła. „Nikt nie lubi ludzie, którzy nie umieją przegrywać.”

„W końcu ty nie przegrywasz, skoro twój chłopak pozwala ci spisywać swoje prace.” Odszepnął Syriusz jadowicie.

„Nie spisuje od niego, a Severus nie jest moim chłopakiem!” Twarz Lily zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

„Rumienisz się, Evans.” Uśmiechnął się Syriusz, zadowolony z siebie. Trącił Jamesa. „Czyż to nie słodkie?” James zachichotał, kiwając głową.

„Zignoruj ich, Lily.” Szepnął Snape, nie podnosząc głowy. „Są po prostu zazdrośni.”

„Zazdrośni o co, Smarkeusie?” James wtrącił, wciąż starając się ściszać głos. „Zazdrośni o oślizłego dupka, takiego jak ty? Śnij dalej.”

Syriusz roześmiał się, zadowolony, że wciągnął Jamesa w potyczkę. Peter zawtórował mu chichotem, żeby nie zostać pominiętym. Slughorn, odwrócony plecami do klasy i wciąż niczego nieświadomy, zapisywał instrukcje na tablicy.

Severus w końcu obrócił się na krześle i zwrócił swoje paciorkowate, czarne oczy na Syriusza,

„Słyszałem, że spędziłeś bardzo spokojne święta, Black,” Powiedział cichym i pełnym niebezpieczeństwa głosem. „Twoja rodzinka nie mogła znieść cię w pobliżu dłużej, niż przez kilka dni, aż w końcu odesłali cię z powrotem do szkoły, prawda?” Jego usta wykrzywiły się w okrutnym uśmiechu. „Wszystkie rodziny czystej krwi o tym mówią – o czarnej owcy Blacków.”

Syriusz zacisnął pięści, a Remus zobaczył jak jego knykcie bieleją.

„Zamknij. Się.” Warknął Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

„Ta, pilnuj się, Snape.” James zmarszczył brwi. „Lepiej uważaj na to co mówisz. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może stać.”

„To groźba, Potter?” Odpowiedział Snape, brzmiąc na znudzonego. „Wybacz jeśli nie trzęsę się na samą myśl. Zamierzasz ponownie nasłać na mnie Loony Lupina?”

Remus, który do tej pory dzielił uwagę między potyczką z Severusem, a lekcją Slughorna, mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Słyszał już wcześniej to przezwisko. Naprawdę imponujące było, że nikt w Hogwarcie do tej pory jeszcze go nie używał, zwłaszcza, że już miał reputację dziwaka. A może wszyscy tak go nazywali za plecami?

„Oh, naprawdę uczyłeś się magii, Lupin? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, słyszałem, że można wyszkolić nawet małpę do wykonywania prostych sztuczek, więc tak naprawdę to żadne osiągnięcie,”

Remus uniósł różdżkę, ale Syriusz złapał go za nadgarstek i przycisnął jego dłoń do biurka.

„Jeszcze nie.” Mruknął.

Remus zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał z powrotem na tablicę, kipiąc wewnętrznie.

Snape zachichotał i też się odwrócił. Remus usłyszał gniewny szept Lily,

„Nie musisz od razu być dla niego taki okropny!”

Remus ledwo mógł się skoncentrować na reszcie lekcji. Wiedział, że nie powinno go obchodzić, co myśli o nim Snape, ani ktokolwiek inny, jeśli idzie o szczegóły. Ale przytyki Ślizgona zrobiły mu więcej przykrości, niż chciał przyznać. Dodatkowo Syriusz nie pomagał; mrucząc co chwilę ‘pokażemy mu!’ i rzucając mroczne spojrzenia w kierunku Snape’a.

Kiedy rozpoczęła się kolacja, Remus wrzał od wściekłości i chęci udowodnienia swojej wartości. Prawie nic nie zjadł, mimo że podano ciasto pasterskie, które uwielbiał. Spojrzał na Snape’a, siedzącego w drugim końcu pokoju. Jego wzrok został zauważony i Severus zaczął szturchać chłopców wokół siebie, wskazując huncwotów i śmiejąc się. Remus mógł odczytać z ich ust słowa 'Loony Lupin’. James i Syriusz rzucili na nich groźne spojrzenia. Lily też to zauważyła.

„Po prostu zostawcie Seva w spokoju, dobrze?” Pisnęła. „Ta głupia walka będzie trwać wiecznie, jeśli nikt z was nie będzie na tyle dojrzały, żeby…”

„Daj sobie spokój, Evans.” James przewrócił oczami. „Nie dość, że się z nim przyjaźnisz, to jeszcze próbujesz go bronić? Gdzie twoja lojalność domu, co?’

„To nie ma nic wspólnego z domami.” Warknęła. „To jakaś śmieszna sprzeczka, o nic.”

„On obraził Remusa!”

„Cały czas się go czepiacie!”

„Ale to o zaczął!”

„Och racja, czyli ty musisz skończyć, prawda, Potter?” Wstała gwałtownie, podnosząc swoją torbę. „Boże, jesteście tacy zarozumiali!” Odeszła, a jej lakierowane buty stukały gniewnie w podłogę.

„Waleczna.” James uśmiechnął się.

Ze stołu Slytherinu dobiegały wybuchy śmiechu i Remus uznał, że ma już dość. Wstał, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w Severusa.

„Ligare Pluviam!”

To było gwałtowne i doskonałe. Chmura wystrzeliła z prędkością pocisku, przez co nikt nie mógł zauważyć, skąd się wzięła. Zatrzymała się nad głową Snape’a, gruba, szara i ciężka. Rozległy się grzmoty i zaczęła się ulewa.

Na początku chłopak nie wiedząc co się dzieje, zakrywał się rękami i spoglądając w górę. Uczniowie siedzący obok Snape’a wstali i cofnęli się, nie chcąc zmoknąć. Po chwili oszołomienia, Snape wstał, próbując wyminąć obłok, ale ten podążył zanim, uporczywie zalewając wszystko wodą.

Ludzie śmiali się teraz i wskazywali na niego. Wszyscy rozglądali się, próbując ustalić, kto wywołał burzę, ale oprócz huncwotów, nikt nie był świadomy, że sprawcą był Remus. Lupin usiadł z powrotem, wciąż trzymając różdżkę wycelowaną w Severus, uśmiechając się i patrząc jak Ślizgon próbował uciec, przed mini-ulewą.

„Dobrze!” Syriusz syknął mu do ucha. „Cholernie dobrze, Lupin, jesteś niesamowity!”

Ogromna satysfakcja, jaka odczuwał Remis, została spotęgowana, przez śmiech odbijający się echem, wokół niego. Snape był tak okropnym, złośliwym człowiekiem, że nawet niektórzy przy stole węża, uśmiechali się, widząc co go spotkało. Im więcej Remus myślał o tym jak bardzo chciał go ukarać, tym bardziej padało. Chmura zdawała się ciemnieć i puchnąć.

Snape był teraz przemoczony do suchej nitki, włosy kleiły mu się do czoła, wpadając do oczu. Jego skóra była blada, a szaty ociekały wodą, tworząc pod nim kałużę. Remus uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak Severus desperacko próbuje uciec, przypominając tonącego szczura.

„Przestań!” Lily zapiszczała do Jamesa. „Wiem, że to ty! Zatrzymaj to, teraz!”

James dalej się śmiał, unosząc ręce, pokazując, że nic nie robi. Lily wyglądała, jakby była bliska łez.

Severus zmuszony do ucieczki z rękami nad głową, chroniąc się przed spadającym deszczem, na wpół potknął, na wpół pośliznął się o swoje szaty i wodę zebraną pod nimi i upadł na podłogę. Remus zaśmiałby się, ale to zachwiałoby jego koncentrację. Deszcz cały czas nasilał się, aż w końcu ledwo można było dostrzec Snape’a przez szarą kurtynę wody. Chmura także się powiększyła i zaczęła dodatkowo wypuszczać błyskawice pomieszane z grzmotami – co nigdy się nie zdarzyło, gdy ćwiczyli z Syriuszem. Ale wtedy, Remus nie był tak wściekły na Syriusza.

„Przestańcie, proszę!” Lily szlochała teraz, na całego. James przestał się śmiać i dotknął ramienia Remusa.

„Eee.. Remus! Chyba już wystarczy, stary…”

Snape nie wstawał. Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że nikt już się nie śmiał, a kilka osób w zamian zaczęło krzyczeć.

„FINITE.” Przez salę przetoczył się głos.

Deszcz natychmiast ustał. Wszyscy milczeli. Dumbledore stał w wejściu – Remus nie widział go, od Nocy Duchów. Wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego, pomimo chaosu, który właśnie zakończył. Dyrektor wtargnął do jadalni, wyparowując wszystkie kałuże machnięciem różdżki i pochylając się nad Severusem.

Remus odłożył różdżkę i skulił się na swoim siedzeniu, obserwując jak Dubledore szepcze nad leżącym na brzuchu Snape’em. Lily wciąż szlochając podbiegła, by stanąć obok dyrektora, drżąca i przestraszona.

„Proszę wszystkich, o udanie się do swoich dormitoriów.” Odezwał się cicho Dumbledore i jakimś cudem wszyscy go usłyszeli. „Panno Evans, proszę sprowadzić panią Pomfrey.”

Lily wybiegła, a inni uczniowie posłusznie zaczęli opuszczać salę. James, Syriusz i Remus spojrzeli po sobie nerwowo, po czym pośpieszyli za resztą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie byłam pewna, jak przetłumaczyć ‘Loony Lupin’, więc zostawiłam w oryginale. To przezwisko znaczy mniej więcej tylko, co ‘Szalony Lupin’ (co brzmi okropnie).


	15. Rozdział 15: Rok Pierwszy: Następstwa

Większość Gryfonów kręciła się po pokoju wspólnym, plotkując i zgadując, kto stał za nieudanym żartem. Huncwoci, zwykle chętni do bycia w centrum uwagi, tym razem zakradli się na górę, bladzi z poczucia winy.

Remus siedział na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się podłogę. Posunął się za daleko; wiedział o tym. Przez chwilę, czuł, że robi coś słusznego i, że Snape zasłużył na to. Ale teraz, gdy James patrzył na niego dziwnie, Remus wiedział, że w końcu Dumbledore odkryje prawdę – nawet jeśli Lily nie wygada wszystkim, jak wróci do wieży.

„Co się tak właściwie stało?” James zapytał ostrożnie. „Straciłeś kontrolę? To była naprawdę silna magia.”

„To było niesamowite!” Powiedział nagle Syriusz. „Teraz zastanowi się dwa razy, zanim znowu do nas podskoczy!”

„Ale… to znaczy, nie chcieliśmy go skrzywdzić, prawda?” James zmarszczył brwi.

„Nic mu nie jest, pewnie tylko udawał, żeby wpędzić nas w kłopoty.”

„Będziemy mieć kłopoty?” Zapytał Peter, załamując ręce. „Nie zrobiliśmy tego wszyscy. Tylko…”

Syriusz uderzył go w tył głowy.

„Ty szczurze!” Powiedział. „Jesteśmy huncwotami. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego.”

„Cokolwiek to znaczy.” Mruknął nadąsany Peter, pocierając głowę i idąc w stronę swojego łóżka.

„Ja to zrobiłem, wy nie powinniście mieć przez to kłopotów.” Powiedział cicho Remus, nie podnosząc wzroku.

„To był w połowie mój pomysł!” Powiedział Syriusz. „To ja znalazłem zaklęcie. Nie martw się, Lupin, założę się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.”

„Jeśli to prawda,” Stwierdził ciężko Remus. „To nie dzięki mnie.” W końcu napotkał wzrok Jamesa. Jego oczy były ciemnobrązowe i znacznie poważniejsze, niż zwykle. „Chciałem go skrzywdzić."

James wytrzymał jego spojrzenie i skinął głową.

Rozległo się pukanie, rozpraszając napięcie panujące w pokoju. Frank Longbottom.

„Wasza czwórka ma iść do biura McGonagall, teraz.” Powiedział, kompletnie poważny.

Poszli za Frankiem na dół, po schodach i przez pokój wspólny, gdzie wszyscy się w nich wpatrywali. Remus przez całą drogę nie odrywał wzroku od swoich stóp, ale słyszał jak rozmowy cichły, kiedy przechodzili obok. Nie miało znaczenia co stało się potem – każdy wiedział, że to oni byli za wszystko odpowiedzialni.

McGonagall nie była sama. Dumbledore stał obok jej biurka, z rękami splecionymi przed sobą. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie do czterech chłopców, stojących przed nim w szeregu.

„Dobry wieczór, panowie.” Powiedział.

„Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze.” Odpowiedzieli mu chórem.

„Może was zainteresować, że młody pan Snape ma się całkiem dobrze – chociaż jego duma została poważnie zraniona.”

Nic nie powiedzieli. Remus nie podniósł nawet głowy.

„Wydawało się, jakoby myślał, że wasza czwórka ma coś wspólnego, z nieszczęściem jakie go spotkało.” Dumbledore kontynuował, jakby prowadzili miłą pogawędkę o pogodzie. „Szczególnie pan, panie Potter.”

James podniósł głowę, otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je z powrotem i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Remus nie mógł tego znieść. Miał tylko trzech przyjaciół i nie zamierzał ich teraz stracić. Wystąpił do przodu.

„To ja, proszę pana, zrobiłem to. Severus powiedział do mnie wcześniej kilka rzeczy i byłem na niego wkurzony. Chciałem dać mu nauczkę.” Zmusił się do spojrzenia w bladoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore’a. Starzec skinął głową, zadowolony.

„Rozumiem. Działałeś sam?”

„Tak,” Remus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. „Mogę udowodnić – „

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby!” Dumbledore powiedział, pośpiesznie. „Wierzę panu, panie Lupin.’

„To nie był tylko on, proszę pana!” Syriusz wybuchnął. „To ja znalazłem zaklęcie i nauczyłem się jak to zrobić. To tak samo moja wina.”

„To znaczy, że zaplanował to pan, panie Black?” McGonagall powiedziała, ostro. „Zaplanowałeś atak na innego ucznia? Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Za każdego.”

Syriusz spuścił wzrok.

„I szlaban dla was wszystkich, na miesiąc.” Kontynuowała. „Trudno mi uwierzyć, że pan Lupin działa sam.”

Wszyscy czterej zwiesili głowy.

„Możecie odejść, panowie.” Powiedział cicho Dumbledore. „Nie wątpię, że wszyscy należycie przeprosicie pana Snape’a.”

Syriusz wydał z siebie oburzony dźwięk, ale James gwałtownie go szturchnął. Odwrócili się w kierunku wyjścia.

„Panie Lupin, niech pan zostanie jeszcze na chwileczkę.”

Remus zamarł. Powinien przewidzieć, że nie ujdzie mu to tak łatwo, Stał nieruchomo, gdy reszta wychodziła razem z odprowadzającą ich McGonagall.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się, zapadła cisza. Dumbledore nie odezwał się od razu i Remus podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na dyrektora. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na złego, ani rozczarowanego. Miał swój zwykły, przyjazny wyraz twarzy – być może lekko zabarwiony ciekawością.

„Jak podoba ci się Hogwart, Remusie?”

Nie takiego pytania się spodziewał.

„Eee… jest dobrze, chyba?”

„Wygląda na to, że nie miałeś problemu z nawiązaniem przyjaźni.”

To w ogóle nie było pytanie, więc nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na swoje stopu, a potem z powrotem na nauczyciela.

„Zostanę wyrzucony?” Zapytał wprost. Dubmledore uśmiechnął się.

„Nie, Remusie, nikt nie zostanie wyrzucony. Widzę, że żałujesz tego co zrobiłeś. Martwi mnie jednak, jak to zrobiłeś. To było naprawdę silne zaklęcie, nie spodziewałbym się, że na pierwszym roku… musiałeś być naprawdę zły.”

Remus skinął głową. Nie chciał wyjaśniać Dumbledore’owi, dlaczego – o przezwiskach, którymi Snape go obrzucał, ani o tym jak mały i bezwartościowy się wtedy czuł.

„Pasja to bardzo ważna cecha u czarodzieja, Remusie.” Dumbledore ciągnął. „Kieruje naszą magią, wzmacnia ją. Ale jak się dzisiaj dowiedziałeś, jeśli nie mamy nad nią kontrolu, narażamy wszystkich wokół nas.” Dyrektor wyglądał bardzo poważnie, jego oczy straciły cały radosny blask. „Nie chcę cię straszyć, Remusie. Kiedy się po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy, powiedziałem, że ci współczuję – los, który dostałeś, nie jest czymś wartym polecenia. Ale musisz być bardziej ostrożny. Jesteś utalentowany, nie marnuj tego.”

Remus skinął głową, marząc, bardziej, niż o czymkolwiek innym, żeby ta rozmowa dobiegła końca. Wolałby dostać reprymendę, niż wykład. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Dubledore miał rację. Remus pozwolił, by jego gniew na Severusa pokierował zaklęciem – nie był przyzwyczajony do posiadania takiej mocy.

„Przepraszam, profesorze.” Powiedział. „Czy z Smark… to znaczy Severusem, wszystko w porządku?’

„Tak, wszystko u niego dobrze. Myślę, że miał nadzieje, że jeśli przestanie uciekać, ten kto rzucił zaklęcie, odpuści. Został porządnie wysuszony i nie ma, żadnych poważnych urazów.”

„Och…” Remus skinął głową. „To dobrze.”

„W każdym razie,” Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. „Idź już. Trzymałem cię wystarczająco długo i mam nieodparte wrażenie, że pan Potter czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz, aż mu wszystko opowiesz.”

*** 

Dumbledore naprawdę dał mu do myślenia. Na szczęście miał dużo czasu na przeanalizowanie wszystkich myśli – McGonagall traktowała ich szlaban śmiertelnie poważnie, posuwając się, aż do rozdzielenia ich czwórki. Syriusz miał szorować kociołki w lochach, Peter polerował trofea w sali nagród, a James dostał rekonfigurację każdego teleskopu w wieży astronomicznej. Remus otrzymał jednak najgorsze zadanie ze wszystkich – sprzątanie sowiarni. Oczywiście, żaden z nich nie mógł używać różdżki, a każdej nocy musieli zaczynać od początku.

„To jest niezwykle okrutne.” Narzekał Peter pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia, kiedy padli na łóżka,, brudni i wyczerpani.

„Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.” Burknął Syriusz. „ Polerowanie nagród to czysta przyjemność. Kto wie, co złapałem, zdrapując zaschnięte mikstury z dna tych cholernych kotłów.”

James jęknął w odpowiedzi, zdejmując okulary i przecierając oczy.

Remus nie narzekał - nie wydawało mu się, żeby w ogóle na to zasługiwał. Czuł się okropnie, wpędzając wszystkich swoich przyjaciół w kłopoty, ale jeszcze bardziej męczyło go to, co tak właściwie zrobił. Do tego ilość książek, które teraz czytał, pogarszała sprawę. Zaklęcie Syriusza było trudne, mniej intuicyjne, niż magia do której Remus był przyzwyczajony. Syriusz jako pierwszy przyznał, że nie było doskonałe – przestawało działać mniej więcej po godzinie, przez co często musieli je odnawiać. Remus na szczęście już prawie opanował jak rzucić je samemu, chociaż wymagało to wielu prób, zanim w końcu zadziałało.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, była wizyta w bibliotece i wypożyczenie książek o magicznych stworzeniach

Każdej nocy, po odrobieniu zadań i odbyciu szlabanów, Remus zaciągał zasłony łóżka, zapałał światło na końcu różdżki i czytał w kółko ten sam rozdział. Odkrył, że na temat jego przypadku napisano całe księgi, ale był zbyt przerażony, że ktoś zacząłby coś podejrzewać, żeby zacząć je sprawdzać. Poza tym, nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć więcej. Rzeczy, które do tej pory wyczytał, były wystarczająco złe.

Myślał o pożyczonej książce, bez przerwy – na lekcjach, podczas posiłków, odrabiając szlabany. Słowa takie jak ‘potworny’, ‘śmiercionośny’, czy ‘najmroczniejsze stworzenie’ błyskały mu w głowie, niczym neony. Oczywiście, wiedział wcześniej, że jest niebezpieczny. Wiedział, że był inny. Nie wiedział jednak, że był nienawidzony. A nawet ścigany. Najwyraźniej jego zęby były warte tysiące, w niektórych częściach Europy Wschodniej. Jego skóra jeszcze więcej.

Były też przepisy – rzeczy, które nie do końca rozumiał, ale które brzmiały okropnie. Prawa i rejestry oraz ograniczenia dotyczące podróży. Wydawało się, że nawet gdyby umiał normalnie czytać, jego kariera nie zapowiadałaby się dużo lepiej w czarodziejskim świecie, niż u mugoli. Zrozumiał też, dlaczego Dumbledore kazał mu być ostrożnym. Było teraz jasne, że gdyby ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie odkrył jego sekret, Remus miałby poważne problemy – a wydalenie ze szkoły byłoby najmniejszym z nich.

Najbardziej denerwujące był jednak fakt, że nic z tego co przeczytał, nie pokrywało się z jego doświadczeniami. W książce nie pojawiała się żadna wzmianka o czarodzieju, który żył z tą przypadłością; jak sobie radzić; czego oczekiwać; czy mógł mieć stałą pracę; czy nawet jak uniknąć krzywdzenia innych. Do tej pory myślał, że to normalne, że umiał wyczuwać krew i bicie serca ludzi – ale skąd miał mieć pewność? Czy to normalne, że jego magia była silniejsza, gdy zbliżała się pełnia? Czasami wydawało mu się, że był w stanie poczuć moc, musującą w jego żyłach jak eliksir; wypełniającą go i rozlewającą się w jego środku, wyskakującą z czubków palców. Do tego był jeszcze jego temperament. Ile z tego było nim, a ile potworem?

Przez większą część nocy, Remus leżał bezsennie, zbyt zmęczony, by po raz kolejny rzucić na siebie zaklęcie, ale zbyt niespokojny, by zasnąć. Jego umysł był pełen zmartwień i strachu. Jak proste życie było w St. Edmundzie. Żadnej magii, żadnych prac domowych, żadnych dylematów moralnych. I oczywiście żadnych przyjaciół. Jeśli coś powstrzymywało Remusa, przed poddaniem się, to właśnie oni.

James, z ego wielkości jeziora, ale z równie ogromnym sercem. Peter – który, co prawda, był trochę dziwny i nie zawsze za wszystkim nadążał – ale miał też nieziemskie poczucie humoru i potrafił być niezwykle hojny. I Syriusz. Syriusz, który potrafił dochować tajemnicy, nie miał szczęścia w życiu, ale nigdy nie przenosił tego na swoich przyjaciół i był najbardziej utalentowanym uczniem roku, mimo, że cały swój czas poświęcał na wymyślaniu dowcipów.

Remus nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. Nawet jeśli miałby zostać najciężej pracującym uczniem Hogwartu; gdyby miał przeczytać każdą książkę, odrobić każde zadanie i przestrzegać każdej zasady. Byłby tak dobry, że nikt nie zorientowałby się, że to wciąż on. Tak dobry, że musieliby go mianować prefektem – zrobiłby wszystko, byleby zostać w Hogwarcie i zachować przyjaciół.

Nie miał jednak z kim porozmawiać, o żadnej z tych spraw. W każdym razie z nikim, kto mógłby go zrozumieć. O ile Remus się orientował, tylko Dumbledore, McGonagall i Madam Pomfrey wiedzieli o jego stanie. McGonagall nie miała podejścia do tego typu pytań. Remus wciąż kwestionował zdrowie psychiczne Dumbledora, a poza tym nie wiedział jak miałby się umówić na spotkanie z dyrektorem. Została mu jedynie pani Pomfrey.

Czekał do następnej pełni, która nadeszła pod koniec stycznia. Była niedziela, więc po obiedzie Remus odszedł od huncwotów i ruszył do skrzydła szpitalnego.

„Remus!” Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niego, zaskoczona. „Nie spodziewałam się ciebie, aż do zmroku.”

„Chciałem panią o coś zapytać.” Zaczął nieśmiało, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Na łóżkach leżało kilku uczniów, większość jednak spała. Na szczęście, pani Pomfrey umiała zachowywać dyskrecję.

„Oczywiście, chodźmy może, do mojego gabinetu.”

Pokój był o wiele ładniejszy, niż którykolwiek z biur nauczycieli, jakie Remus do tej pory odwiedził.

Na półkach stały schludnie uporządkowane butelki z eliksirami i tonikami, ściany były jasne, nie była tam biurka, a zamiast drewnianych krzeseł stały wygodne fotele po obu stronach kominka.

„Jak mogę ci pomóc, kochanie?” Zapytała, wskazując, żeby usiadł.

„No więc,” Przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc jak zacząć. „Po prostu… Mam kilka pytań odnośnie… mojego problemu.”

Uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie.

„Oczywiście, Remusie, to zupełnie normalne. Jest coś konkretnego co chciałbyś wiedzieć?”

„Tak. Poczytałem trochę i wiem, że nie ma na to żadnego lekarstwa, ani nic.”

„Jeszcze nie.” Dopowiedziała szybko. „Cały czas dokonują nowych odkryć.”

„Oh, ok. Na razie chce chyba tylko wiedzieć… więcej na ten temat. Nie pamiętam niczego, kiedy się budzę, no może tylko to, że jestem naprawdę głodny.”

„Chcesz wiedzieć więcej o transformacji?”

„Nie, nie tylko. Bardziej rzeczy w rodzaju… czy to zmienia to kim jestem, przez resztę czasu? Czy to sprawia, że…” Spojrzał na swoje ręce, zagubiony. Nie był pewien co chciał powiedzieć i poczuł mocny ucisk w gardle.

„Remusie,” Powiedziała pani Pomfrey. „To jest stan w który wchodzisz, nie to kim jesteś.”

„Czasami się złoszczę,” Powiedział patrząc w ogień, zamiast w twarz kobiety. „Robię się naprawdę, bardzo zły.”

„Każdy odczuwa różne emocje, to normalne. Po prostu z czasem uczymy się je kontrolować.”

Skinął głową, potwierdzając, że rozumie. Nie mógł jej powiedzieć więcej. „Kiedy się zmieniam jest jeszcze gorzej. Mocniej.”

„Tak,” Odpowiedziała, uroczyście. „Czytałam, że z początkiem dorastania, może się pogorszyć.”

"Och, ok.” Remus skinął głową. Nastąpiła długa przerwa. „O ile gorzej?”

„Ja… nie jestem pewna. Naprawdę jesteś pierwszym z twojego rodzaju, którego leczę.”

Kolejna chwila ciszy. Remus nie czuł się lepiej, niż wcześniej – wciąż był tak samo zdezorientowany.

„Chciałbyś pożyczyć tę książkę, o której wspominałam?”

Skinął głową, zmuszając się, by w końcu na nią spojrzeć.

*** 

‘ _Od Futra Po Pazury: Opieka nad Magicznymi Pół-Ludźmi_ ’ od pani Pomfrey, była bardziej pomocna, od tych, które Remus do tej pory czytał. Wciąż było wiele spraw, których nie rozumiał – zaawansowana magia lecznicza, skomplikowane receptury mikstur, więcej szczegółów na temat praw i zakazów jakie go obowiązywały – a nawet, ku jego przerażeniu; procesy i prześladowania. Resztę już wiedział; że został ugryziony, a podczas pełni nie wolno mu było tego powtórzyć na kimś innym, srebro go raniło; nie było lekarstwa.

Książka faktycznie mówiła, że z nadejściem okresu dojrzewania jego przemiany się nasilą i, że później może się stać bardziej niebezpieczny. Nie wspominała jednak, nic o zmianach zdolności magicznych, czy trwałych zmian nastroju i temperamentu.

Nie uważał za szczególnie interesujące lub ważne, informacje takie jak to, że ma krótszy pysk, niż prawdziwe wilki, albo że jego ogon jest puchaty (wolał w ogóle nie myśleć o swoim ogonie), za to zaciekawił go fakt, był zagrożeniem tylko dla ludzi – zwłaszcza czarodziejów. Najwyraźniej innym zwierzentom nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony – pocieszał się, że przynajmniej pani Norris nie musiała się obawiać.

Nie pozostało niezauważone, że Remus zaczął się odcinać od huncwotów, od czasu ataku na Snape’a.

„Gdzie byłeś?” Pytali każdego wieczoru, kiedy przygotowywali się do spania.

„Praca domowa,” wzruszał ramionami, a czasem „Szlaban.” – chociaż od czasu żartu, żadnego nie dostał.

Prawda była taka, że zawsze znajdował sobie miejsce, oddalone od ludzi tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Celowo unikał ich pokoju, dopóki nie nadchodziła cisza nocna, a nawet unikał pokoju wspólnego. Czuł, że do czasu, aż nauczy się kontrolować swoją magię, lepiej było nie angażować się w plan Jamesa i Syriusza. Bo jakiś plan już mieli – tego Remus był pewien. Czasami w nocy, słyszał jak zakradali się do swoich łóżek, a potem szeptali ukradkiem, zanim rzucili zaklęcie wyciszające. Innym razem, widział, jak wykradali się z Peterem, ukryci pod peleryną. Za każdym razem próbowali obudzić Remusa, ale on ich ignorował.

W ciągu dnia, ukrywał się w bibliotece lub w jednym z tajnych przejść. Znajdował w całym zamku miejsca dostatecznie duże, że mógł się tam schować i nikt nie mógł go znaleźć przez wiele godzin. Okna, dawno zamurowane, z wciąż wystarczająco szerokimi parapetami; małe, puste komnaty, ukryte za gobelinami; damska łazienka na piątym piętrze. Tam mógł siedzieć skulony i czytać przez całe dnie – czasem faktycznie odrabiał lekcje, a czasem zmuszał się do poszukania informacji na temat swojego przypadku.

Miał jeszcze jeden powód do ukrywania się. Od czasu incydentu, nienawiść Snape’a do huncwotów nasiliła się i teraz chłopak wszędzie chodził z Mulciberem, traktując go jak prywatnego ochroniarza. Jeśli ich ścieżki skrzyżowały się na korytarzu, Remus zawsze miał przygotowane zaklęcie osłaniające – Mulcbier znał więcej klątw, niż James i Syriusz razem wzięci.

Pewnego popołudnia, Remus zagłębiał się w lekturze o starożytnej magii bojowej – był w niej rozdział o Úlfhéðnar, germańskich wojownikach-wilkach, którzy walczyli z Rzymianami. Siedział wysoko, w swojej ulubionej wnęce, ukryty przed wzrokiem przechodzących. Wspiął się tam za pomocą zaklęcia linowego, którego nauczyli się kilka tygodni temu. Już miał zejść na dół i iść na obiad, kiedy niechcący strącił ciężką książę z półki. Skrzywił się, gdy spadła na kamienną podłogę z ogłuszającym łoskotem.

„Kto tam jest?” W dalszej części korytarza rozległ się głos. Usłyszał kroki i Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że wie, kto to był.

„To tylko książka.” Powiedział Mulciber ponuro.

„Tak, ale skąd się tu wzięła?” Odpowiedział podejrzliwie Snape. Mulciber sapnął.

„Z biblioteki?”

Snape mruknął pod nosem, brzmiąc na zirytowanego. Remus przycisnął się do kamiennej ściany, tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

„Kto tam jest?” Zawołał Snape, swoim nosowym, złośliwym głosem. Cisza. „Homenum Revelio.”

Remus poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w żołądku i zanim się zorientował, został wyrwany ze swojego miejsca przez niewidzialną siłę. Krzyknął, usiłując się czegoś złapać i skończył zwisając z półki, trzymając się czubkami palców.

Sanpe i Mulciber śmiali się pod nim.

„No cóż,” Mruknął Snape. „Jeśli to nie Loony Lupin… gdzie są twoi mali przyjaciele, co? Położyli cię tam i zapomnieli o tobie?”

„Odwal się, Snape.” Syknął Remus, tracąc siłę w rękach i mając nadzieje, że gdy już spadnie, nie połamie sobie kostek.

„Igniscompium!” Snape uśmiechnął się, wskazując różdżką. Cienki sznur ognia wystrzelił w kierunku Remusa, zmuszając go do odbicia się od ściany i lądowania na plecach, na podłodze.

Zamrugał zdyszany, po czym szybko wstał, wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

„W porządku,” Powiedział, jego plecy bolały od upadku. „Masz mnie. Teraz idź sobie.”

„Dlaczego, u licha, mielibyśmy cię zostawić?” Odpowiedział Severus, odwracając się do niego i unosząc różdżkę.

„Expeli-„

„EXPELIARMUS!” Ryknął Snape. Z radością chwycił różdżkę Remusa, po czym dodał „Gelesco.”

Remus poczuł, jak jego stopy stapiają się z ziemią, unieruchamiając go. Jęknął – teraz utknął na dobre. Może warto byłoby wezwać pomoc, ale korytarz był pusty, a on nie chciał wyjść na tchórza. Patrzył na swoich oprawców wyzywająco, zaciskając szczękę.

Mulciber,” Snape zwrócił się do swojego trollo-podobnego towarzysza. „Nie mówiłeś ostatnio, że musisz poćwiczyć kilka nowych klątw? Czuję, że nadeszła dokonała okazja.”

Mulciber uśmiechnął się, oblizując wargi. Podniósł swoją różdżkę, nie tak elegancko jak Severus, ale z tym samym okropnym zamiarem.

„Lapidosus!”

Przez chwilę, nic się nie działo, a Remus poczuł przypływ ulgi – zanim nagle, znikąd, chmura drobnych kamieni – jak żwir – pojawiła się w powietrzu. Przez kilka chwil unosiła się między nimi, po czym zaczęła wlatywać Remusowi w twarz, niczym fala wściekłych pszczół. Natychmiast podniósł ręce, zasłaniając twarz, ale Severus był szybszy;

„Incarcerous.” Powiedział, ziewając, jakby się nudził. Remus poczuł jak wiąże go niewidzialna lina, sprawiając, że nie mógł się ruszać. Kamienie rzucały się na niego i jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to zamknąć oczy. Walczył, wiedząc, że nic to nie da. Nie chciał płakać, nawet gdy poczuł jak strużka gorącej krwi spływa po jego skroni.

„Co się dzieje – Severus” Z końca korytarza dobiegł dzewczęcy głos.

„Finite Incantatum.” Wyszeptał pośpiesznie Snape. Kamyczki natychmiast się zatrzymaly, lina zniknęła i Remus na nowo odzyskał kontrolę nad ciałem. Zatoczył się w tył, opierając o ścianę.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Lily, jego wybawca, śpieszy w ich kierunku. Zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła Remusa, który próbował zetrzeć krew z twarzy. Spojrzała na Snape’a i zmarszczyła brwi.

„Co robisz, Sev?”

„Nic,” Spuścił wzrok, szurając czubkiem buta o kamienne płyty. „Właśnie rozmawialiśmy z Lupinem, prawda Mulcier?”

Mulciber wzruszył ramionami bez przekonania. Lily spojrzała na Remusa, który odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. Wystarczająco złe, było zostać złapanym przez Severusa, nie potrzebował, żeby jeszcze ona się nad nim litować. Szybko wyrwał swoją różdżkę Snape’owi, odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić, najszybciej, jak tylko mógł.

„Czekaj! Remus!” Lily biegła za nim. Nie zatrzymał się dla niej, ale ona była szybka i już po chwili go dogoniła. Jedną ręką ściskała jego książkę o magicznych bitwach, a drugą chwyciła go za ramię. „Proszę!” Powiedziała. Zatrzymał się, wzdychając ciężko – chciał odzyskać książkę.

„Co?” Skrzywił się.

„Co ni ci zrobili? Sev mi nie powie, a wiem, że robili coś złego.”

„Wszystko w porządku.” Remus wzruszył ramionami, biorąc od niej swoją książkę.

„Ty krwawisz!”

„Zostaw mnie, Evans.” Remus odepchnął ją, próbując odejść. Dziewczyna jednak nie odpuszczała.

„Powiedziałam mu, żeby przestał się ciebie czepiać, nie wiem dlaczego wciąż to robi – to znaczy, już nawet nie trzymasz się z Potterem i Blackiem, powiedziałam mu, że...”

„Dlaczego to w ogóle ma jakieś znaczenie?!”

„To ich chce tak naprawdę zirytować – jeśliby wiedział, że ty też masz ich dość, to…”

„Czekaj.” Remus zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Lily prawie w niego wpadła. „Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdyby to Jamesa i Syriusza przeklinali, to nic by cię to nie obchodziło?!”

„No cóż,” Lily zarumieniła się. „To przynajmniej byłaby uczciwa walka. I wiesz, oni sami to na siebie ściągają, zachowując się, tak jak się zachowują.”

Remus poczuł się nagle bardzo nieswojo. Ona myślała, że za każdym razem to James i Syriusz atakowali Severusa – nie miała pojęcia, że tak naprawdę to on. To potwierdziło jedną z jego głównych obaw – Lily myślała, że Remus trzymał się z Jamesem i Syriuszem, ponieważ był dziwny, a oni mu na to pozwalali. Czy wszyscy w zamku uważali go za tak żałosnego, jak Petera?

„Mylisz się.” Remus zmarszczył brwi. „A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju, dobrze?"


	16. Rozdział 16: Rok Pierwszy: Astronomia

„Dobrze, że wróciłeś, Lupin.” Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby, ściągając pelerynę niewidkę, gdy weszli do (wcześniej zamkniętej) klasy Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

„Co masz na myśli?’ Odparł Remus, obserwując Jamesa wspinającego się po drabinie w rogu pokoju, próbując dotrzeć do najwyższej półki, gdzie stała klatka ze śpiącymi chochlikami. „Nigdzie nie poszedłem.”

„No weź, stary.” Powiedział Peter, trzymając drabinę. „Nie uszło naszej uwadze, że unikałeś nas jak zarazy.”

„Nieprawda,” Remus wykrzywił usta. „Po prostu byłem zajęty. Wiesz, nauka i tak dalej.”

„Mam nadzieje, że już przeszedłeś tę fazę,” Zaśmiał się James powoli schodząc z ogromną klatką w rękach. „Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał pracować tak ciężko – przez to ja muszę pracować ciężko, jak widzisz, a nie jestem przyzwyczajony do konkurencji.”

„Och, rób swoje, Potter.” Syriusz warknął, grzebiąc w szufladach biurek.

Remus zdecydował, że ten żart nie był taki zły – przynajmniej nie wymagał od niego użycia żadnej magii. Jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery, naprawdę tęsknił za ich psotami. Bycie kujonem było przyjemne, ale niesamowicie nudne. Nic dziwnego, że Evans cały czas chodziła ze zmarszczonym czołem.

„Jak wniesiemy je do jadalni?” Zapytał, pochylając się, żeby spojrzeć na maleńkie, niebieskie stworzenia, wciąż śpiące na dnie klatki. Musiało ich być około pięćdziesięciu, co Remus uznał za okrutne. O wiele lepiej byłby je wypuścić.

„Pod peleryną,” Odparł James, rozkładając materiał szeroko, żeby wszyscy pod niego weszli. „No chodź Syriusz.” Przewrócił oczami do długowłosego chłopca, który teraz klęczał po biurkiem nauczyciela.

„Czego ty tam w ogóle szukasz?” Zapytał Peter, stłumiony pod płaszczem.

„Jeden z Krukonów powiedział mi, że pod spodem są zapadnie.” Syriusz westchnął, wstając i otrzepując kolana. „Kłamca.”

„To najnowsza obsesja Blacka.” Wyjaśnił Remusowi James, zacieśniając nad nimi pelerynę, po czym ruszyli w stronę drzwi. „Znajdowanie sekretnych drzwi.”

„Historia Hogwartu mówi, że jest mnóstwo nieodkrytych przejść w zamku!” Powiedział Syriusz broniąc się. „Jak to, które znalazłeś, Lupin. Jest ich zdecydowanie więcej, a ja chce znaleźć przynajmniej jeden przed wyjazdem.”

„Podobno, gdzieś w zamku jest ukryty potwór.” Wyszeptał James, gdy szli korytarzami w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Peter wzdrygnął się.

„Ryzyko, które jestem w stanie zaakceptować.” Odparł Syriusz, a Remus mógł usłyszeć śmiech w jego tonie. „Moje dziedzictwo jest o wiele ważniejsze.”

„Typowe,” Zaśmiał się James.

*** 

Następnego wieczoru przy kolacji James uśmiechał się jak szaleniec, starając się nie wyglądać, jakby chował po stołem pięćdziesiąt śpiących chochlików. Wychodziło mu fatalnie. Peter, który był dobry z Astronomii, zajmował się sprawdzaniem pracy każdego z huncwotów, która polegała na zaznaczaniu gwiazd na swoich mapach.

„Szczerze,” Jęknął Peter, zapisując coś na zadaniu Syriusza. „Jeden mógłby myśleć, że chociaż swoją cholerną gwiazdę zaznaczysz dobrze…”

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

„Co mogę powiedzieć, jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem.”

„Masz swoją gwiazdę?” Remus zmarszczył brwi, ponownie zauważając, jak niewiele wie. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na astronomię – znał fazy księżyca i to już było sporo.

„Syriusz.” Peter odpowiedział. „No dalej, Lupin, już to przerabialiśmy. Najjaśniejsza gwiazda na niebie? Gwiazda psa?” Westchnął, spoglądając teraz na pracę Remusa. „Tak, ty też ją przegapiłeś.” Jęknął.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Myślałem, że to po prostu jego imię.”

„Najstarsza i Najszlachetniejsza Rodzina Blacków zawsze była szalona z wybieraniem imion.” Syriusz przez chwilę się zastanawiał. „Połowa z nas na imiona związane z astronomią – oczywiście jest Bellatrix; mój tata to Orion; Regulus to mój brat… mama nie jest gwiazdą, myślę, że jest asteroidą – całkiem trafne, jeśli kiedykolwiek widziało się ją w złym nastroju. Jest też stary, dobry wujek Alfred, wujek Cygnus…. Andromeda nosi imię całej galaktyki.”

„Czarodzieje są dziwni.” Remus westchnął.

„Remus,” James zachichotał. „Wiesz, że Lupis też jest konstelacją? Wilka.”

„Czego?!” Remus poczuł, jak jego serce podskoczyło, a obiad stanął mu w gardle. Syriusz klepnął go mocno w plecy, zręcznie zmieniając temat.

„Już prawie skończyłeś nam wszystkim mówić jak głupi jesteśmy, Pete, możemy już się zająć wypuszczaniem wiecie-czego? Moje kochane kuzynki właśnie zaczęły jeść i nazwałbym to idealnym momentem…”

Moment naprawdę był idealny. James mocno kopnął w klatkę budząc chochliki, po czym zdjął z niej pelerynę i wyszeptał zaklęcie otwierające drzwiczki. W jednej chwili nastąpiła eksplozja hałasów, kolorów i chaosu.

Remus nie wiedział tak dokładnie czego spodziewać się po chochlikach – wydawały się całkowicie nieszkodliwe przez całą noc i dzień, kiedy spały, zamknięte pod łóżkiem Jamesa.

Teraz mógł jednak zrozumieć ekscytacje Jamesa i Syriusza. Kiedy maleńkie stworzenia wyskoczyły spod stołu, rozproszyły się po całym pomieszczeniu, trajkotając w niezrozumiałym języku i przemykając w tę i z powrotem. Wskakiwali na talerze ziemniaczanego puree, piszcząc z zachwytu; wyrywały talerze i sztućce z rąk uczniów, po czym rzucali nimi między sobą; ciągnęli kucyki i szarpali za szaty.

„Szybko!” James wskoczył pod stół, gdzie przykucnęli w czwórkę pod peleryną niewidką, patrząc jak zamieszanie rozkwita wokół nich.

„Świetnie!” Powtarzał Syriusz. „Genialnie, genialnie, genialnie!”

„Ruszcie się.” Powiedział Remus, popychając pozostałych chłopców do przodu. Planowali obserwować skutki dowcipu przez chwilę, a potem wymknąć się szybko z sali, nie dając się złapać.

Cała czwórka niezręcznie wydostała się spod stołu – co nie było łatwe, ponieważ kilka osób wpadło na podobny pomysł. Na szczęście chochliki nie widziały przez peleryny niewidki i zostawiły ich w spokoju.

W całym zamieszaniu nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Dziewczyny piszczały, chłopcy wrzeszczeli, każdy próbował zakryć głowy i uchronić się przed wszechobecnymi stworzonkami, a niektórzy walczyli o odzyskanie skradzionych przedmiotów.

„O TAK!” Syriusz szepnął nagle, wybuchając urywanym śmiechem.

Remus odwrócił się i zobaczył Bellatrix, wrzeszczącą z całych sił. Niebieskie szkodniki szarpały jej loki na różne strony, trzepocząc nad jej głową złamaną różdżką dziewczyny, z której wylatywało niebieskie światło.

„Zjeżdżaj! Ty brudny – ty obrzydliwy – ty…. Aaaarghh!” Zawodziła. Narcyza kuliła się pod stołem, ściskając mocno swoją różdżkę.

Chaos narósł, gdy poltergeist Irytek wleciał do sali, skacząc radośnie, powodując równie wielkie spustoszenie. Wydawało się, że kieruje chochlikami, unosząc obrusy i skrzecząc,

„Tutaj, skrzaty! Dużo głuptasów się tu chowa!”

Dusząc się ze śmiechu, huncwoci uciekli z pomieszczenia, gdy tylko dobiegł ich przenikliwy głos McGonagall,

„Petrificus Totallus!”

„Na bank będzie wiedzieć, że to my.” Jęknął Peter, kiedy wracali do wieży, wciąż schowani pod peleryną.

„Nie,” Odparł James od niechcenia. „Założę się, że zwali to na Prewettów – to oni zawsze robią te duże rzeczy. Rzeczy, do których możemy dążyć.”

*** 

„Proszę.” Powiedział Syriusz.

„Nie.” Odpowiedział Remus.

„Proooooooszę!”

„Nie!”

„Dlaczego nie?”

„To byłoby po prostu… dziwne! Nie chcę, żebyś to robił.”

„Ale będzie fajnie! Obiecuje, że ci się spodoba!”

„Ha.”

Rozmowa toczyła się w ten sposób przez następne trzy korytarze. Remus skończył śpiesząc na przód i słysząc za sobą jak James karci Syriusza.

„Zostaw Lupina w spokoju, dobra?”

„Nie! To jest zbyt ważne!” Syriusz był w niespokojnym nastroju, co czyniło go wyjątkowo nieznośnym – zazwyczaj, James był jedynym, który sobie z tym radził.

Spędzili całe popołudnie w bibliotece, uzupełniając mapy znaków zodiaku, w ramach powtórki z Astronomii. Do egzaminów pozostał jeszcze miesiąc, ale James nalegał, żeby zaczęli wcześniej. Oczywiście Syriusz przystał na to, traktując naukę jak konkurs, komu lepiej pójdzie, a Peter jak zwykle udał się tam, gdzie poszedł James. Remus natomiast, nie chciał zostać pominiętym. Odnajdywali swoje znaki zodiaku, kiedy okazało się, że Remus jest Rybami. Syriusz szybko wywnioskował z tego, że muszą zbliżać się jego urodziny. Tak zaczęło się całe proszenie.

„Jak widzisz, to wcale nie jest takie ważne dla Remusa.” Syknął James do Syriusza. „Zrób coś na moje urodziny, jeśli już musisz, to już niedługo.”

„Będziesz miał swoją kolej.” Odprawił go Syriusz. „Ale najpierw – Lupin.”

„Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi, Syriusz.” Westchnął Remus, kiedy dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy. „Nie rób zamieszania.”

„Ale to twoje urodziny!” Odpowiedział Syriusz szczerze. „Powinniśmy zrobić zamieszanie.”

Remus nie rozumiał po co. Nikt wcześniej nie robił zamieszania. Oczywiście było ciasto, po podzieleniu go między pięćdziesięciu innych chłopców, nie zostawało wiele. Poza tym wszystkie najmniejsze dzieci nalegały, żeby samemu zdmuchnąć świeczki, więc zajmowało to wieczność. Matrona dawała mu kilka prezentów, ale zazwyczaj były one, aż nad to praktyczne – nowe ubrania, skarpetki, bielizna, długopisy i zeszyty. Poza tym cały dzień był taki sam jak inne. Naprawdę cieszył się, że nie był teraz w St. Edmundzie, ponieważ Syriusz, James i Peter, byli prawdopodobnie zbyt dobrze wychowani, żeby wiedzieć o ‘urodzinowych guzach’ – ciosie w ramię, na każdy rok życia (i jednym na szczęście – zwykle najmocniejszym).

„Dlaczego to takie ważne?” Remus sapnął, wchodząc przez dziurę za obrazem. Nie mógł znieść, kiedy Syriusz był taki – uparty i wytrwały.

Ale kiedy się odwrócił, był zaskoczony widząc Syriusza pocierającego swoje ramię i wyglądającego na zranionego.

„Wszyscy robiliście coś na moje urodziny i… no było naprawdę fajnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czekałem na nie zbytnio, ale… te były wspaniałe, prawda?”

Remus nagle poczuł się winny. Uświadomił sobie, że Syriusz nie chciał tylko znów zwrócić na siebie uwagi – starał się uszczęśliwić Remusa. Jakby robienie zamieszania miało go uszczęśliwić. Remus nigdy nie miał okazji dać komuś czegoś, czego ktoś naprawdę chciał. Ustąpił.

„Och… ok, dobra. Ale nic wielkiego, tylko huncwoci, dobrze?”

„Dobrze.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się natychmiast, jego twarz pojaśniała, a oczy zabłyszczały niczym gwiazdy.


	17. Rozdział 17: Rok Pierwszy: Dwanaście

Dwunaste urodziny Remusa wypadły w piątek. Zwykle w piątki po lekcjach, James zmuszał ich wszystkich do oglądania treningu gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha, podczas którego Remus czytał sobie po cichu. Syriuszowi udało się jednak przekonać Jamesa, że nic się nie stanie jeśli opuści jeden trening – zwłaszcza, że nie był jeszcze nawet w drużynie – i, że Remus może chcieć zrobić coś innego w swoje urodziny.

Został obudzony wczesnym rankiem, przez swoich współlokatorów, ściśniętych na jego łóżku, krzycząc: „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lupin!” Nikt nie próbował go uderzyć, co sprawiało, że jak dotąd były to najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.

W drodze na śniadanie, James i Syriusz maszerowali przodem, odpychając wszystkich uczniów ze swojej drogi, ogłaszając głośno:

„Z drogi, proszę!”

„Solenizant nadchodzi!”

„Idzie dalej, nie ma tu nic do oglądania!”

Remus marzył o schowaniu się pod stołem, jeszcze zanim dotarli do swoich miejsc. Jego trzej przyjaciele zrobili wielkie przedstawienie, serwując mu śniadanie, nie pozwalając mu zająć się tym samemu. Peter nalał herbatę, James przyniósł talerz, a Syriusz posmarował tosta masłem.

„Musicie?” Jęknął Remus, potwornie zawstydzony.

„Oczywiście.” Powiedział James.

„Zdecydowanie tak.” Peter potwierdził.

„Bez dwóch zdań.” Skończył Syriusz.

Remus potrząsnął głową, rumieniąc się mocno i spoglądając na swoje jedzenie. Kiedy skończył – co zajęło trochę czasu, ponieważ podali mu podwójne porcje prawie wszystkiego – pozostali chłopcy wstali, nadal uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

„Co?!” Zapytał, drgając nerwowo. Miał nadzieje, że jeśli teraz zaczną dawać mu ‘urodzinowe guzy’, przynajmniej szybko skończą. Może istniała ich czarodziejska wersja? W końcu przegapił urodziny Syriusza, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Peter i James położyli ręce na jego ramionach, zmuszając go do pozostania na swoim miejscu. Syriusz wyciągnął kamerton z kieszeni szaty i wydmuchał długą nutę. Remus zacisnął powieki. O nie…

„Stoooooooooo lat!” Trzej chłopcy ryknęli na całe gardło. „Stooooo lat! Niech żyje, żyje naaaaam! A kto? Reeeeemus!”

Reszta sali dołączyła do nich, a Remus zakrył rękami głowę.

„Niech żyyyyyyyje naaaaam!”

„Hip hip!” Krzyknął James, stając na krześle.

„Huuura!” Stół Gryffindoru odpowiedział chórem.

„Na szczęście to już koniec.” Mruknął Remus z płonącą twarzą, gdy wybrzmiały ostatnie wiwaty. Peter spojrzał na niego z współczuciem,

„Przykro mi, stary, ale planują zrobić to samo na obiedzie i kolacji.”

*** 

Mimo wszystko, wciąż musieli przesiedzieć Eliksiry, ich ostatnią lekcję w tygodniu – Remus odkrył, że nawet odrabiając wszystkie zadania i rozumiejąc wszystkie teksty, nadal nie miał talentu do robienia eliksirów. Co więcej, temat sam w sobie był nudny, więc kiedy Slughorn zaczął rozprawiać na temat pięciu kluczowych składnikach wywarów nasennych, Remus zaczął drzemać.

Snape go nie niepokoił – właściwie Snape w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi od czasu incydentu w korytarzu. Lily posłała mu uśmiech i życzyła wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, po czym przewróciła swoimi wielkimi, szmaragdowymi oczami, gdy James i Syriusz próbowali przekonać Slughorna, aby nie zadawał im żadnej pracy domowej z powodu ‘specjalnej okazji’.

Podczas kolacji Remus przeżył, miał nadzieję, że ostatnią, rundę ‘Sto lat’, która okazała się być najgłośniejszą ze wszystkich, ponieważ obecny tam Dubledore, zaczął sam dyrygować uczniami, zachęcając do śpiewania. Oprócz tego otrzymał jeszcze kilka kartek – jedną od wszystkich Gryfonów i jedną od Matrony, razem z parą nowych skarpetek.

Po kolacji usiedli razem w pokoju wspólnym, a Syriusz zniósł swój ciężki gramofon z puszczonym _Electric Warrior_ po raz setny od świąt.

„ _I was dancing when I was twelve…_ ”

W pewnym momencie ktoś przyniósł tort z czerwono-złotym lukrem i dwunastoma świeczkami na górze. Kiedy Remus pokroił go (przez cały czas zachęcany do wymyślenia życzenia, ale nie będący w stanie wpaść na coś o czym marzył) zdziwił się, widząc, że ciasto składało się z czterech różnych smaków – jedna czwarta czekolady, jedna czwarta dropsów cytrynowych, jedna czwarta cista biszkoptowego i jedna czwarta kawy z orzechami włoskimi.

„Jak twoje tosty.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się, wyglądając na podekscytowanego zaskoczeniem Remusa. „Pomyślałem, że jeden smak mógłby cię znudzić.”

„Wow… dzięki.”

„Wiesz już co chcesz robić przez resztę wieczoru?” Zapytał James. „Wciąż jest wystarczająco jasno, gdybyś chciał pójść obejrzeć…”

„On nie chce, James! Do cholery, musisz znaleźć sobie jakieś inne hobby, zaczynasz być nudny, przyjacielu.”

„Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli chcesz iść oglądnąć trening.” Powiedział Remus pośpiesznie. „Już dużo dla mnie zrobiłeś. Trzy piosenki w ciągu jednego dnia, czego więcej może chcieć dwunastolatek?”

„Nie,” James pokręcił bohatersko głową. „Syriusz ma rację, to są twoje urodziny, więc zrobimy coś, co lubisz.”

Wszyscy milczeli przez chwilę, zanim James odchrząknął. „Eee, Lupin? Co tak właściwie lubisz robić?”

Remus myślał. Mógł z łatwością podać listę rzeczy, których nie lubił; piłki nożnej, prac domowych, latania, Eliksirów. Lubił oglądać telewizję, ale jak dotąd nie znalazł żadnego telewizora w Hogwarcie. Lubił mieć możliwość wyboru tego, co jadł na śniadanie i kolację. Lubił słuchać Marca Bolana śpiewającego przez gramofon Syriusza. Nic z tego nie było jednak prawdziwym hobby.

„Czytać?” Powiedział Peter, starając się pomóc. „Dużo czytasz.”

„Naprawdę?” Remus uniósł brwi. Nie myślał o tym, ale taka była prawda. Od Bożego Narodzenia skończył wszystkie teksty zadane im na cały rok, a nawet kilka dodatkowych książek z biblioteki.

„O tak, świetnie,” James przewrócił oczami. „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lupin, załóżmy klub książki.”

Syriusz parsknął. Pete wyglądał na zirytowanego.

„No to nie wiem! Oprócz czytania wydajesz się lubić szlabany, Remus.”

Remus zaśmiał się na to, unosząc przepraszająco ręce.

„Przykro mi, chłopaki, chyba jestem po prostu nudny.”

„A co robisz, kiedy znikasz?” Zapytał nagle Syriusz. Remus wzdrygnął się.

„Co masz na myśli?! Mówiłem ci, źle się czuje, to idę do skrzydła szpitalnego.” Odpowiedział pośpiesznie.

Syriusz machnął ręką.

„Nie, nie wtedy – czasem idziesz gdzieś po lekcjach, albo kiedy oglądamy quidditch. Co wtedy robisz?”

Remus poczuł, że robi się czerwony. Coraz rzadziej zdarzało mu się błąkać samotnie, ale jego przyjaciele najwyraźniej zdołali to zauważyć. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Zagryzł wargę.

„Po prostu… chodzę sobie dookoła.” Powiedział słabo.

„Ale gdzie?” Zapytał Peter. „Wokół zamku?”

„Wszędzie.” Remus wzruszył ramionami. „Lubię się rozglądać. Żeby wiedzieć, gdzie co jest.” Wyciągnął swoją mapę z tylnej kieszeni. „To głupie, zacząłem dodawać rzeczy do mapy, którą dali nam na początku roku. Kiedy widzę coś interesującego, to to na niej zaznaczam.”

James wziął od niego pergamin i rozwinął. Trzej chłopcy pochylili się, żeby ją obejrzeć. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Syriusz patrzył z podziwem.

„Dodałeś wszystkie portrety… oznaczyłeś je i w ogóle.”

„Moja ortografia jest do niczego.” Remus zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej, chcąc odebrać swoją własność.

James zmarszczył twarz.

„Co to?” Wskazał znak, który Remus narysował na jednej z klatek schodowych.

„Jeden z niebezpiecznych schodków.” Odpowiedział Remus. „To jest ten, w który możesz wpaść. Ten,” Wskazał znak na innym stopniu. „znika. Strzałki oznaczają ruszające się klatki schodowe. Zaznaczyłem kolorami, gdzie się kończą.”

„Merlinie!” Peter odetchnął. „Masz pojęcie ile czasu by nam to zaoszczędziło?! Przysięgam, przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu zostaje uwięziony w niewłaściwym korytarzu, przez te ruszające się schody.”

„Ja też.” Powiedział James.

„Chrzanić przychodzenie na lekcje na czas!” Wybuchnął Syriusz. „Błagam, dostrzeżcie jakie niezwykłe korzyści daje nam ta mapa. Możemy teraz robić nawet najbardziej odjechane żarty.”

Uśmiech zawitał na twarzy Jamesa, a zaraz także Petera. Remus zabrał mapę i zaczął ją składać.

„Jeszcze nie jest skończona. Jest mnóstwo do zrobienia. Chcę rzucić na nią kilka zaklęć, jak tylko wymyślę jak.”

„Jakich zaklęć?” Zapytał gorliwie Syriusz.

Remus zawahał się. Nie chodziło o to, że nie schlebiało mu zainteresowanie Syriusza – Remus po prostu chciał sam opracować mapę, jakkolwiek głupio to brzmiało. W końcu to Syriusz wpadł na zaklęcie czytania i inkantację chmury deszczowej. Z powodów, których nie potrafił do końca wyjaśnić, Remus miał silne pragnienie udowodnienia, że był równie sprytny - lub tak samo zdolny – i tym razem samemu przyczynić się do projektu.

„Tylko kilka ulepszeń.” Powiedział ostrożnie. „Pomyślicie, że to głupie.”

„Nieprawda.” Odpowiedział szczerze Peter. „Możemy ci za to pomóc!”

„Pewnie tak… ale to moja mapa.”

„Oczywiście, że twoja.” James uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. „Tak jak peleryna jest moja, prawda? Ale dla dowcipów….”

„Jest huncwotów.” Syriusz skończył, jego oczy błyszczały.

„Mapa huncwotów.” Powtórzył Remus, wciąż nie do końca zadowolony z podzielenia się swoim projektem.

„Nadal jest twoja, Lupin.” Kontynuował Black. „Twoje imię będzie na pierwszym miejscu i tak dalej!”

„Nie jestem pewien, czy chcemy ją podpisywać swoimi imionami…” Powiedział nerwowo Peter.

„W takim razie pseudonimami.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie mamy pseudonimów.” Odpowiedział Remus. „No, może ja mam, ale naprawdę nie chcę, żeby pisało tam ‘Loony Lupin’.

Pozostała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Remus zdecydował, że może nie tak źle było zdradzić im swój sekret. Właściwie poczuł ulgę; zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to nie była jakaś forma jego szaleństwa – śledzenie i spisywanie wszystkiego w zamku, odkrywanie tajemnic i nadawanie im sensu. James , Syriusz i Peter wydawali się mniej zainteresowani satysfakcją z zadania, a bardziej skupiali się na planowaniu kolejnego żartu.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili pod peleryną, wędrując po korytarzach. Peleryna, zdaniem Remusa, nie była konieczna, ponieważ planowali wrócić przed ciszą nocną, Ale James i Syriusz nigdy nie przegapiali okazji, na zmianę nawet najmniejszej wycieczki, w prawdziwą misję, a Peter po prostu lubił skradać się w ukryciu. Wszystko stało się jednak jasne, gdy Syriusz wyprodukował pięć śmierdzących bomb, którymi zabawiali się przez resztę drogi; podkradając się za niczego niepodejrzewające, całujące się pary albo wrzucając je do kieszeni starszych uczniów, spieszących do biblioteki.

Remus pokazał im co do tej pory odkrył; tajemne przejścia i skróty, a nawet kilka swoich kryjówek (nie wszystkie oczywiście, tak na wszelki wypadek). Powiedział im nawet, że planuje rzucić zaklęcie naprowadzające na panią Norris, kotkę Filcha, tak żeby pojawiała się na mapie. Spodobał im się ten pomysł.

„Dlaczego poprzestać na tym?” Wyszeptał Syriusz, kiedy skręcili z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego. „Dlaczego nie namierzyć wszystkich?”

„Wszystkich?”

„Tak, wtedy wiedzielibyśmy, kiedy ktoś by się zbliżał. Wszystko uszłoby nam na sucho.”

„No nie wiem.” Odparł Remus, niezadowolony z nowego pomysłu. Co by było, gdyby jego przyjaciele zobaczyli, jak co miesiąc podróżuje do bijącej wierzby? Ile czasu minęłoby, zanim zdecydowaliby za nim pójść i w końcu zginęli? Po raz pierwszy Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że mapa nie była tak nieszkodliwa, jak początkowo sądził.

Ale James i Peter byli zajęci przytakiwaniem Syriuszowi, mówiąc jaki to dokonały pomysł; wyobrażając sobie, że mogą zobaczyć co knuje Dumbledore albo gdzie kryje się Snape. Remus wierzył, że gdyby mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, Syriusz Black i James Potter, mogliby zrobić co tylko by chcieli – tacy po prostu byli. Remus miał tylko nadzieje, że do tego jeszcze daleko.


	18. Rozdział 18: Rok Pierwszy: Powtórki

Wydawało się, że czas przyspieszył po urodzinach Remusa. Dni się wydłużyły i do zamku wreszcie zawitała wiosna, zalewając go słońcem i świeżym powietrzem, tak wyczekiwanymi po długiej zimie. Egzaminy były coraz bliżej i Remus wreszcie przezwyciężył swój strach do czytania w miejscach publicznych, spędzając większość czasu w bibliotece. Zamiast na planowaniu nowych dowcipów i żartów, huncwoci spędzali wieczory ćwicząc zaklęcia i wzajemnie przepytując się o składniki eliksirów.

Syriusz i James podchodzili do egzaminów niesamowicie poważnie; to wszystko było dla nich jedną wielką konkurencją. Chociaż obaj stanowczo by zaprzeczyli, Remus podejrzewał, że skrycie pragnęli bronić swojego czystokrwistego statusu – było to zbyt zakorzenione w całej szkole, nawet u nauczycieli. Remus nie miał z tym problemu – nawet jeśli nie dostawał we wszystkim najwyższych ocen, nadal radził sobie lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Właściwie cieszył się, że nie ma rodziny, która wywierałaby na nim presję.

Presja wywarta na Peterze, była aż nad to widoczna. Chłopak nie był złym uczniem – rozkwitał na Zielarstwie i Astronomii, często pokonując Jamesa. Ale teraz jego nerwy sprawiały, że jego praca różdżką, a tym samym zaklęcia były gwałtowne i niechlujne. Peter nie mówił zbyt wiele o swojej rodzinie, ale otrzymywał od nich sporo listów, a Remus zauważył, jak ostrożnie James podchodził do tematu.

„Ile musimy zdobyć, żeby zaliczyć rok?” Chłopiec z okrągłą twarzą, pytał rozpaczliwie, przynajmniej cztery razy dziennie.

„Peter, uspokój się.” Łagodził James. „Będzie dobrze; mógłbyś teraz wyrecytować całą teorię od tyłu, musisz po prostu włożyć ją w praktykę.”

„Nie jego wina, że jest taki niespokojny,” Szepnął Syriusz do Remusa, gdy pozostała dwójka znalazła się poza zasięgiem słuchu. „W rodzinie Pettigrew było co najmniej dwunastu charłaków – i to tylko w tym stuleciu.”

„Charłaków?”

„Nie-magicznych czarodziejów.” Wyjaśnił Syriusz cierpliwie. „Wiesz, jak mugolskie rodziny czasem mają magiczne dzieci? To działa też w drugą stronę – nikt nie lubi o tym zbytnio mówić. Mój praprawujek miał taką szaloną teorię, że mugole podmieniali swoje dzieci na nasze, żeby móc przeniknąć do czarodziejskiego świata. Oczywiście był kompletnym wariatem.

  
„Ok,” Odpowiedział Remus, mając nadzieje, że brzmi jakby wszystko zrozumiał. „To dlatego magia Petera jest trochę… niestabilna?”

„Nie wiem,” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. „Może. Nie jestem pewien czy charłakowatość w ogóle jest przekazywana w rodzinie. Ale to dlatego Pettigrewowie nie należą do świętej dwudziestki ósemki.”

Remus westchnął ciężko, obdarzając Syriusza swoim najbardziej miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

„Wiesz, że nie wiem, o czym mówisz.”

Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

„No nie wiem, Lupin, z tym całym czytaniem, które tak często praktykujesz ostatnio. Miło wiedzieć, że wciąż jest kilka rzeczy, z którymi cię przewyższam.”

Remus prychnął w odpowiedzi, spoglądając na swoją pracę. Syriusz powrócił szybko do przerwanego tematu, nie chcąc stracić uwagi drugiego chłopca.

„Święta dwudziestka ósemka to najczystsi z czystokrwistych. Ostatnie z ‘nieskażonych’ rodzin.”

Remus rzucił Syriuszowi kolejne złośliwe spojrzenie. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec uniósł ręce, spiesząc z wyjaśnieniem.

„Ich słowa, nie moje! Wiesz, że nie wierzę w żadne z tych bzdur o czystości krwi.”

„Dobra, dobra.” Remus uniósł brew. „Założę się jednak, że Blackowie są na szczycie listy.”

„Właściwie,” Odparł Syriusz z oczami błyszczącymi od rozbawienia.” „Abbotowie są pierwsi. Jest alfabetyczna.”

Remus jęknął i powrócił do powtórki z eliksirów.

*** 

Egzaminy wcale nie znajdowały się jednak, na szczycie listy rzeczy, o które Remus się martwił. Był pewien, że sobie poradzi – sprawdził nawet zasady egzaminacyjne (które mierzyły pięć metrów pergaminu), co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że użycie zaklęcia Scriboclara, do porządkowania pisma, było dopuszczalne, o ile uczeń sam umiał je wykonać. Remus używał go od listopada, więc nie miał żadnych obaw.

Dwie rzeczy martwiły Remusa znacznie bardziej, niż koniec roku. Po pierwsze, z tyłu głowy miał ponurą świadomość powrotu do St. Edmunda wraz z końcem czerwca. Chociaż nie było go tylko kilka miesięcy, różnica między St. Edmundem, a Hogwartem wydawała się tak wielka, jak między monochromem, a technicolorem. Podczas, gdy inni uczniowie z radością wyczekiwali długiego, gorącego lata, pełnego wyjazdów za granicę, relaksu i odpoczynku, Remus czuł się tak, jak przed wygnaniem.

Nie wolno im było używać magii poza Hogwartem, do ukończeniu siedemnastu lat, co oznaczało, oprócz utraty kontaktu z przyjaciółmi, że Remus nie będzie już mógł czytać. Dla niego lato zapowiadało się puste i ciągnące się w nieskończoność, pełne nudy, przerywanej jedynie gniewnymi nocami w zamkniętej celi.

I to było drugie zmartwienie Remusa, który, jak zawsze, wciąż był w stanie wyhodować swój brzydki, włochaty pysk. Jak przewidziała pani Pomfrey, odkąd skończył dwanaście lat, jego przemiany stały się dużo, dużo gorsze. W żadnej z przeczytanych przez niego książek nie było nic więcej niż kilka niezrozumiałych słów o okresie dojrzewania. Tak jak wcześniej budził się z kilkoma śladami zębów i pazurów – takimi jakie może zostawić zabawny szczeniak, który nigdy nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić – tak teraz zostawiał sobie głębokie, poszarpane rany, które krwawiły obficie, dopóki Pomfrey ich nie zatamowała. Sama agonia przemiany osiągnęła poziom prawie nie do wytrzymania i już godziny przed pełnią zaczynał odczuwać mdłości.

Co gorsza, Remus spędzał więcej czasu w skrzydle szpitalnym i coraz trudniej było to wytłumaczyć. Jego przyjaciele zaczęli otwarcie zastanawiać się co mu dolega – czasem sugerując, że udaje, żeby ominąć lekcje, a czasem drażniąc się z nim pytaniami, czy nie zaraża.

Przynajmniej w St. Edmundzie nie było nikogo, kto dbałby o to, gdzie znika co miesiąc.

Syriusz też wyraźnie nie wyczekiwał lata. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspominał o nadchodzących wakacjach, stawał się dziwnie cichy, oczy zachodziły mgłą, a twarz opuszczał cały kolor. James zaprosił ich wszystkich, by zostali u niego jak długo tylko chcą – ale Syriusz pozostawał pesymistyczny.

„Wiesz, że mi nie pozwolą.” Westchnął.

„Rozchmurz się, stary,” James zarzucił rękę na ramiona swojego przyjaciela. Usiedli razem na dużej kanapie w pokoju wspólnym, obok Petera koncentrującego się na zmianie banana w pantofelek, ze swojego miejsca na fotelu. Nie udawało mu się. Remus leżał na brzuchu, na dywanie przed kominkiem. Na plecach miał długie rozcięcie, które, nawet po zabiegach pani Pomfrey, nie goiło się prawidłowo, przez co była to jedyna pozycja w jakiej nie było mu niewygodnie.

Syriusz wyraźnie nie chciał się rozweselić.

„Ale ja wiem, że mi nie pozwolą. Cholerny ślub Bellatrix ma być w czerwcu i założę się, że będę musiał tam pójść.”

„My też dostaliśmy zaproszenie,” Odezwał się nagle Peter, podnosząc głowę znad swojego pantofla, który wciąż był jasnożółty i wyglądał nieprzyjemnie miękko. „Pewnie się tam zobaczymy.”

„Ta, świetnie.” Syriusz sapnął, ciężko wypuszczając powietrze tak, że jego długie włosy opadły mu na czoło. „Jeśli tylko wcześniej nie zmienią mnie w traszkę. Albo zaklną w portret na całe lato – naprawdę zrobili tak kiedyś Andromedzie. Nigdy już nie była taka sama, teraz nienawidzi czarodziejskich obrazów.”

„Po ślubie,” Powiedział James, starając się delikatnie zawrócić rozmowę z tematu Blacków. „Wymyślimy coś. Wykradnę cię stamtąd jeśli będę musiał, przysięgam.”

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do Jamesa, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Mowy ich ciał doskonale się odzwierciedlały i Remus poczuł ukłucie samotności. Wiedział, że problemów rodzinnych Syriusza było znacznie więcej, niż to że był czarną owcą – na przykład blizny, które Syriusz pokazał mu na początku września, ale o ile Remus wiedział, nie było to coś niezwykłego. Matrona też biła go, gdy źle się zachowywał, a czasem obrywał rózgą od swoich mugolskich nauczycieli – nie było powodu, żeby uznawać życie domowe Syriusza za nadzwyczajne.

James najwyraźniej wiedział o tym znacznie więcej. Remus mógł to stwierdzić, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, o którą Potter nigdy Syriuszowi nie dokuczał – rodzina. Ich dwójka często rozmawiała w nocy – Remus słyszał płacz Syriusz więcej, niż raz. Przez to miał ochotę rzucić własne zaklęcie wyciszające; nienawidził łez i rzadko sam płakał.

„Ty też, Lupin.” Powiedział James.

„Hm?” Remus podniósł głowę, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Ostrożnie wygiął plecy w łuk, starając się nie skrzywić, kiedy ból rozłupał go, niczym błyskawica.

„Powinieneś przyjechać i zostać przez lato. Mamy mnóstwo miejsca, a mamie to nie przeszkadza.”

„Nie mogę,” Remus potrząsnął głową, spoglądając z powrotem na swoje książki. Jego plecy płonęły. „Matrona mi nie pozwoli. Opieka prawna i tak dalej, prawo mugoli.”

„Musi być jakiś sposób na obejście tego,” Odparł James z przekonaniem. „Oboje przyjedziecie, prawda? Postaram się o to.”

Remus uśmiechnął się, ale wiedział, że James nie miał szans. Jak zawsze, pełnia księżyca przypadały na koniec każdego miesiąca przez co pod koniec lata nie było nawet tygodniowej przerwy. Poza tym Matrona naprawdę by mu nie pozwoliła.

„Chyba mi się udało!” Sapnął nagle Peter, unosząc w górę jasnożółty pantofelek.

„Dobra robota, Pete.” Powiedział głucho Syriusz. „Włóż do, żeby sprawdzić czy pasuje.”

Remus usiadł, jego plecy wciąż pulsowały z bólu. Kiedy się wyprostował, poczuł jak ciepła stróżka krwi spływa mu po kręgosłupie i wsiąka w pas spodni. Zaniepokojony, szybko wstał.

„Eurgh!” Wrzasnął Peter, wyjmując z pantofla bosą stopę, pokrytą lepkim, bananowym śluzem. James wybuchnął śmiechem, a jego okulary spadły mu krzywo.

„Żartowałem, Pete! Musisz przestać robić rzeczy, tylko dlatego, że ci mówimy.”

„Wszystko w porządku, Lupin?” Syriusz nagle podniósł głowę. Remus dygotał, stojąc na dywanie. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale żadna wymówka nie przychodziła mu do głowy.

„Tak, po prostu… chyba pójdę się przejść.”

„Dokąd? Już prawie cisza nocna.” Twarz Syriusza pojaśniała. „Co planujesz?”

„Nie, nie, nic… po prostu chciałem…”

„Pójdziemy z tobą!” James również wstał i dodał. „Przyniosę pelerynę.”

„Nie!” Krzyknął Remus.

Wszyscy zamarli, nawet Peter, który był w połowie wybierania nitek z banana, z pomiędzy palców.

„Ja…” Wyjąkał Remus. „Nie czuję się najlepiej. Chce tylko pójść do pani Pomfrey, to wszystko.”

„W porządku, stary.” James delikatnie uniósł ręce. „Uspokój się. Chcesz żebyśmy i tak z tobą poszli?”

„Ja pójdę.” Powiedział szybko Syriusz. Wstał i wziął Remusa za łokieć, kierując go w stronę wyjścia z pokoju, zanim pozostała dwójka zdążyła zareagować.

„Syriusz…” Zaczął Remus, gdy znaleźli się w pustym korytarzu.

„W porządku, Lupin, po prostu cię tam odprowadzę. Nie wejdę za tobą, ani nic.”

Remus spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, po czym skinął głową i zaczął iść tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu na to obolałe plecy. Znał teraz Syriusza wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nie złamie obietnicy Peter mógłby pozwolić pokonać się nerwom i uciec. James uszanowałby jego prośbę. Ale Syriusz; Syriusz zawsze musiał naciskać do samego końca.

„Wszystko w porządku?” Zapytał Syriusz, spoglądając na niego. „Idziesz jakoś sztywno.”

„Nie czuję się najlepiej.” Powtórzył Remus przez zaciśnięte żeby. Miał nadzieje, że Syriusz potraktuje to jako przejaw złości na niego, a nie powstrzymywania skomlenia z bólu.

„Ok.” Odpowiedział Syriusz gładko. Szli dalej w ciszy. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego, stali przez chwilę przed wejściem, w niezręcznej ciszy, a gorące, bursztynowe oczy Remusa wpatrywały się w chłodne, niebieskie tęczówki Syriusza, jakby prowokowały go do zadania kluczowego pytania.

„Mam nadzieje, że poczujesz się lepiej.” Powiedział jedynie Syriusz. „Możemy jutro przyjść cię odwiedzić, jeśli nie wrócisz?”

„Chyba tak.” Powiedział ostrożnie Remus. Próbował wzruszyć ramionami, ale jedynie się skrzywił. Twarz Syriusza nawet nie drgnęła.

„Uważaj na siebie, Lupin.” Powiedział cicho, zanim odwrócił się i pośpiesznie wrócił tą samą drogą, jaką przyszli.

Remus patrzył jak odchodzi, dopóki nie skręcił za róg, znikając z jego pola widzenia. Miał dziwne uczucie, że Syriusz spojrzy na niego, zanim zniknie. Kiedy tego nie zrobił, Remus nie mógł nic poradzić na rozczarowanie, jakie go ogarnęło. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej – Syriusz Black nigdy nie robił przewidywalnych rzeczy.

Zadrżał lekko – częściowo z powodu narastającego bólu, a częściowo z czegoś innego – po czym pchnął drzwi skrzydła.


	19. Rozdział 19: Rok Pierwszy: Koniec Semestru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No to kończymy pierwszy rok :)))

Remus nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale naprawdę podobały mu się egzaminy w Hogwarcie. Przez całe dwa tygodnie nie było lekcji i podczas, gdy wszyscy biegali jak bezgłowe kurczaki, Remus był zrelaksowany.

Nie można było jednak powiedzieć tego o reszcie jego kolegów i koleżanek. Lily Evans atakowała innych uczniów w bibliotece i pokoju wspólnym, żądając, żeby przepytali ją z XVII-wiecznych zamieszek goblinów. Peter wydawał się cały czas mamrotać do siebie, załamując ręce. Marlene McKinnon i Mary McDonald, dwie gryfońskie pierwszoroczniaczki, których Remus zwykle starał się unikać, wpadały w nagłe, histeryczne napady nerwowego chichotu. James i Syriusz, za to, dawali się działać bardziej brawurowo niż kiedykolwiek; odpalali bezpłomieniowe petardy na korytarzach i rzucali zaklęcie znikające na torby niczego niepodejrzewających uczniów, siedzących w bibliotece. Remus nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy ta dwójka po prostu reagowała na ogólną atmosferę niepokoju, czy też wydzielała własną, nerwową energię.

Starsi uczniowie nie mieli współczucia dla młodszych kolegów. Frank Longbottom w ostatnim tygodniu semestru dawał więcej szlabanów, niż przez cały rok, razem wzięty, a nawet zagroził, że odejmie Gryffindorowi pięćdziesiąt punktów, jeśli James i Syriusz nie przestaną lewitować kałamarzy po pokoju wspólnym. Remus czuł, że i tak mieli łatwo – Bellatrix Black przeklęła połowę Ślizgonów za zbyt głośne rozmawianie, kiedy uczyła się do swoich owumentów. Nie mogli mówić przez trzy dni – pani Pomfrey musiała z powrotem wyhodować ich języki.

Ich pierwszym egzaminem były Zaklęcia, co zapewniło Remusowi dobry początek. Jedynym, co musieli zrobić, było zaczarowanie kokosa tak, żeby zatańczył irlandzki jig, co osobiście uważał, za bardzo łatwe. On, James i Syriusz poradzili sobie bezproblemowo. Jedynie kokos Petera początkowo nie chciał się ruszać, aż w końcu zaczął drgać tak mocno, że spadł ze stołu, rozbijając wszystkie płyty chodnikowe, kiedy chłopak stracił nad nim kontrolę.

Transmutacja przebiegła prawie równie dobrze, chociaż temat był trudniejszy. Ich zadaniem było przekształcenie jelonka rogacza w pieprzniczkę – Syriusz ukończył swój test w kilka minut, ledwo ukrywając dumę, gdy McGonagall stwierdziła, że była to najlepsza przemiana na małą skalę, jaką widziała w wykonaniu pierwszoroczniaka. Pieprzniczka Remusa nie była zła, chociaż nadal była czarna i lśniąca, podczas gdy Syriuszowi udało się zrobić ja szklaną. James próbował z porcelaną i szło mu całkiem nieźle, dopóki McGonagall nie spróbowała wytrząsnąć z niej trochę pieprzu, który rozpostarł skrzydła i wyleciał przez okno, przy wtórze wrzasków Mary i Marlene. Pieprzniczka Petera, po godzinie prób, wciąż miała nogi i poroże.

Egzaminy z Zielarstwa i Historii Magii były egzaminami pisemnymi. Remus sam siebie zaskoczył, kiedy zorientował się, że napisał najdłuższą pracę w klasie – musiał poprosić siedzącego obok Petera o dodatkowy pergamin. Najwyraźniej miał sporo do powiedzenia o zamieszkach goblinów. Eliksiry były łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewał – musieli uwarzyć lekarstwo na brodawki, bez podanej receptury. Mając bardzo dobrą pamięć po latach zapamiętywania lekcji, Remus znał wszystkie składniki i ich dokładną ilość, nawet jeśli jego umiejętności ważenia wciąż brakowało precyzji.

Między egzaminami Remus cieszył się ostatnimi tygodniami wolności, wędrując po korytarzach i kompletując swoją mapę (kiedy był zupełnie sam) lub jedząc lody nad jeziorem (kiedy był z innymi). Niedawno znalazł korytarz, z którego dobiegała niejasna woń czekolady, ale nie mógł odgadnąć dokąd prowadził – nie był w pobliżu kuchni.

Dni były teraz znacznie cieplejsze, a gdy wreszcie rozpoczął się czerwiec i wszystkie testy dobiegły końca, myśli huncwotów na nowo zwróciły się ku psotom.

„To musi być coś dużego.” Powiedział zdecydowanie James. Zawsze wygłaszał takie niepotrzebne oświadczenia, czekając aż ktoś inny wpadnie na pomysł, który sam mógłby zaakceptować. „Nasze ostatnie hurra.”

„Nie ostatnie.” Odparł Syriusz, skubiąc trawę palcami. „Wrócimy za dwa miesiące.”

„Wy może tak,” Zamartwiał się Peter. „Wiem, że wszystko oblałem.”

James machnął ręką, zbywając obawy Petera. Dzień był zbyt ciepły i leniwy, żeby którykolwiek z nich miał ochotę go uspokajać. Wylegiwali się w swoim nowym, ulubionym miejscu, w pobliżu drzewa nad jeziorem. Peter siedział w cieniu rzucanym przez liście, ponieważ, jak twierdził, miał delikatną skórę i łatwo się spalał. James i Syriusz zdjęli swoje szaty i podwinęli rękawy swoich białych koszul, żeby zwalczyć upał. Remus po prostu leżał w słońcu, wciąż w pełnym ubraniu, zakrywając najświeższe rany i ciesząc się ciepłem przenikającym do jego bolących stawów. Podobało mu się to miejsce, ponieważ bijąca wierzba znajdowała się daleko za nimi i ze swojego miejsca, nie musiał jej oglądać.

„Zostały nam jeszcze jakieś łajnobomby?” Zapytał Remus, zerkając na błękitne niebo, po czym zamykając oczy, żeby podziwiać wzory wypalone na jego siatkówkach.

„Ta, ale tylko kilka. Za mało na wielki finał.”

„Jak wielki ma być tak właściwie ten final?”

„Większy niż łajnobomby.” Odpowiedział James, przecierając okulary, jak to często robił, kiedy rozmyślał. „Wystarczająco duży, żeby wiedzieli, że to my.”

„Będą wiedzieć, że to my. McGonagall zawsze wie.” Wtrącił Syriusz, wstając i puszczając kaczkę na jeziorze. Obiła się pięć razy – Syriusz był niesamowity w puszczaniu kaczek. Miał ten rodzaj zręczności, który był bardziej zwierzęcy, niż ludzki. To doprowadzało Remusa od szaleństwa – w końcu to on był najbardziej zwierzęcy, a mimo to, miał grację robala.

„Mogę pomyśleć, że to Prewettowie.” Odpowiedział James. „Pokonywali nas przez cały rok.”

„Nic nie przebiło chochlików!” Powiedział Syriusz obronnym tonem. Rzucił kolejny kamień. Tym razem, przy czwartym odbiciu, z wody wyłoniła się długa, srebrzysta macka i leniwie skierowała kamyk w jego stronę. Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

„Swędzący proszek też był całkiem niezły, musisz przyznać.” Mruknął Remus, zasłaniając twarz ramieniem.

„Dokładnie.” Kontynuował Syriusz. „Musisz dać nam dodatkowe punkty za kreatywność.”

„I deszczowa chmura!” Peter poderwał się, chętny do wejścia w rozmowę. Wszyscy ucichli. Remus podniósł się do siadu. Nie rozmawiali o tym incydencie od stycznia. Peter przygryzł wargę, uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową, zmieniając temat.

„W każdym razie chodzi mi o to, że nasza czwórka, miała w tym roku więcej szlabanów, niż reszta Gryffindoru razem wzięta. Co jeszcze chcesz zrobić, James? Podpisać się?”

Odrzucił rękę do tyłu, żeby rzucić kolejny kamień, ale James podskoczył i złapał go za ramię, sprawiając, że go upuścił.

„Ej!” Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, zirytowany. „W co ty się bawisz?”

„To jest to!” James podskoczył, podekscytowany. „Podpiszemy naszą prace!”

„My co?” Remus zerknął na obu chłopców. Żałował, że patrzył w słońce tak długo, oczy miał teraz zamglone i zaczynała go boleć głowa.

„PODPISZEMY NASZĄ PRACĘ.” Powtórzył James, jakby to wszystko było bardzo sensowne, a oni byli po prostu zbyt głupi, żeby to zrozumieć. Westchnął zniecierpliwiony. „Dosłownie zostawimy swój znak na Hogwarcie.”

„Mówisz o zniszczeniu mienia szkoły, Potter?” Syriusz uniósł ciemną brew, a jego twarz jaśniała radośnie.

„Możliwe, Black.” James w zamian poruszył własnymi brwiami – nie umiał unieść tylko jednej, tak jak Syriusz.

„Cóż mogę powiedzieć, staruszku.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się, używając nawet bardziej arystokratyczny akcent, niż zwykle.

„No co powiesz, staruszku?”

„Powiem, że to po prostu wdechowy pomysł.”

„Och, świetny.”

„Powalający.”

„No raczej!”

Obaj rozchichotali się na całego, upadając na ziemie i przepychając się w ramach zabawy. Remus i Peter wymienili spojrzenia. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się coraz częściej; James i Syriusz wciągali się w jedną ze swoich gier i zostawiali innych w tyle. Remus wstał i poszedł usiąść koło Petera.

„Masz jakiś pomysł, o co im chodzi?” Zapytał mniejszego chłopca. Twarz Petera była cała czerwona, a czoło zmarszczone. Musiał głęboko o czymś rozmyślać.

„Chcą żebyśmy zapisali gdzieś swoje nazwiska. Na ścianach?” Powiedział powoli.

„Co,” Zapytał Remus. „W sensie… wyryć je w kamieniu czy coś? To trochę permanentne, co nie?”

Syriusz i James nie przerywali swoich zapasów. James był większy i zwykle miał przewagę, ale Syriusz walczył nieczysto.

„To wszystko co mi przychodzi do głowy.” Peter wzruszył ramionami. „James mówił, że to ma być coś dużego… ściany są największe… och… och!” Podskoczył i pisnął, „Chłopaki! Mam pomysł!”

„O kurde!” James i Syriusz natychmiast się zatrzymali. James ramionami trzymał Syriusza za szyję, a kostka Syriusza była centymetry od Jamesa, gotowa do szarpnięcia i przewrócenia ich obu. „Dobrze się czujesz, Pettigrew?”

„Trawnik!” Peter kontynuował, chodząc wkoło i myśląc na głos. „To największy obszar i nasz podpis nie musiałby być trwały… gdybyśmy użyli eliksiru szybkiego porostu…”

Remus westchnął głęboko. Dlaczego nikt dzisiaj nie mówił z sensem?

*** 

Tak więc dzięki pragnieniu rozgłosu Jamesa i desperackiej potrzeby wykazania się Petera, tuż po zmroku ostatniego dnia semestru, wszyscy czterej znaleźli się z powrotem na zewnątrz. Mieli dwa tygodnie na dokładnie planowanie – gromadzenie zapasów ze szklarni i uczenie się różnych zaklęć zmieniających kolor. W międzyczasie dowiedzieli się także, że wszyscy zdali egzaminy; nawet Peter. Remus zajął pierwsze miejsce w Historii Magii, a drugie w Zaklęciach (zaraz po Lily Evans, której starał się nie wchodzić w drogę).

„Auć! To była moja stopa!”

„Przepraszam!”

„Nic nie widzę!”

„Może dlatego, że jest ciemno, idioto.”

„Auć! To akurat była moja stopa!”

„Możemy już zdjąć pelerynę?”

„Tak, myślę, że tak…”

Musieli przytargać ciężki wór nasion hortensji z wieży, aż na sam dół. To znaczy, Remus i Peter musieli. Syriusz i James zdecydowali, że będą wyznaczać drogę.

„Dobra,” Powiedział James rzeczowo, z rękami opartymi na biodrach. „W końcu zgodziliśmy się na ‘całusy’, czy ‘od’?”

„Od” Powiedział Peter.

„Wolę ‘całusy’.” Stwierdził Syriusz.

„No raczej, że tak, Black.” James potargał mu włosy, powodując, że Syriusz schylił się skrzywiony. „A więc ‘całusy’. No dalej, panowie, bierzmy się do pracy!”

Godzinę później, z pustym już workiem, Remus podążał śladami pozostawionymi przez innych, wylewając eliksir szybkiego porostu na ziemię.

„Na pewno napisaliśmy wszystko poprawnie?” James podrapał się do głowię, jeszcze bardziej czochrając swoje włosy.

„Teraz już i tak za późno.” Odparł Syriusz, ocierając pot z czoła. „Słuchajcie, powinniśmy się zbierać, póki jeszcze słońce nie wzeszło.” Wskazał na niebo, które zaczynało różowieć.

„Zaklęcie zmieniające kolor, szybko!”

„Już się tym zająłem.” Powiedział Remus, wykańczając ostatnią buteleczkę eliksiru. „Jak jeszcze były w torbie.”

„Dobra robota, Lupin!” Syriusz klepnął go w ramię. „Wiedziałem, że myślisz logicznie.”

Od kiedy?! Pomyślał Remus.

„Nie idźmy jeszcze do zamku.” Powiedział James. „Patrzcie, możemy oglądnąć wschód słońca.”

„Merlinie,” Zaśmiał się Syriusz. „Ty wielki pedziu.”

Zostali jednak, patrząc z podziwem, jak jaśniejące, pomarańczowe słońce, powoli wznosiło się nad horyzontem, zalewając jezioro złotymi plamami, a potem blednąc, w miarę jak wznosiło się coraz wyżej na pergaminowym niebie.

„Przyszły rok będzie jeszcze lepszy, panowie.” James uśmiechnął się, a jego okulary odbijały promienie, gdy objął Petera i Syriusz ramionami. Remus stał obok, zadowolony, że jest z nimi.

W dziwnym nastroju wrócili do pokoju, prawie zapominając ponownie założyć peleryny. James i Peter próbowali zasnąć, ale Remus nie mógł. Po pierwsze, Syriusz w końcu zaczął się pakować – odkładał to od początku tygodnia i teraz zaczął beztrosko i głośno wrzucać swoje rzeczy do mahoniowego kufra. Jego walizka miała z przodu wytłoczonego węża, tak jak większość jego rzeczy.

Po drugie, Remus nie chciał spać. Jego ostatnie kilka godzin w Hogwarcie leciały zastraszająco szybko, a on nie chciał przegapić żadnej z nich. Usiadł na parapecie i patrzył, jak ich ostatni dowcip rozkwita w trawie poniżej. Nasiona już zdążyły się zakorzenić i rosły bardzo szybko, skręcając się i wijąc, niczym w scenie z jakiegoś filmu science fiction.

„Wygląda dobrze!” Powiedział Syriusz, podchodząc i spoglądając w dół. Najwyraźniej skończył już pakowanie, chociaż jego kufer nie wyglądał, jakby można go było prawidłowo zamknąć.

„Wciąż myślę, że powinno być ‘były’, a nie ‘byli’” Powiedział Remus.

„Zła gramatyka, Lupin.” Ziewnął Syriusz. „Nie mógłbym wtedy ze sobą żyć.” Przeciągnął się sennie i położył się na łóżku Remusa, które stało najbliżej nich, i zwinął się do snu.

Remus patrzył na niego przez chwilę ze swojego miejsca. Z zamkniętymi oczami, w delikatnym świetle świtu, Syriusz wydawał się młodszy. Remus spędził cały rok, podziwiając go i Jamesa; jacy byli niezwyciężeni, jacy śmiali. Ale tak naprawdę każdy z nich był tylko dzieckiem. I bez względu na to, jak duży był ich ostatni żart, nic nie mogło powstrzymać jutrzejszego pociągu, który miał zabrać Remusa z powrotem do St. Edmunda, Syriusza z powrotem tam, gdzie mieszkał – do domu, w którym portrety krzyczały na niego, a jego rodziny nie obchodziły jego osiągnięcia w Transmutacji.

Ponownie wyjrzał przez okno, przyciskając czoło do chłodnej szyby i odetchnął głośno. To był naprawdę dobry dowcip; mogli być z niego dumni. McGonagall dostałaby szału. Dumbledore’owi pewnie by się spodobał. Nie było powodu do bycia ponurym, w końcu za dwa miesiące wszyscy mieli wrócić.

Pięćdziesiąt stóp niżej, hortensje w końcu zakwitły, a serce Remusa zabiło mocniej. Jaskrawe kwiaty błyszczały w kolorach Gryffindoru, jaskrawą czerwienią i lśniącym złotem, układając się w niewyraźny napis.

HUNCWOCI TU BYLI


	20. Rozdział 20: Lato, 1972

Drogi Remusie,

Jak ci mija lato? Moje jest do niczego.

W zeszłym tygodniu odbył się ślub Bellatrix – przynajmniej w przyszłym roku nie wróci już do Hogwartu. Regulus i ja byliśmy jej drużbami i musieliśmy nosić zielone szaty. Zdecydowanie nie mój kolor. Cała moja rodzina się tam zebrała, było okropnie. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś, co Bella zrobiła z włosami, wyglądała jakby postradała zmysły. Cissy też się przefarbowała – na blond, więc teraz wygląda jak swój nadęty chłopak, Malfoy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ciotka jej pozwoliła, założę się, że mama by się nie zgodziła, gdybym to ja chciał tak zrobić.

Szkoda, że nie możemy czarować poza szkołą, poszukałem trochę przekleństw w bibliotece taty – powinno się znaleźć kilka niezłych dla Smarkerusa na przyszły rok.

James mówi, że jego rodzice pozwolili mi zostać u nich do końca lata. Moi rodzice nie pozwolą mi pójść do Potterów, ale mogą się zgodzić na Pettigrew’ów, więc muszę przekonać Pete’a, żeby mnie zaprosił. James powiedział, że ciebie też zaprasza i ma nadzieje, że przyjedziesz. Będzie świetnie, jak w szkole.

Do zobaczenia wkrótce,

Syriusz O. Black

*** 

Drogi Remusie,

Mam nadzieje, że masz udane lato, a mugole cię nie gnębią.

Mama i tata serdecznie zapraszają cię w odwiedziny. Syriusz próbuje wywalczyć całe lato, co byłoby genialne. Jeśli będziesz mógł wpaść, odpowiedz na tą sowę jak najszybciej. Mama mówi, że sama napisze list, jeśli twoja Matrona będzie tego potrzebować.

Najlepszego,

James

*** 

Drogi Remusie,

James i Syriusz mówią, że pisali do ciebie, ale nie odpowiedziałeś. Powiedziałem im, że może nie wiesz jak działają sowy. Po prostu przywiąż list do jej nogi, tak jak my to zrobiliśmy i ją wypuść. Zwykle trafiają tam, gdzie powinny.

Mam nadzieje, że wpadniesz z wizytą.

Peter

*** 

Drogi Remusie,

Wszystko w porządku? Nie dostaliśmy od ciebie żadnej wiadomości, mam nadzieje, że nie próbowałeś używać mugolskiej poczty. Jestem teraz u Potterów, jest świetnie. Jego rodzice są naprawdę mili, w ogóle nie podobni do moich.

James jest trochę uciążliwy. Myśli, że oboje dostaniemy się do drużyny quidditcha w tym roku i codziennie budzi mnie o szóstej, żeby ćwiczyć latanie. Całkowity szaleniec. To w sumie całkiem zabawne i jeśli Gryffindor będzie potrzebować pałkarza, mogę spróbować. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokaże ci moją miotłę, będziesz mógł się przelecieć, jak będziesz chciał – może spodoba ci się bardziej, jak będziesz miał lepszy sprzęt.

James uważa, że twoja Marona nie pozwoli ci przyjechać – myślisz, że gdybyśmy napisali do Dubledore’a albo McGonagall to zmieniłaby zdanie? W końcu jesteś czarodziejem, nie powinieneś być zamknięty z mugolami na całe lato.

Jeśli naprawdę nie możesz przyjechać, to może chociaż idziesz po rzeczy na Pokątną? Może moglibyśmy się tam spotkać w sierpniu?

Mam nadzieje, że wszystko u ciebie dobrze.

Syriusz O. Black

*** 

Drogi Remusie,

Bez ciebie huncwoci to nie to samo, przyjedź! Mamy mnóstwo miejsca, a mama nie ma z tym żadnego problemu. Trenuje Syriusza i Petera w quidditchu, na przyszły rok – myślę, że jak już pozbylibyśmy się twojego problemu z wysokościami, mógłbyś być całkiem niezłym pałkarzem.

Lubisz uderzać różne rzeczy, prawda? I prawdopodobnie jesteś najsilniejszy z naszej czwórki, więc myślę, że to miałoby sens. Syriusz też chce być pałkarzem, może ci pokazać o co w tym chodzi. Zobaczę czy moja stara miotła wciąż leży w szopie i jak coś to możesz ją wziąć!

James

*** 

Drogi Remusie,

Proszę, przyjedź i ocal nas przed terrorem Jamesa. Ja nawet nie chce być w drużynie quidditcha.

Peter.

*** 

Drogi Remusie,

Mam nadzieje, że otrzymujesz te listy. Zaczynamy się o ciebie martwić.

Wszyscy razem poszliśmy na Pokątną, było świetnie. Mama Jamesa kupiła nam lody i pozwoliła nam iść, gdzie tylko chcieliśmy. Spędziliśmy jakieś trzy godziny w Markowym Sprzęcie do Quidditcha. Naprawdę chciałem przedostać się do mugolskiego Londynu i znaleźć jakiś sklep z płytami, ale nie mogliśmy opuszczać ulicy.

Andromeda przysłała mi nowy album – Merlinie, naprawdę musisz go przesłuchać, Lupin! Jest lepszy, niż Electric Warrior. Lepszy niż WSZYSTKO. Jestem prawie pewien, że piosenkarz, w rzeczywistości jest czarodziejem – słyszałeś kiedyś o Davidzie Bowie?

A ty miło spędzasz lato? Jak to jest wrócić?

Napisz wkrótce!

Syriusz O. Black

*** 

_Dorgi Syriuszu,_

_Nie wsyłaj mi więcej listów. I tak nie mogę ich przeczytać, a Matrona zaczna się denerwować, przez sowy._

_Do zobaczenia w pociongu._

_Remus_


	21. Rozdział 21: Rok Drugi: Regulus Black

_Metal Guru, could it be?_

_You’re gonna bring my baby to me_

_She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child…_

Remus ściskał uchwyty swojej poobijanej, starej walizki, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Jego żołądek wykręcał różne salta z podekscytowania, gdy obserwował tętniący życiem tłum. Matrona, tym razem, pozwoliła mu samemu przebiec przez barierkę, chociaż w ostatniej chwili i tak odwróciła wzrok, przerażona. Teraz była daleko za nim, po mugolskiej stronie stacji, a on nie musiał jej oglądać przez następne dziesięć miesięcy.

Poprzedniej nocy miał przerażający koszmar, że kiedy dotarł na King Cross, nie mógł przedostać się na peron 9 ¾ - nic z tego nie było prawdziwe; magia, różdżki, czarodzieje, jego przyjaciele. Remus próbował odepchnąć od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, rozglądając się niecierpliwie wokół siebie, szukając znajomych twarzy.

„Pozwolili ci wrócić, co?” Zimny głos przerwał jego poszukiwania. „Standardy szkoły naprawdę muszą spadać.”

Remus poczuł jak napinają mu się ramiona. Dlaczego pierwszą osobą, która go odnalazła, musiał być Snape?!

„Odwal się, Smarkerusie.” Splunął, po czym wyprostował się, odwracając głowę w stronę Ślizgona, rzucając mu swoje najjadowitsze spojrzenie.

„Ugh, co to za zapach, do cholery?” Wycedził Snape, marszcząc swój ogromny nos. Remus poczerwieniał – śmierdział środkiem antyseptycznym, wiedział o tym; tego ranka Matrona była nazbyt hojna w odkażaniu.

„Powiedziałem, odwal się!” Mruknął Remus zgrzytając zębami i zaciskając pięści.

Widział jak Severus lekko się cofa. Remus wiedział jak wyglądał – spędził dwa miesiące bez magii, otoczony przez chłopców większych i twardszych, niż Snape. Był nieustannie czujny, niczym pułapka na niedźwiedzie i mógł uderzyć, nawet przy najmniejszej prowokacji.

„Ej, łysy!” Nad tłumem rozległ się inny głos. Chłopiec w okularach, z kruczoczarnymi włosami, sterczącymi w każdym kierunku, wychylał z okna pociągu, machając szaleńczo do Remusa.

Remus uśmiechnął się, zapominając o próbie przestraszenia Severusa i odpowiedział mu machnięciem. Świadomie potarł głowę ręką. Jego włosy urosły, przez czas spędzony w Hogwarcie, przez co Matrona ogoliła go zaraz po powrocie do St. Edmunda i teraz wyglądał jak prawdziwy zbir.

Po raz ostatni rzucił Snape’owi paskudne spojrzenie, po czym chwycił swoją walizkę i pospieszył do pociągu, przepychając się przez tłum innych uczniów, aby wreszcie dotrzeć do wagonu, w którym siedzieli jego przyjaciele.

„Lupin!” Peter podskoczył, podekscytowany. Kiedy już stanął na nogach, nastał niezręczny moment, w którym żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powinni zrobić – na pewno nie zamierzali się przytulać, jak dziewczyny, ale uścisk dłoni też nie wydawał się odpowiedni. Zamiast tego, Pettigrew niezgrabnie poklepał go po ramieniu, a Remus w odpowiedzi ścisnął jego przedramię.

„Hej, chłopaki,” Remus uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że zabolały go policzki i opadł na wolne miejsce. „Co tam u was?”

„To my powinniśmy cię o to spytać!” Zaśmiał się James, uderzając go w ramię. „Ani jednej sowy, przez całe lato!”

Remus ukradkiem spojrzał na Syriusza. To oznaczało, że nie wspomniał reszcie o liście, który Remus mu wysłał.

„Wiecie, że przez wakacje jestem praktycznie mugolem.” Odpowiedział. „Nie mogłem się nawet dostać do kufra, żeby odrobić pracę domową; zamknęli go.”

To nie była do końca prawda – to Remus poprosił Matronę, żeby zamknęła jego szkolne rzeczy, w obawie, że inni chłopcy mogliby je znaleźć. Zadania nie zrobił, bo naprawdę nie był w stanie. Z rogu dobiegł cichy odgłos obrzydzenia. Remus podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

Na siedzeniu obok Syriusz siedział inny, młodszy chłopiec, o takich samych, ciemnoniebieskich oczach i długich, czarnych włosach; miał nawet takie same, niepowtarzalne rysy Blacków – pełne usta i kości policzkowe, które mogłyby ciąć szkło.

„To jest Reg.” Syriusz przytaknął bez namysłu. „Przywitaj się, Reggie.”

„Mam na imię Regulus.” Odparł zirytowany chłopak oburzonym, arystokratycznym tonem.

„Mój kochany braciszek.” Syriusz uniósł brew, parząc po kolei na pozostałą trójkę.

„Cześć Regulus.” James uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do chłopaka przyjazną dłoń. „Jestem James.”

„Potter.” Regulus spojrzał na dłoń, jakby była brudna.

Syriusz klepnął go w tył głowy.

„Nie bądź kutasem.” Warknął. „To są moi przyjaciele.”

„Wcale nie chciałem tu siadać.” Odpowiedział Regulus. „To ty mnie zmusiłeś.”

„Och, no dalej, idź sobie. Nie wiem po co się w ogóle starałem.”

Regulus wstał z kamienną twarzą i wyszedł z przedziału, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

„Wow, naprawdę ma ten słynny urok rodziny Blacków.” Uśmiechnął się James. Syriusz potrząsnął głową zrozpaczony, opierając stopę na ławce naprzeciwko. Rozległ się głośny gwizd i pociąg ruszył ze stacji.

„Nie powinienem się spodziewać niczego więcej.” Mruknął Syriusz. „Totalnie wyprali mu mózg. No i jest na mnie zły. Nie powinienem był wyjeżdżać na całe lato.”

„Czyli chyba będzie w Slytherinie?” Zapytał James, współczującym tonem.

„Chyba tak.” Syriusz skrzywił się. „Wie, że przestanę się do niego odzywać, jeśli tak się stanie. Już wolałbym, żeby trafił do Hufflepuffu.”

Remus pomyślał, że było to dość okrutne. Oczywiście, też nie lubił Snape’a, czy Mulcibera – i tak, robili żarty wszystkim Ślizgonom, ale nienawiść Remusa, była nieporównywalnie mniejsza, niż ta, którą żywił Syriusz. Na pewno, nie wyrzekłby się własnego brata tylko dlatego, że nosił nieco inną szatę. Jedyną, prawdziwie rażącą wadą uczniów Slytherinu, był snobizm – a Syriusz, James i Peter, mimo, że tego nie zauważali, sami zachowywali się jak snoby.

Ta spirala myśli opuściła go, gdy tylko zaczęli nabierać prędkości, wyjeżdżając z Londynu, a Remus mógł wreszcie zrelaksować się myślą, że naprawdę wraca do Hogwartu – i, że od tej pory mógł znów normalnie czarować. Szarpnięciem otworzył swoją walizkę i po raz pierwszy, od dwóch miesięcy, chwycił różdżkę. Remus nie odważył się dotknąć, żadnej magicznej rzeczy, odkąd ukończyli semestr, więc teraz wyciągnął jedną, ze swoich używanych książek (Dumbledore przysłał je tydzień wcześniej), otworzył ją i ukradkiem rzucił na siebie Letiuncula Magna.

Udając, że drapie się za uchem, wymamrotał słowa zaklęcia. Syriusz musiał zorientować się, co robił, ponieważ w tym samym momencie podskoczył, ściągając miotłę z półki na bagaże i rozpraszając pozostałych chłopców. Remus spojrzał na książkę z mocno bijącym sercem. Słowa wypełniły jego umysł niczym nieznana melodia, i wreszcie znów był w stanie czytać.

Jego lato było niesamowicie nudne. Kilka razy próbował przeczytać jedną z książek w St. Edmundzie, ale bez magii było to zbyt frustrujące. Bardzo dokładnie przejrzał też listy od wszystkich przyjaciół, ale był tak zawstydzony stanem swojego pisma, że odpisał tylko Syriuszowi. Musiał też sporo kłamać. Spędzał niektóre dni, nie zamieniając ani słowa z nikim innym; reszcie chłopców powiedziano, że wyjechał do szkoły z internatem, którą opłacono ze spadku po ojcu. To oczywiście zrobiło z niego cel, większy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a w połączeniu z coraz cięższymi pełniami, Remus spędził większość wakacji pokryty siniakami.

Pełnie księżyca, były kolejnym powodem, dla którego Remus cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu, gdzie Madame Pomfrey, szkolna wiedźma-pielęgniarka, milsza i lepiej przygotowana do opieki nad nim, niż Matrona, pomagała mu po przemianach. Matrona była przerażona, widząc nowe obrażenia, które Remus zadawał sobie każdego miesiąca i traktowała go, jakby robił je sobie celowo, byleby tylko ją zdenerwować. Było z nim znacznie gorzej, niż zeszłego lata, kiedy uchodził z kilkoma zadrapaniami i niewielkimi siniakami. Teraz, pod swoim mugolskim ubraniem, Remus był prawie cały pokryty bandażami, które ocierały go, przy każdym ruchu. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz po przybyciu, będzie mógł się wymknąć do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Syriusz i James zajęli się opowiadaniem Remusowi o ich lecie, a Peter dołączał się co jakiś czas, zaznaczając, że przez większość czasu była ich trójka. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy świetnie się bawili, nawet jeśli grali w quidditcha, trochę więcej, niż chcieli. Rodzice Jamesa, okazali się mieć domek nad morzem, a także to, co James nazywał ‘zwykłym domem’, niedaleko Londynu. Trzej chłopcy koczowali na plaży, łowili ryby, puszczali latawce i planowali żarty na przyszły rok, przez prawie całe lato. Rozmawiali o tym tak długo, że Remus miał ochotę powiedzieć im, żeby się w końcu zamknęli.

Poczuł się trochę lepiej, kiedy podjechał do nich wózek ze słodyczami – James i Syriusz zebrali swoje kiszonkowe kupili wystarczająco dużo, że wystarczyłoby do nakarmienia połowy Gryffindoru. Remus nie narzekał – jak zwykle, był bardzo głodny.

*** 

Remus był niezmiernie zadowolony, że najadł się w pociągu, bo najwidoczniej zapomniał, jak długo ciągnęła się ceremonia przydziału – zwłaszcza, jeśli nie brało się w niej udziału. Regulus rzeczywiście został przydzielony do Slytherinu, co było zaskoczeniem tylko dla Syriusza, którego ostry wdech niedowierzania, można było słychać na drugim końcu stołu. Młodszy Black podbiegł, by dołączyć do swoich rówieśników i Narcyzy, która teraz nosiła srebrną odznakę prefekta, a także nową, platynową fryzurę.

Severus poklepał Regulusa po plecach, rzucając szydercze spojrzenie w kierunku stołu Gryfonów.

„Jaki on ma problem?” Westchnął Peter, gdy w końcu pojawiło się jedzenie. „Można by pomyśleć, że już przebolał te kilka żartów,”

„Bardziej musiał przeboleć Evans.” Powiedział James, nietypowo zamyślonym tonem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zmieszani. „Och no dajce spokój, to oczywiste!” Uśmiechnął się. „Severus jest wyraźnie zakochany w pewnej Gryfonce z marchewkowymi kucykami.” Mrugnął do Lily, która rzuciła mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie i odwróciła się do niego plecami, kontynuując rozmowę z Marlene.

„Więc skoro mamy ptaszynę, którą lubi, zamierza być wrzodem na dupie przez następne sześć lat?” Odpowiedział Syriusz z niedowierzaniem.

Remus zamrugał. _Ptaszynę?!_ Syriusz nie był typem chłopca, który nazywał dziewczyny ptaszynami - pochodził ze zbyt wysokiej klasy, żeby tak mówić. Gdzie u licha się tego nauczył?

„Dokładnie tak.” Potwierdził James, wyglądając na bardzo dumnego z siebie.

„Niee,” Syriusz potrząsnął głową. „Nikogo nie mogłaby aż tak obchodzić jakaś dziewczyna.”

Remus w milczeniu zgodził się z nim. Potterowi nie wydawało się przeszkadzać, że ktoś podważył jego teorię. Wzruszył ramionami, grzebiąc w swoich pieczonych ziemniakach.

„Skoro tak mówisz. No to musi być nadal zły, że Remus go uderzył.”

Syriusz zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie, w końcu się rozchmurzając.


	22. Rozdział 22: Rok Drugi: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars

Madam Pomfrey była przerażona chudym, poobijanym ciałem Remusa, kiedy w końcu poszedł się z nią zobaczyć.

„Co ta kobieta ci robiła?!” Sapała ze złości.

„O nie, sam sobie to wszystko zrobiłem.” Remus wskazał beznamiętnie na swoją nagą pierś. Pielęgniarka cmoknęła niezadowolona, zdejmując kolejne bandaże.

„Tak, ale ona prawie nic nie zrobiła, żeby ci pomóc… Nie miałam pojęcia, jak prymitywna jest mugolska medycyna! To magiczne rany, więc potrzebują magicznej opieki!”

Remus przytaknął ze zmęczeniem. Przyzwyczaił się już do bólu, który opadł na jego ramiona, wielki i ciężki – taki, który musiał po prostu znieść. Życie dla wszystkich było pełne ograniczeń, on miał ich po prostu trochę więcej. Być może dlatego wydawał się taki interesujący dla Jamesa i Syriusza.

Pani Pomfrey chciała zatrzymać go w skrzydle na noc, ale on odmówił, nie siląc się na delikatność. Najbliższa pełnia wypadała za dwa tygodnie, a on chciał spać we własnym łóżku najdłużej, jak to było możliwe.

Powolnie wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, chociaż czuł się o wiele lepiej, niż przez ostatni miesiąc – pani Pomfrey dała mu eliksir, po którym czuł się rozluźniony i przyjemnie oszołomiony. Kiedy jednak Remus dotarł do dormitorium i zastał Syriusza siedzącego na swoim łóżku, z gramofonem na kolanach i zupełnie nowymi albumami, rozrzuconymi wokół niego, wiedział, że nie miał szans na spokojne popołudnie.

„Lupin!” Wykrzyknął podekscytowany z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. „Musisz to usłyszeć!”

„Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, że już jesteś.” Jęknął James ze swojego łóżka, gdzie przeglądał magazyn o quidditchu. „Przez całe lato nie zamykał się o tym mugolskim piosenkarzu.”

„On nie jest mugolem!” Warknął Syriusz, opierając ręce na biodrach. „To musi być czarodziej. Musi być! Powinieneś zobaczyć jego ubrania…”

Remus przeszedł przez pokój i podniósł jedną z płyt. Uśmiechnął się, lekko zdziwiony, widząc człowieka na okładce.

„Och, Bowie! Tak, lubię go. Ale nie sądzę, żeby był czarodziejem.”

Syriusz wyglądał na rozczarowanego, że nie zaskoczył Remusa nowiną, ale Remus pośpiesznie wyjaśnił. „Starman słyszałem dużo razy w radiu, ale nikt w St. Eddim nie ma albumu!”

Syriusz położył czarny krążek, który trzymał w ręce na gramofonie i zamocował igłę. James westchnął głęboko, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju z magazynem pod pachą. Syriusz zignorował go, z niecierpliwością obserwując twarz Remusa, podczas gdy muzyka się rozgrzewała. Remus usiadł na skraju łóżka i zamknął oczy, nasłuchując.

_Pushing through the market square_

_So many mothers sighing_

_News had just come over_

_We had five years left of crying…_

To było inne niż _Electric Warrior_ ; bardziej mroczne i nastrojowe. Remusowi bardzo się podobało. Piosenka niosła w sobie pewną historię, chociaż Remus nie był pewien, czy w pełni ją rozumiał. Gdy wybrzmiały ostatnie nuty _Rock n Roll Suicide_ , Syriusz podniósł igłę i przesunął ją z powrotem.

„Musisz posłuchać _Suffragette City_ , to moja ulubiona!”

Remus uśmiechnął się – to było do przewidzenia. Piosenka była głośna i niegrzeczna, i zdecydowanie można było do niej tańczyć. _This mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place..._

Jego ulubionym okazał się _Moonage Daydream_ – był dziwny i kosmiczny. A może _Lady Stardust_ , który z jakiegoś powodu przypominał mu o Syriuszu – _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans_ … Remus szybko odrzucił tę myśl, pewien, że Syriusz uznałby to za idiotyczne.

Gdy przesłuchali album po raz drugi i jeszcze raz odtworzyli swoje ulubione utwory, dochodziła pora kolacji. Siedzieli razem na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, przeglądając albumy.

„Może on jest czarodziejem,” Przyznał Remus rozmarzonym tonem. „Nie wygląda jak normalny mugol.”

„Mówiłem ci!” Syriusz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. „Zamierzam zdobyć więcej jego albumów, wszystkie.”

„T.Rex też wydali nowy.” Powiedział Remus. „ _Slider_.”

„Nieźle! Żałuje, że pani Potter nie pozwoliła nam opuścić Pokątnej, zabrałem nawet trochę mugolskich pieniędzy z Gringotta.”

„Co to jest Pokątna?” Zapytał Remus, mimo, że mniej więcej wiedział, choćby z letnich listów.

Oczy Syriusz rozszerzyły się, jak zawsze, gdy Remus demonstrował swój szokujący brak wiedzy na temat czarodziejów.

„Jansa cholera, Lupin,” Syriusz cmoknął zdziwiony. „To ulica czarodziejów w Londynie. Mugole nie mogą tam wejść – jak do Hogdmead.”

„Och, racja.” Remusowi wcale nie wydawało się to, aż tak ekscytujące – zakupy ogólnie były nudne.

„To skąd bierzesz swoje rzeczy?”

„Jakie rzeczy?”

„Szkolne rzeczy – książki, szaty…” Oczy Syriusza powędrowały do wystrzępionych mankietów czarnych szat Remusa. Jego własne były zupełnie nowe, nieskazitelnie wykończone i skrojone nieco lepiej, niż innych.

„Myślę, że są używane.” Odparł Remus. „Dumbledore mi je wysyła. Nie wiem, jak samemu się dostać na tą czarodziejską ulicę.”

„Następne lato,” Powiedział Syriusz stanowczo. „Przyjeżdżasz do Jamesa i zostajesz tam, a my zabieramy cię na Pokątną, obiecuje, że ci się spodoba.”

„Wiesz, że nie mogę.” Powiedział cicho Remus, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

„Jakoś to rozwiążemy.” Powiedział Syriusz, pewny siebie. „Porozmawiamy z Dumbledorem, McGonagall – Ministrem Magii, jeśli będzie trzeba!”

Remus zmusił się do uśmiechu, udając, że wierzy Syriuszowi.

„Tak, brzmi jak plan. Dzięki, Black.”

*** 

_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars_ stał się oficjalnym hymnem męskiego dormitorium Gryffidoru na następny tydzień i nawet James – który w ogóle nie miał wyczucia muzyki – zaczął nucić pod nosem.

Remus nigdy w swoim całym życiu nie był tak spokojny i zadowolony. Był daleko od St. Edmunda, daleko od szarych koszul, Matrony, zamkniętych pokoi i trudnych chłopców, którzy chcieli go dopaść. Nie był pokryty bandażami (przynajmniej na razie) i aż do poniedziałkowych lekcji miał cały czas, jaki potrzebował na czytanie, słuchanie muzyki i wygłupianie się z huncwotami.

Większość czasu spędzał przeglądając książki i odrabiając prace domowe, które zadali im na lato. Niczym głodujący człowiek, pożerał każdą nową informacje, a nawet kilka razy udał się do biblioteki, żeby zgłębić nowy temat.

Musiał też przeprowadzić kilka poważnych rozmów z Jamesem, przekonując go, że nie ma ochoty grać w drużynie quidditcha. Remusowi w pełni wystarczyło siedzenie z książką na trybunach, od czasu do czasu spoglądając w górę, na trzech chłopców przelatujących w tę i z powrotem, na swoich miotłach. Wszystkim dobrze szło, ale nawet dla Remusa oczywistym było, że to James radził sobie najlepiej. Momentami wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie potrzebował miotły; czarnowłosy chłopiec szybujący jak pustułka, jego ruchy gładkie, a pikowanie mdląco ostre. Remus był tylko na kilku meczach quidditcha, ale był pewien, że James zasługiwał na miejsce w drużynie.

Syriusz miał znacznie bardziej efektowny sposób latania – brakowało mu umiejętności i dyscypliny Jamesa. Black zbyt szybko się nudził – potrafił latać bardzo szybko, ale o wiele bardziej interesowało go wykręcanie spirali i gwałtowane skręcanie, niż łapanie kafli, czy odbijanie tłuczków. James co kilka minut musiał do niego krzyczeć, żeby skupił się na grze. Peter był całkiem dobry, po lecie pełnym ćwiczeń, ale wciąć był zbyt wolny na długich dystansach – James zdecydował, że o wiele bardziej nadawał się na obrońcę.

„Zachowujesz się, jakbyś to ty miał wybrać cały zespół.” Skarżył się Syriusz, kiedy wracali do zamku.

„Powinni mi na to pozwolić.” James wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. „Jestem lepszy, niż połowa obecnego zespołu, a wy spokojnie pokonalibyście obu pałkarzy. I dodatkowo znam taktykę.”

„Po prostu postaraj się nie być zbytnio zszokowanym, kiedy nie zrobią z ciebie kapitana.” Syriusz przewrócił oczami. „Wciąż jesteś tylko drugoroczniakiem. W zeszłym roku nikt z drugiego roku się nie dostał.”

„Miej trochę wiary, Black.” James mrugnął, zarzucając rękę na ramię przyjaciela. Szli we dwójkę, trzymając miotły w dłoniach. Słońce zachodziło za nimi, rzucając na dwóch ciemnowłosych chłopców złotą poświatę. Remus obserwował ich, pozostając kilka kroków w tyle, obciążony swoimi książkami, myśląc, że wszyscy byliby naprawdę zaskoczeni, gdyby James nie dostał dokładnie czego chciał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars" to album Davida Bowiego z 1972


	23. Rozdział 23: Rok Drugi: Braterstwo

Remus nie miał brata – a przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiedział. Przypuszczał, że jego matka mogła ponownie wyjść za mąż i urodzić kilka miłych, niemagicznych, niebędących potworami dzieci. Ale to nie był jego interes; już dawno pogodził się z losem jaki go spotkał.

James również był jedynakiem, co przynajmniej wyjaśniało jego pewność siebie i oczekiwanie bycia w centrum uwagi. Syriusz mówił o rodzicach Pottera, jakby byli świętymi, ale nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że trochę rozpieścili syna. Peter miał siostrę, która była od niego sporo starsza i ukończyła już Hogwart. Była Puchonką, ale Peter nie mówił o niej zbyt wiele. Teraz studiowała na mugolskim uniwersytecie, co najwyraźniej było niedopuszczalne.

Może więc to dlatego żaden z nich nie rozumiał, co tak właściwie działo się między dwoma braćmi Black i może to właśnie dlatego nie traktowali całej sytuacji poważnie. Wszystko zaczęło się rankiem po ceremonii przydziału. Podczas śniadania do Regulusa przyleciał prezent od rodziców; zupełnie nowy puchacz. To była jego nagroda, za dostanie się do właściwego domu – o czym huncwoci dowiedzieli się, kiedy Severus radośnie przeczytał list, przyniesiony przez puchacza, tak głośno, że było go słychać nawet przy stole Gryffindoru. Syriusz wpatrywał się wtedy w swoją owsiankę, nie reagując na zaczepkę, ale kiedy Remus spojrzał na Regulusa, zobaczył, jak ten, mocno zarumieniony, próbował wyrwać list Snape’owi.

„Twoi rodzice nie zabrali ci przypadkiem sowy?” Zapytał Peter bez ogródek. Syriusz skinął głową.

„Powiedzieli, że ją odzyskam, jak zacznę spełniać obowiązek rodzinny i zacznę się zachowywać jak prawdziwy Black. Nieważne i tak nie potrzebuję sowy.”

„Co dokładnie jest twoim obowiązkiem rodzinnym?” James zamyślił się głośno, tak żeby Ślizgoni mogli go usłyszeć. „Chodzić z takimi dziwakami, jak Snape i Mulciber? Ożenić się z kuzynką?”

Syriusz w końcu spojrzał na Jamesa, a jego twarz wyrażała na wpół wdzięczność, na wpół złośliwość.

„Och, tak,” Odparł równie głośno, co James. Snape, Regulus i reszta Ślizgonów, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą zaśmiewali się, rechocząc na całe gardło, teraz zamilkli, wpatrując się w dwóch Gryfonów. Peter odsunął się lekko. „Chów wsobny i podlizywanie się to kluczowe aspekty mojego szlachetnego dziedzictwa. No i oczywiście zaczepianie mniejszych ode mnie; oszukiwanie, kłamstwa, przeklinanie wszystkich na mojej drodze do władzy…”

„Cóż, przyjacielu, przykro mi, że to ja muszę ci to powiedzieć,” Odpowiedział rozbawiony James.” Ale wygląda na to, że w ogóle nie jesteś Blackiem.”

„O Boże,” Syriusz przysunął rękę do twarzy, w udawanym zdziwieniu. „Czym w takim razie jestem?”

„To dość oczywiste,” James wzruszył ramionami. „Jesteś Huncwotem.”

Syriusz zaśmiał się, podobnie jak większość Gryfonów, siedzących w pobliżu.

Remus zauważył jak ręka Severusa sięga po różdżkę i szybko chwycił swoją, przeglądając listę zaklęć w głowie, próbując znaleźć, które by go powstrzymało. Ale zanim zdążył na cokolwiek wpaść, Regulus szturchnął Snape’a łokciem, mamrocząc: " _W porządku"_. Remus był pewien, że był jedynym Gryfonem, który to usłyszał.

„Chodźcie,” Zaszydził Snape. „Lepiej odejdźmy od tego całego plugastwa, zanim się porzygamy.”

To tylko rozśmieszyło Syriusza i Jamesa jeszcze bardziej. Snape wyszedł z sali, a za nim podążyli Mulciber i nowy pierwszoroczniak, Barty Crouch. Regulus został, biegając nerwowo wzrokiem między swoimi przyjaciółmi, a bratem. Nowa sowa przysiadła na jego zgiętym łokciu, przyglądając się całej scenie władczym, protekcjonalnym wzrokiem. Chłopak podszedł do Syriusza.

„Możesz ją pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz.” Powiedział Regulus ściszonym głosem. „Nigdy jej nie prosiłem, żeby mi cokolwiek przysyłała, ale wiesz, jaka ona jest.”

„Ta,” Parsknął Syriusz. „Wiem.”

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, a Remus nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jedynie wpatrują się w siebie, czy tez próbują znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, żeby coś powiedzieć.

„Słuchaj, przepraszam, ok – wiedziałeś, że skończę w Slyth…” Zaczął Regulus, ale nagle urwał, gdy Syriusz wstał.

„Nie chcę twojej sowy.” Powiedział sztywno, nie przestając patrzeć na brata. „Jeśli będę musiał, pożyczę Jamesa.”

Po tych słowach przepchnął się obok Regulusa i skierował w stronę wyjścia. James, Remus i Peter pośpiesznie wstali, i ruszyli za nim. Remus zerknął jeszcze na Regulusa, który wyglądał bardzo blado i na zmarzniętego.

Później Remus nie myślał zbyt wiele o młodszym Blacku – linia na piasku została wytyczona i obowiązkiem wszystkich Huncwotów było jej przestrzeganie, wspierając Syriusza. Poza tym, gdy tylko zaczęły się lekcje, wszyscy stali się zbyt zajęci, by przejmować się sprzeczką.

Remus, tym razem, poświęcił się całkowicie nauce, zmieniając swoje zachowanie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, w porównaniu do zeszłego września. Chętnie czytał, odpowiadał na pytania na lekcjach i odrabiał każdą pracę domową, tego samego dnia, w którym została zadana. We wszystkim, oprócz Eliksirów, był wzorowym uczniem. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego co rok wcześniej przeczytał o ludziach z jego problemem. Prawie nikt z nich nie radził sobie dobrze, po tym jak ukończyli szkołę. Ci, którzy byli na tyle głupi, żeby wpisać się do rejestru, zostawali wykluczeni z prawie każdego prawa czarodziejów. Musiał być najlepszym z najlepszych, chociaż nawet to mogło nie wystarczyć i miał na to jeszcze sześć lat.

W jego akademickich planach był jeszcze jeden szczegół – Syriusz. Cóż, tak naprawdę Syriusz i James, ale głównie Syriusz. Remus nie wątpił, że chłopak był jego przyjacielem – ale wątpił, żeby Syriusz postrzegał go, jako równego sobie. Ciągle narzekał na przekonania rodziny Blacków, o ważności czystości krwi, ale jednocześnie często robił złośliwe uwagi na temat dziedzictwa Petera. To zawsze działo się za plecami Pettigrew i Remus bał się pomyśleć, co Syriusz mówił o nim.

Remus już podczas swojego pierwszego semestru w Hogwarcie nauczył się, że bycie ‘półkrwi’ sprawiało, że ludzie mniej mu ufali. W szczególności Ślizgoni celowali w uczniów, którzy w jakiś sposób byli spokrewnieni z mugolami – Marlene McKinnkon, której ojciec był mugolem, w ramach obrony udoskonaliła swoje zaklęcie upiorogacka, jako pierwsza w klasie. Lily Evans omijały wszystkie udręki, kiedy tylko Snape był w pobliżu, ale było jasne, że wiele osób uważało ją za raczej zarozumiałą, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności jej narodzin.

Syriusz nigdy nie wyrażał otwarcie tak mocnych opinii, ale Remus miał wrażenie, że jego łatwiejsze radzenie sobie na lekcjach, było traktowane jako dowód, że jego magia była w jakiś sposób lepsza. Remus bardzo chciał udowodnić, że to nie była prawda. To była przyjemne odkrycie; nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywał potrzeby rywalizacji – ale z drugiej strony, nigdy wcześniej nie miał czym rywalizować.

Oczywiście Remus zawsze miał dodatkową przeszkodę do pokonania, która we wrześniu 1972 nadeszła pod sam koniec miesiąca. Remus jak zawsze był kłębkiem nerwów i już kilka dni wcześniej zaczął wspominać swoim współlokatorom, że nie czuł się najlepiej, przygotowując ich na zbliżające się, nagłe zniknięcie. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. Mimo, że przemiany się pogorszyły, a do powrotu do zdrowia potrzebował coraz więcej dni, Remus odkrył, że wraz z powiększaniem się księżyca, on sam zaczynał nabierać sił.

Stawał się żarłocznie głodny, jego zmysły wyostrzały się, a magia była mocna i ciężka, niczym syrop na języku. Dodatkowo, prawie w ogóle nie sypiał, czytając przez całe noce i próbując ignorować ciche szepty Jamesa i Syriusza, dochodzące z łóżka obok.

Kiedy w końcu poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, Madame Pomfrey i McGonagall, jak co miesiąc, odprowadziły go do bijącej wierzby. Idąc, obie zachowywały całkowite milczenie, ale kiedy Remus został zamknięty w chacie, usłyszał jak dwie kobiety zatrzymują się na środku długiego tunelu i rozmawiają. Nie mogły wiedzieć, że je słyszy – że jego słuch był lepszy, niż większości ludzi, zwłaszcza w noce pełni.

Madame Pomfrey narzekała na leczenie Remusa w lecie.

„Pokryty urazami! Nie mogę pozwolić mu tam wrócić i zachować czyste sumienie, Minerwo! To sprzeczne ze wszystkim co wyznaje, jako uzdrowicielka.”

„Rozumiem, Poppy,” Odpowiedziała ostro McGonagall, kiedy ruszyły do wyjścia. „To trudna sprawa – kiedy matka Remusa przekazała go mugolskim władzą, wszystko nam utrudniła… musimy być bardzo, bardzo ostrożni. Porozmawiam z Dumbledorem.”

„On jest taki mały i cichy, nigdy na nic nie narzeka, nawet kiedy musi odczuwać potworny ból…”

Remus nie słyszał reszty, kobiety były za daleko, a jego własne krzyki zagłuszyły je całkowicie.

*** 

Rano Remus wrócił do swojego ciała dysząc, jakby właśnie urodził. Nie było w nim ani centymetra, który by nie bolał – w głowie pulsowało mu od mdłości, igły wbijały mu się za oczami; jego szyja i ramiona były zwiotczałe, jak pęknięta gumka. Każde uniesienie klatki piersiowej powodowało przeszywający ból, a pot spływał po nim strumieniami, mimo, że powietrze było zimne.

Przez brzuch przechodziła mu głęboka rana, przez którą miał ochotę zwymiotować. Stracił dużo krwi, ale ona nie przestawała się wylewać, czerwona jak wino. Na wpół czołgając się, na wpół pełznąc, powlókł się przez pokój, do pudełka z zapasami medycznymi, na wszelki wypadek, które leżało pod deskami podłogi. Wyciągnął kilka gaz, wykorzystując całą pozostałą w nim energię i przycisnął ją mocno do ciemnej rany. Krzyknął z bólu, ale nie przestawał naciskać. Jego oddech stał się płytki i nawet to bolało. Czuł nadchodzące zawroty głowy; chciał jedynie zwinąć się w kłębek i zasnąć. _Nie idź spać_ , powtarzał sobie wściekły, _pozostań czujny, bo inaczej umrzesz, idioto._

 _Więc umrę._ Z tyłu jego głowy pojawił się cichy, nieznany głos. _To z pewnością ułatwiłoby wiele spraw. Tobie. Wszystkim innym._ Remus potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony. Głos był miękki i przyjemny – prawie matczyny.

Nacisnął mocniej, stękając z wysiłku. W rozpaczy zaczął się zastawiać, czy głos nie miał racji. Po co trzymał się tego życia, które najwidoczniej wcale go nie chciało; życia, które może wcale nie było warte przeżycia? A jeśliby umarł? Jeśliby tylko zamknął oczy? To mogła być tylko kwestia czasu.

Zamknął oczy, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

„Remus?” Uprzejme pukanie Madame Pomfrey rozbrzmiało w pomieszczeniu, punktualne jak zawsze. Zignorował ją; był na to zbyt zmęczony. Oparł głowę na ciemnych deskach podłogowych i upuścił gazę. Tak bardzo zmęczony. „Remus!” Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i nagle kobieta znalazła się obok niego, kładąc jego głowę na swoich kolanach.

„Idź sobie,” Mruknął, nie otwierając oczu. „Puść mnie.”

„Nie licz na to, młody człowieku.” Powiedziała Madame Pomfrey – tak zaciekle, że pomimo swojego beznadziejnego stanu, Remus zaśmiał się. Po tym skrzywił się, instynktownie łapiąc się za pierś. Uzdrowicielka wycelowała różdżkę w jego otwartą ranę i zaszyła ją w ciągu kilku sekund, po czym położyła rękę w miejscu, za które trzymał się Remus. „Złamane żebro.” Wyszeptała. „Biedaczysko.” Raz jeszcze machnęła różdżką i Remus poczuł dziwne pyknięcie w klatce piersiowej – nagle oddychanie przestało boleć.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na kobietę. Była zajęta naciąganiem koca na jego ramiona, żeby go ogrzać. „No to teraz,” Szepnęła ostrożnie, chociaż nie było tam nikogo, oprócz nich. „Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, strasząc mnie tak, hm?” Jej głos był taki ciepły, a palce tak czułe. Bardzo delikatnie przyciągnęła go, ściskając go. „Nie możemy cię stracić, Remusie, nie dopóki jestem w Hogwarcie.”

„Boli,” Wyszeptał Remus,

Przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej i to wystarczyło. Po raz pierwszy, od bardzo dawna, Remus zaczął płakać. Nie pociągnął tylko kilka razy nosem; podczas, gdy kochana, pełna ciepła pielęgniarka go przytrzymywała, chłopak owinął swoje ramiona wokół jej miękkiego ciała i ryczał jak niemowlę.

*** 

Musiał spędzić pełne dwa dni w skrzydle szpitalnym. Rana na brzuchu nie była jedyną, jaką zadał sobie tej nocy, chociaż była zdecydowanie najgorszą. Zaklęcie Madame Pomfrey wystarczyło, by zatrzymać krwawienie, do czasu, aż wydostali się z chaty, ale on wciąż potrzebował ciszy i odpoczynku. Regularnie dostawał napary nasenne, które później pił bez narzekania, woląc nie pozostawać obudzonym. Huncwoci przyszli, próbując go zobaczyć, ale na prośbę Remusa, Madame Pomfrey odprawiła ich z powrotem do pokoju.

Był już późny piątkowy poranek, gdy kobieta wreszcie pozwoliła mu wyjść.

„Wyślę informację do twoich profesorów, niech wiedzą, żeby się ciebie nie spodziewać. Masz iść prosto do swojego dormitorium i się położyć, zrozumiano?”

Ruszy powoli, wybierając inną trasę, niż zwykle, a jego myśli odpłynęły w stronę mapy – powinien wrócić do pracy nad nią, szczególnie, że ostatnio przeczytał ciekawy rozdział na temat zaklęcia _homunculus._ Kiedy dotarł do dormitorium, Remus wczołgał się na swoje łóżko, zaciągnął zasłony i położył się na plecach. Promienie słońca przedarły się przez spojenia tkanin, podświetlając drobinki kurzu, latające w powietrzu.

Jak na wrzesień było wciąż ciepło, a ktoś zostawił otwarte okno, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia przyjemne powietrze. Wiatr wciągał zasłony łóżka Remusa, a następnie wypychał je, falując w różne strony. Chłopak patrzył na to sennie – do środka i na zewnątrz, jak powietrze wchodzące w płuca.

„Lupin!” Ostry głos wdarł się w jego spokój. Syriusz gwałtownie odciągnął zasłony, zalewając małą przestrzeń światłem i wypalając siatkówki Remusa.

„Ugh, co?” Jęknął, zasłaniając oczy.

„Przepraszam,” Syriusz potarł nerwowo ramię.

„O co chodzi?”

„Remus, musze ci coś powiedzieć.”

Milczeli przez kilka długich chwil. Remus opadł głębiej w poduszki, zbyt zmęczony, żeby usiąść. Westchnął.

„No więc?”

„Chodzi o Jamesa!” Powiedział desperacko Syriusz. „On… on chce z tobą porozmawiać.”

„… Co?”

„No… cholera, ciężko to powiedzieć, Lupin..,”

„O co ci chodzi?”

„On wie! James wie! I chce żebyśmy to z ciebie wyciągnęli.”

Remus usiadł gwałtownie, czując jak żołądek przewraca mu się na drugą stronę.

„On… on co? Co wie?”

„O twoim… no wiesz. Gdzie chodzisz. W każdą pełnię.”

Remus patrzył na Syriusz. Nie wiedział, co robić.

„… Wiedziałeś.”

„Wiedziałem.” Potwierdził.

„Jak długo?”

„Od świąt. Ja… nie chciałem nic mówić. Nie chciałem ci tego utrudniać.”

Remus zaniemówił. Syriusz pokręcił głową niecierpliwie. „Ale James też do tego doszedł, idiota, a teraz zdecydował, że musimy o tym z tobą porozmawiać. Naprawdę mi przykro, próbowałem go przekonać, ale wiesz jaki uparty on jest.”

„Ta,” Remus wychrypiał, pochylając się do przodu. Włożył głowę z swoje ręce. To by było na tyle. Miał stracić wszystko; wszystko, co było dla niego w jakiś sposób ważne.

„Wszystko jest w porządku… myślę, że wszystko będzie w porządku.” Powiedział Syriusz.

„Niby jak?” Remus podniósł głowę, gotując się z przerażenia. „Równie dobrze, mogę już zacząć się pakować.”

„Nie! Nie rób tego. Słuchaj, on chce tylko z tobą o tym porozmawiać, nie idzie prosto do Dumbledore’a, ani nic. To coś znaczy prawda?”

Ale Remus już wstał, otworzył swój kufer i zaczął wpychać do niego rzeczy. Może nie będzie musiał od razu odejść; może dadzą mu trochę czasu na spakowanie się. Pozwoliliby mu zatrzymać różdżkę? Bardzo ją polubił i w końcu należała do jego ojca, więc oficjalnie teraz była jego. Może gdyby obiecał, że będzie rzucać tylko zaklęcie do czytania?

„Remus!” Syriusz złapał go za ramiona. Wzdrygnął się, ale tylko dlatego, że spodziewał się bólu. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy Syriusza wbiły się jego, a Remus próbował odwrócić wzrok. „Posłuchaj mnie,” Powiedział Black, zaskakująco łagodnie. „Poczekaj, dobrze? Poczekaj i zobacz co powie James – w końcu jest twoim przyjacielem. Wszyscy jesteśmy huncwotami!”

„Bzdura,” Remus odepchnął go. „Kompletna bzdura. Wy dwaj jesteście huncwotami, ty i on. Ja i Peter jesteśmy tylko waszymi pupilami.” Chwycił piżamę z końca łóżka i wrzucił ją do kufra. „Nie jestem aż takim kretynem, Black. Pewnie lepiej będzie, jak wrócę tam, gdzie moje miejsce.”

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Syriusz zaniemówił. Był to też pierwszy raz, kiedy Remus powiedział do niego tak dużo w jednej wypowiedzi. Jego usta drgnęły raz lub dwa, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Remus nie przestawał się pakować.

„Po prostu poczekaj.” Powiedział Syriusz ochryple, wychodząc z pokoju. „Poczekaj i zobacz, co powie.”


	24. Rozdział 24: Rok Drugi: Eliksiry, znowu.

Mimo całego swojego gadania, Remus czekał. Nie widział innej możliwości, poza pójściem do Dumbledora i proszeniem o odesłanie go z powrotem do St. Edmunda – chociaż nawet z tym miałby problem, bo nie wiedział gdzie tak właściwie znajdowało się biuro Dumbledore’a. Nie zaszedł z mapą tak daleko. Mapa – lepiej, żeby ją zostawił. Syriusz i James mogliby ją skończyć.

Przynajmniej nie czuł już zmęczenia. Siedział na swoim kufrze, wiercąc się przez, jak mu się wydawało, długie godziny. Przez chwilę myślał o zejściu na dół, na obiad – ale co by było, gdyby zaczęli z nim wszystko wyjaśniać, na oczach wszystkich? Został na górze. I tak nie był głodny. Próbował czytać, ale nie mógł się skoncentrować, na wystarczająco długo.

Co jakiś czas jego myśli wracały do wcześniejszej rozmowy – kłótni – z Syriuszem. Nie był pewien, co miał o niej myśleć. Z jednej strony, kiedy minął już pierwszy szok, Syriusz starał się być miły. I przynajmniej ostrzegł Remusa przed całą sytuacją. Ale z drugiej strony to, co powiedział Remus wciąż było prawdą. To, że James był najlepszym przyjacielem Syriusza, nie znaczyło, że zależało mu też na Remusie. Byli przyjaciółmi, z pewnością, ale tylko dlatego, że dzielili pokój. Remus nie umiał grać w quidditcha, nie pochodził z dobrej rodziny, ani nie miał pieniędzy. Poza tym, czy idealna reputacja Pottera pozwoliłaby mu na bycie kojarzonym z jednym z mrocznych stworzeń?

A jeśli chodziło o Syriusza – Syriusz nie mógł nawet wybaczyć swojemu bratu, za bycie w innym domu. Jeżeli rodzina nie miała dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia, dlaczego przyjaźń miałaby?

Kilka minut po czwartej zadzwonił dzwonek i Remus usłyszał trzy zestawy kroków na schodach. Wstał, przygotowując się na najgorsze. James wszedł jako pierwszy, wyglądając poważniej i doroślej od nich wszystkich. Syriusz szedł za nim z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Peter pojawił się jako ostatni wyglądając – jak zwykle – niezręcznie.

„Cześć Remus,” Powiedział od razu James. Wszyscy stali naprzeciwko siebie przez co pokój wydawał się bardzo mały, nawet przy otwartym na oścież oknie.

„Cześć.” Odparł Remus, starając się patrzeć na każdego z nich naraz.

„Jak się czujesz?”

„Dobrze.”

„Słuchaj, stary, przejdę od razu do tematu ok?” James przeczesał palcami włosy, nerwowo przełykając ślinę – Remus widział jak jego jabłko Adama podjeżdżało w górę i w dół. „Zauważyliśmy… cóż, nie mogliśmy nie zauważyć, że dość często lądujesz w skrzydle szpitalnym. Praktycznie co miesiąc.”

Peter pokiwał mocno głową, a Remus poczuł irracjonalny przypływ nienawiści do niego. Stłumił ją, skupiając się zamiast tego na spojrzeniu Jamesowi w oczy. Już mieli go za dzikie zwierzę. Lepiej, żeby tego nie potwierdzał.

„Dobrze.” Powiedział ponuro.

„Ok,” Przytaknął James, jakby prowadzili zupełnie normalną rozmowę. „Co miesiąc… w okolicach pełni księżyca.”

Pozwolił, żeby to stwierdzenie zawisło w powietrzu. Remus niecierpliwił się, czekając, żeby mieć to za sobą.

„Po prostu to powiedz, James.”

„Jesteś-wilkołakiem?” Pytanie wyszło tak szybko, że James spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony.

Remus spojrzał na Syriusza, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z determinacją. Peter przygryzł dolną wargę, a jego oczy biegały między Remusem i Jamesem. Remus wyprostował ramiona.

„Tak.” Wysunął podbródek do przodu, jakby zachęcając Jamesa do uderzenia go. Cokolwiek miało nadejść; był na to gotów.

James odetchnął.

„Dobrze,”

„To wszystko?”

„Tak… to znaczy… cholera…” James ponownie wplątał palce we włosy, zwracając się do pozostałych o wsparcie, wyglądając na bezradnego.

„Wszystko w porządku.” Remus powiedział twardo. „Załatwione. Po prostu przepuść mnie, to pójdę do McGonagall, żeby mnie odesłała.”

„Odesłała? Dokąd?!”

„Pewnie z powrotem do St. Edmunda. Jakbym miał dokąd indziej pójść!”

„Nie możesz opuścić Hogwartu!” James wyglądał teraz na jeszcze bardziej zmartwionego, okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

„Nie mogę zostać, jak wszyscy wiedzą.” Wyjaśnił Remus najspokojniej, jak potrafił.

„Nikomu nie powiemy!” Pisnął nagle Peter. Remus spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, potem na Syriusza i na końcu na Jamesa. James kiwnął głową.

„Nie powiemy.” Potwierdził.

Remus potrząsnął głową, nie pozwalając sobie na rozważenie tego pomysłu – nawet na najmniejszą nadzieje. Nadzieja nie prowadziła do niczego dobrego; jeżeli czegoś był pewny, to właśnie tego. Miał to wypisane na skórze grubymi, srebrnymi liniami.

„To nie jest gra ‘Zachowaj tajemnice’ czy o czymkolwiek myślicie. Jeśli inni się dowiedzą, będę musiał wyjechać. Albo nawet gorzej, mogliby mnie…” Nie powiedział tego. Jaki byłby z tego pożytek?

„Nie pozwolimy na to.” Syriusz w końcu przemówił, stawiając ostrożne kroki do przodu. „Prawda?” Odwrócił się do Petera i Jamesa, stojących po obu jego stronach. Obaj wyglądali na poważnie przestraszonych, ale mimo to, stanowczo pokręcili głowami.

„Musisz nam zaufać.” Powiedział James. „Proszę?”

*** 

Zgodził się dać im miesiąc. Albo to oni zgodzili się dać mu miesiąc – nie był pewien. Nie było jasne, kto był uważany za największe zagrożenie. Na początku każda ich wspólna chwila była czystą agonią, wypełnioną niezręcznością i nowym rodzajem nieśmiałości, którego wcześniej między nimi nie było. _Mają mnie za potwora,_ skandował głos z tyłu jego głowy, _myślą, że zamorduję ich we śnie, myślą, że jestem zły._

I tak naprawdę, kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, nie zrobił jeszcze nic, co udowodniłoby, że tak nie jest. Od jakiegoś czasu było oczywiste, że w miarę jak dorastał, jego dolegliwość stała się coraz bardziej uciążliwa. Remus nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko miało to zajść. Być może pewnego dnia przekroczy granicę; może to już się stało.

Nie rozmawiali o tym przez cały tydzień. Ani słowa, ani nawet szeptu. Remus był pewien, że pozostali będą go zadręczać pytaniami; szczególnie Syriusz, ale najwyraźniej był wobec nich tak nieprzyjemny, kiedy doszło do konfrontacji, że nawet on nie chciał do tego wracać. Przy innych ludziach zachowywali się tak jak zawsze – James był głośny i zbyt pewny siebie, Syriusz rzucał aroganckie żarty, a Peter uwielbiał ich z lekką niepewnością. Ale wszystko zmieniało się, kiedy zostawali sami. Cała czwórka stawała się cicha, zamyślona i zbyt uprzejma. Nocne rozmowy Syriusza i James stały się jeszcze częstsze.

Nieoczekiwanie to Severus Snape ponownie zjednoczył huncwotów.

Było to, jak zawsze, podczas lekcji Eliksirów. W tym semestrze przygotowywali wywar ‘słodkiego snu’, którego uwarzenie zajmowało kilka tygodni.

„Będziecie musieli tu wracać każdego wieczoru i sprawdzać postępy w tworzeniu się eliksiru – będę oceniać waszą wytrwałość i uważność. W tym celu myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak połączycie się w pary, żebyście mogli się zmieniać.” Oznajmił Slughorn.

Nastąpiło ogólne poruszenie, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli wybierać swoich partnerów. Remus jak zwykle pogodził się z tym, że zostanie przydzielony do Petera. Ale pomimo zamieszania Slughorn ponownie podniósł głos,

„Nie, nie, wyciągnąłem lekcję po ostatnim razie.” Rzucił huncwotom surowe spojrzenie. „Nie możecie sobie wybrać tych samych partnerów co w zeszłym roku.”

Syriusz i James spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na Petera i Remusa, mierząc ich od góry do dołu. Remus wzdrygnął się.

„Tak właściwie,” Kontynuował Slughorn. „Myślę, że sam przydzielę wam wspólników…”

Na szczęście Slughron był na tyle taktowny, żeby nie przydzielać żadnego z nich do Snape’a, chociaż Peter skończył z Mulciberem, który górował nad nim, przewyższając go dwukrotnie. Profesor rozdzielił też Mary i Marlene, które były tak samo nierozłączne jak James i Syriusz, łącząc ich z chłopcami.

„Zaklepuje Syriusza!” Pisnęła Mary. Marlene trąciła ją i obie rozpłynęły się w chichotach. Syriusz wyglądał na przerażonego, a James na lekko zdenerwowanego – przeczesał włosy i palcami i znacznie się wyprostował.

Remus, ku swojemu wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, został poproszony o sparowanie z Lily Evans. Nie lubił żadnej z dziewczyn, ale Lily była zdecydowanie najgorsza. Wścibska i zbyt entuzjastyczna, dodatkowo przyjaźniła się ze Snape’em, który teraz przyszpilał go wzrokiem z drugiego końca pokoju.

Remus nie mógł zapomnieć incydentu z zeszłego roku, kiedy to Lily powstrzymała Snape’a i Mulcibera przed atakowaniem go – oraz jej ogólnej pogardy dla pozostałych huncwotów. Właściwie każde spotkanie, jakie do tej pory odbył z Lily, okazało się dla Remusa nieprzyjemne.

Dziewczyna zdawała się zauważać jego niechęć i teraz uśmiechała się do niego nerwowo,

„Cześć, Remus, czujesz się już lepiej?” Pisnęła. Mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie podnosząc głowy.

„Lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka, Lily,” Syknął Snape stojący za ławką, którą dzielił z jakąś Ślizgonką. „Loony Lupin może być zaraźliwy.”

„Zamknij się, Smarkurus.” Mruknął Remus w odpowiedzi, starając się mówić tak cicho, żeby Slughorn nic nie usłyszał.

„Tak, proszę Sev, bądź cicho.” Powiedziała sztywno Lily, rzucając chłopakowi ostre spojrzenie.

„Ja tylko próbuję pomóc,” Odparł tłustowłosy chłopak, wykrzywiając usta. „Nie chcemy, żeby ktokolwiek zachorował na tajemniczą dolegliwość Lupina, prawda? Daj znać, jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować, Lily.”

„Remus i ja jesteśmy w stanie sami sobie poradzić, dziękuję.” Warknęła, zarzucając grzywą czerwonych loków i otwierając podręcznik z wyszukanym zawijasem na okładce. Spojrzała na Remusa. „Potrzebujemy ośmiu szczurzych ogonów, pokrojonych w drobną kostkę. Zrobisz to, czy ja mam?”

„Em. Zrobię to.” Odpowiedział zaskoczony Remus.

„Dobrze. W takim razie ja zacznę ważyć liście rozmarynu.”

Przez jakiś czas pracowali w ciszy i wszystko mogłoby się dobrze potoczyć, gdyby nie siedzący za nimi Snape, który co chwila rzucał Remusowi złośliwe spojrzenia i szeptający do dziewczyny obok,

„Oczywiście, że ‘Loony Lupin’ jest całkiem zdolny” Powiedział do Ślizgonki, z którą pracował. „Ale on naprawdę jest szalony – widziałem go kiedyś jak sam chodził po zamku, ukrywając się w ciemnych kątach. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale on nawet mnie zaatakował, w zeszłym roku. Wyraźnie widać, że jest niebezpieczny, nie rozumiem dlaczego Dumbledore pozwala mu tu być.”

Remus poczuł, jak jego uszy czerwienieją. Odwrócił się, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę.

„Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo.” Warknął. Snape zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, uśmiechając się. Lily złapała Remusa za ramię i odciągnęła go, z powrotem do ich kociołka.

„Po prostu go zignoruj.” Szepnęła, mimo, że sama brzmiała na mocno zdenerwowaną. „On ma teraz problemy w domu i zrzuca to na wszystkich wokół, to wszystko.”

„Dobrze.” Powiedział Remus, wracając do swoich szczurzysz ogonów. Krew splamiła jego palce.

Kiedy już przygotowali wszystkie składniki, przyszedł czas na ich zmieszanie. Remus zaczynał się coraz lepiej dogadywać z Lily. Była cierpliwa i nie zachowywała się, jakby pozjadała wszystkie rozumy, jak to czasem mieli w zwyczaju James i Syriusz. Co prawda była wzorem wszelkich cnót, ale w końcu Remus sam próbował stać się idealnym uczniem, więc powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić.

„Będę mieszać.” Oznajmił bohatersko – nigdy wcześniej nie zaproponował nic żadnej dziewczynie; nie przytrzymał nawet drzwi, tak ograniczony był jego kontakt z płcią piękną. To było takie dojrzałe i pasujące bardziej do Jamesa, niż do niego. Podwinął rękawy i złapał za dużą, drewnianą łyżkę.

„Ugh! Patrz na niego!” Paskudny, mdły głos Snape’a rozbrzmiał wystarczająco głośno, żeby usłyszała go połowa klasy. Remus podniósł głowę i stwierdził, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. A dokładniej, na jego nagie przedramiona. Pośpiesznie obciągnął materiał szat, aby zakryć ślady, które i tak wszyscy już widzieli. „Jaka choroba robi coś takiego?!”

„Zamknij się, Severusie!” Warknęła Lily. „Dlaczego musisz być taki okropny?!”

„Lily, no spójrz tylko!”

„Pilnuj swojego nosa!”

Myśli Remusa pędziły. Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Żałował, ze nie może się ukryć pod ławką. Dałby wszystko, żeby po raz kolejny rzucić się na Snape’a. Huncwoci też usłyszeli zamieszanie i Syriusz, i James podnieśli głowy znad swoich kociołków.

„Ej, Smarkerus, mówisz o naszym koledze?”

„Och, nie mieszaj się w to, Potter!” Jęknęła Lily. „Tylko wszystko pogorszysz!”

„Cisza, proszę!” Huknął Slughorn. „Nie jesteście już pierwszoroczniakami, myślę, że jesteście w stanie skupić się na przydzielonym wam zdaniu.”

Wszyscy ucichli. Remus z całej siły zaciskał palce na mieszadle.

„Przepraszam, Remus,” Wyszeptała Lily, wyglądając na naprawdę wkurzoną. „On jest taki… och, nie wiem! Słuchaj, mam pomysł.” Ukradkiem wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Remus spojrzał w dół. Dziewczyna trzymała dwa okrągłe, szare przedmioty, które łudząco przypominały naboje albo tabletki.

„Co?” Zapytał bezmyślnie.

„Zdenerwował mnie w zeszłym tygodniu, popisując się jaki to jest dobry w Eliksirach… wiem, że to naprawdę drobiazgowe z mojej strony, ale chciałam dać mu nauczę i zrobiłam to. Potem wybuchła cała sprawa z jego mamą i zrobiło mi się go żal, więc ich nie użyłam. Ale teraz…”

„Evans,” Powiedział zirytowany Remus. „Co to jest?!”

„Coś, czym bawiłam się w Klubie Ślimaka.” Lily uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Remus zauważył, jak porażająco ładna była. „Zareagują z jego eliksirem. Będzie naprawdę śmiesznie.”

Patrzyła na nią, oniemiały.

„Ale ty jesteś taką…”

„Pupilką nauczycieli? Kujonką? Świętoszką?” Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, pokazując swoje proste, białe zęby. „Niektórzy z nas wiedzą, jak nie dać się złapać, panie Huncwot.”

Remus potrząsnął głową, zdumiony.

„Masz,” Wepchnęła mu pastylki do ręki. „Ty to zrób. Wrzuć je, kiedy nie będzie patrzył. Ej, Potter!” Krzyknęła przez pokój. James podniósł głowę, jego okulary były całe zamglone od pary wylatującej z jego kociołka.

„Tak?”

Snape też odwrócił głowę i wpatrywał się w Jamesa. Remus poruszał się szybko, udając, że ziewa, wyciągnął ramiona, a jego prawa ręka sięgnęła do kociołka Snape’a. Wrzucił tabletki, tak jak powiedziała Lily.

„Och, już nic.” Powiedziała, ze słodyczą w głosie i wróciła do swojej pracy. Snape i James patrzyli na nią zmieszani. Remus był pod wrażeniem.

Jego podziw dodatkowo wzrósł, gdy dziewczyna chwyciła Remusa za ramię, szarpiąc go z powrotem, gdy kociołek Snape’a eksplodował za nimi, a masa fioletowych, pieniących się bąbelków zalała całego Snape’a wraz z jego partnerką.

Cała klasa wybuchła śmiechem, a Snape blady z wściekłości, rozszerzył nozdrza.

„O jej!” Slughorn przypadł do niego. „Trochę przesadziliśmy z łuskami chrząszczy, co, Severusie?”

„To nie moja wina!” Snape wściekał się, a fioletowe bąbelki osiadały na jego włosach. „To on coś zrobił!” Wskazał na Remusa, który jedynie się skrzywił. „To musiał być on!”

„Widziałeś, jak pan Lupin robił coś z twoim eliksirem?”

„Nie, ale…”

„No weź, chłopcze,” Zaśmiał się Slughorn, rzucając mu zielona ściereczkę. „Wszyscy popełniamy błędy – nawet ty!”

Severus parsknął niezrozumiale, aż Lily, która do tej pory starała się zachować powagę, musiała się odwrócić, a jej ramiona trzęsły się od histerycznego chichotu.

Po lekcji huncwoci oblegli Remusa na korytarzu, krzycząc i wiwatując.

„To byłeś ty, prawda!”

„Znakomite!”

„Jak to zrobiłeś? Jesteś do dupy z Eliksirów!”

Remus uśmiechnął się do nich, nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając. Ponad ramieniem Jamesa, zobaczył tylko jak Lily posyła mu szybki uśmiech, po czym wbiegła po schodach.

„A nie mówiłem wam?!” Oznajmił Syriusz radośnie, obejmując James i Remusa ramionami. „On wciąż jest Huncwotem!”


	25. Rozdział 25: Rok Drugi: Po Godzinach

Piątek, 6 października, 1972

Kiedy pierwsze lody zostały przełamane, pojawiły się pytania. Tego wieczoru, po kolacji, wszyscy czterej chłopcy usiedli na łóżku Remusa.

„Kiedy to się stało?”

„Dumbledore wie?!”

„Kiedykolwiek kogoś, no wiesz, zaatakowałeś?”

„Jakie to uczucie?”

„Gdzie idziesz, kiedy to się dzieje?”

Remus przygryzł dolną wargę. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z nikim o swoich stanie – no, poza Madame Pomfrey, rok wcześniej. Żaden z mugoli, z którymi dorastał, nie uwierzyłby gdyby im powiedział, a jak dotąd wmawiano mu, że czarodzieje unikaliby go, gdyby się dowiedzieli.

„Eee…” Próbował wymyślić, od czego zacząć. „No więc, miałem pięć lat, kiedy to się stało. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z wcześniejszych lat. Tak, Dumbledore wie. Chyba nikogo jeszcze nie skrzywdziłem. Myślę, że bym wiedział, gdyby tak było.”

„Więc kiedy się zmieniasz, możesz sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest?” Zapytał Syriusz z zapałem. „Być wilkiem?”

„Um… nie do końca?” Remus pomyślał ciężko. „Mniej więcej pamiętam, co czuje, ale nie sądzę, żebym zachowywał ludzki umysł, kiedy się zmieniam. To bardziej jak pamiętanie złego snu.”

„Zawsze myślałem, że wilkołaki są bardziej…” Peter spojrzał na niego zamyślony. „Nie wiem, straszne?”

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Czyli, to się stało z twoim tatą?” Zapytał nagle Syriusz. „Został zabity przez wilkołaka, który cię ugryzł?”

Remus wzdrygnął się. Nie z powodu wzmianki o ojcu, ale ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do słuchania słowa na ‘w’ tak często. Sam nigdy go nie wypowiedział.

„Nie,” Odpowiedział. „Mój tato, on… cóż, zabił się. Po tym jak zostałem ugryziony, więc podejrzewam, że przeze mnie. Moja mama – wiecie, jest mugolką, myślę, że to była dla niej za dużo, więc podrzuciła mnie do St. Edmunda.”

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

„Spotkałeś kiedyś…” Zaczął Syriusz, ale James rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

„Wystarczy, Black, zostaw go w spokoju.”

W końcu rozdzielili się, żeby odrobić lekcje, a James poszedł pobiegać wokół zamku, zanim nastanie noc. Zbliżały się przesłuchania do drużyny quidditcha i z każdym dniem jego obsesja na punkcie sprawności i wytrzymałości stawała się większa. Próbował namówić Petera i Syriusza, żeby poszli z nim, ale oni wybłagali, żeby dał im spokój.

„Cholerny gnębiciel,” Mruknął Peter, kiedy Potter wyszedł. „Powiedziałem mu, że nawet nie będę startować.”

„Ja chyba spróbuję.” Powiedział Syriusz mimochodem. „I tak brakuje im pałkarza, więc czemuby nie.”

W kocu praca domowa została odrzucona w kąt, na rzecz wyjątkowo agresywnej gry w eksplodującego durnia, przy dźwiękach wirującej płyty – The Beatles, ponieważ Peter błagał o przerwę od Bowiego.

Później, po zgaszeniu świateł, Remus siedział, czytając książkę, którą pożyczył mu Syriusz. Książka była mugolska – science fiction. Remus widział kilka podobnych filmów w miejscowym kinie, kiedy był w St. Edmundzie, ale nie wiedział, że istniały też takie książki. Historia zaczynała się zagęszczać, kiedy w pokoju rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask desek podłogowych, oznaczający, że Syriusz znowu odwiedzał Jamesa. Remus usłyszał jeszcze tylko szelest zasłon i cichy szept, po czym zaległa nagła, nienaturalna cisza, oznaczająca, że ktoś rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

Remus zignorował to, owijając się szczelniej kołdrą i wracając do książki. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później zaklęcie zostało zdjęte – miał wrażenie jakby do tej pory był głuchy na jedno ucho i nagle odzyskał słuch. Ponownie rozległ się szelest kurtyny, gdy Syriusz wyszedł z nieswojego łóżka i przeszedł przez pokój.

Tym razem jednak, ku zdziwieniu Remusa, kroki rozległy się o wiele bliżej niego i już po chwili zasłony jego własnego łóżka stanęły otworem. Syriusz spojrzał na niego, blady na twarzy.

„Hej,” Szepnął.

„Hej…” Odpowiedział Remus. „Co jest?”

„Zobaczyłem światło twojej różdżki,” Skinął głową. „Mogę wejść?”

„Eee… ok?”

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i z łatwością wśliznął do środka, klękając na materacu przed Remusem, który podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej, odkładając książkę.

„Snoro Quiescis,” Wyszeptał Syriusz, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające, tak jak przed chwilą u Jamesa. „Jak książka?” Spojrzał na poduszkę obok Remusa, na której leżała powieść.

„Dobrze” Odparł niezobowiązująco Remus. „Co z tobą?” Powtórzył z naciskiem.

„Właśnie gadałem z Jamesem.” Powiedział, krzyżując nogi i siadając. „On uważa, że cię zdenerwowałem tym pytaniem o twojego tatę.”

„Oh,” Remus przechylił głowę, zaskoczony. „Nie, wszystko w porządku. Nie zdenerwowałeś mnie; już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem.”

„Właśnie to powiedziałem Jamesowi.”

„To dobrze.”

Syriusz nie wyszedł, tylko nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się w Remusa. Lupin czuł się nieswojo. Do spania założył na siebie jedynie cienką koszulkę, przez którą prześwitywały liczne czerwono-srebrne linie, znaczące jego ręce i ramiona. Syriusz patrzył na nie, nie kryjąc się z tym.

„Skąd masz te blizny?” Zapytał cicho. Remus zmarszczył brwi, podciągając prześcieradło pod szyję.

„A ty jak zdobyłeś swoje?” Zapytał pośpiesznie. Natychmiast tego pożałował; Syriusz oderwał wzrok od jego skóry i cofnął się z oczami pełnymi bólu i zaskoczenia.

„Ja… od rodziców. Klątwa Lacero. Tak nas karzą.” Powiedział brzmiąc jak robot.

„Przepraszam,” Remus puścił kołdrę. Westchnął, wyciągając ręce, żeby Syriusz mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć. „Sam sobie je robię, kiedy… kiedy się zmieniam, widzisz?” Ściągnął koszulkę z jednego ramienia i lekko się obrócił, pokazując chłopakowi cztery długie, blade ślady po pazurach.

„Wow.” Szepnął Syriusz, znów klęcząc i tym razem pochylając się do przodu ze światłem na końcu różdżki. „Czemu to robisz?”

„Nie wiem, nie jestem wtedy sobą. Madame Pomfrey uważa, że to przez frustrację – bo nie mam kogo atakować, a to atakowanie ludzi leży w mojej naturze.”

„Gdzie cię umieszczają?”

„Jest taki stary dom… McGonagall i Pomfrey zaprowadzają mnie tam co miesiąc, przejściem pod Bijącą Wierzbą.”

„McGonagall cię obserwuje?!”

„Nie! To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Myślę, że używają jakiegoś zaklęcia, żeby mnie tam zamykać.”

„Brzmi okropnie.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie, w St. Eddy’m jest gorzej – tam mają dla mnie celę ze srebrnymi drzwiami. Na samym początku, zaraz po tym jak się tam znalazłem – Matrona myśli, że byłem za mały, żeby to pamiętać, ale wsadzili mnie do klatki.”

Syriusz spojrzał na niego ostro.

„To obrzydliwe!”

„No nie wiem,” Remusa zaskoczyła jego reakcja. „Chodziło o to, żeby wszyscy inni byli bezpieczni. A ja nie mogłem być większy, niż szczeniak.”

„Młody.” Powiedział szybko Syriusz.

„Co?”

„Małe wilki to po prostu młode. Psy to szczenięta.”

„Och,”

„Więc, gdzie zostałeś ugryziony?” Syriusz po raz kolejny zamienił troskę na ciekawość.

„Och, um, tutaj.” Remus poklepał się tuż nad lewym biodrem. Syriusz spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Remus ponownie westchnął. „Chcesz zobaczyć?”

Syriusz niecierpliwie skinął głową, na nowo pochylając się do przodu, gdy Remus podniósł rąbek koszulki. Już prawie nie zauważał śladu po ugryzieniu, chociaż zawsze wyróżniał się na tle innych blizn. To było ogromne półkole w kształcie szczęki. Blizna była tak dokładna, że można było policzyć każdy ząb, odbity jako głęboki dołeczek, szpecący delikatną skórę Remusa. Syriusz był teraz tak blisko, że Remus musiał odchylić się do tyłu, żeby powstrzymać ich głowy od zderzenia.

"Och, wow…” Szepnął, zagubiony w swoich obserwacjach, jak ktoś, kto właśnie odkrył niezwykle cenny skarb.

Remus poczuł, jak długie włosy Syriusza ocierają się o jego skórę, a jego oddech odbija się ciepłem od jego ciała i szybko się odsunął.

„Boże, Black, jesteś dziwny.”

Syriusz tylko uśmiechnął się tym uśmiechem Syriusza Blacka.

*** 

Piątek, 13 października, 1972

„Co my tu tak dokładnie robimy?” Wyszeptał James, brzmiąc na rozbawionego.

„I dlaczego musieliśmy wziąć ze sobą tę głupią pelerynę?” Powiedział Syriusz, lekko stłumiony przez materiał. „Do ciszy nocnej jeszcze godziny.”

„Gorąco mi.” Narzekał Peter.

„Zamknijcie się, wszyscy.” Rozkazał Remus. „Próbuję się skoncentrować.”

„Skoncentrować na c-ach!”

Remus kopnął Syriusza w goleń.

„Powiedziałem: zamknij się.”

„Cholera.” Mruknął Syriusz – ale po tym był już cicho.

Remus pociągnął nosem. Z pewnością pachniało czekoladą. Można to było wyczuć w całym korytarzu – słabiej, kiedy skręciło się za róg, ale słodziej i mocniej, im bliżej posągu stałeś. Ten zapach doprowadzał Remusa do szaleństwa od tygodni – odkąd odkrył go, pod koniec zeszłego roku. Musiał mieć coś wspólnego z posągiem – wiedźmą ze zgarbionymi plecami i opaską na oku. To było naprawdę okropne przedstawienie postaci – Remus miał nadzieje, że to artysta był wyjątkowo niemiły, a kobieta wcale tak nie wyglądała.

„Sprowadziłeś nas tutaj, żebyśmy poznali twoją nową dziewczynę, Lupin?” Zapytał James, uśmiechając się ironicznie, gdy Remus przypatrywał się jednookiej wiedźmie.

„Dlaczego ciągle tak pociągasz nosem?” Jęknął Syriusz. „Nie chcę stać koło ciebie, jeśli jesteś przeziębiony.”

„Nikt z was tego nie czuje?”

„Czuje co?”

„…czekoladę. Zdecydowanie czekoladę.”

„Czekolada? Gdzie?” Peter nagle się ożywił.

„Ja nic nie czuję.” Powiedział Syriusz.

„Ani ja.” Dodał James.

„Dochodzi z posągu.” Kontynuował Remus, niewzruszony dokuczaniem przyjaciół. Wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę i przez materiał dotknął kamienia.

„Co? Myślisz, że garb starej brzydoty jest wypełniony słodyczami, czy coś?” Syriusz zaczynał brzmieć na znudzonego i zirytowanego. Czasami to przeszkadzało Remusowi. On i Peter cały czas zostali wciągani w różnego rodzaju głupie ‘misje’ przez pozostałą dwójkę, ale jak tylko James i Syriusz nie przewodzili ich wyjściom, Black zaczynał odstawiać swoje sceny.

„Nie.” Powiedział Remus. „Myślę, że to jeden z ukrytych korytarzy z tej twojej książki.”

„Naprawdę?!” Teraz Syriusz się ożywił. „Czyli czujesz zapach czekolady, tak? To jakaś… dodatkowa umiejętność, którą umiesz?”

„Tak.”

„Ale on nie może prowadzić do kuchni.” Wtrącił Peter. „Kuchnia jest na parterze, jeden Puchon mi powiedział.”

„Jak mamy się do niego dostać?”

„Hasło?” Zasugerował James. „Jak do pokoju wspólnego.”

„Łobuz!” Peter krzyknął niecierpliwie w stronę czarownicy. Nic się nie stało.

„Nie miałem na myśli dokładnie tego samego hasła, Peter.” Powiedział James. Starał się być miły, ale Remus i Syriusz nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu.

„A co z Alohomorą?” Zasugerował Syriusz, dochodząc do siebie. Remus spróbował rzucić zaklęcie, ale nic się nie zmieniło.

„To i tak działa tylko na zamki.” Powiedział James. „Nie ma jakiegoś innego na ujawnianie tajnych przejść?”

„Och racja!” Syriusz skinął głową, podekscytowany. „Tak, jest… hm… Dissendium!” Stuknął różdżką w garb wiedźmy.

Nagle posąg się rozstąpił, pozostawiając lukę na tyle dużą, żeby zmieściła się w niej akurat jedna osoba. Zapach czekolady stał się jeszcze silniejszy, ale teraz Remus czuł dodatkowo woń ziemi, świeżego powietrza i innych ludzi.

Nie tracąc czasu wśliznęli się do środka, a posąg na nowo się zatrzasnął.

„Lumos!” Powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie, zrzucając z siebie pelerynę. James złożył ją i wziął pod pachę, natychmiast obejmując przywództwo.

„No to,” Powiedział trzymając różdżkę przed sobą i oświetlając ciemny korytarz. „Ruszajmy!”

Poszli za nim. Remus nie miał nic przeciwko – już zrobił swoje.

To był długi spacer w dół po zimnych, kamiennych schodach, przez wilgotny, ciemny tunel. Ale z każdym krokiem zapachy nasilały się, aż w końcu dotarli do kolejnych schodów, prowadzących do drewnianej klapy. Spojrzeli po sobie i w milczeniu ustalili, że to James powinien iść pierwszy. Patrzyli, jak wspina się na górę, pcha drzwiczki i wychyla głowę. Remus czuł jak cała trójka wstrzymuje oddech, patrząc jak tors Jamesa znika.

„Nie wierzę w to!” Śmiał się nad nimi. „Musicie to zobaczyć!” Podciągnął się w górę, aż całkowicie stracili go z oczu. Syriusz popędził za nim, nie chcąc niczego przegapić. Remus poszedł następny, a Peter zaraz za nim.

„Gdzie jesteśmy?” Pytał Syriusz, rozglądając się po ciemnym, małym pomieszczeniu. Byli otoczeni starannie ułożonymi pudełkami i skrzyniami. Zapach słodyczy, unoszący się w powietrzu był przytłaczający.

„Myślę, że udało nam się dostać do Hogsmead!” Oznajmił podekscytowany James. „To musi być magazyn Miodowego Królestwa!”

„Cukierni?” Zapytał Remus, myśląc, że jego pytanie było dość zbędne. Syriusz rozerwał jego z pudeł, które okazało się być wypełnione przez co najmniej pięćset pudełek czekoladowych żab.

Remus słyszał wszystko o Hogsmead od reszty chłopców – każdy z nich odwiedzał je wcześniej, podczas wakacji z rodzicami; była to jedna z niewielu wiosek w Wielkiej Brytanii, całkowicie zamieszkana przez czarodziei. Starsi uczniowie mogli chodzić tam w weekendy i kiedy wracali, często przynosili ze sobą torby wypełnione słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa. Stojąc w tej właśnie piwnicy, Remus nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony z wyniku tej misji.

W końcu, kiedy już zmusili Petera do wstania, spędzili dobrą godzinę na zwiedzaniu sklepu, zachwycając się własną genialnością. Wybrali po trochę wszystkiego, po poradzie Remusa, który jako jedyny miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o kradzieżach sklepowych. James myślał, że Remus nie widział, jak wyjmuje z szat woreczek sykli i galonów, i zostawia go na ladzie, gdy wychodzili.

Hucwoci wrócili do pokoju wspólnego z ciężkimi kieszeniami i szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach. Prefekt odebrał im punkty za opuszczenie wieży, po ciszy nocnej, ale nie obeszło ich to zbytnio. Kiedy kilka godzin później leżeli w łóżkach, udając, że nie cierpią na ból brzucha, Syriusz oznajmił,

„To zdecydowanie ląduje na mapie.”


	26. Rozdział 26: Rok Drugi: Quidditch

„Mam dość.” Oznajmił ponuro Peter. Remus siedzący obok niego westchnął. Też się tak czuł, ale nie widział w sensu w narzekaniu. „Naprawdę!” Powtórzył Peter, a jego głos był lekko wyższy, niż zwykle, gdy spojrzał na Remusa, żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa.

„Wiem, że masz.” Odparł Remus, mając nadzieje, że to go uspokoi.

„Wciągali nas w różne rzeczy, dostawaliśmy szlabany – a ja nigdy nie narzekałem.”

„No, trochę narzekałeś.” Remus uniósł brwi, a Peter skinął głową.

„Ok, czasem może i tak, ale mimo wszystko zawsze robiłem, co powiedział James. Albo Syriusz, chociaż jest dla mnie okropny.”

„Syriusz jest okropny dla wszystkich.” Powiedział Remus, zaczynając się nudzić.

„Cóż, tym razem mam dość.” Peter kontynuował, nieprzerwanie. „Posunęli się za daleko.”

„Po prostu ich wspieramy.” Remus ziewnął, pochylając się do przodu na drewnianych trybunach dla widzów. „Myślałem, że lubisz wspierać innych.”

„Nie…” Skrzywił się Peter. „O piątej nad ranem.”

Remus był skłonny się zgodzić, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał tego wyrażać w słowach. Peter przynajmniej lubił quidditch. Oboje obserwowali gęstą, zieloną trawę boiska, ukrytą pod zasłoną porannej mgły. James i Syriusz wciąż byli w szatni, razem z całą drużyną Gryffindoru, pełni nadziei i podekscytowania. Remus i Peter za to kulili się na trybunach, owinięci w szale i czapki, czekając na rozpoczęcie prób.

Siedzieli już od co najmniej godziny – wciąż było za wcześnie nawet na śniadanie, ale James chciał poćwiczyć przed wyborami. Mogli powiedzieć ‘nie’ i zamiast tego, wciąż spać smacznie w ciepłych łóżkach, pozwalając pozostałej dwójce robić, co chcieli. Ale Peter miał rację: i tak zawsze robili to co postanowił James, chłopak był bardzo dobry w przekonywaniu. Remus ziewnął po raz kolejny.

„Oh, cześć, Remus,” Lily Evans weszła po schodkach, uśmiechając się do nich ze zmęczeniem. „Cześć Peter.”

„Dobry,” Remus odpowiedział kiwając głowy.

„Hej, Lily.” Ziewnął Peter.

„Chłodno, prawda? Przyszliście, żeby oglądać testy do drużyny?”

„Tak.”

„Powinnam była wiedzieć, że James będzie próbował.” Powiedziała ze znużeniem Lily. Fanatyzm Jamesa na temat quidditcha nie ograniczał się jedynie do dormitorium huncwotów; każdy, kto kiedykolwiek go spotkał, wiedział jak bardzo się tym interesował.

„Syriusz też.”

„Cóż, zdziwiłabym się widząc jednego, bez drugiego.” Odpowiedziała surowo.

„A kogo ty obserwujesz?” Zapytał Peter.

„Marlene,” Lily wskazała na drugi koniec boiska, gdzie drużyna Gryffindoru i jej potencjalni kandydaci gromadzili się przy słupkach obręczy. Remus był w stanie dostrzec jasnoblond kucyk Marlene McKinnon. „Będzie pałkarką.”

„Ale to pozycja Syri…” Zaczął Peter, ale Remus szybko kopnął go w nogę.

Lily spojrzała na nich ze zdziwieniem, po czym postanowiła zmienić temat.

„Remus, mógłbyś dzisiaj wieczorem sprawdzić nasz eliksir ‘słodkiego snu’? Jestem straszliwie do tyłu z Astronomią i chciałam podejść do profesor Aster.”

„Nie mogę,” Odparł Remus opierając się na łokciach. „Mam szlaban.”

„Och, za co?”

„Lewitowanie wszystkich stołów i krzeseł w klasie Obrony przed Czarną Magią.” Odpowiedział Peter.

„Naprawdę?” Lily wyglądała na prawdziwie zdziwioną. „Nie słyszałam o tym.”

„Bo jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy.” Powiedział Remus. „Zamierzamy to zrobić później, kiedy wszyscy pójdą na lunch. Ale zakładam, że rozgryzą, że to my i dostaniemy szlaban.”

Lily jęknęła.

„Co ja ci mówiłam o nie daniu się złapać, Lupin?” Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

Remus wzruszył ramionami, oddając jej mały uśmiech. Lily naprawdę nie była taka zła. Miała ten dar, tak jak wszystkie dziewczyny, który sprawiał, że wyglądałeś głupio, niezależnie co zrobiłeś, ale ona przynajmniej miała dodatkowo poczucie humoru. Szczególnie przyjemnie było widzieć ją bez Snape’a, który zwykle kręcił się w pobliżu, roztaczając wokół siebie mrok i dezaprobatę.

W końcu na boisku do quidditcha zapanował ruch, kiedy kandydaci zaczęli przystępować do prób. James nie mógł się nie popisywać; tego dnia był w szczytowej formie. Nurkował i wirował, skręcając w powietrzu, jakby nic go to nie kosztowało – jakby pływał, a nie latał. Remus słyszał gwałtowne wdechy Lily, kiedy chłopak wykonywał szczególnie skomplikowane ruchy.

„Czy on musi się tak popisywać?” Powiedziała nerwowo. „Zaraz się zabije.”

„Nieprawda,” Zaprzeczył Peter. „Znam go odkąd skończyliśmy po pięć lat, a jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby spadł z miotły. Nigdy.”

„Nic dziwnego, że uważa się za niezniszczalnego.” Mruknęła Lily.

Reszta niedoszłych ścigających podjęła swoje testy, ale dla wszystkich oczywistym było, że to James był najlepszym wyborem. Następni byli pałkarze – Syriusz, Marlene i krzepki piątoroczniak założyli ochraniacze i wzbili się w powietrze, razem z sześcioma tłuczkami. To był okropny widok; nerwy Remusa sięgały krawędzi, gdy brutalne, czerwone kule wystrzeliwały w ciało i głowę jego przyjaciela. Syriusz zręcznie unikał tłuczków, ale to Marlene była nie do zatrzymania. Krążyła koło konkurentów, machając kijem z maszynową precyzją, za każdym razem posyłając tłuczki na drugą stronę boiska.

„O cholera,” Wykrzyknął Peter. „Nie wiedziałem, że McKinnon tak umie.”

„Jej brat gra dla Armat.” Wyjaśniła Lily, wyglądając na dumną w imieniu przyjaciółki. „Trenowała z nim całe lato.”

„Syriusz też trenował.” Powiedział Peter, starając się bronić przyjaciela i najwidoczniej zapominając o wcześniejszej złości. „On i James tylko tym się zajmowali, prawda, Remus?”

Remus nawet nie starał się przypomnieć Peterowi, że nie spędził z nimi lata. Był zbyt zajęty wstydzeniem się za Syriusza i żałowaniem, że Marlene McKinnon, musi być tak cholernie dobra w odbijaniu tłuczków – a przynajmniej żałowaniu, że nie było dwóch miejsc dla pałkarzy. Nie był pewien, dlaczego tak mu zależało – nienawidził quidditcha, a jeśli James i Syriusz oboje dostaliby się do drużyny, oznaczałoby to, że musiałby spędzać jeszcze więcej czasu, drżąc na trybunach. Oprócz tego, potajemnie od bardzo dawna czekał na dowód, że Syriusz Black nie był doskonały pod każdym względem.

Teraz, kiedy w końcu nadeszła ta chwila, Remus czuł się dziwnie winny, myśląc w ten sposób. W końcu Syriusz był zbity z tropu.

„Oto i oni!” Lily podskoczyła i zbiegła po schodkach na spotkanie z przyjaciółką, a Remus i Peter podążyli za nią bez pośpiechu.

„Udało mi się! Dostałam się!” Marlene uśmiechnęła się z twarzą czerwoną ze szczęścia. Dziewczyny przytuliły się.

James także wyglądał na bardziej, niż zazwyczaj, zadowolonego z siebie. Jego włosy sterczały od wiatru, a okulary krzywo zsuwały się na nos. Mimo to, jego radość nie dorównywała tej, którą okazywała Marlene, najwyraźniej starając się powstrzymać zadowolenie, za względu na Syriusza. Black był wściekły – na jego widok, Peter cofnął się o kilka kroków.

„Ta, dobra robota McKinnon.” Powiedział szorstko Syriusz, patrząc w ziemię.

„Dzięki… eee… tobie też naprawdę dobrze szło, Syriusz.” Odpowiedziała nerwowo. Chłopak chrząknął, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku.

James spojrzał na niego z ukosa i zrobił przepraszającą minę w stronę dziewczyny. Wyciągnął rękę do Marlene,

„No to chyba do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu, na treningu?”

„Tak, świetnie.” Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. „Do zobaczenia, Potter!”

Dziewczyny ruszyły ramię w ramię, z powrotem do zamku, trajkocząc z podniecenia.

„Syriusz, przyjacielu, to nie koniec świata.” James odwrócił się do chłopaka, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

„Wiem.” Syriusz kopnął kępkę trawy.

„Gdybyś chciał, zawsze mogłeś dołączyć do drużyny rezerwowej, Singh sam ci to zaproponował.”

„Wiem. Nie chcę siedzieć na ławce.”

„Idziemy na śniadanie?” James w końcu westchnął, patrząc na pozostałą dwójkę w poszukiwaniu wsparcia. Peter przytaknął z entuzjazmem.

Remus nie mógł nic poradzić, na falę irytacji, jaka go zalała. Quidditch był wszystkim, o czym mówił Potter, odkąd zaczęli Hogwart, a Syriusz nie miał nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby cieszyć się szczęściem najlepszego przyjaciela.

„Dobra robota, James.” Powiedział dość wymownie Remus, patrząc na Syriusza i obserwując jego reakcję. „Byłeś niesamowity, naprawdę gratuluję.”

„Dzięki, Lupin.” James wyszczerzył się. Kiedy tak się uśmiechał, jego oczy marszczyły się lekko, a twarz rozjaśniała – tak, jakby dopiero to, był jej naturalny wyraz.

„Tak.” Przyznał Peter uderzając go w ramię. „To było niezłe, Potter.”

„Dzięki!”

Resztę drogi do zamku przeszli w ciszy, Syriusz wciąż się nie odzywając i idąc kilka kroków, za nimi. James podbiegł do niego, próbując go pospieszyć.

„Zawsze możesz spróbować ponownie w przyszłym roku, do tego czasu Ardal już odejdzie, powiedział mi, że rezygnuję, żeby skupić się na Owumentach.”

„Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi.” Odparł Syriusz, wymijając go. Szedł coraz szybciej, oddalając się od nich, wciąż trzymając miotłę pod pachą. James ruszył, żeby go dogonić, ale Remus złapał go za ramię.

„Zostaw go,” Powiedział ze złością. „Jeśli chce, to pozwól mu być humorzastym dupkiem.”

Syriusz nie dołączył do nich na śniadaniu, ani później, gdy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. James został zatrzymany przez resztę Gryfonów, którzy usłyszeli od drużyny o jego nowej pozycji ścigającego. Banda czwartoroczniaków osaczyła go, by porozmawiać o strategii, a Peter został z nim, pławiąc się w sławie przyjaciela. To nigdy nie przeszkadzało Jamesowi; chłopak zawsze miał dużo blasku, którym mógł się podzielić.

Remus nie był fanem bycia w centrum uwagi, więc wymknął się, korzystając z okazji, do znalezienia Syriusza. Nie było go w ich dormitorium, ale to było do przewidzenia – najwyraźniej Black, wolał użalać się nad sobą na osobności. Ale Remus mógłby napisać książkę, o różnych kryjówkach i niedługo po tym, znalazł go skulonego we wnęce za gobelinem, przedstawiającym jednorożca.

„Idź sobie, Lupin.” Syriusz skrzywił się, odwracając głowę i obejmując swoje kolana jeszcze ciaśniej. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, jakby płakał, mimo, że jego twarz była sucha. „I tak mnie nie pocieszysz, ok.”

Remus przewrócił oczami, wciskając się do wnęki, zmuszając chłopaka do poruszenia się.

„Posuń się,” Powiedział stanowczo. „Nie przyszedłem, żeby cię pocieszać, kretynie.”

„Co?”

„Po co się tu ukrywasz i użalasz nad sobą? Twój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie spełnił swoje największe marzenie, idź i bądź dobrym kumplem.”

Syriusz wydał z siebie oburzony dźwięk, wciąż próbując odsunąć się od Remusa, chociaż nie było już wolnego miejsca.

„I tak byś nie zrozumiał.” Pociągnął nosem.

„Prawdopodobnie nie,” Potwierdził spokojnie Remus. „Ale rozumiem, że James naprawdę chciał być ścigającym i naprawdę, bardzo ciężko pracował, żeby to osiągnąć. Tak samo z Marlene – Evans nam powiedziała, że ćwiczyła przez całe lato. No i się dostała. Po prostu okazała się lepsza od ciebie.”

„Odwal się!” Syriusz odepchnął go, ale Remus był przyzwyczajony do bycia popychanym i czy to się Syriuszowi podobało, czy też nie, Remus był silniejszy.

„To cię nawet jakoś bardzo nie obchodziło!” Kontynuował. „Nie tak bardzo, jak Pottera. Poszedłeś na próby, tylko dlatego, że on tak zrobił, ale nie musisz zawsze być taki jak on. Nadal jesteś lepszy w Transmutacji. Nadal masz najlepsze oceny w roku. Każdy cię lubi. No może z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów i hm… twojej rodziny, ale kogo oni obchodzą. Rodzina Petera też go nie lubi.”

Syriusz, wbrew sobie, roześmiał się słabo.

„Więc przestań zachowywać się jak małe dziecko i idź, powiedz dobra robota.”

„W porządku.”

„Dobrze.”

Oboje wstali i odepchnęli gobelin. Malutcy, haftowani rycerze potrząsali pięściami w stronę chłopców, którzy przeszkodzili im w pogoni za srebrnym jednorożcem, drżącym i galopującym w gęsty zagajnik splecionych drzew.

Wrócili do pokoju wspólnego. Syriusz włożył ręce do kieszeni.

„Wszyscy jedliście już śniadanie?” Zapytał, lekko nadąsany.

„Tak.’ Odparł Remus. „Ale James zabrał kilka tostów dla ciebie.”

„To dobry kumpel.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

„Tak.” Remus odwarknął. „Dobry.”

Nastała długa chwila ciszy. Zanim dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy, Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa. Jego oczy wciąż były lekko zaróżowione, ale poza tym znowu był sobą.

„Nie próbuję kopiować Jamesa.”

„Nie powiedziałem, że to robisz.” Odpowiedział Remus. „Ty rywalizujesz.”

Syriusz wydawał się z tym zgadzać. Ponownie podniósł głowę.

„I nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli moja rodzina.” Powiedział to bardzo gwałtownie, a jego oczy na nowo zaczęły lśnić i Remus zaczął się martwić, czy chłopak znów się nie rozpłacze. Wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie dotknął ramienia Syriusza, tak jak się to robi, próbując uspokoić warczącego psa.

„Wiem, stary.” Powiedział cicho. „Wiem.”


	27. Rozdział 27: Rok Drugi: Urodzinowe Zaręczyny

Piątek, 3 listopada, 1972

Trzynaste urodziny Syriusza nie wypadały w pełnię księżyca, tak jak jego dwunaste. Chłopak nigdy nie powiedział nikomu o rozmowie z Remusem – albo przynajmniej Remus nie sądził, żeby komukolwiek powiedział – ale od tamtej pory, Black zachowywał się trochę inaczej wobec swoich przyjaciół. Podczas, gdy wcześniej traktował Remusa jako swego rodzaju, ulubiony projekt; zdumiony, ilekroć Lupin przejawiał niezależne myśli; Syriusz przynajmniej teraz wydawał się być bardziej wrażliwy na dwóch pozostałych huncwotów.

Temat quidditcha wciąż był bolesny, więc rankiem drugich urodzin Syriusza w Hogwarcie, James miał dość taktu, żeby nie sugerować sesji latania w porze lunchu.

Śniadanie rozpoczęło się rundą ‘Sto lat’, wyśpiewaną najgłośniej jak potrafili, co stało się już tradycją huncwotów. Potterowie przysłali Syriuszowi ogromny kosz czekoladek, a James, w ramach prezentu, zamówił połowę katalogu Zonko. Remus był lekko zawstydzony, kiedy przekazywał swoje prezenty – kilka starszych kopii Melody Maker i NME, które podebrał przez lato – ale Syriusz był zachwycony; jeden z nich zawierał wywiad z Markiem Bolanem. Większą część śniadania spędzili przewracając strony czasopism; trzech czarodziejów czystej krwi śmiejących się z nieruszających się, mugolskich fotografii.

Remus co chwila zerkał na Syriusza, zastanawiając się, czy teraz, kiedy był już nastolatkiem, wyglądał inaczej. Sam Remus od dawna marzył, żeby mieć trzynaście lat; wydawało mu się to bardzo dojrzałym i wspaniałym wiekiem. Wiedział, że to głupie, myśleć, że w ciągu jednej nocy można przesiąknąć nową mądrością i dorosłością, ale to zdecydowanie był pewnego rodzaju kamień milowy. Syriusz zdecydowanie zachowywał się nieco inaczej; Remus był tego pewien.

Niestety beztroski poranek szybko się skończył. Kiedy dojedli swoje śniadania i wstali, próbując pójść na swoją pierwszą lekcję (Historię Magii) ich wyjście z sali zostało uniemożliwione.

„Syriusz.” Powiedział surowy głos.

Narcyza Black stała przed nimi. W wieku piętnastu lat była wyższa od każdego z huncwotów. Remus pomyślał, że jest dość ładną dziewczyną; nawet jeśli trochę wynędzniała na twarzy. Nie miała szalonego, chaotycznego wyglądu swojej starszej siostry, a dodatkowo teraz, po wyprostowaniu i przefarbowaniu, jej długie włosy zwisały za nią platynową kurtyną, a światło przebijało się przez nie, lśniącymi promykami.

Stała przed nimi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, a Regulus kulił się przy jej boku.

„Cissy.” Syriusz skinął głową na powitanie. Wzdrygnęła się, ale go nie skarciła.

„Są twoje urodziny.” Powiedziała.

„Cóż, jestem tego świadomy.”

Przewróciła oczami. Wyglądało na to, że nie dostała w genach temperamentu siostry, za co Remus był wdzięczny.

„Zjesz z nami dziś wieczorem.”

„Przyjdźcie i usiądźcie przy stole Gryffindoru, jeśli już absolutnie musicie.”

„Nie.” Zmrużyła oczy. „Twoja matka wydała nam jasne instrukcje. Zjemy na osobności, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, tak jak w zeszłym roku.”

„Nie.” Syriusz momentalnie stracił nowo odkrytą dojrzałość i nagle, bardziej przypominał dziecko, tupiące nogą ze złości, niż prawie dorosłego nastolatka. „Chcę zjeść z moimi przyjaciółmi.”

„Możesz z nimi jeść kiedy tylko chcesz.” Warknęła Narcyza, opierając ręce na biodrach. „Ale urodziny to rodzinne święta.”

Regulus spojrzał na swoje stopy, wciąż stojąc za kuzynką. Syriusz, wciąż zirytowany, w końcu skinął głową. James położył dłoń na jego ramieniu; niegroźny gest pocieszenia, ale Regulus podniósł głowę i wlepił w nich wzrok, jakby robili coś złego.

Kiedy ustalono czas kolacji, dwójka Ślizgońskich Blacków wyszła, a huncwoci patrzyli za nimi, w miarę jak się oddalali. James spojrzał na Syriusza.

„Pech,” Powiedział, współczująco. „Chcesz olać lekcje?”

„Nie,” Syriusz potrząsnął głową. „Po prostu wezmę ze sobą kilka łajnobomb na kolację.”

„Możemy sprawdzić, czy zaklęcie bomby zegarowej działa!”

„Idealnie.”

*** 

Syriusz nie było długo po obiedzie. James chodził w kółko po dormitorium, co chwila spoglądając na zegarek i zastanawiając się na głos, czy nie powinien pójść krzyczeć przed wejściem do lochów.

„Musimy wznowić pracę nad twoją mapą, Lupin.” Powiedział przeczesując palcami swoje (już w katastrofalnym stanie) włosy. „Oznaczymy wszystkich, żebyśmy zawsze wiedzieli, gdzie są.”

„Do tego nam jeszcze daleko.” Odparł Remus ze swojego łóżka, na którym leżał, czytając książkę. „Nadal nie zbadałem żadnego ze wschodnich skrzydeł. Ale mogę to zrobić przez święta.”

„Nie.” James zatrzymał się na środku pokoju. „Ty i Black przyjeżdżacie do mnie na święta.”

Remus spojrzał na niego i niezręcznie przełknął ślinę.

„James, ja nie mogę, wiesz, że nie mogę.”

James machnął ręką, wznawiając swój spacer.

„Nie martw się, załatwię to wszystko z tatą. Sprawdziłem i pełnia wypada dwudziestego. Wszyscy możemy tu posiedzieć do tego czasu i dwudziestego pierwszego pojechać do mnie.

Remus zaniemówił. Po tym James szybko zdecydował, że weźmie pelerynę i pójdzie poszukać Syriusza. Peter, co było do przewidzenia, podążył za nim, a Remus postanowił wrócić do cieszenia się książką i pozwolić im odejść. Położył się na łóżku i pomyślał, o włączeniu którejś z płyt. James i Peter zażądali zakazu Bowiego do końca roku, ale skoro nie było ich w pokoju…

Na początku roku Remus był tak zafascynowany podnieceniem Syriusza, że nie powiedział mu, że już wcześniej znał dokładnie _Ziggy Stardust_ – w mugolskim świecie był to temat numer jeden.

Gdzieś w połowie lipca Remus siedział po obiedzie w pokoju zabaw z kilkoma starszymi chłopcami, oglądając 'Top of the Pops'. Ich telewizor był czarno-biały, ale Remus czuł się, jakby oglądał wszystko w kolorze. David Bowie nie przypominał nikogo, kogo Remus do tej pory widział. Wszyscy w pokoju siedzieli z szeroko otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w smukłego mężczyznę, skaczącego po scenie i wyglądającego jak z innej planety. Był blady jak śnieg, jego długie włosy powiewały luźno z tyłu, a sterczały dziko z przodu. Najbardziej oszałamiające były jednak jego oczy; jedna źrenica większa od drugiej – Bowie nosił makijaż. Remus od razu zechciał go poznać, chciał nim być. Kiedy artysta zarzucił rękę na wysokiego, jasnowłosego gitarzystę, żołądek Remusa wykonał dziwny rodzaj skrętu. Obaj mężczyźni śpiewali do tego samego mikrofonu, przyciskając się do siebie policzkami, aż jeden z opiekunów St. Edmunda wyłączył telewizor. _Paskudne pedały_ powiedział, _co za obrzydliwi ludzie puszczają takie rzeczy w telewizji, kiedy dzieci mogą to zobaczyć._

Remus myślał o tamtym występie częściej, niż był w stanie przyznać.

Kiedy pozostali dwaj chłopcy wrócili, przyszedł z nimi także blady na twarzy Syriusz. Wyglądał gorzej, niż zwykle, nawet po spotkaniu z rodziną; wycofany i całkowicie pozbawiony radości. Nawet jego oczy wydawały się ściemnieć, zmieniając błękit w szarość.

„Jak tam?” Remus wstał zmartwiony.

„Jest strasznie.” Powiedział Syriusz. „Naprawdę, naprawdę strasznie. Podle. Najgorzej, najbardziej nie do pomyślenia… przerażająco.” Rzucił się na łóżko, twarzą do dołu.

„Takim go już znaleźliśmy w lochach.” Wyjaśnił James. „Nic oprócz przymiotników.”

„Przymiotników w najwyższym stopniu.” Poprawił Syriusz, głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę.

„Tak, tak, dramatyzujesz.” Westchnął James. Znowu przeczesywał włosy dłońmi. _Wyłysieje, zanim dobije trzydziestki_ pomyślał Remus. „Tylko może zechcesz nam powiedzieć dlaczego?!”

Syriusz przewrócił się na plecy i wbił wzrok w baldachim swojego łóżka.

„Biorę ślub.”

„Co?!” James i Peter wyglądali na tak samo zszokowanych jak Remus, więc przynajmniej Lupin miał pewność, że nie było to coś normalnego u czarodziei.

„Narcyza mi powiedziała.” Skinął głową, nie przestając patrzyć tępo w górę. „Normalnie nie swatali by nas, zanim nie osiągnąłbym pełnoletności, tak jak było z Bellatrix, ale Cissy twierdzi, że w moim przypadku zdecydowali się przyspieszyć cały proces.”

„Swatać was?!” James brzmiał na oszołomionego. „Nie mówisz chyba, że Blackowie wciąż aranżują małżeństwa?”

„Oczywiście, że aranżują.” Syriusz westchnął. „Szlachetny i najstarszy i tak dalej… Chcą przeprowadzić ceremonię zaręczyn w lecie. Mam do tego czasu ‘porzucić głupie pomysły’. Po tym, kiedy tylko skończę Hogwart, odbędzie się ślub. Lepiej nie oczekujcie zaproszeń.”

„To szaleństwo! Tak robili w średniowieczu! To…”

„Moja matka.” Dokończył Syriusz.

„Um…” Remus czuł się niegrzecznie, przerywając, ale nie mógł przezwyciężyć ciekawości. „Z kim tak właściwie masz się ożenić?”

Syriusz usiadł.

„To jest najśmieszniejsza część, co nie,” Powiedział ze złością. „To właśnie _pièce de résistance_ mojej matki.” Miał piękny francuski akcent. Nawet najbardziej wściekły Syriusz Black, umiał oszołomić.

„Kogo?!”

„Cissy.”

„Co?!”

„Narcyzę?!”

„Twoją kuzynkę?!”

„Narcyzę _Black_?!”

Syriusz skinął głową. Jego ramiona opadły. Jego twarz na powrót przybrała maskę obojętności i chłopak położył się na łóżku.

„Najwyraźniej nad nią też chcą mieć kontrolę. Andromeda – jej siostra, wiecie, ta jedyna normalna – jest w ciąży, tak przynajmniej mówi Cissy. Postanowili więc zapobiec przedostawaniu się większej ilości brudnej krwi, zamykając wszystkie możliwe opcje.”

„Ale muszą być jakieś inne czystokrwiste dziewczyny,” Stwierdził James. „Poza tym myślałam, że ona i ten dziwak Malfoy ze sobą chodzą?”

„To prawda,” Syriusz skinął głową. „Wierz mi, ona jest tak samo wkurzona jak ja.”

„A co z Regulusem?” Zapytał James. Wyglądał, jakby jego umysł pracował z prędkością mili na minutę.

„Co z nim?” Powiedział Syriusz z goryczą w głosie. „Myślisz, że ona mu się podoba?”

„Jest całkiem ładna, to trzeba przyznać.” Powiedział potulnie Peter. Syriusz posłał mu spojrzenie, które z łatwością mogłoby rozbijać szkło.

„To moja kuzynka, kretynie.”

„Spokojnie,” James uniósł dłoń. „Nie ma potrzeby wyzywania się, my tylko staramy się pomóc.” Remus nie mógł zrozumieć, jak dokładnie Peter pomagał, ale ugryzł się w język i pozwolił Jamesowi kontynuować. „Chodziło mi o to, czy Regulus coś mówił? Był z wami, prawa?”

„Ani. Słowa.” Syriusz skrzywił się i nikt więcej nie wspominał o jego bracie.

„Dobrze, dobrze,” James poprawił okulary na nosie. „Mamy czas do lata. I mamy po swojej stronie Narcyzę, wierz lub nie. Moim zdaniem nie jest beznadziejnie.”

„Nie wiesz co to znaczy beznadziejnie, dopóki nie spotkasz mojej matki.” Powiedział Syriusz.

„A ona nie wie czym jest huncwot.” Stwierdził James stanowczo. „Panowie,” Spojrzał na każdego z nich po kolei. Remus dokładnie widział, co nadchodzi. „Mamy nową misję.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody Maker to tygodnik muzyczny, wydawany w Wielkiej Brytanii od 1926.  
> NME to magazyn muzyczny publikowany w Wielkiej Brytanii od 1952 (w latach 70. był najlepiej sprzedającym się magazynem muzycznym w Wielkiej Brytanii).  
> The Top of the Pops to lista muzyczna programu BBC, nadawana (od 1964 do 2006) co tydzień. Występ, który wspomina Remus można znaleźć na YouTube pod hasłem ‘Starman Top of the Pops’.


	28. Rozdział 28: Rok Drugi: Założenia

_Jak, u licha, wyciągnąć kogoś z zaręczyn?_ Zastanawiał się Remus, schodząc do lochów, w niedzielny wieczór. Był sam; Lily poprosiła go, żeby jeszcze raz sprawdził eliksir, nad którym pracowali, zanim pokażą go, następnego dnia. Osobiście uważał to za przesadę, ale był też świadomy, że do tej pory to Evans odwalała najcięższą robotę.

Problem Syriusza tkwił w jego głowie przez cały dzień. James kazał im wszystkim wymyślić rozwiązanie przed Bożym Narodzeniem, ale Remus nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, o zaręczynach, małżeństwie, ani zakładaniu rodziny. To były sprawy dorosłych. Sprawy, którymi trzynastoletni chłopiec, zdecydowanie nie powinien się martwić. Ale z drugiej strony, dwunastoletni chłopcy nie powinni się martwić comiesięczną zamianą w krwiożerczą bestię.

Westchnął ciężko, otwierając drzwi klasy Eliksirów. Ku jego zniesmaczeniu, w środku siedział już Severus Snape, mieszając swój eliksir. Ich oczy spotkały się i Remus zamarł na kilka chwil, po czym wyprostował ramiona, uniósł brodę i podszedł do swojego kociołka, decydując się zignorować drugiego chłopca.

Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że jego eliksir miał nieco inny kolor, niż ten Snape’a, a to nie mogło być dobrym znakiem. Ich mikstura miała barwę królewskiego błękitu i była znacznie ciemniejsza, niż powinna. Snape najwyraźniej także to dostrzegł.

„Musisz dodać więcej lawendy.” mruknął pod nosem, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojego naczynia. „Przynajmniej jedną łyżeczkę.”

„Tak, jasne,” Remus zmarszczył brwi. „Tak jakbym w ogóle zamierzał przyjmować rady od ciebie.”

„Nie chcę zepsuć eliksiru Lily, nie sądzisz?” Snape odburknął.

Remus rozważył to. Prawdą było, że oprócz posiadania nieprzyjemnej osobowości, jedyną rzeczą, jaką huncwoci wiedzieli o nim na pewno, było to, że dla Lily Evans zrobiłby wszystko. To było dziwne, ale Remus był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby go osądzać w byciu dziwnym.

Wsypał łyżeczkę lawendy i zamieszał. Eliksir momentalnie przybrał jaśniejszy odcień, a cudowny, senny aromat otoczył Remusa. Snape wydał z siebie pełne zadowolenia cmoknięcie i zamknął pokrywę własnego kociołka, przygotowując się do wyjścia.

„Cześć, Sev!” z wejścia dobiegł głos. „Och, Remus…”

To była Lily. Wyglądała na lekko zawstydzoną. Remus zmarszczył brwi.

„Myślałem, że umówiliśmy się, że to ja dzisiaj sprawdzam?”

„Hm, tak, faktycznie… ja tylko… upewniam się, że wszystko jest w porządku.” jej zwykle blade policzki nabrały jaskrawoczerwonej barwy.

„Myślałaś, że nie przyjdę?”

Snape parsknął szyderczo, wychodząc. Remus zwalczył chęć rzucenia łyżką w tył jego tłustej głowy. Lily nic nie zauważając, przeszła przez pokój i przyglądała się miksturze w ich kociołku.

„No wiesz, dostajesz dużo szlabanów,” stwierdziła dyplomatycznie. „Och, wow, wygląda o wiele lepiej, niż dzisiaj rano. Zmieniłeś coś?”

„Dodałem więcej lawendy.”

„Naprawdę? Dobrze, teraz wygląda idealnie.”

„Cóż…” potarł tył głowy, spoglądając na drzwi. Snape był już daleko poza zasięgiem słuchu. „Tak, po prostu pomyślałem, że trochę jej brakowało.”

„W takim razie nie zostało już nic więcej do zrobienia. Wracasz do pokoju wspólnego?”

„Tak.”

Poszli razem. Lily była w świetnym nastroju.

„Całkiem dobrze wychodzi nam wspólna praca, prawda?” uśmiechnęła się do niego. „W każdym razie jesteś miłą odmianą od Seva, o wiele bardziej wyluzowany.”

Remus nie uważał się za wyluzowanego. Miło, że tak uważała, ale w końcu, w porównaniu ze Snape’em każdy wydawał się zrelaksowany.

„O co tak właściwie chodzi z tobą i nim?” zapytał.

„Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.” odpowiedziała szybko, tak jakby cały czas musiała to komuś tłumaczyć. „Znamy się od wieków.”

„Och, no ok.”

„On nie jest taki zły, jak myślisz.” powiedziała, zerkając na niego z ukosa. „Kiedy chce potrafi być naprawdę miły. I śmieszny.”

„W takim razie dlaczego kręci się z Mulciberem i resztą wielbicieli czystej krwi?”

„Cóż, jeśli chcemy opierać nasze zdanie o ludziach, na podstawie ich przyjaciół…” Lily spojrzała na niego wymownie.

„Co jest niby nie tak z moimi przyjaciółmi?!” Remus był w szoku. Wszyscy kochali Jamesa i Syriusza. Lily przewróciła oczami.

„Wszyscy są dziedzicami czystokrwistych rodzin, prawda?” odrzuciła kasztanowe włosy. „Poza tym są strasznymi pozerami. Potter myśli, że jest darem od Boga, a Black jest… cóż, jest Blackiem. Nawet _ja_ wiem co to znaczy, a jestem mugolaczką. Peter jest w porządku, ale szkoda, że tak cały czas za nimi chodzi.”

„Ja też za nimi chodzę.”

„Tak, to prawda.” spojrzała na niego zrezygnowana.

„Mylisz się co do nich.” powiedział Remus. „To znaczy… ok, masz rację, co do popisywania się, ale to nie… to nie jest cała prawda o nich.”

„W takim razie musisz zaakceptować, że to nie jest cała prawda o Severusie, co nie?”

Trudniej było się z nią kłócić, niż z Syriuszem. Remus niezobowiązująco wzruszył ramionami. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Lily mogłaby pomóc w rozwiązaniu ich obecnego problemu. W końcu śluby i zaręczyny były dziewczyńską sprawą, prawda? Przynajmniej mogłaby spojrzeć na całość z innej perspektywy.

„Evans?” powiedział lekko zamyślony. „Jesteś całkiem mądra…”

„Och, dzięki wielkie.”

„Przepraszam. To znaczy – jesteś mądrzejsza ode mnie.”

„Dużo lepiej.”

Uśmiechnął się, pocierając tył głowy.

„Co byś zrobiła, gdyby twoja rodzina zmusiła cię do ślubu z kimś, kogo nie chcesz?”

Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby wcale się tego nie spodziewała.

„Masz na myśli aranżowane małżeństwo? Myślałam, że mieszkasz w rodzinie zastępczej?”

„W domu dziecka,” poprawił. „To różnica. W każdym razie tu nie chodzi o mnie, ale o… kogoś innego.”

„Um…” wyglądała na zbitą z tropu, co nie dawało Remusowi zbytniej nadziei. „O rany, to znaczy, to nie jest coś, co zrobiliby moi rodzice. Ale gdyby jednak… na pewno byłabym naprawdę zła. I zraniona.”

„Zraniona?” zapytał zdziwiony.

„No raczej. Rodzice powinni cię kochać i chcieć dla ciebie, tego co najlepsze… podejmowanie takiej decyzji za ciebie jest tego zupełnym przeciwieństwem.”

„Ok,” skinął głową, chociaż tak naprawdę w ogóle tego nie rozumiał. „Cóż, ta osoba… i tak nie dogaduje się zbytnio z rodzicami.”

„Mimo wszystko,” Lily wzruszyła ramionami. „To nie znaczy, że jej to nie rani. Powinieneś móc ufać ludziom, którzy cię wychowują.”

„Och, ok.” Remus nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Jego żołądek zwijał się w bolesnych skurczach – tak samo, jak kiedy ktoś prosił go o czytanie na głos. Lily nic nie zauważyła. Byli już prawie w pokoju wspólnym.

„Ale nie wiem, co bym zrobiła.” westchnęła. „Jedyną opcją wydaje się przeciwstawienie się im – rodzicom. Ale z tego wyniknie dużo problemów… o kogo chodzi? No dalej, powiedz mi!”

„Nie mogę, przykro mi.”

Lily skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Remus uśmiechnął się do niej. Jej obecność była niezwykle kojąca.

„ _Lekkoduch,_ ” powiedziała Lily w stronę portretu, który zaraz odsunął się, pozwalając im wejść do środka.

Chwilę wcześniej James wrócił z treningu quidditcha, nadal mając na sobie czerwone szaty do latania. Usiadł na jednej z sof i wrzucił fasolkę Zonka do kominka, gdzie ta wybuchła feerią kolorów, niczym miniaturowe fajerwerki. Syriusz leżał na dywanie przed nim, czytając książkę o klątwach, którą przywiózł z domu.

„W porządku, Lupin?” James uśmiechnął się. Remus skinął głową na Lily i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół. Rudowłosa ruszyła prosto po schodach, do swojego dormitorium. „Rzucasz nas dla Evans, co?” zapytał uśmiechnięty James.

„Eliksiry.” odparł Remus.

„Racja. Teraz się z nią przyjaźnisz?”

„W pewnym sensie,” Remus wzruszył ramionami. „Ona jest w porządku. Chociaż nie cierpi waszej dwójki.”

„Co?!” Oboje podnieśli się, wyglądając na urażonych.

„Ale przecież wszyscy nas lubią!” powiedział Syriusz. „Jesteśmy kochanymi łobuzami!”

„Ona myśli, że jesteście pozerami.”

James westchnął dramatycznie.

„Jak ona może! Będziemy musieli ją jakoś przekonać.”

„Po co się męczyć,” Syriusz z powrotem się położył i otworzył przerwaną lekturę. „Jest przyjaciółką Smarkerusa, to oczywiste, że nie ma gustu.”

„Ona naprawdę tak powiedziała?” James zapytał Remusa. Ten pokiwał głową.

„Powiedziała, że myślisz, że jesteś darem od Boga.”

„Co to ozn…”

„To mugolskie powiedzenie,” wyjaśnił Remus. „Znaczy, że myśli, że jesteś zarozumiały.”

„Tak uważa?”

„Cóż,” Remus popatrzył na niego. „Szczerze mówiąc, ma trochę racji.”

James roześmiał. Remus usiadł obok niego, sam chwytając garść fasolek Zonko i wrzucając je po kolei do ognia. On i James szybko utworzyli z tego grę, próbując ustalić, komu udało się wzbudzić największe eksplozję.

„Zapomniałem powiedzieć,” powiedział James, kiedy wykończyli cały woreczek fasolek. „Dostałem dzisiaj sowę od taty – rozmawiał z McGonagall i dostał pozwolenie, żebyś przyjechał na święta!”

„Co? Naprawdę?” Remus był zachwycony. Dlaczego dorosły, który nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał, miałby chcieć robić coś w jego sprawie? Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby nigdy więcej nie lekceważyć silnej woli Jamesa.

„Tak, ale raczej nie będziesz mógł zostać na lato. Przepraszam.”

Remus bez słowa potrząsnął głową. Wiedział, że powinien podziękować, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby to zrobić.

„Czekamy już tylko na ciebie, stary.” James szturchnął Syriusza stopą. „Załatwiłeś już to z mamą? Możesz powiedzieć, że znowu wybierasz się do Pettigrew.”

„Nie zamierzam zawracać sobie tym głowy,” odparł Syriusz, nie przerywając czytania. „Po prostu pojadę do ciebie nic nie mówiąc.”

Syriusz już wcześniej rzadko kontaktował się z rodzicami, ale od czasu sprawy z Narcyzą, całkowicie ignorował ich sowy. Remus nie był pewien, czy cisza była najlepszym sposobem, na wyrażenie niezadowolenia, ale jak właśnie przypomniała mu Lily, Remus nie wiele wiedział o rodzinie.

„Mamie się to nie spodoba.” James przygryzł wargę.

„W takim razie nic jej nie mów.” Syriusz przewrócił stronę.

James i Remus wymienili spojrzenia. Musieli coś zrobić ze sprawą zaręczyn, i to jak najszybciej; myśl, że Syriusz miał być taki, przez następne pięć lat, była naprawdę bardzo przygnębiająca.


	29. Rozdział 29: Rok Drugi: Grudniowy Księżyc

Hogwart Expres opuścił stację Hogsmead w sobotę, 16 grudnia, co oznaczało, że kiedy minęła pełnia księżyca, James, Syriusz i Remus musieli znaleźć inny sposób na dostanie się do domu Potterów.

McGonagall, dała Remusowi długi wykład na temat nie ujawniania swojego sekretu, żadnym innym uczniom, ale poza tym była przechylna wszystkim pomysłom huncwotów i pozwoliła im skorzystać z sieci Fiuu w swoim biurze. Remusowi nie przeszkadzał sam wykład, ale przerażało go użycie proszku Fiuu. Słyszał od innych uczniów wiele okropnych historii na ten temat, a wszystko potęgowały mdłości, jakie zawsze odczuwał kilka dni do pełni.

Syriusz otrzymywał wyjce każdego ranka po odjechaniu pociągu z Hogwartu. Każdy z nich wykrzykiwał doniosłym głosem, że żąda od chłopaka natychmiastowego powrotu do domu, aż w końcu Syriusz zaczął wrzucać szkarłatne koperty do kominka, gdzie krzyki Walburgi Black odbijały się echem, wśród płomieni. Jamesa wyraźnie to denerwowało, ale nic nie mówił. Syriusz przez całą sytuację, był nieustannie gotowy do walki, przez co lepiej było zwyczajnie go omijać. Niestety, w miarę jak zbliżała się pełnia, wybuchowość Remus również wzrastała. Dwaj chłopcy sprzeczali się niemal o wszystko, a biedny James musiał ich wielokrotnie rozdzielać.

„Po prostu jej odpisz, na miłość boską.” Remus jęknął ranka dwudziestego grudnia, rzucając w Syriusza poduszką. Był to trzeci dzień z rzędu, kiedy obudził go głoś wściekłej matki Blacka.

„JEŚLI MYŚLISZ, ŻE MOŻESZ, ŻE W TEN TCHÓRZLIWY SPOSÓB UDA CI SIĘ UNIKNĄĆ SWOJEGO PRAWA, PRZYSŁUGUJĄCEGO CI OD URODZENIA, TO SIĘ GRUBO MYLISZ!” zawyła, odbijając się echem po wieży Gryffindoru, niczym banshee.

„Nie wtrącaj się, Lupin.” Syriusz odrzucił poduszkę.

„Jak mam się nie wtrącać, skoro to się dzieje każdego ranka, w naszej cholernej sypialni?!” warknął Remus, wstając.

„Przepraszam za niedogodności!” odparł Syriusz głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie spał, ale Remus był w zbyt złym nastroju, żeby się tym przejmować. Jego przemiana miała nastąpić za kilka godzin.

„To może przestaniesz się zachowywać jak rozpieszczony bachor, chociaż na kilka minut?!” warknął. „Jesteś tak cholernie samolubny.”

„Nie proszę, żeby je wysyłała! Ja przynajmniej dostaje pocztę, ludziom zależy na mnie na tyle, żeby…”

Remus rzucił się na Syriusza i zaczął okładać go pięściami z całą siłą, jaką potrafił z siebie wydobyć, płonąc z wściekłości.

„ZAMKNIJ. SIĘ.” wywrzeszczał, uderzając w policzek Syriusza. Black, chociaż był świetny w rzucaniu żrących obelg, to zdecydowanie nie był wojownikiem. Sapnął i spróbował odepchnąć od siebie Remusa, wyciągając po różdżkę.

„Mordeo!” syknął, celując w twarz Remusa. Lupin natychmiast go puścił, przewracając się w tył, na łóżko i chwytając się za czoło. Z miejsca, które przeklął Syriusz rozchodziło się okropne pieczenie.

„Ty palancie!” krzyknął, czując, jak jego twarz napina się i puchnie.

„Zasłużyłeś sobie!”

„Syriusz!” James za późno wygramolił się z łóżka. „Przekląłeś go?! Przekląłeś, do cholery?!”

Syriusza opuściła pewność siebie.

„To on zaczął!”

„Nawet nie miał przy sobie różdżki!”

Remus wstał z łóżka i przejrzał się w lustrze, na szafie. Wyglądał, jakby wpadł twarzą w pokrzywy. Jego skóra była czerwona i błyszcząca, napięta i puchnąca, w niepokojącym tempie.

„Boli cię?” zapytał James niepewnie.

Remus potrząsnął głową, mimo, że była to prawda – bardzo bolało.

„Idę do skrzydła szpitalnego,” powiedział. „Nie idź ze mną.” warknął, widząc jak James wkłada szaty. Wychodząc, wciąż w piżamie, usłyszał jeszcze mruczenie Jamesa,

„Atakowanie kogoś nieuzbrojonego jest cholernie niefajne, Black.”

*** 

Madame Pomfrey szybko go uleczyła, ale była całą sytuacją bardzo zdenerwowana.

„Kto ci to zrobił” pytała go, co chwilę. „Jeśli to Potter albo Black, to chcę o tym wiedzieć – mówiłam Minervie, że to zły pomysł, pozwolić ci wyjechać na święta.”

„Dlaczego nie miałbym jechać?” zapytał Remus, zgorszony. „Syriusz jedzie!”

„Pan Black nie ma twoich ograniczeń.”

„Ale przecież wyjeżdżamy dopiero jutro, to zaraz po pełni, tak jest najbezpieczniej….”

„Ja tu mówię o twoim zdrowiu, Remusie! Jesteś bardzo delikatny…”

„Nie jestem delikatny!” wrzasnął Remus.

„Oczywiście, że nie.” powiedziała, nie słuchając go. „A teraz, usiądź spokojnie na chwilę, dobrze? Jadłeś śniadanie?”

Madame Pomfrey zatrzymała go w skrzydle szpitalnym przez cały dzień, nie pozwalając mu się nawet przebrać z piżamy. Uzdrowicielka pracowała właśnie nad nowym eliksirem, który, jak miała nadzieje, miał ułatwić przemiany Remusa. Pozwoliła mu za to pożyczyć kilka swoich książek, więc nie było tak źle, mimo, że czuł się jak niepełnosprawny. Jego twarz nadal była zaczerwieniona od klątwy Syriusza, chociaż obrzęk znacznie się zmniejszył. To zaklęcie mogło być przydatne na Snape’a, zanotował w pamięci, żeby zapytać Syriusza, jak dokładnie je rzucił.

Około pierwszej, zaraz po lunchu, przyszli do niego James i Syriusz. Madame Pomfrey, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, wydała dźwięk ostrzegawczy.

„Przeklinać kolegę z domu! Przeklinać swojego współlokatora, na litość boską! Za moich czasów zostalibyście wychłostani! Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi, że wiecie o jego szczególnym przypadku! Można by założyć, że macie więcej rozumu!”

James przeprosił wylewnie, a Syriusz, który ledwo się wzdrygał na nieprzyzwoite kazania matki, zwiesił głowę, wyglądając na zawstydzonego. W końcu, jak domyślił się Remus, to musiało zadowolić pielęgniarkę, która pozwoliła im się z nim zobaczyć. Obaj stanęli w nogach jego łóżka, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

„Naprawdę przepraszamy, Remus,” zaczął James. Remus cmoknął.

„Ty nic nie zrobiłeś.”

James kopnął Syriusza, który wreszcie podniósł wzrok.

„Przepraszam, Remus. Bardzo.” Wysoko, na jego lewym policzku widniał okrągły, ciemny siniak, a jego oczy wydawały się błyszczeć. Remus zastanowił się, czy Syriusz płakał. Ta myśl rozbawiła go. Potrząsnął głową i cała złość uleciała z niego.

„To ja zacząłem. Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem.”

„Przeprasza, za wyjce.”

„Przepraszam, że twoja matka to chodzący koszmar.”

„Przepraszam, że jesteś wilkołakiem.”

Oboje roześmieli się i wszystko zostało wybaczone.

„Czy teraz cię wypuści stąd?” zapytał James. „Do wschodu księżyca zostało jeszcze kilka godzin.”

Remus potrząsnął głową.

„Nie ma szans, chce teraz spróbować nowego eliksiru.”

„Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje lekarstwo!”

„Bo nie istnieje,” odparł szybko Remus. „To tylko… myślę, że to ma sprawić, że transformacja będzie… łatwiejsza.”

Oboje spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Remus poruszył się niezręcznie.

„To chyba będzie coś jak środek przeciwbólowy. Te mugolskie nie działają.”

„Czyli to cię boli?” zapytał Syriusz, przechylając głowę. Teraz, gdy cała burza minęła, Syriusz wrócił do patrzenia na niego, jak na interesujący okaz.

„No, tak.” Remus zmarszczył brwi. Założył, że wiedzieli o wiele więcej od niego, skoro dorastali w czarodziejskim świecie, zaskoczyło go więc, że nie wiedzieli o bólu. Przez długi czas jedyną rzeczą jaką znał był ból.

Ku jego radości, James i Syriusz postanowili zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym przez resztę popołudnia. Grali w eksplodującego durnia, dopóki Madame Pomfrey nie kazała im się uciszyć, po czym przerzucili się na gargulki. Gdy nastał wieczór, nie zeszli na kolację, zadowalając się szpitalnym jedzeniem.

Nie było to dla nich nic nadzwyczajnego – James i Syriusz potraktowali ten dzień, jak każdy inny; zamienili tylko dormitorium, na łóżko szpitalne. Dla Remusa było to niesamowite – zazwyczaj czas przed pełnią spędzał samotnie i niespokojnie. To był najbliższy zamiennik rodziny, jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić.

W końcu przyszła McGonagall i wypędziła chłopców, gotowa zaprowadzić Remusa do chaty. Poszedł z kobietą z delikatnym uśmiechem, błąkającym się po ustach i śmiechem wciąż odbijającym się w uszach. Eliksir przeciwbólowy Madame Pomfrey nie przyniósł efektu – mino to, Remus stwierdził, że przemiana była tym razem znacznie znośniejsza.

*** 

James i Syriusz przyszli do niego następnego dnia, z samego ranka. Remus drzemał właśnie na jednym z łóżek, po tym jak o świcie przetransportowano go z powrotem do zamku. Miał obolałą twarz i wiedział, że to nie z powodu klątwy. Madame Pomfrey zostawiła na jego stoliku nocnym niewielkie lusterko, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby w nie spojrzeć. Obudził go nagły wdech powietrza, który wydał, któryś z chłopców – nie był pewien, który. Otworzył oczy, a oni momentalnie zmienili swoje miny na stoicką radość.

„Jak tam, stary?” powiedział James z półuśmiechem, który normalnie przybiera się, rozmawiając z dzieckiem.

„W porządku.” wychrypiał Remus, podciągając się do siadu. Musiało być źle. Uniósł ciężkie lusterko i obrócił je w swoją stronę. Ach. 

Rana wyglądała na częściowo zagojoną, co zapewne zawdzięczał zdolnością Madame Pomfrey, ale to i tak był szok. Strup był twardy i czarny, a wokół niego ciągnął się pasek delikatnej, zaczerwienionej skóry. Rozciągał się od wewnętrznego kącika jednego z oczu, przez grzbiet nosa i ukośnie w dół, aż do środka przeciwległego policzka. Nie pamiętał wiele z poprzedniej nocy, ale wyglądało na to, że prawie rozciął sobie twarz na pół.

„Moja piękna twarz,” powiedział słabo, siląc się na sarkazm, mimo okropnego samopoczucia. Teraz każdy będzie wiedział. Do tej pory był w stanie ukrywać najgorsze blizny pod szatami, ale teraz koniec jego szczęścia był tylko kwestią czasu.

„Nie jest, aż tak źle,” powiedział szybko James. „Założę się, że zagoi się naprawdę szybko…”

„Jak to się…” zaczął Syriusz, ale Madame Pomfrey wpadła na niego, przerywając mu.

„Znowu wasza dwójka!” Obaj chłopcy cofnęli się, jakby kobieta ich przerażała, co nigdy nie zdarzało się nawet z McGonagall. Pielęgniarka zaciągnęła zasłonę wokół łóżka Remusa, zasłaniając im jakiekolwiek dojście do niego. „Ach, już widziałeś, prawda?” zwróciła się do Remusa, znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. „Wiem, że to wygląda źle, ale uwierz mi, ona zblednie, tak jak inne. Po nowym roku powinna być ledwo zauważalna.”

Remus jakoś jej nie uwierzył – nawet jego najbardziej wyblakłe blizny rzucały się w oczy. Przyjrzała mu się uważniej, po czym nałożyła na ranę przezroczystą maść.

„Będziesz musiał wziąć to ze sobą,” powiedziała, wręczając mu słoiczek. „Nakładaj codziennie rano i wieczorem. Wciąż cię boli?”

Potrząsnął głową. Kobieta sceptycznie cmoknęła językiem. „Cóż, mimo wszystko. Może trochę swędzieć, podczas gojenia. Może moglibyśmy spróbować przyciąć twoje paznokcie następnym razem? Chociaż przypuszczam, że pazury i tak ci wyjdą.” westchnęła, sfrustrowana. „Twoja twarz musiała być wciąż podrażniona, nawet po tym jak złagodziliśmy obrzęk.”

„Jest dobrze,” Remus wzruszył ramionami. Był aż nazbyt świadomy obecności swoich przyjaciół po drugiej stronie parawanu i naprawdę chciał, żeby kobieta już sobie poszła. „Mogę już sobie pójść? Czuję się naprawdę dobrze.”

„Nie wolałbyś się trochę przespać?”

„Nie.” gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. „Ale jestem głody – chce zejść na śniadanie.” wiedział, że to zdziała; kobieta zawsze zachęcała go, żeby więcej jadł.

„Cóż… no dobrze. W takim razie ubierz się i możesz iść.”

Syriusz był bardzo cichy podczas śniadania, pozostawiając Jamesa i Remusa do podtrzymywania rozmowy – żaden z nich nie radził sobie z tym zbyt dobrze. Kiedy już się najedli, poszli na górę, żeby spakować rzeczy, co Syriusz i Remus zostawili na ostatnią chwilę. James, sfrustrowany ich zachowaniem, poszedł do biura McGongall, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest gotowe do podróży, zostawiając ich samych.

Remus spakował tylko kilka rzeczy – nie kupił pozostałym żadnych prezentów i kazał im obiecać, że sami też mu niczego nie dadzą. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Matrona już wcześniej wysłała mu niewielką paczkę i na tym miało się skończyć. Dorzucił do swojej walizki trochę ubrań – reszta pewnie nosiła różne szaty także w domu, ale jedynymi jaki Remus posiadł, były te szkolne (a nawet jeśli o nie chodziło, to nie był pewny, czy nie zostały mu tylko pożyczone), więc na wszelki wypadek spakował swoje mugolskie rzeczy.

Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się i zobaczył Syriusza, stojącego bezpośrednio przed nim, wyglądającego jeszcze gorzej, niż poprzedniego dnia.

„Co tam?” zapytał zaskoczony Remus.

„To moja wina.” odpowiedział Syriusz dziwnie płytkim głosem. „Słyszałem, jak Pomfrey to mówiła.”

„Ech?”

„Twoja twarz… Przekląłem ją, przez co kiedy się zmieniłeś, to ją podrapałeś…”

„Och,” Remus uniósł palce do twarzy. Syriusz odwrócił wzrok. „To nie twoja wina.” powiedział niezręcznie Remus. „To znaczy, ja i tak ranię się wszędzie indziej. W końcu musiało wypaść na twarz.”

„Czemu to robisz?”

Syriusz już o to pytał, kiedy oglądał jego stare blizny. Tym razem Remus wiedział jednak, że Syriusz rozumiał, o co pytał. Tyle, że Remus dalej nie znał odpowiedzi.

„Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam.”

„Nie pamiętasz nic?”

„Nie dokładnie. Wiem, że zawsze jestem głodny – tak jakbym nie jadł przez całe życie. I zły.”

„Na co?”

Remus potrząsnął głową.

„Po prostu zły.”

„Tak bardzo przepraszam, Remus.” Syriusz powrócił do bycia smutnym. Remus nie mógł tego znieść.

„Och, zamknij się.” powiedział półżartem. „Nie obwiniałbyś się tak po przeklęciu Jamesa albo Petera.”

„Tak, ale ty…”

„Nie mów tego.” bardzo się tego bał. „Proszę, nie traktuj mnie jakbym był chory, inny, czy coś. To tylko jedna noc w miesiącu. Jeśli cię uderzę, możesz mnie przekląć, ok?”

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby wreszcie mógł się roześmiać.

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że zamierzasz mnie znowu uderzyć?”

Remus rzucił w niego skarpetką.

„Jeśli nie zrobisz czegoś z tymi cholernymi wyjcami, to możliwe.”

*** 

Podróżowanie siecią Fiuu było niczym w porównaniu z wydłużaniem swojego kręgosłupa raz w miesiącu i Remus nie był pewien, o co było tyle zamieszania. Jako drugi wyszedł z kominka Potterów, zaraz po Jamesie. Strzepując sadzę z ramion, szybko zeskoczył na dywanik przed nim, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Syriusza i patrzył, jak James zostaje wciągnięty w serdeczne uściski przez oboje rodziców.

Pan i Pani Potter byli trochę starsi, niż wyobrażał sobie Remus, ale oboje mieli wesołe, entuzjastyczne twarze, co odziedziczył po nich syn. Włosy pana Pottera były białe jak śnieg, ale sterczące pod każdym kątem, dokładnie tak, jak u Jamesa. Pani Potter miała szeroki uśmiech i ciepłe, orzechowe oczy. Kiedy Syriusz pojawił się na miejscu, przytulili go, prawie tak mocno jak syna, podczas gdy Remus cofnął się, czując się okropnie nie na miejscu.

Wreszcie pani Potter obdarzyła go swoim słonecznym uśmiechem. Na szczęście nie próbowała go jednak przytulić, być może wyczuwając, jak nieswojo by się czuł. Delikatnie skinęła mu głową.

„Cześć Remus, tyle o tobie słyszeliśmy, bardzo się cieszę, że spędzasz z nami święta.”

Remus nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie mogąc zmusić się do powiedzenia niczego. To nie miało znaczenia; James i Syriusz trajkotali jak najęci z panem Potterem, który sam wyglądał jak nastolatek, z oczami błyszczącymi od psot i zabaw.

Salon – Remus przypuszczał, że był to salon, ponieważ mieściły się w nim trzy sofy – był największym, jaki Remus kiedykolwiek widział. Przez wysokie, szerokie okna wpadało do niego miękkie, zimowe światło słońca, które tańczyło po wypolerowanej podłodze. W rogu stała ogromna choinka, lśniąca srebrnymi lampkami i otoczona górą prezentów w jasnych opakowaniach.

Papierowe łańcuchy zwieszały się z sufitów i otaczały ramy magicznych portretów. Kiedy prowadzono ich przez dom („Na miłość boską, Fleamont, pozwól chłopcom chociaż odłożyć rzeczy, zanim zaczniesz planować to, co wiem, że planujesz”), Remus stwierdził, że każdy pokój i korytarz był udekorowany światełkami, bombkami i tonami kartek świątecznych. Potterowie naprawdę musieli być popularni wśród czarodziei. Z pewnością byli bogaci – szerokie, mahoniowe schody ciągnęły się w górę jeszcze przez trzy piętra.

Sypialnia Jamesa była wystarczająco duża dla całej trójki – większa, niż ich dormitorium w Hogwarcie, z wielkim, dwuosobowym łóżkiem z baldachimem na środku. Zdziwienie Remusa osiągnęło szczyt, gdy odkrył, że w domu były jeszcze cztery równie wielkie pokoje, które stały niezamieszkane. Syriusz od razu zajął ten najbliżej sypialni Jamesa, a Remus zostawił swoje rzeczy w następnym, zastanawiając się, jak to będzie spać samemu.

„No dalej, chłopcy!” pan Potter krzyknął ze schodów donośnym głosem. „Śnieg padał przez całe popołudnie, a ja przygotowałem sanki!”


	30. Rozdział 30: Rok Drugi: Święta z Potterami

Do tej pory Remus uważał, że nie istniało nic lepszego, niż święta w Hogwarcie, które były (i to dosłownie) magiczne. Święta u Potterów okazały się jednak całkiem nowym doświadczeniem, które z każdą chwilą zdawało się polepszać.

Najpierw zjeżdżali na sankach po zaśnieżonych stokach w ogrodzie, za domem – chociaż, przy wielkości ponad pięciuset akrów, nie można było tego naprawdę nazwać ogrodem. Peter, który mieszkał kilka ulic dalej, w głównej części wioski, dołączył do nich, gdy tylko usłyszał, że przybyli i wszyscy razem spędzili niezwykle hałaśliwe popołudnie, jeżdżąc po zboczach wzgórz i grając w wymyślne gry z amunicją w postaci śnieżek. Nawet pan Potter się przyłączył; żywiołowy i ze znaczną przewagą w postaci używania magii.

Pani Potter wezwała ich wszystkich na lunch i kazała im przebrać zimne, mokre ubrania. Siedzieli przy kominku, ciepli i susi, jedząc gorące tosty posmarowane żółtym masłem. Po południu znowu chcieli wyjść, ale pan Potter musiał się położyć, a pani Potter nie chciała wypuścić ich samych tak późno. Zamiast tego pomogli jej udekorować ogromne, świąteczne ciasto białym lukrem i malutkimi, magicznymi figurkami, i zapakowali prezenty dla sąsiadów i skrzatów domowych.

„U mnie nie daje się nic skrzatom.” powiedział rzeczowo Syriusz z palcami beznadziejnie zaplątanymi w ozdobną tasiemkę. „Ale no, Stworek to naprawdę kapryśny dupek; wątpię, żeby czegoś chciał.”

„Z moich obserwacji wynika, że przyjmują prezenty o ile da się je znieść.” odpowiedziała pani Potter z uśmiechem. „Oczywiście żadnych ubrań, to ich tylko denerwuje.”

„Powiedz mamie, co twoi robią ze skrzatami, Syriusz.” James uśmiechnął się, jeszcze mocniej związując ręce przyjaciela. Syriusz zaśmiał się lekko.

„Odrąbuje się i wiesza ich głowy.” powiedział. „Kiedy umrą. A przynajmniej myślę, że czekają, aż umrą… Stworek to jedyny skrzat jakiego pamiętam.”

„O Boże.” powiedziała pani Potter, z wyrazem horroru na twarzy. „Myślałam, że już zaniechano tej tradycji.”

„Nie u Blacków.” Syriusz westchnął, a Remus był pewien, że znowu myślał o zaręczynach.

„Świetnie sobie z tym radzisz, Remusie,” zauważyła pani Potter, zerkając na książkę, którą właśnie pakował dla pani Pettigrew. „W przeciwieństwie do niektórych niegrzecznych chłopców…” zwróciła surowe spojrzenie w stronę syna i jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którzy teraz próbowali przykleić swoje ręce do stołu.

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie, czując jak świeże rozcięcie rozciągało się w miarę, jak ruszał twarzą. Wciąż jeszcze nie odezwał się do żadnego z rodziców Jamesa. Zawsze powtarzano mu, że powinien być niewidoczny i niesłyszalny w obecności starszych ludzi – poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie był w domu przyjaciela. Syriusz natomiast zachowywał się kompletnie spokojnie – Remus jeszcze nigdy nie widział go szczęśliwszego. Zachwycał się panią Potter tak, jakby to ona była jego matką – oczywiście, gdyby lubił swoją matkę.

Remus ziewnął szerzej, niż zamierzał, próbując przykryć buzię rękami i pochylają głowę z zawstydzenia. Po skończeniu się pełni spał tylko kilka godzin, a popołudniowe zabawy na śniegu do reszty go wyczerpały.

„Lepiej pójdź już do łóżka kochanie,” powiedziała pani Potter, ignorując fakt, że dopiero co wybiła trzecia. Remus zastanawiał się, czy James powiedział o nim swoim rodzicom – musieli wiedzieć, inaczej McGonagall nie pozwoliłaby mu przyjechać.

„Och, ale wszystko jest w porządku, prawda, Lupin?” przekonywał Syriusz. "Peter za chwilę wróci, będziemy mogli znowu wyjść.”

Remus zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na Jamesa w poszukiwaniu wsparcia.

„Zostaw go w spokoju, Syriusz,” zbeształa go pani Potter. „Biedny chłopiec ledwo się trzyma na nogach. No już, kochanie, idź.”

Z wdzięcznością Remus wstał od kuchennego stołu i ruszył do sypialni. Przebierając się w piżamę, nie mógł powstrzymać się od spojrzenia w lustro. Może to przez mróz, ale zadrapanie wyglądało teraz gorzej, niż gdy się obudził. Kontrastując z jego bladą skórą, potwornie rzucało się w oczy. Czy już zawsze jego twarz będzie go zaskakiwać? Czy teraz, gdy dostrzeże się w lustrze albo błyszczącej powierzchni, będzie podskakiwać ze strachu? Czy inni będą się go bali?

Kiedy Remus w końcu zebrał się do nałożenia maści od Madame Pomfrey, w pokoju rozległo się delikatne pukanie. To Syriusz – Remus wyczuwał jego zapach, jeszcze zanim chłopak zastukał w drzwi.

„W porządku?” ciemnowłosy chłopak zapytał cicho, wślizgując się do środka. W dłoni trzymał cynowy kubek. „Mama Jamesa kazała ci to przynieść. Myślę, że to jakaś uzdrawiająca mikstura.”

„Och, dzięki.” Remus skinął głową zmęczony. Syriusz odłożył naczynie na stoliku nocnym.

„Wszystko w porządku?”

„Tak. Jestem po prostu zmęczony, stary.”

„Byliśmy zbyt… no nie wiem, szorstcy, czy coś?”

„Nie!” Remus powiedział to bardzo stanowczo, prawdopodobnie brzmiąc na bardziej złego, niż zamierzał. „To nie ma nic wspólnego z wami dwojgiem, po prostu nie spałem całą noc wyjąc do księżyca i próbując zerwać sobie twarz. Jestem zmęczony.”

Remus musiał usiąść – wysiłek włożony w wybuch przyprawił go o zawrót głowy.

„Przepraszam,” powiedział Syriusz, jeszcze ciszej. To był drugi raz, kiedy przepraszał go tego dnia, a Remus naprawdę nienawidził tego słuchać. „Wyjdę” zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Remus nie mógł się zmusić, do dbania o uczucia Syriusza. Posmarował maścią twarz, po czym powąchał płyn przysłany przez panią Potter. Rozpoznał go jako coś, co już wcześniej dostawał w Hogwarcie, a co wywoływało natychmiastowy sen. Wchodząc do łóżka, szybko opróżnił kubek i zamknął oczy.

*** 

Pozostałe dni świąt minęły bardzo szybko i Remus po raz pierwszy mógł doświadczyć prawdziwego, rodzinnego życia. Państwo Potter musieli być idealnymi rodzicami – mili, zawsze uśmiechnięci i pełni zabawy. Do tej pory Remus nie wiedział, że ludzie mogli tak dorastać. Stało się jaśniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek dlaczego James był, jaki był – tak przepełniony miłością i ślepą pewnością siebie, jak Remus gniewem. Było też oczywistym, dlaczego Syriusz czuł taki pociąg do rodziny Potterów. Miał w sobie nienasycone pragnienie miłości, które oni mogli zapełnić swoimi niekończącymi się zasobami.

Przez większość czasu czterej chłopcy włóczyli się po okolicy, owinięci w ciepłe, czerwono-złote szaliki, czapki i rękawiczki. Wieczorami grali w karty, pomagali pani Potter w przygotowaniu kolacji i słuchali historii pana Pottera przy kominku. Piekli paszteciki, sklejali papierowe łańcuchy, budowali śnieżne igloo, a nocami spali w swoich łóżkach tak twardo, że nawet wyjec nie byłby w stanie ich obudzić.

Niestety ich błogi stan nie trwał długo. Mimo, że Blackowie przestali wysyłać listy, nie zapomnieli o swoim krnąbrnym synu i już w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia postanowili wypróbować nowy sposób na skontaktowanie się z synem, co miało druzgocące skutki dla huncwotów.

Pili właśnie ciepłe piwo kremowe siedząc na dywanie przed kominkiem. James i Syriusz grali głośno w gargulki, a pan Potter uczył Remusa magicznych szachów. Mężczyzna był przerażony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Remus nie wiedział, jak w nie grać, a Remus zaskoczył się, odkrywając, że sprawia mu to dużo frajdy. W pokoju było ciepło i bezpiecznie, ciężkie zasłony chroniły wnętrze przed zimnem i ciemnością, lampki rozwieszone na ścianach migotały wesoło, a ogień trzaskał obok nich. Zegar właśnie wybił dziewiątą, pani Potter już zaczynała wysyłać ich do łóżek, gdy tuz za oknem rozległ się głośny trzask.

Pan i pani Potter wymienili szybkie spojrzenie, a Remus nadstawił uszy jak pies. W powietrzu unosił się zapach zużytej magii. Coś mrocznego i nieprzyjemnego. Rozległo się mocne, głuche pukanie do drzwi.

„Nie spodziewamy się nikogo, prawda, Effie?” pan Potter zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na żonę. Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

Skrzat domowy Potterów, Gully, podbiegł do wejścia, żeby je otworzyć. W korytarzu rozległy się sztywne głosy i Gully wbiegł z powrotem do salonu.

„Och, panie Potter, pani Potter, przyszła do młodego pana Blacka, mówi, że jest jego matką! Powiedziałem żeby tam zaczekali.” Skrzat załamał ręce, najwyraźniej zdezorientowany obrotem zdarzeń.

Syriusz i James spojrzeli na siebie. Twarz Syriusza wyraźnie zbladła – wyglądał jakby się pochorował.

„Ona nie…” wyszeptał.

Pan Potter już wstał i poszedł do drzwi. Po raz kolejny w korytarzu rozległy się głosy, tym razem podniesione – Remus rozpoznał ostry ton pani Black z jej okropnych wyjców.

„Syriusz,” powiedziała łagodnie pani Potter. „Czy twoi rodzice pozwolili ci nas odwiedzić, kochanie?” chłopak wlepił wzrok w podłogę, a czarownica cmoknęła przejęta. „Och, słońce.” powiedziała, brzmiąc bardzo smutno.

„Nie każ mu wyjeżdżać, mamo!” James wstał. „On ich nienawidzi!”

„To jego rodzice, James.”

„Syriusz!” pan Potter zawołał z przedpokoju.

Syriusz wstał, a James zrobił krok w jego stronę. Remus nie chciał do nich dołączać, chciał zostać przy ognisku, przy którym, jeszcze chwilę temu byli tacy szczęśliwi. Ale pani Potter też się podniosła i Remus wiedział, że był to jeden z tych momentów, w których huncwoci musieli stworzyć zgrany zespół, niezależnie jak przerażająca była matka Syriusza.

Wszyscy razem wyszli na korytarz. Remus widział już panią Black, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyjeżdżał do Hogwartu. Wtedy pomyślał po prostu, że kobieta wyglądała surowo i była podobna do Syriusza. Nadal wyglądała surowo – włosy miała zaczesane do tyłu i spięte w wysoki kok, który zwijał się na czubku jej głowy jak wąż, przymocowany szmaragdową szpilką. Jej oczy były ciemne, nie tak niebieskie jak Syriusza, ale miała tę samą strukturę kości co on. Była niższa od pana Pottera, ale mimo to patrzyła na niego, jakby był jedynie brudem na bucie. Jej spojrzenie wyostrzyło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyła Remusa i Jamesa.

„Syriusz.” powiedziała chłodno, skupiając wzrok na swoim najstarszym synu. „Natychmiast pójdziesz ze mną. Stworek!” pstryknęła palcami i zza jej szat wyłonił się stary, pomarszczony skrzat domowy. „Idź na górę i przynieś rzeczy pana Blacka.” Skrzat skłonił się nisko, całując srebrne czubki spiczastych butów pani Black i pobiegł na górę.

„Dobry wieczór, Walburgo,” powiedziała uprzejmie pani Potter, tak jakby w ogóle nie zauważała napięcia panującego w pomieszczeniu. „Napijesz się czegoś?”

Pani Black zignorowała ją całkowicie, nie odrywając wzroku od Syriusza.

„Włóż swój płaszcz. Wychodzimy.”

„Ale mamo, ja…”

„Nie waż się do mnie odzywać.” syknęła, a jej oczy zabłysły.

Remus chciał uciec; kobieta była stukrotnie gorsza od Matrony. Była gorsza od Bellatrix, Snape’a i każdej paskudnej osoby jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, razem wziętych. Myśl o puszczeniu z nią Syriusza sprawiała, że skręcały mu się wnętrzności. Wydawało się, że pan i pani Potter przechodzili właśnie taki sam kryzys.

„Wlaburgo, dlaczego nie pozwolisz mu zostać?” próbowała pani Potter. „Wiem, że był trochę niegrzeczny, ale przecież nic złego się nie stało. Może zostać jeszcze tylko jedną noc, a jutro odeślemy go z powrotem, jeszcze przed obiadem. Chłopcy tak dobrze się bawili.”

Pani Black zaśmiała się krótkim, urywanym śmiechem, jakby radość jej syna, była najmniejszym z jej zmartwień. Spojrzała na Jamesa, przeczesując wzrokiem jego bałagan na głowie i krzywe okulary, po czym przeniosła oczy na Remusa, wpatrując się wymownie w jego nową bliznę. Remus przerażony spuścił głowę. Ona by wiedziała. Wiedziałaby od razu.

Stworek zbiegł z powrotem po schodach, a za nim podążał oburzony Gully. Kufer Syriusza leciał w tyle, spakowany i gotowy do drogi. Walburga odwróciła się.

„Chodź, Syriuszu.”

„Nie.” powiedział to cicho, ale bardzo stanowczo. Remus chciał mu wykrzyczeć, żeby się zamknął. Czy on nie widział jakie miał kłopoty?! Ale Syriusz jedynie zacisnął pięści, patrząc na swoją matkę.

„Chcę tu zostać, z Potterami. Nie możesz mnie zmusić…”

„SILENCIO!” Walburga machnęła różdżką w kierunku Syriusza. Momentalnie przestał mówić – chociaż nie dobrowolnie. Kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zabrała mu głos.

„Walburgo, naprawdę!” sapnął pan Potter, gdy pani Potter cicho krzyknęła i uklękła obok Syriusza, otaczając go ramionami, w opiekuńczym geście. „To tylko chłopiec!”

„On jest moim synem.” mruknęła Walburga, sztyletując wzrokiem panią Potter. „A także spadkobiercą najszlachetniejszej rodziny w Wielkiej Brytanii. Musi nauczyć się swojego miejsca. Chodź, Syriuszu.”

Syriusz wyglądał na pokonanego, jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię rezygnacji. Odwzajemnił uścisk pani Potter, po czym odsunął się od niej. Pomachał jeszcze tylko Jamesowi i Remusowi, zanim wyszedł za matką.

Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, cała czwórka stała jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu. Remus zastanawiał się, czy James czuł się tak zawstydzony jak on – nie powinni byli jakoś bronić swojego przyjaciela? Co z nim teraz będzie? Pan Potter wyglądał na wściekłego.

„Użyć zaklęcia wyciszającego na własnym synu! Na nieletnim czarodzieju! To niemoralne!”

„Ona robi gorsze rzeczy.” powiedział cicho James. Remus skinął głową, czując się jakby jemu także ktoś odebrał zdolność mowy.

„Musimy sprawić, żeby dom był niewykrywalny, Fleamont.” powiedziała nagle pani Potter. „Zrób, żeby nie można było nas znaleźć. – powiedziałeś, że rozważałeś to, po ostatnich wyborach. Nie chcę tej strasznej kobiety w moim domu nigdy więcej.”

Pan Potter przytaknął ponuro.

„Zajmę się tym po nowym roku. Alastor Moody jest mi winny przysługę.”

„Pora spać, chłopcy.” powiedziała pani Potter, drżącym głosem. „Postarajcie się zbytnio nie zamartwiać.” Mocno objęła Jamesa, całując go w oba policzki. Remus próbował uniknąć uścisków, ale jego też złapała w swoje ramiona. Pachniała pomarańczą i goździkami.

*** 

„Psst. Remus.”

Remus właśnie skończył myć zęby i szedł korytarzem w kierunku swojego pokoju, gdy James wystawił głowę przez drzwi i wciągnął go do siebie. Razem uklękli na łóżku. James wyjął z kieszeni piżamy złożoną kartkę. „Regulus to przysłał.”

„Co tam pisze?” zapytał szybko Remus, zanim James zdążył dać mu ją do przeczytania.

„Och, um, pisze ‘Syriusz jest w domu, nie próbuj się z nim kontaktować’.”

„To wszystko?”

„To wszystko.” James przytaknął ponuro.

„Miło ze strony Regulusa,” zauważył Remus, spoglądając na pośpiesznie napisaną notatkę. „Myślałem, że oni się nienawidzą.”

„Tak, no ale nadal są braćmi, prawda?” odpowiedział James wzruszając ramionami. „Więzy rodzinne i tak dalej.”

„Myślisz, że wszystko z nim w porządku?”

„Nie wiem,” James przygryzł wargę. „Nie zdołałem dać mu prezentu. Powiedział, że jeszcze nigdy nie dostał pod choinkę niczego, co chciał, tylko pamiątki rodzinne i inne takie.”

„Ostatnio się z nim pokłóciłem.” Remus westchnął smutno. „O… no wiesz, mój mały futrzany problem.”

James zachichotał.

„Nie martw się tym. Wasza dwójka cały czas się o coś sprzecza. Takie już macie charaktery.”

‘Och, tak myślisz?” Remus był lekko urażony tą obserwacją. „Syriusz naskakuje na Petera znacznie częściej.” James uśmiechnął się.

„Mówiłem ci, nie martw się o to. Black uwielbia kłótnie.”

W świąteczny poranek wszyscy byli przybici, mimo, że państwo Potter postawili sobie za zadanie, urządzić Remusowi wesołe Boże Narodzenie. Jego zawstydzenie sięgnęło zenitu kiedy po obudzeniu znalazł przed swoim łóżkiem wypchaną po brzegi skarpetę. Postanowił, że wynagrodzi im to, w przyszłym roku.

Wśród jego prezentów znalazły się, jak zawsze, skarpetki i majtki od Matrony, wraz z puszką kruchego ciasta. Kilka czekoladowych żab od Petera i dużą księgę zaklęć od Syriusza. James też kupił mu książkę – _Zaklinacze Kartografii: Przewodnik po magicznym tworzeniu map._ Pan i pani Potter pokonali jednak wszystkich. Pod drzewkiem, Remus znalazł więcej słodyczy, praktycznych dowcipów, piękny zestaw piór – który próbował zwrócić („mamy to samo dla Jamesa i Syriusza, kochanie, nie wygłupiaj się,”) oraz zupełnie nową piżamę.

Dalsza część rodziny Potter, zaczęła się zjeżdżać na świąteczny obiad, koło południa, tak jak Pettigrewowie, którzy zabrali ze sobą starszą siostrę Petera, Philomenę i jej mugolskiego chłopaka. Remus został przedstawiony wszystkim jako przyjaciel Jamesa, po czym większość ludzi zwyczajnie go ignorowała. Wyjątkiem okazał się niewielki, stary czarodziej, którego nos już poczerwieniał od wszystkich napojów, jakie roznosił Gully.

„Mówisz, że jesteś Lupin? Nie przypadkiem chłopiec Lyalla Lupina?”

Remus gapił się na niego, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Jak dotąd słyszał imię swojego ojca tylko raz, czy dwa razy.

„Um… tak.” wydusił w końcu, mocno się rumieniąc.

„Jest tutaj?” czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozglądając się wokół siebie. „Świetny człowiek, nie widziałem go od lat.”

„Eee… on nie żyje.” odparł Remus przepraszającym tonem, wzruszając ramionami.

„Cholernie szkoda!” zawołał czarodziej, rozlewając swojego drinka. „Był doskonały w pojedynkach; nauczył mnie wszystkiego co wiem o boggartach. Tylko temperament cały czas wpychał go w kłopoty – mówiłem mu, żeby nie zadzierał z tym całym Greybackiem – cholerne wilkołaki, powinni je wszystkie ściąć.”

Remus zamrugał. James spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Na szczęście, pan Potter interweniował, zanim chłopak zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

„Darius? Weź sobie jeszcze jedną szklankę, staruszku i zostaw młodych w spokoju, co?”

Remus przełknął ciężko ślinę i wrócił do turnieju gargulków, jakby nic się nie stało.


	31. Rozdział 31: Rok Drugi: Powrót Syriusza

Sobota, 6 stycznia, 1973

Peter, James i Remus przybyli na King’ Cross najszybciej jak mogli, żeby dostać się do Hogwartu jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem semestru. Cała trójka rozglądała się po stacji w poszukiwaniu czwartego kompana, ale nie było Syriusza – ani, Regulusa. Kiedy pociąg wyjechał z peronu, James poszedł poszukać kogoś, kto mógłby cokolwiek wiedzieć na temat braci Black. Wrócił z rękami na nosie, nad którym zaczynał się tworzyć wielki guz.

„Narcyza powiedziała, że to nie moja sprawa.” wyjaśnił, ciężko opadając na siedzenie.

„Może korzystają z sieci Fiuu,” zasugerował Peter. „Może mama nie ufała mu na tyle, żeby wsiadł z nami do pociągu.”

„Może.” James wyjrzał przez okno, pocierając obolały nos. Remus jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak nieszczęśliwego. James tęsknił za Syriuszem bardziej, niż którykolwiek z nich i był niezmiernie podekscytowany perspektywą zobaczenia go w Londynie. Remus i Peter ze wszystkich sił starali się go pocieszyć, ale było tak, jakby nagle zabrakło jego prawej ręki.

Zanim wyjechali, państwo Potter obiecali im, że zobaczą, co mogą zrobić, żeby Remus został z nimi także przez lato, za co gorąco im podziękował. Było jednak mało prawdopodobne, aby udało im się cokolwiek zdziałać i Remus wolał nie żywić nadziei. Zamiast tego, starał się być wdzięczny, że zostało mu jeszcze kilka miesięcy w szkole, z przyjaciółmi. W każdym razie z większością z nich.

Syriusz nie pojawił się ani na kolacji, ani gdy później szykowali się do spania. James i Remus ułożyli na jego poduszce owinięte w błyszczący papier prezenty, które przywieźli. Trzy z paczuszek pochodziły od Andromedy i Remus wiedział, że to albumy. Syriusz prosił ją o wszystko, co kiedykolwiek nagrał David Bowie.

Sobota, 7 stycznia, 1973

W niedzielny poranek łóżko Syriusz wciąż stało puste, a trzej huncwoci zebrali się wokół niego, próbując zająć się pracą domową. Remus skończył już swoją i korzystał z okazji, by wreszcie zacząć książki, które dostał na święta, i które teraz, mogąc rzucić swoje zaklęcie, mógł przeczytać. James nieustannie kręcił się po pokoju. Z nerwów poszedł zapytać McGonagall, gdzie jest Syriusz (kobieta nie miała pojęcia), a nawet po raz kolejny spróbował wyciągnąć cokolwiek od Narcyzy (która ponownie go przeklęła). Wreszcie zdecydował się wyjść na zewnątrz i przelecieć kilka okrążeń na swojej miotle.

Peter poszedł za nim, zabierając pudełko ciastek, do zjedzenia, podczas gdy będzie oglądać Pottera. Remus został w zamku, gdzie było miło i ciepło; czytając, a przynajmniej udając, że to robi. W końcu został sam i w jego myśli ponownie wkradły się nowe informacje o jego ojcu, jakich dowiedział się od przyjaciela pana Pottera, Dariusa. Ojciec był dobry w pojedynkach – to już wcześniej słyszał. Ale Lyall Lupin najwyraźniej miał też całkiem wybuchowy temperament – to był nieznany fakt i dziwnie było się o nim dowiedzieć po tak długiej nieobecności mężczyzny. Po raz pierwszy Remus rozważał, że jego napady gniewu mogły nie mieć nic wspólnego z jego przypadłością. I kim był Greyback? Już samo nazwisko sprawiało, ż Remusa przechodził dreszcz. Bardziej, niż czegokolwiek na świecie pragnął, żeby ani James, ani Peter nie usłyszeli tego co on.

Remus siedział właśnie przy oknie w wieży Gryffindoru z książką leżącą luźno na kolanach i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Od czasu do czasu za oknem migała mu sylwetka Jamesa, latającego gwałtowniej, niż zazwyczaj.

„W co on się do cholery bawi?” obok Remusa rozległ się wysoki głos. To Lily Evans popijała właśnie herbatę, wpatrując się w Jamesa śmigającego na miotle.

„Jest nerwowy.” Remus wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. Światło wpadające przez okno sprawiało, że jego blizna – mimo, że już nie tak czerwona i wściekła – rzucała się w oczy.

„James Potter nerwowy?!” Lily prychnęła. „Nie miałam pojęcia, że jest zdolny do tak złożonych emocji.”

„Ej,” sprzeciwił się Remus, wciąż wpatrując się w okno. „To nie były jego najlepsze święta, ok?”

„Ok, ok, przepraszam, wiem, że to twój przyjaciel.” Zawsze tak mówiła, zaraz po tym jak obraziła przy nim któregoś z huncwotów. „Jak minęły ci święta?”

„Dobrze. A tobie?”

„Genialnie,” Remus mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie. „Mama i tata w końcu pozwolili mi na sowę.”

„Och, to świetnie.”

„A co z twoimi prezentami?”

„Dostałem kilka książek.”

„Od twoich… hm, od ludzi, z którymi mieszkasz?”

W końcu spojrzał na nią, zirytowany. Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawiła go w spokoju?

„Nie, od moich przyjaciół.”

„Och… no tak, oczywiście.” Lily świadomie odwróciła wzrok, zatrzymując go na przestrzeni koło głowy Remusa. Chłopak westchnął ciężko, w końcu wszyscy prędzej, czy później mieli to zobaczyć. Lily była przynajmniej na tyle uprzejma, że nie zadawała wścibskich pytań.

Ostatecznie Remus poszedł na górę, zaciągnął zasłony łóżka i zajął się _Zaklinaczami Kartografii_. Po jakimś czasie pozostała dwójka też wróciła do pokoju, zakładając, że Remus śpi. Latanie nie uspokoiło Jamesa. Remus słyszał szybkie bicie jego serca i czuł mdły zapach niepokoju.

Jakąś godzinę po zgaszeniu świateł, drzwi znowu się otworzyły.

Syriusz wrócił – nie można było pomylić jego charakterystycznego chodu z nikim innym. Remus poczuł jak zalewa go fala ulgi, a węzeł w brzuchu, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, rozwija się. James i Peter wciąż spali, kiedy Syriusz, starając się zachować ciszę, wspinał się do łóżka i zaciągał zasłony. Remus leżał nieruchomo, nasłuchując Syriusza. W jego oddechu było coś innego. W końcu ciekawość pokonała go i Remus wstał z łóżka.

Nie chcąc przeszkadzać, Remus podszedł do zasłon Syriusza tak blisko, jak tylko mógł i wyszeptał,

„Syriusz?”

„James?” odpowiedział ochoczo.

„Remus.”

„Och…” zapadła niezręczna cisza. „… Chcę się tylko położyć, Lupin. Porozmawiamy jutro, ok?”

„Ok.” Remus wrócił do siebie, położył się i zamknął oczy, nie czując się ani trochę lepiej.

*** 

Poniedziałek, 8 stycznia 1973,

Następnego ranka Syriusz opuścił pokój, zanim którykolwiek z nich się obudził. Jego prezenty, wciąż nieotwarte, zostały jedynie przesunięte w róg łóżka. W którymś momencie nocy dotarł jego kufer i miotła, która z powrotem leżała na swojej półce. James zajął mu miejsce przy śniadaniu, ale chłopak nie zjawił się na nim. Do pierwszej lekcji nie widzieli go w ogóle.

„Nie opuściłby zajęć z McGonagall.” powiedział z przekonaniem James, kiedy szli w stronę swojej klasy. „On kocha Transmutację.”

Kiedy jednak weszli do sali, wszyscy stanęli zszokowani. Na miejscu Syriusza siedział jakiś inny chłopiec. Był drobny i zgarbiony, miał bladą, kanciastą twarz, i duże, niebieskie oczy. Ktoś przyciął jego włosy zaraz przy skórze głowy, w taki sam sposób, w jaki Matrona każdego lata przycinała włosy Remusowi. Jego były jednak znacznie ciemniejsze, niż Remusa.

„Kto to?!” wyszeptał Peter, odrobinę za głośno. Chłopiec odwrócił się, by na nich spojrzeć.

„Syriusz!” James gapił się na niego.

Syriusz zarumienił się lekko i wrócił wzrokiem do patrzenia w przestrzeń, tak jakby w ogóle ich nie zauważył. James wśliznął się na miejsce obok niego.

„Co się stało? Gdzie byłeś? Co ona ci zrobiła?!”

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

„Później.” mruknął.

W tym czasie klasa wypełniła się innymi uczniami, i teraz każdy z nich zdawał się szeptać za plecami huncwotów. Remus nie mógł ich winić – sam nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w chłopaka. Nie chodziło tylko o brak włosów – oprócz tego, miał ciemne wory pod oczami, a na jego ustach nie było nawet śladu zwyczajnego uśmiechu.

„W porządku, uspokójcie się, proszę!” McGonagall weszła do sali. Kiedy spojrzała na Syriusza, jej oczy rozszerzyły się na milisekundę, ale nic nie powiedziała, zamiast tego zwróciła się do reszty klasy. „Wasze egzaminy końcowe rozpoczynają się za trzy miesiące, zobaczmy więc, kto do tej pory uważał…”

McGonagall ani razu nie wezwała Syriusza do odpowiedzi, chociaż zazwyczaj tylko tak mogła zwrócić jego uwagę. Nie niepokoiła też żadnego z pozostałych huncwotów, którzy całą lekcję spędzili rzucając zamartwione spojrzenia przyjacielowi. Kiedy Transmutacja dobiegła końca, pośpiesznie spakowali swoje rzeczy i ruszyli za Syriuszem.

„Co się stało?!” zapytał James, starając się nadążyć za energicznym krokiem Blacka.

„Powiedziałem, później.” odpowiedział Syriusz, „Poczekajcie przynajmniej do długiej przerwy, ok?”

„Ale ty… co ona…?”

„Wszystko w porządku.”

Następna lekcja, Historia Magii, okazała się czystą agonią. James wychodził z siebie, uciekając się nawet do przekazywania Syriuszowi karteczek – które ten stanowczo ignorował. Siedział sztywno i wpatrywał się w tablicę. Po raz pierwszy przez od dwóch lata, przez które się znali, Remus zobaczył jak Syriusz czytał swój podręcznik od Historii. Coś było naprawdę nie tak.

Nie mogli wydostać się z lekcji wystarczająco szybko – James złapał Syriusza za ramię i praktycznie wyprowadził go na najbliższy dziedziniec, przepędzając grupę pierwszorocznych dziewczynek, które stawały na rękach ze spódnicami wsuniętymi w majtki. Na dworze było lodowato, choć jeszcze nie spadł śnieg, a niebo było białe jak papier, wyglądając jakby przygotowywało się na burzę. Kiedy placyk całkowicie opustoszał, James spojrzał na Syriusza z oczami pełnymi zmartwienia i zmarszczonym czołem.

„Co się stało?!”

Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

„A jak myślisz?” wskazał na swoją głowę. Remus miał dziwne uczucie, że żadnego z nich nie obchodziło, że on i Peter stali koło nich – że to wszystko było pomiędzy nimi dwoma, tak jak ich nocne rozmowy.

„Twoja mama ci to zrobiła?”

„No sam sobie tego nie zrobiłem, prawda?!” warknął gniewnie. James nie zareagował, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w przyjaciela. To właśnie był sekret Jamesa, pomyślał Remus, Potter zawsze był cierpliwy i nigdy nie brał niczego do siebie. Jak inaczej wytrzymałby będąc najlepszym przyjacielem kogoś takiego jak Syriusz Black? Syriusz zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, aż wyciągnął z niej, do tej pory nie noszoną, czerwoną czapkę Gryffindoru. Wciągnął ją na swoją ogoloną głowę i mruknął. „Nie wiem, jak ty sobie z tym radzisz, Lupin.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że został zauważony. Syriusz oparł się ciężko o ścianę, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

„Pozwolili mi wrócić,” powiedział cicho. „Ledwo – jeden zły ruch i obiecali wysłać mnie do Durmstrangu.”

James i Peter westchnęli gwałtownie, a Remus zanotował sobie w pamięci, by później o to zapytać. Syriusz kontynuował.

„Nie odzyskałem głosu aż do świątecznej kolacji. Wtedy musiałem odegrać swoją rolę; wszyscy tam byli, cała święta dwudziestka ósemka – oprócz Weasley’ów oczywiście. Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę mnie teraz nienawidzi, ale musiał być miły dla mnie i dla Rega – oślizły dziwak. Udało mi się nosić krawat Gryffindoru dopóki mama go nie zauważyła i go wyparowała. Wtedy ja… ja hm… możliwe, że odpaliłem kilka łajnobomb kiedy podawali czwarte danie…”

Peter, Remus i James jednocześnie się wzdrygnęli.

„I dlatego… włosy…?” James zapytał niepewnie. Syriusz podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w górę.

„Powiedziała, że skoro zwykłe kary nie przynoszą efektu, to spróbuje czegoś innego… próbowałem namówić Pomfrey, żeby sprawiła, żeby odrosły, ale ta stara suka powiedziała, że nie jest kosmetyczką. Myślała chyba, że sam sobie to zrobiłem, czy coś.”

„Mogłeś jej powiedzieć, że…” zaczął Remus, czując potrzebę obrony pielęgniarki. Syriusz potrząsnął jednak głową.

„To nie było tego warte.”

„A Regulus?” zapytał nagle James. „On też wrócił? W święta wysłał nam wiadomość, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że wróciłeś do domu, ale nie słyszeliśmy o nim nic więcej.”

Syriusz skinął głową.

„Tak, on też wrócił. Oczywiście zachował swoje włosy. Tata umieścił świstoklik w Hogsmead. Reg jest… no wciąż jest idiotą, ale… on też nie prosił się o bycie Blackiem. On po prostu lepiej to wszystko rozgrywa.” Spojrzał ponad nimi, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z desperacji. Remus poczuł okropny ból w piersi. „Chciałbym tylko…” zaczął Syriusz. Ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Zadzwonił dzwonek i musieli wracać na lekcje.


	32. Rozdział 32: Rok Drugi: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Już pod koniec pierwszego dnia po powrocie, wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli o nowym, dramatycznym wyglądzie Syriusza. James i Peter chodzili po obu jego stronach, niczym prywatni ochroniarze, rzucając gniewne spojrzenia każdemu, kto ośmielił się choćby szepnąć w ich towarzystwie.

„To wcale nie wygląda tak źle,” zapewniał James obserwując, jak Syriusz przeglądał się w lustrze. Ukrywali się właśnie w pustej, damskiej toalecie na drugim piętrze, podczas gdy wszyscy poszli na lunch.

James kłamał, pomyślał Remus, a Syriusz pewnie o tym wiedział. Wyglądał naprawdę źle – wydawał się mniejszy i słabszy niż normalnie. Bez ciemnych włosów okalających twarz, oczy Syriusza stały się wielkie, co nadawało mu młodego i niespokojnego wyglądu. Wysokie kości policzkowe i ostro zarysowane brwi odznaczały się mocniej niż zazwyczaj, przez co wyglądał na wychudzonego i złośliwego. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy się na niego gapili – przez to wszystko prawie nikt nie zwracał uwagi na pokrytą świeżymi bliznami twarz Remusa. Mimo to, pomyślał Remus, włosy odrastały.

Syriusz potarł głowę, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Peter zaśmiał się nerwowo.

„Wyglądasz jak Lupin.”

James skinął głową, wędrując wzrokiem między nimi dwoma.

„Tak, faktycznie jesteście teraz podobni.”

Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa i po raz pierwszy od Wigilii, Remus zobaczył jak się uśmiecha. Ten uśmiech Syriusza Blacka – nic nie mogło go zepsuć.

„Och, racja, chyba wiem o co wam chodzi.” powiedział Syriusz, wciąż pocierając ręką pozostałość po swoich włosach. Wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął Remus do siebie tak, żeby ten też zmieścił się w odbiciu. Stali teraz obok siebie, gapią się w lustro. „Moglibyśmy być braćmi.”

Remus wbrew sobie roześmiał się.

Prawdziwy brat Syriusza czekał późnym wieczorem przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru. Siedział na podłodze z podciągniętymi kolanami, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Włosy wciąż miał wystarczająco długie, żeby dotykały ramion. Jego przyjaciel, Barty Crouch, opierał się o przeciwległą ścianę, wyglądając na znudzonego. Musiał zrobić sobie wcześniej papierowy samolocik i teraz leniwie kierował nim w dół i w górę po korytarzu za pomocą swojej różdżki. Crouch i Regulus byli tak nierozłączni jak James i Syriusz; Barty był chudy i jasnowłosy i miał skłonności do bycia złośliwym jeszcze większe niż Snape – Remus mógł go rozpoznać po samym ostrym śmiechu.

Regulus wstał zręcznie, kiedy tylko huncwoci zbliżyli się. Remus, na wszelki wypadek, sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę.

„Tu jesteś,” powiedział młodszy chłopiec, a jego pozornie arogancki głos drżał nerwowo. Wzrok Regulusa co chwila lądował na Jamesie. Papierowy samolocik Barty’ego zaczął ich okrążać.

„Czego chcesz?” zapytał Syriusz.

„Po prostu sprawdzam, czy…. sprawdzam jak się masz.”

„Nie inaczej, niż wczoraj w nocy.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie widziałem cię na kolacji.”

„Nie poszedłem na kolacje.” odparł Syriusz, niczego nie wyjaśniając. Wcześniej wysłali Petera do kuchni po kilka kanapek, po czym usiedli w jednej z ukrytych wnęk Remusa i zjedli wszystko co chłopak przyniósł. Remusowi bardzo się to spodobało – unikanie innych uczniów, nawet tych z Gryffindoru. Zazwyczaj James i Syriusz robili wszystko, byle tylko zostać zauważeni. Remus znacznie bardziej wolał jednak pozostawać niewidzialnym.

„Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?” Regulus zwrócił się do swojego starszego brata.

Syriusz rozłożył ręce, jakby witał Regulusa w swoim domu. Chłopiec przewrócił oczami zirytowany. Remus zauważył, że jego usta różniły się od tych Syriusza. Miał mniej zarysowaną szczękę i mniejsze wargi. „Mam na myśli sam na sam.” powiedział, spoglądając na James, Petera i Remusa.

„Nie.” powiedział zwyczajnie Syriusz. Regulus westchnął. Najwyraźniej znał starszego chłopaka zbyt dobrze, by próbować się kłócić.

Samolocik Bartey’ego Croucha zaczął wirować nad ich głowami ze zdwojoną prędkością. Peter z niepokojem obserwował jego ruchy.

„W porządku,” powiedział Regulus, krzyżując ramiona. „Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że matka i ojciec poprosili mnie i Narcyzę, żebyśmy cię obserwowali. I zdawali im raport.”

Syriusz wydał dźwięk pełen zniesmaczenia. Regulus kontynuował, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. „Ale nie zamierzamy tego robić. Oboje trzymamy się od tego z daleka, ok?”

„Jak szlachetnie z twojej strony.” odparł Syriusz, a James uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Regulus ponownie przewrócił oczami.

„Mówię ci, że nie jestem twoim wrogiem, idioto. Narcyza też nie. Możesz robić co zechcesz, to sprawa pomiędzy tobą a rodzicami.”

„Dobrze.”

„Dobrze.”

Dwaj bracia mierzyli się wzrokiem. Gdyby to był James, uśmiechnąłby się, klepnął Syriusza w ramię i wszystko zostałoby zapomniane. Ale Regulus był tak samo uparty jak Syriusz i nie wiedział kiedy się poddać.

„Au!” Peter wydał okrzyk, jak biczowany szczeniak i gwałtownie przykucnął. Barty Crouch najwyraźniej znudził się rodzinnym dramatem i postanowił zaatakować najmniejszego z huncwotów swoim ostrym, papierowym samolotem. Crouch zachichotał złośliwie, cofając zabawkę i przygotowując ją do kolejnego ataku, kiedy James wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

„Incendio.” powiedział leniwie, wykrzywiając nadgarstek w stronę Croucha. Samolot, teraz z palącymi się skrzydłami, poszybował w kierunku pierwszorocznego chłopca z przerażającą prędkością. Crouch krzyknął z bólu, zasłaniając twarz rękami, gdy ognisty pocisk leciał prosto na niego – tylko po to, żeby sycząc zmienić się w kupkę popiołu kilka cali przed nosem Croucha.

„Chodźmy.” wymamrotał Regulus do swojego przyjaciela, który zbladł zerkając nieufnie na Jamesa. Oboje ruszyli w stronę lochów. „Narcyza powiedziała, żeby przekazać ci powodzenia na sobotę, Potter.” Regulus rzucił przez ramię, kiedy razem z Barty’m skręcali za róg.

James zignorował go, podążając za Syriuszem przez wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Kiedy wszyscy byli już w środku, Remus zapytał,

„Co jest w sobotę?”

„Mecz quidditcha. Gryffindor kontra Slytherin.” odpowiedział szybko James.

Ach. Remus nie był dobry w nadążaniu za harmonogramem quidditcha – chodził jedynie na mecze Gryffindoru, a ostatni z nich, który wypadał w dzień po pełni, przespał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Miał tendencję do odlatywania myślami, kiedy tylko rozmowa schodziła na taktyki i tabele ligowe, zagłębiając się w książkę.

„Mam nadzieje, że ich skopiecie.” warknął Syriusz, opadając na najbliższy fotel.

„To właśnie planuję.” powiedział James siadając na oparciu fotela. „O ile nie złapię znicza za wcześnie – no i Marlene jest najlepszym pałkarzem jakiego mieliśmy od lat, więc…”

James ucichł zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedział. Spojrzał na Syriusza, który ziewnął i wstał.

„Idę do łóżka.” powiedział.

*** 

Sobota, 13 stycznia 1973

W nocy spadł śnieg. Gdyby Hogwart był normalną szkołą, pomyślał zrzędliwie Remus, odwołaliby ten głupi mecz. Ale nie; zamiast tego pokój wspólny Gryffindoru aż tętnił od podniecenia, któremu towarzyszyły rozmowy o ‘idealnych warunkach do latania’. Peter i Remus spędzili połowę ranka próbując rzucić zaklęcie długotrwałego rozgrzania na strój Jamesa. Syriusz zaserwował im jeden ze swoich porannych aktów tajemniczego zniknięcia i nikt nie wiedział gdzie był.

Adil Deshmakh, kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, postanowiła, że cała drużyna miała jeść razem, zamiast ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli więc, bladzi i zmęczeni, jedząc jednakowe miski owsianki z owocami (na rozkaz Deshmakh). Jedynie James był w dobrym humorze – mimo, że nie udało im się nic zdziałać z zaklęciem rozgrzewającym.

„Gdzie jest Syriusz?” Lily ziewnęła, siadając obok Remusa i odgryzając kawałek tostu z masłem.

„Nie wiem.” odpowiedział Remus, także ziewając i ściskając kubek gorącej herbaty, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

„Pewnie siedzi gdzieś nadąsany.” powiedział gorzko Peter. Remus rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. „No co?!” Blondyn zmarszczył brwi z oburzeniem. „On cały czas nazywa mnie mazgajem.”

„Syriusz przyjdzie.” powiedział Remus ignorując Petera. „Nie przegapiłby klęski Ślizgonów.”

Nawet Lily uśmiechnęła się na to spostrzeżenie – pomimo jej codziennych prób ustalenia jedności między domami, dziś była ubrana na złoto-czerwono, tak jak wszyscy. Kiedy śniadanie minęło, cała trójka wyszła razem na boisko. Część, którą zajmowali Gryfoni, ozdobiona była czerwono-złotymi flagami i serpentynami oraz czterema dużymi sztandarami przedstawiającymi złotego lwa. Na szczęście ktoś odśnieżył trybuny.

Lily i Peter postanowili zająć najlepsze miejsca, na samej górze, ale Remus już drżał, pomimo dwóch swetrów, które włożył pod płaszcz.

„Zimno ci, Remus?” Lily spojrzała na niego, kiedy próbował gorącym powietrzem z ust ogrzać sobie dłonie w rękawiczkach.

„Tylko trochę.” odpowiedział sarkastycznie, zbyt zły, żeby silić się na uprzejmość.

„Poczekaj,” Lily wyciągnęła różdżkę i złapała go za nadgarstki, wskazując na jego dłonie. „Calidum Vestimenta.”

W tej samej chwili po jego rękach rozeszło się rozkoszne ciepło, docierając aż do koniuszków zamarzniętych palców.

„Jak to zrobiłaś?!” zapytał. „My próbowaliśmy przez cały ranek!”

„Myślę, że chodzi o wymowę.” Lily wzruszyła ramionami. Szybko rzuciła takie samo zaklęcie na płaszcze obu chłopców.

W tym czasie, obie drużyny zebrały się na środku boiska, które zostało odśnieżone na tyle, żeby mogli wydostać się z szatni. Stali w dwóch równych rzędach – jeden szkarłatny, drugi szmaragdowy. Remus umiał rozróżnić tylko kilku zawodników – Jamesa, po jego niepowtarzalnej, kruczoczarnej czuprynie, Marlene po puszystym blond kucyku. Widział także Narcyzę Black, stojącą w przeciwnej drużynie; wysoka i smukła, z platynowymi włosami splecionymi w dwa schludne warkocze, spływające w dół jej pleców.

Wciąż nie widział jednak Syriusza.

„Oczywiście,” mówił Peter do Lily. „Wcale nie musimy wygrać tego meczu, wystarczy żebyśmy tylko zachowali punktację – jeśli skończymy z co najmniej sześcioma bramkami, pozostaniemy na szczycie tabeli. Black jest doskonałą szukającą, ale poza tym Slytherin jest dość kiepski. Zwłaszcza, że mieć Jamesa w drużynie, to tak jakby mieć trzech ścigających w jednym.”

Lily grzecznie skinęła głową – ludzie rzadko słuchali Petera, jeśli chodziło o sport. Z pewnością nie Remus. Miliony razy próbował czytać starą kopię, wypaczoną kopię _Quidditcha przez wieki_ Syriusza, ale wciąż nie rozumiał absurdalnego systemu punktów tej gry.

Pani Hooch dmuchnęła w gwizdek i gracze wsiedli na swoje miotły, gotowi do startu.

Wciąż nie było Syriusza.

Remus wyciągnął szyję, rozglądając się po trybunach – ale nawet ze swoim doskonałym wzrokiem, nigdzie nie widział przyjaciela. Peter nie mógł mieć racji – chyba nie siedział gdzieś nadąsany? Myśleli, że już skończył z nieprzyjęciem do drużyny – był na każdym meczu, wspierając Jamesa. Tylko dlatego, że ten akurat był przeciwko Slytherinowi…

Pani Hooch ponownie gwizdnęła i wypuściła znicz. Gracze wystrzelili w powietrze niczym czerwone i zielone kule armatnie.

Wciąż nie było Syriusza.

Peter i Lily wstali, wiwatując razem ze wszystkimi na trybunach, a Remus dołączył do nich, próbując wyglądać na zaangażowanego. James zdobył kafla w przeciągu kilku sekund odkąd znaleźli się nad ziemią i przerzucił go przez obręcz niecałą minutę później. Czerwony tłum eksplodował głośnym triumfem, który szybko przyćmił ogłuszający hałas, przypominający grzmot.

„Rrrrrooooaaaaar!”

„Co to było?” Lily rozglądała się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, tak jak wszyscy inni. Nawet gracze zatrzymali swoje miotły, wyglądając na zaskoczonych. Remus spojrzał w górę. Lwy na sztandarach Gryffindoru nad nimi ożyły i teraz krążyły po czerwonym materiale, warcząc i potrząsając niespokojnie grzywami.

„Czy to normalne?” zapytał, wskazując do góry. Lily i Peter bez słowa potrząsnęli głowami, gdy ogromne lwy po raz kolejny zaryczały nad nimi.

Remus nagle się uśmiechnął. Rozpoznawał ten rodzaj magii; figlarny i nieco przerażający. „Patrzcie!” wskazał ponownie.

Na trybunach najbliżej ziemi, młody Gryfon w jaskrawoczerwonych szatach przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem, machając różdżką jak batutą. Bez wątpienia był to Syriusz – kto inny miał taki zbyt pewny siebie, pełen pychy krok?. Jedyną różnicą było to, że nie był już łysy – zamiast tego na głowie miał ogromną, złotą perukę, przypominającą lwią grzywę. Remus pomyślał, że mógł też dostrzec zloty ogon, ciągnący się za jego szatą.

W miarę jak ludzie zaczęli go zauważać, stawali się coraz bardziej roześmiani – nawet Krukoni i Puchoni. Jedynie trybuny Slytherinu pozostawały cicho – zielona część widzów ledwo spoglądała na krzykliwy pokaz dumy przeciwnego domu.

Jamesa nie rozpraszały jednak nowe maskotki, a zamiast tego wydawał się czuć jeszcze bardziej zachęcony do gry – co musiało od początku być zamiarem Syriusza. W czasie gdy Ślizgoni otrząsali się z zaskoczenia, Potter strzelił co najmniej trzy gole – co spowodowało trzy kolejne, ogłuszające ryki.

„Jesteśmy Gryfonami!” skandował Syriusz głosem wzmocnionym przez magię.

„Potężnymi, potężnymi Gryfonami!” odpowiadał tłum krzykiem.

Kiedy Remus przyzwyczaił się do hałasu, po raz pierwszy złapał się na tym, że cieszyła go gra w quidditcha. James stał się czerwoną plamą na boisku, co chwila skręcając gwałtownie w tę, czy inną stronę; inni ścigający byli jednak naprawdę dobrzy, nadążając za jego skomplikowanymi formacjami i podaniami. Marelene, z pałką w ręce, wykonywała oszołamiającą robotę nie tylko chroniąc ścigających i szukającego, ale także odbijając tłuczki w przeciwnych graczy – szczególnie w Narcyzę.

Narcyza Black była jednak w swoim żywiole. Miała elegancki, płynny sposób latania, który Remus rozpoznawał po próbach nauczenia go latania, przez Syriusza. Była szybka i nigdy nie pozostawała w jednym miejscu na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Szukający Gryffindoru podążał za jej ruchami, mając nadzieje, że zaprowadzi go do znicza, ale ona co chwila robiła fałszywe skręty, żeby go zmylić; dwukrotnie wysyłając go idealnie na tor lotu tłuczka. Nie popisywała się, jak James – była dokładna i bezwzględna.

Gryffindor miał sto punktów przewagi, kiedy Narcyza w końcu zobaczyła znicz – Remus dostrzegł go dokładnie w tej samej chwili. Jej postawa się zmieniła; wzrok dziewczyny pozostał jednak na złotej kulce. Unosiła się w jednym miejscu przez kilka chwil, zerkając za siebie, próbując ustalić, gdzie znajdował się szukający Gryffindoru. Chłopak zatrzymał się, niepewny co jego przeciwniczka planowała.

W tym samym momencie Maisy Jackson, jedna ze ścigających Gryffindoru, strzeliła kolejnego gola, zwiększając wynik do 130 – 20. Gryfoni oszaleli, a Syriusz wymachiwał różdżką pełen entuzjazmu. Tym razem lwy nie tylko ryknęły, ale też wyskoczyły ze swoich sztandarów, prosto w zimowe powietrze, gdzie stały się dziwnymi, złotymi cieniami krążącymi nad boiskiem. Szukający Gryffindoru zanurkował w stronę ziemi, aby ich uniknąć, wyraźnie przerażony mimo, że te już zniknęły.

„Nie, idioto!” głos Syriusza wzbił się echem wśród wiwatów.

Było za późno – Narcyza wykorzystała nieuwagę przeciwnika i złapała znicz. Leciała właśnie ponad trybunami, triumfalnie unosząc go w górę. Tłum Ślizgonów wreszcie wybuchł aplauzem, posyłając w powietrze zielone i srebrne iskry, i krzycząc:

„Black! Black! Black!”

Wszystko zagmatwało się, ponieważ Gryfoni również skandowali:

„Black! Black! Black!” Syriusz kłaniał się przed tłumem. James wylądował obok niego i potargał śmieszną grzywę przyjaciela, podczas gdy tłum zmienił okrzyk. „Pot-ter! Pot-ter! Pot-ter!”

„No cóż,” Peter uśmiechnął się do Remusa, „Przegraliśmy, ale nadal remisujemy z Ravenclawem w tabeli – wciąż mamy szanse na finał!”

Remus w ogóle to nie obchodziło.

Po wszystkim wyszli na boisko, aby pogratulować swojej drużynie. Remus i Peter razem żartobliwie naskoczyli na Syriusza.

„Nic nam nie powiedziałeś!”

„Mogliśmy pomóc!”

Syriusz jedynie się uśmiechnął, odrzucając swoje złote włosy.

„Syriusz!” Cienki, zimny głos przedarł się przez tłum. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy. Narcyza szła w ich kierunku, wciąż w szmaragdowych szatach, ze srebrnym medalem, zawieszonym na szyi, przez który Remus musiał się cofnąć za Petera. Syriusz stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. Dziewczyna posłała mu nieoczekiwany uśmiech. „Zdejmij tą obsceniczną perukę.” powiedziała ostro.

Posłuchał, świadomie pocierając dłonią, nagą głowę. Narcyza zamaszystym ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła go w czaszkę. „Crescere.”

Huncwoci i otaczający ich Gryfoni jednocześnie sapnęli. Włosy Syriusz zaczęły rosnąć, jak czarny wodospad spływający z jego głowy, aż wróciły do swojej normalnej długości.

„Co jest?!” Syriusz złapał się za głowę. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, ukazując dwa rzędy perłowo białych zębów.

„To za twoją pomoc w zwycięstwie Ślizgonów.” Po tych słowach odwróciła się, zarzucając srebrnymi warkoczami i odeszła w stronę swojej drużyny.

James pociągnął za nowo odrośnięte kosmyki Syriusza.

„Stary, nigdy nie zrozumiem twojej szalonej rodziny.”


	33. Rozdział 33: Rok Drugi: Odkrycia

Po przełomowym meczu Gryffindor kontra Slytherin, Remus miał wrażenie, że czas przyspieszył. Częściowo wynikało to z przywrócenia równowagi w dormitorium. James znów był bohaterem, buntowniczy charakter Syriusza powrócił w pełnej krasie, Peter nie obchodził się już z żadnym z nich jak z jajkiem, a Remus nie miał już w ogóle spokoju – chociaż nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio.

James i Syriusz co chwila wpadali na nowe plany psot, jakby próbowali nadrobić stracone tygodnie. Połowę czasu spędzali ukryci pod peleryną niewidką, rzucając klątwy na niczego niepodejrzewających uczniów, napadając na kuchnie albo wywołując niepokój w Wielkiej Sali. Co najmniej trzy lub cztery noce w tygodniu poświęcali na przeczesywanie zamku z mapą Remusa, próbując udoskonalić plan zamku – choć zazwyczaj zamiast tego, wracali z naręczami słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa. Peter próbował do nich dołączyć, ale Remus potrzebował tyle snu, ile tylko mógł zdobyć.

Pełnie w styczniu i w lutym nie były dla niego najlepsze. Żadna z nich nie była tak zła jak grudniowa, kiedy okropnie pokrył się bliznami, ale i tak nie należały do przyjemnych. Madame Pomfrey nieustannie próbowała znaleźć coraz to nowsze rozwiązania – w styczniu usunęła mu paznokcie (‘to tylko tymczasowe, nie musisz się martwić, rano będziesz je mieć z powrotem’), ale to nie powstrzymało pojawienia się pazurów po transformacji. Remusowi nieco wtedy ulżyło, ponieważ następnym razem pielęgniarka zamierzała usunąć mu zęby.

W lutym postanowiła wypróbować magiczne kajdanki, którymi zakuła jego ręce i nogi, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Za ten pomysł wyjątkowo go przepraszała – szczególnie, gdy wróciła rano i zobaczyła, że zwichnął oba ramiona zrywając obręcze. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się tym przejmować.

Robiąc mniej psikusów, niż rok wcześniej, Remus postanowił rzucić się w wir nauki. Potajemnie Remus miał nadzieje, że wykorzysta determinacje Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy postanowili nie skupiać się na szkole. Chciał ponownie zdobyć pierwsze miejsce w Historii Magii i wiedział, że miał duże szanse na pobicie wszystkich nie tylko z tego; poprawił się też w Transmutacji, Zielarstwie i Astrologii, i to na tyle, żeby znaleźć się w pierwszej trójce.

Zaklęcia i Eliksiry, tak jak rok wcześniej, należały do Lily Evans, ale Remus starał się jak najbardziej zmniejszyć przepaść pomiędzy nimi. Żeby to osiągnąć, w końcu pokonał strach przed biblioteką i teraz spędzał w niej prawie każdą wolną godzinę, opracowując eseje i powtarzając materiał. Jego zdolności czytelnicze znacznie się polepszyły – nadal był powolny, kiedy nie używał zaklęcia, ale odkrył, że stała praktyka pomogła mu rozpoznawać litery znacznie szybciej, niż wcześniej.

Lily także spędzała większość czasu w bibliotece i po kilku dniach grzecznego kiwania sobie nawzajem głowami, w końcu dziewczyna zebrała swoje rzeczy i usiadła koło niego. Świetnie się dogadywali, czytając po cichu lub przepytując się nawzajem z różnych zagadnień.

Wreszcie, ponieważ było to nieuniknione, Lily stała się drugą osobą po Syriuszu, która odkryła sekret Remusa.

„Dlaczego to robisz?” zapytała któregoś dnia, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

„Co robię?”

„Za każdym razem, gdy otwierasz nową książkę, kładziesz na niej rękę i drapiesz się różdżką w głowę.”

„Nie robię tak.” Remus odłożył swoją różdżkę czując się winnym.

„Robisz.” powiedziała spokojnie Lily, a na jej ustach rozkwitł mały uśmiech. „I coś mamroczesz. To zaklęcie, prawda?”

„Um,”

„Och, no dalej, powiedz mi – czy to ma coś wspólnego z książkami? To dzięki temu rozumiesz wszystko szybciej, niż ja?!”

Remusa tak zadowolił niespodziewany komplement, że ten jeden raz przestał się pilnować.

„Obiecujesz, że nikomu nie powiesz?”

„Obiecuję.”

„To pomaga mi czytać. Ja nie… nie mogę… hm… no, to jest dla mnie trudniejsze, niż dla innych. Czytanie, w normalny sposób.”

„Wow! Jak to działa?!” jej oczy rozszerzyły się, jak zawsze, kiedy była podekscytowana. Remus był zszokowany – dziewczyna wydawała się w ogóle niezainteresowana jego brakiem umiejętności czytania.

„O tak.” pokazał jej. Lily powtórzyła jego ruchy, ale szybko się rozczarowała.

„Nie działa.”

„To naprawdę trudne.” wyjaśnił. „Zajęło mi wieki, żeby się tego nauczyć.”

„Gdzie ty w ogóle znalazłeś to zaklęcie? To naprawdę zaawansowana magia!”

„To nie ja je odkryłem, tylko Syriusz. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby było gdzieś zapisane, on chyba po prostu połączył kilka różnych zaklęć. Pewnie dlatego jest trochę niezgrabne.”

„Naprawdę?!” Jeśli Lily otworzyłaby oczy tylko odrobinę szerzej, groziłoby im wypadnięcie z głowy. „Wiedziałam, że jest sprytniejszy, niż pokazuje na lekcjach! Och, ten palant. Pokaż mi to jeszcze raz!”

Remus równie często jak z Lily, przesiadywał z jej przyjaciółkami, Mary i Marlene. Na początku nie był pewny co do tego układu – zwykle starał się unikać innych dziewcząt ze swojego roku. Poza tym dwie M na ogół można było spotkać chichoczące na tyle klasy lub wzdychające do jakiejś czarodziejskiej gwiazdy w pokoju wspólnym. Mile zaskoczyło Remusa jednak, że obie dziewczyny traktowały naukę tak samo poważnie jak on – i, jeśliby na to dokładniej spojrzeć, ich zainteresowanie celebrytami nie różniło się zbytnio od obsesji Syriusza i Remusa na punkcie drużyn quidditcha.

Szczególnie dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Mary – dziewczyna była mugolaczką i pochodziła z południowego Londynu; jej akcent sprawiał, że Remus czuł się bardziej swojsko. Była bezpretensjonalna, miała szeroki uśmiech i głośny, zaraźliwy śmiech. Marlene była nieco spokojniejsza, ale zdecydowanie zabawniejsza, a jej ukrytym talentem było idealne naśladowanie prawie każdego w szkole – w tym nauczycieli. Jej McGonagall była spektakularna; Remus dosłownie popłakał się ze śmiechu.

Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny były wyjątkowo miłe dla Remusa, a on wiedział, że było tak dlatego, że myślały, że był chory. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak - podczas ich przesiadywań w bibliotece uczył się wielu interesujących rzeczy. Przykładowo, Mary znała zaklęcie tuszujące niedoskonałości – które, co prawda, nie zakrywało całkowicie jego blizn, ale przynajmniej sprawiało, że przestawały się rzucać w oczy. Remusowi nigdy nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, żeby szukać rozwiązania w magazynie kosmetycznym.

Wyjaśniły mu też kilka typowo dziewczęcych spraw – Mary podkochiwała się w Syriuszu, a Marlene w Jamsie. Remus pomyślał, że obie muszą być kompletnie szalone i, że pewnie nie czułyby się tak, gdyby musiały dzielić łazienkę z Potterem i Blackiem.

W zamian, Remus pomagał im w Historii Magii – ponieważ był jedynym uczniem w całej szkole, któremu profesor Binns wydawał się interesujący. Marlene okazała się też świetna w Astronomii i pokazała mu, jak określać konstelacje za pomocą sprytnych narzędzi mnemonicznych.

„Jesteś taki miły, Remusie.” powiedziała Mary bezceremonialnie pewnego wieczoru, kiedy szli razem do pokoju wspólnego. „A Marlene i Lily tak się ciebie bały na pierwszym roku.”

„Co?!” z zaskoczenia Remus prawie upuścił swoje książki.

„Mary, nie bądź wredna!” syknęła Marlene.

„Wydawałeś się dość agresywny,” wyjaśniła Lily. „No i James zaczął mówić wszystkim, że jesteś naprawdę twardy i należysz do gangu.”

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, Remus od razu zauważył Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera skulonych w kącie, pochylających się nad wielką, grubą księgą. Marlene i Mary zachichotały, po czym szybko pobiegły na górę. Lily wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Remusem, zanim podążyła za nimi.

Gdy Remus do nich podszedł, huncwoci unieśli głowy, a Peter demonstracyjnie zakrył stronę, którą czytali kilkoma arkuszami pergaminu.

„W porządku, panowie?” spytał Remus, wyciągając szyję. „Co robicie?”

„Nic!” odpowiedział James wesoło. „Gdzie byłeś?”

„W bibliotece,” stwierdził Syriusz, zanim Remus zdążył w ogóle otworzyć usta. „Ze swoim fanklubem.”

Remus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

„Odwal się, Black, widać, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny.” postanowił nie mówić swoim przyjaciołom, jak bardzo Marlene i Mary ich lubiły. Ego chłopaków mogło nie wytrzymać większego rozdęcia. A w każdym razie, nie chciał zmieniać tematu. „Poważnie, co tam ukrywacie?”

Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie, jakby z poczuciem winy, a Remus poczuł ukłucie bólu. Knuli coś bez niego – tak długo odmawiał brania udziału w ich żartach, że teraz sami przestali go w nie włączać.

„Twoje urodziny!” wybuchnął nagle Peter. „To już niedługo.”

„No tak,” Remus podrapał się w głowę i rzucił, „W przyszłym tygodniu.”

„Planujemy niespodziankę!” powiedział Peter, uśmiechając się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Remus nie mógł nie zauważyć irytacji Jamesa i od razu wiedział, że Peter kłamał. W porządku. Jeśli nie chcieli mu powiedzieć, to nie.

„Och, no dobrze.” przełknął ślinę, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. „Tylko nie upokarzajcie mnie, jak w zeszłym roku.”

„O nie, nie śmielibyśmy!” Syriusz wyszczerzył się, wstając i przyciskając książkę do piersi, nie pozwalając mu zobaczyć tytułu. „Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, którzy chcieliby cię zawstydzić, Lupin?”

„Tak, jesteście.” Remus powoli skinął głowy, przymykając powieki. „Żadnego śpiewania. Żadnych wielkich imprez. Nic, co mogłoby…”

„Wpakować cię w kłopoty, wiemy.” dokończył James, również wstając. „Hej a może zaprosimy twoje nowe przyjaciółki? Dobrze nam zrobi trochę interakcji z płcią piękną, nie sądzisz?”

„Racja,” Syriusz odrzucił włosy do tyłu. „Po prostu chcesz złapać Evans sam na sam.”

„Jak śmiesz.” odpowiedział James z policzkami trochę bardziej zaróżowionymi, niż zwykle.

***

„Skoro nie należysz do gangu,” rozmyślała Mary kilka dni później. Sprawdzali właśnie swoje eseje z Zielarstwa, a Mary, jako najszybciej czytająca z nich wszystkich, już skończyła. „To skąd masz te wszystkie skaleczenia i siniaki.”

„Króliki,” odparł Remus, nie przerywając czytania pracy Marlene. „Naprawdę charakterne.”

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego.

„Tak? Myślałam, że mieszkasz w domu?”

„Bo mieszkam.” odpowiedział chłodno. „Dopuszczają tam zwierzęta.” w pewnym sensie było to prawdą – przez pewien czas mieli złote rybki, dopóki jeden ze starszych chłopców nie przewrócił ich w napadzie wściekłości.

„Och, w domu dziecka?” Mary podniosła na niego wzrok. „Też jesteś mugolakiem?”

„Nie,” odpowiedziała szybko Marlene. „Lupin to czarodziejskie nazwisko – twojego taty?” spojrzała na niego, szukając potwierdzenia. Remus skinął głową, zaniepokojony.

„Tak, skąd wiesz?”

„Widziałam nazwisko na trofeum.”

„… trofeum?”

„Tak. Nie pamiętam za co, ale chyba stało przed pokojem wspólnym Ravenclawu.”

„Och, ok.” Nigdy nawet nie rzucił okiem na żadne z trofeów, oprócz Pucharu Quidditcha, któremu James oddawał cześć przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Nagle Remus poczuł nieodpartą chęć rzucenia eseju i pobiegnięcia do korytarzu Krukonów.

Lily obserwowała go z boku.

„Idź, Remus.” powiedziała cicho, przejmując od niego pergamin. Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny patrzyły na niego ze współczuciem. Skinęły głowami. Chłopak praktycznie podskoczył.

Nie był pewien, czego tak właściwie się spodziewał. Kiedy w końcu dostał się na miejsce, ledwo mógł odczytać litery; był zbyt zdyszany po przebiegnięciu trzech kondygnacji schodów. Gablota wykonana była z mahoniu i szkła, wypolerowana, zapewne przez Filcha – lub, jak przypuszczał, skrzaty domowe. W środku poustawiano trofea i nagrody za setki różnych osiągnięć. Mistrz Czarodziejskich Szachów, Zwycięzca Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Finalista w Dmuchaniu Balonówek Droobla.

I w końcu ta, której szukał. Ogromna, złota statuetka, przedstawiająca czarodzieja unoszącego różdżkę w głupiej pozie, jakby serwował piłkę tenisową. Lyall Lupin, Mistrz Pojedynków Hogwartu, 1946.

Długo wpatrywał się w nią, raz po raz czytając wygrawerowany tytuł. Próbował myśleć logicznie. To tylko potwierdzało rzeczy, które już wiedział. Jego ojciec był Krukonem – to powiedziała mu McGonagall, jeszcze na pierwszym roku. Był dobry w pojedynkach – najwyraźniej bardzo dobry. Słyszał to zarówno od Slughorna, jak i od starego, pijanego Dariusa. Jedyne, co ta nagroda wnosiła do życia Remusa, to potwierdzenie, że jego ojciec naprawdę był w Hogwarcie – _należał_ do Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie dotykał tego trofeum. Remus przycisnął palce do szyby, jakby mógł się przez nią przebić i dosięgnąć pamiątki po ojcu.


	34. Rozdział 34: Rok Drugi: Trzynaście

Sobota, 10 marca, 1973

Huncwoci nie mogli być szczęśliwsi, gdy odkryli, że urodziny Remusa wypadały w tym roku w sobotę. Ich zdaniem, otwierało to przed nimi możliwości atrakcji, jakie w dzień powszedni nie byłyby możliwe.

Przez cały czas, gdy czekali na nadejście jego urodzin, Remus starał się ignorować dokuczliwe wskazówki na temat tego, co go czeka, jakimi zasypywała go reszta chłopców. Nie przeszkadzało mu, cokolwiek planowali, ufał im na tyle, żeby się nie przejmować – pewne było, że zrobią głupków z siebie, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie wzięli za przedmiot żartu Remusa. James od tygodni dostawał dziwne, nierówne paczki zawinięte w brązowy papier i jedyne o co błagał Remus, to że nie były to prezenty dla niego – nigdy nie byłby w stanie się odwdzięczyć.

Remus dużo rozmyślał o wieku trzynastu lat – a konkretnie o byciu trzynastoletnim czarodziejem z małym, futrzastym problemem. Odkrycie gabloty z trofeami Ravenclawu dokonało dziwnych zmian w umyśle Remusa. Zawsze myślał, że ma całkiem niezłe pojęcie o tym, kim jest – dzieciakiem z domu opieki, biednym, trochę zaniedbanym, złym, pobliźnionym, głupim, jeśli chodziło o sprawy szkolne, ale wystarczająco sprytnym, kiedy to się naprawdę liczyło. Przyjście do Hogwartu oczywiście zmieniło kilka rzeczy – nie był już tak tępy, mimo, że nadal nie był pewien wielu rzeczy.

Jego ojciec był naprawdę mądry. W końcu dostał się do Ravenclawu. Z drugiej strony Tiara Przydziału początkowo uważała Remusa za Krukona. Wtedy nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia, ale teraz zaczął się zastanawiać. Co byłoby gdyby został przydzielony do Ravenclawu? Dowiedziałby się więcej o swoim ojcu? Jaki był, co robił?

A gdyby jego ojciec się nie zabił? Gdyby on sam w ogóle nie został ugryziony? ‘Co by było, gdyby’ było niebezpieczną grą.

Noc przed swoimi urodzinami, Remus śnił o czymś, o czym nie myślał od bardzo dawna.

_Leży na łóżku w małym, bladoniebieskim pokoju. Jest lato i przez szeroko otwarte okno wpada ciepłe powietrze; zasłony falują w jego rytmie. Okno jest ogromne – wystarczająco duże, żeby mógł przez nie przejść dorosły mężczyzna. Remus jest bardzo mały i przestraszony._

_Ktoś jest z nim pokoju i zamierza go skrzywdzić. To potwór – jego mama obiecała, że nie istnieją, ale och! Och, jest kłamczuchą, okropną kłamczuchą, bo potwór tam jest i właśnie chodzi po pokoju; zbliża się do niego i zaraz go pożre!_

_„Kto się boi wielkiego, złego wilka?”_

_Remus zaciska powieki i chowa się pod kołdrą, drżąc i szlochając._

_Potem… potem nic już nie ma – nic stałego, nic prawdziwego. Cierpi, tyle krwi, tyle łez i strasznie dużo hałasu. On chce tylko położyć się spać. Nad nim stoi inny mężczyzna, wysoki, szczupły i zdecydowanie zmartwiony._

_„Tata.”_

„LUMOS MAXIMA!”

Remus obudził się szarpiąc i prawie krzycząc. Dormitorium wypełniało jasne, nienaturalne światło, które przeciekało przez zasłony jego łóżka sprawiając, że musiał mrużyć oczy. Szybko otarł łzy z policzków, zanim James i Syriusz odciągnęli materiał, krzycząc.

„Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lupin!”

„Jeszcze jest noc, kutasy.” zmrużył powieki, przecierając oczy ręką i siadając. Próbował zmusić swoje serce, aby przestało walić jak szalone.

„Jest dokładnie minuta po północy,” oznajmił Syriusz. „A więc oficjalnie zaczęły się już twoje trzynaste urodziny.”

„Gdzie Pete?” Remus wyszedł z łóżka i stanął na środku pokoju. Dormitorium była miejscami przyozdobione serpentynami, które, był tego pewien, w dni meczów wisiały na boisku oraz sznurami światełek, pozostałych po świętach.

„Na misji.” powiedział James, a jego oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania. „No dalej, ubieraj się.”

„Gdzie idziemy?”

„Nigdzie,” odparł Syriusz chłodno. „Ale pomyśleliśmy, że wolałbyś być ubrany, kiedy przyjdzie reszta twoich gości.”

„Moich gości?”

„No tak,” Syriusz uśmiechnął się. „Staraliśmy ograniczyć się jedynie do huncwotów, ale widzisz, tak wielu ludzi chciało z tobą świętować, że nie mogliśmy im odmówić.”

Remus nie umiał stwierdzić, czy Syriusz mówił sarkastycznie, więc postanowił nie odpowiadać. Zamiast tego włożył dżinsy i najczystszą koszulkę z długim rękawem, jaką znalazł. Zanim skończył ubieranie, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

„Wejdź!” krzyknął James wesoło. Kiedy Syriusz dostrzegł skrzywienie na twarzy Remusa, pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

„Spokojnie, nałożyliśmy na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające.”

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

„Więc… osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi tak naprawdę nas nie słyszy?”

James uderzył dłonią w swoje czoło,

„Jesteśmy kompletnymi idiotami.” jęknął Syriusz otwierając drzwi.

Za nimi stał różowy na twarzy i zdecydowanie zadowolony z siebie Peter, otoczony przez Lily, Marlene i Mary. Remus wpatrywał się w nie w miarę jak wchodziły do pokoju, uśmiechnięte i podekscytowane. Każda z nich trzymała w rękach kartkę i niewielką paczuszkę.

„Myślałem, że dziewczyny nie mogą tu wejść?”

„Kochana Mary przetestowała to dla nas w zeszłym tygodniu – nic złego się nie stało.” wyjaśnił James.

„Pewnego dnia przeczytacie Historię Hogwartu, a ja w końcu będę mógł odpocząć.” westchnął Syriusz, potrząsając głową, zrezygnowany.

James wyciągnął spod łóżka kilka paczek i zaczął je rozrywać. Wyglądało na to, że znowu napadli na Miodowe Królestwo – w torbach były góry słodyczy; Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, Balonówki Drooblego, cytrynowe dropsy, Kociołkowe Pieguski – nie wspominając o jedzeniu, który Peter przyniósł z kuchni; kanapki z szynką, majonez, kurczaki, sery i marynaty, paczki ulubionych chipsów Remusa – z solą i octem – jajka po szkocku, kiełbaski, paszteciki wieprzowe, paluszki serowe i ananasowe oraz kilka owoców.

W międzyczasie Syriusz rozłożył na podłodze koce i pluszowe poduszki.

„Lupin,” powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. „Witaj na uczcie o północy!”

„Wszystkiego najlepszego, Remus!” Wykrzyknęły jednocześnie dziewczyny.

Kiedy wszyscy usiedli, Syriusz ustawił płytę na odtwarzaczu – w końcu otworzył swoje prezenty od Andromedy – dostał dokładnie te dwa albumy Bowiego, o które prosił: _Hunky Dory_ i _The Man Who Sold the World_.

„Usiądź koło mnie, Syriusz,” powiedziała szybko Mary, otrzymując od Marleny pełne wyrzuty spojrzenie. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, godząc się na jej propozycję, ale wcześniej pochylił się, żeby wręczyć Remusowi prezent.

„Najpierw otwórz ten!”

Paczka była długa, w kształcie rulonu i okropnie owinięta w papier.

„Nie musiałeś mi nic dawać.” wymamrotał Remus, odkręcając końce opakowania.

„Plakat?” Lily zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc jak Remus rozwijał gruby, błyszczący papier. Był to ogromny czarno-biały wydruk Davida Bowiego, ubranego w lśniący, srebrny kostium i kopiącego wysoko w górę.

„Przekonałem Andromedę, żeby mi go wysłała na Boże Narodzenie.” Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. „I zaczarowałem go, żeby się ruszał!”

„Wow!” Remus odwzajemnił uśmiech, najszczerzej jak tylko umiał. „Dzięki! To niesamowite!”

Dziewczyny dały mu kilka paczek słodyczy – a Lily dorzuciła do tego książkę o eliksirach. Kiedy spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, Lily roześmiała się.

„Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby Severus był od ciebie lepszy.”

„Proszę, nie wspominaj Smarkerusa przy tak świętej okazji.” powiedział James z udawanych przerażeniem. Lily przewróciła oczami i wróciła do jedzenia swojej tarty z dżemem, wyraźnie go ignorując. James zdawał się tego nie zauważać – jedynie odchrząknął i spojrzał na Remusa tajemniczym wzrokiem. „Mój prezent dostaniesz później…. kiedy wszyscy się już napchamy.”

„Och, Merlinie, Potter.” zachichotała Marlene. „Co ty wymyśliłeś?”

Nie odpowiedział.

Remus musiał przyznać, że dobrze się bawił – wcześniej miał nadzieje, że James i Syriusz uszanują jego życzenie i zachowają całą uroczystość tylko dla huncwotów, ale zaproszenie dziewczyn okazało się niezłym pomysłem. Znał je wszystkie dość dobrze i naprawdę lubił ich towarzystwo. Mary stanowiła prawdziwego konkurenta dla Syriusza w pyskowaniu, a naśladownictwo Marleny sprawiło, że huncwoci rwali boki ze śmiechu – Peter musiał nawet wyjść zmienić koszulkę, po tym jak sok dyniowy poszedł mu nosem.

„Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Remus tak często nas dla was porzuca.” powiedział James około pierwszej trzydzieści, ocierając łzy rozbawienia z kącików oczu.

„Tak, nie jesteście złe, jak na dziewczyny.” Syriusz mrugnął do Mary, która prychnęła i dała mu żartobliwego kuksańca w ramię.

„Tak, to zdecydowanie nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że chcę odrobić pracę domową.” odpowiedział Remus sucho, zastanawiając się, czy zmieści kolejną czekoladową żabę.

„Och, jak czasy się zmieniają.” powiedział Syriusz wyniośle.

„Nie będzie wam tak wesoło, kiedy Remus pokona was wszystkich na egzaminach.” zażartowała Lily.

„Pf!” James wstał, rozciągając się, jakby przygotowywał się do zrobienia czegoś wielkiego. „Egzaminy. My, huncwoci, mamy większe rzeczy na głowie. Moi drodzy panie Black, panie Pettigrew,” zamaszystym gestem wskazał na okno do drugiej stronie dormitorium.

„Na Jerzego!” Syriusz gwałtownie wstał. „To już czas?”

James uroczyście skinął głową, zamykając oczy.

„Dokładnie tak.”

„Więc pospieszmy się!” wykrzyknął Peter, także wstając.

Dziewczyny wymieniły między sobą nerwowe spojrzenia, aż w końcu popatrzyły na Remusa, który wzruszył ramionami pokazując, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi. Syriusz, James i Peter podeszli do okna i otworzyli je na oścież. Każdy z nich wiercił się z podniecenia, braku snu i zbyt dużej ilości cukru, chichotając jak niegrzeczne dzieci.

„Chodźcie!” Peter szybko skinął na pozostałą czwórkę. „Nie chcecie tego przegapić!”

James trzymał w rękach kolekcję jasnoczerwonych przedmiotów, które wyglądały jak połączenie rakiet kosmicznych z laskami dynamitu. Jego ramiona były od nich pełne, podobnie jak Syriusza.

„Czy to…” Marlene zmarszczyła nos. „To nie przypadkiem Sztuczne Ognie Dr. Filibustera?!”

James posłał jej lekko maniakalny uśmiech.

„O nie!” powiedziała Lily. „Nie możemy! Obudzisz cały zamek!”

„Jak ci się nie podoba to spadaj, Evans,” warknął Syriusz, wręczając Peterowi kilka rakiet. „Obiecałaś, że niczego nie zepsujesz.”

„Remus,” Lily zwróciła się do niego. „Powiedz im, żeby tego nie robili. Ciebie posłuchają!”

„Nie prawda,” odparł Remus. „Poza tym chce je zobaczyć! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czarodziejskich fajerwerków.”

„Czeka cię miłe zaskoczenie!” Syriusz mrugnął do niego.

„Ile potrzebujecie?!” Mary wydawała się być pod wrażeniem.

„Trzynaście, oczywiście.”

„Będziemy mieć ogromne kłopoty…”

„Och, przestań być taka święta, Lil!” Marlene zarzuciła rękę na przyjaciółkę.

„Nie pozwolimy żadnej z was, dziewczęta, wpaść w kłopoty.” powiedział szczerze James. Jego okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa, kiedy próbował utrzymać wszystkie ładunki. „Nie martw się.”

„Nie martwię się.” Lily wyzywająco skrzyżowała ramiona. „Po prostu myślę, że wszyscy jesteście…”

„Ups!”

*HUK*

„Peter!”

Wszyscy wychylili się przez okno, by zobaczyć, jak rakieta, którą Peter upuścił spada na ziemię w strumieniu zielono-złotych iskier.

„Przepraszam…” Peter wyglądał na zmieszanego. Syriusz zaśmiał się.

„Nie, świetnia robota – skoro już i tak zaczęliśmy, równie dobrze możemy kontynuować, prawda?” i zaczął wyrzucać własne fajerwerki przez okno, prosto w nocne powietrze. James i Peter szybko do niego dołączyli i wkrótce nawet Lily zapomniała o swojej irytacji, kiedy wpatrywali się z podziwem w spektakularny pokaz świateł, rozświetlający rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Wybuchy trwały znacznie dłużej, niż przy mugolskich fajerwerkach, a niektóre zapalały się dziesięć czy dwanaście razy, zanim wygasały na dobre. Oprócz tego zmieniały kolory z czerwonego na zielony, z purpurowego na pomarańczowy, skręcając i zawijając się w różne kształty, żeby ostatecznie uformować „SZCZĘŚLIWYCH TRZYNASTYCH URODZIN REMU”.

Syriusz westchnął, zirytowany niedociągnięciem.

„Wiedziałem, że użyliśmy za dużo liter.”

Tak jak olśniewające, fajerwerki były też głośne i to w takim stopniu, że Remus słyszał jak inni Gryfoni w wieży otwierają okna, by upewnić się, że zamek nie jest atakowany. Był pewien, że słyszał jak ktoś w dormitorium pod nimi mamrotał,

„Ci cholerni huncwoci znowu to robią.”

Wkrótce, co było do przewidzenia, ktoś zaczął walić w ich drzwi. Po drugiej stronie słychać było donośny głos McGonagall,

„Potter! Black! Nie myślcie, że nie wiem, że to wy za tym stoicie, OTWÓRZCIE TE DRZWI!”

„O cholera!” James skrzywił się. „Drogie panie, lepiej wejdźcie pod łóżka…”

Kiedy już dokładnie ich upomniała, obiecała dwa miesiące szlabanu i list do domu każdego z nich, McGonagall (która nie wydawała się już tak złowieszcza w swojej czerwonej koszuli w szkocką kratę) opuściła ich, a Marlene, Lily i Mary niechętnie wróciły do swojego dormitorium. Dochodziła druga i chłopcy zdecydowali, że najwyższa pora położyć się spać.

„Wszystkiego najlepszego, Remus,” zawołał po raz ostatni Peter, po czym głośno ziewnął.

Remus uśmiechnął się do siebie w ciemności tak mocno, że rozbolały go policzki.

„Tak,” ziewnął Syriusz. „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Remu.”


	35. Rozdział 35: Rok Drugi: Co jest w imieniu?

Poniedziałek, 19 marca 1973

„Mam dobre wieści,” Madame Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się ciepło. „Nie chciałam o tym wspominać w razie, gdybyśmy nie zdołali załatwić wszystkiego na czas – ale będziemy się spotykać przez lato.”

W Remusie eksplodowała nadzieja, że może nie będzie musiał wracać do St. Edmunda, ale pielęgniarka kontynuowała. „Pani Orwell, twoja opiekunka w domu dziecka, uprzejmie pozwoliła mi teleportować się na teren ośrodka świtem po obu pełniach tego lata.” kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Ach, no dobrze. To i tak było lepsze, niż kolejne lato kompletnie bez magii. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

„Świetnie!” zaskrzeczał. Jego kończyny wydawały się być z ołowiu; ledwie podniósł głowę, żeby wypić eliksir, który podawała mu Madame Pomfrey.

Było około czwartej po południu, a Remus opuścił wszystkie lekcje – większość dnia zwyczajnie przespał. Sen nadal stanowił jedyne lekarstwo, które naprawdę działało.

„Powiedziałam Dumbledorowi, że zrobię to bez względu na to, czy uzyskam jego zgodę, czy nie – nie mogłabym ze sobą żyć, gdybym pozwoliła, ci przyjechać tu we wrześniu w takim stanie jak ostatnio.”

„Mógłbym po prostu zostać u jakiejś magicznej rodziny, to byłoby jeszcze bezpieczniejsze.” spróbował Remus. „Mój przyjaciel James…”

„Przykro mi, kochanie.” pani Pomfrey pokręciła głową. „To nie jest wystarczająco bezpiecznie. Potterowie kontaktowali się już z nami, ale zrozum, że musimy zachować twój stan w tajemnicy najdłużej jak możemy – wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, ale lepiej będzie jak zostaniesz z mugolami.”

Remus zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. To tylko dwa miesiące, a do lata i tak zostało jeszcze dużo czasu. _Myśl pozytywnie, myśl pozytywnie_.

Z końca pomieszczenia dobiegł nagły stukot przywracając Remusa do rzeczywistości. Madame Pomfrey zmarszczyła brwi i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć co się działo.

„Panie Pettigrew!” krzyknęła. „Co pan sobie wyobraża?!”

„P-przepraszam, Madame Pomfrey – my tylko…”

„Podnieś te naczynia i odłóż je z powrotem na miejsce! I niech pan zetrze ten uśmiech z twarzy, panie Black, i mu pomoże.”

„Cześć, Remu,” James wyjrzał zza zasłony. „Przepraszam za cały ten hałas.”

„W porządku.”

„Połóż się!” skarciła go pani Pomfrey. „Złamałeś trzy kości, głupku.”

„Ale czuje się już znacznie lepiej!”

*HUK*

„PANIE PETTIGREW, CO JA PRZED CHWILĄ POWIEDZIAŁAM?!” Pani Pomfrey zniknęła, wyglądając na naprawdę zdenerwowaną.

James opadł na krzesło obok łóżka Remusa.

„Gotowy, do wyjścia?” zapytał od niechcenia. Remus zawsze mógł liczyć na Jamesa, że nie będzie go traktował jak niepełnosprawnego.

„Jeśli mi pozwoli,” Remus skinął w stronę zasłony, za którą chwilę wcześniej zniknęła pielęgniarka. „Jak mecz?”

„Rozwaliliśmy ich,” powiedział radośnie James, rzucając znicza na kolana Remusa. Przeczesał włosy palcami, jakby chciał odzyskać poczucie, że dopiero co wylądował. „Jeden z pałkarzy Ravenclawu się popłakał.”

„Jak miło.”

„A jak… no wiesz, twoja noc?”

„W porządku.” odpowiedział Remus sucho, wykrzywiając usta. Rzadko rozmawiali o pełniach księżyca – i Remusowi zdecydowanie to pasowała. Nie chciał żeby wiedzieli za dużo. Ból był sprawą osobistą.

„Powiedziała, że trzy złamane kości?”

„Tak. Ale już wszystkie naprawione – niesamowite, że wystarczyło tylko jedno zaklęcie. Mugole muszą nosić gipsy tygodniami.”

„Dziwne!”

„REMU!” Syriusz odsunął zasłonę. „Ty żyjesz!” dramatycznie opadł na oparcie łóżka. „Byłem przekonany, że ona próbuje coś przed nami ukryć, ta stara rura nie pozwoliła nam wejść.”

„Nie nazywaj jej tak,” odparł Remus z irytacją. „I nie nazywaj mnie tak!”

„Przecież chciałeś mieć przezwisko,” powiedział Syriusz, brzmiąc na urażonego. Za nim pojawił się Peter, stając posępnie z rękami w kieszeniach.

„Nie, nie prawda.” Remus zmarszczył brwi. „Kiedy niby powiedziałem, że…”

„W zeszłym roku.” Syriusz odpowiedział szybko. „Prawie dokładnie rok temu powiedziałeś, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żeby nazywano cię jakimś przezwiskiem, o ile nie byłoby to Loony Lupin.”

„Boże, masz pamięć jak słoń.” Remus przewrócił oczami. „W każdym razie,” zniżył głos, w razie gdyby Madame Pomfrey czaiła się w pobliżu. „Cały pomysł przezwisk pojawił się, żeby nikt nie wiedział, kto jest twórcą mapy. Nie sądzę, żeby ‘Remu’ kogokolwiek zmylił.”

„On ma rację.” powiedział James głosem znawcy. „Niezależnie jak śmieszne by to było.”

„W porządku,” Syriusz westchnął. „Ale możemy chociaż nazywać cię Remu, dopóki nie wymyślimy czegoś lepszego?”

„Nie.”

„Nudziarz.” Syriusz rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając czegoś do wciągnięcia w rozmowę i wyraźnie unikając patrzenia na bandaże Remusa. „To… wyjdziemy stąd, czy mam się zadowolić grą w durnia?”

„On nigdzie się nie wybiera.” wtrąciła się Madame Pomfrey. „Zatrzymuję pana Lupina na noc, na obserwację.”

„Nie!” zaprotestował Remus. „Przecież czuję się już znacznie lepiej!” zawsze to powtarzał – zazwyczaj nie była to prawda, ale wiedział, że w końcu poczuje się lepiej i nie miało znaczenia, czy stałoby się to w skrzydle szpitalnym czy nie.”

„To nie jest jakiś mój wymysł, Remusie.” pielęgniarka westchnęła. „To dla twojego dobra.”

„Pójdę prosto do łóżka!”

„Zaopiekujemy się nim!” powiedział James poważnie, wstając. Remus czekał, żeby zobaczyć czy jego zapewnienie zadziała – James był dobry w kontaktach z dorosłymi, szczególnie z czarownicami. Raz lub dwa udało mu się nawet zmiękczyć McGonagall (chociaż to mogło mieć więcej wspólnego z jego umiejętnościami w quidditchu, niż urokiem osobistym).

Madame Pomfrey była jednak niewzruszona.

„Przykro mi, panie Potter, ale nie.”

„W porządku.” powiedział Peter, nietypowo jak dla niego, stanowczo. „W takim razie zostaniemy tutaj.”

„Tak.” powiedzieli jednocześnie Syriusz i James.

„Przegapicie obiad!” zauważył Remus.

„Jestem pewna, że ten jeden raz możemy coś załatwić.” powiedziała Madame Pomfrey, starając się nie uśmiechać. „Dobrze, chłopcy – ale musicie być cicho. I nadrobić swoją pracę domową, nie pozwolę, żebyście używali pana Lupina jako wymówki, żeby wywinąć się z zadań szkolnych.”

Machnięciem różdżki przywołała trzy kolejne krzesła, a także długie biurko z sosnowego drewna, wyposażone w kałamarz na pióra. Remus otworzył usta, żeby coś wtrącić, ale pani Pomfrey wyprzedziła jego pytanie. „I nie, Remus, ty nie masz pracy domowej. Ty tylko odpoczywasz.”

Remus zamknął usta i z powrotem opadł na poduszki. Jak miał wyprzedzić w nauce Syriusza i Jamesa, skoro kobieta nie pozwalała mu się uczyć?

„Mogę chociaż poczytać książkę?” zapytał potulnie.

„Ale tylko dopóki nie zmęczą ci się oczy.”

Kobieta wyszła, a pozostali trzej chłopcy posłusznie wyciągnęli pergaminy i zaczęli pisać eseje. Remus wyciągnął szyję, próbując dojrzeć nad czym pracują – był na bieżąco ze swoimi zadaniami, ale czytał właśnie dodatkowe materiały z Zaklęć, przygotowując się na pokonanie Lily w nadchodzących egzaminach.

„A, a, a,” James zakrył swoją pracę rękawem. „Nie podglądaj, Remu, tylko odpoczywaj.”

„Ugh, nazywajcie mnie Loony!” jęknął Remus. „Nazywajcie mnie jakkolwiek, byle nie Remus!”

„Ale to pasuje do ciebie!” powiedział Syriusz podnosząc wzrok znad swojego pergaminu. „Reeeeeemuuuu.”

„Przestań albo cię ugryzę.”

„Reeeeeemuuu.”

„Reeeeemuuu!” przyłączył się Peter. Cała trójka chichotała histerycznie, starając się pozostać niesłyszalnymi.

„Nienawidzę swojego imienia.” Remus zakrył twarz książką, którą czytał. To było niesprawiedliwe – James Potter brzmiało tak uspokajająco zwyczajnie; Peter Pettigrew było normalne, a Syriusz Cholerny Black było najfajniejszym imieniem na świecie, niezależnie jak na to spojrzeć. „Równie dobrze możecie mnie nazywać jakkolwiek chcecie, nie wiem co mogłoby być gorsze.”

„Loony Remu?” zasugerował James, pomocnie. „Relunatyk?”

Syriusz lewo oddychał, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

„RELUNATYK!” prychnął, opadając na biurko z drżącymi ramionami.

„Lunatyk jest całkiem niezłe!” powiedział nagle Peter, zaskakująco poważnie.

„Ech?”

„Lunatyk. Jako pseudonim.”

Remus wpatrywał się w niego, nieprzyzwyczajony do zwracania uwagi na cokolwiek, co powiedział Peter. Pomyślał o tym, obracając nowe przezwisko w głowie. Brzmiało podobnie do Loony’ego, ale nie było tak okropne.

„Nie nienawidzę go.” powiedział w końcu.

„Kocham je.” wtrącił się James. „Lunatyk. Pasuje ci.”

„A ludzie nie… no wiecie, połapią się?” przygryzł wargę, zmartwiony.

„Nie,” Syriusz machnął ręką. „Powiemy im, że lubisz spacerować w nocy. Albo, że to na cześć tego mugola z The Who."

„Wszyscy w The Who są mugolami.” zauważył Remus. „Poza tym ja nawet nie gram na perkusji.”

„Lubisz uderzać w różne rzeczy.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.”

„Dzięki.”

„Nie ma problemu, Relunatyku.”

*** 

Kilka godzin później, po tym, jak Madame Pomfrey przyniosła im obiad, James poszedł na trening quidditcha, a Peter udał się na szlaban. Syriusz już dawno zrezygnował z odrabiania prac domowych i zamiast tego próbował na sobie zaklęcie zwiotczające ramiona.

Remus nieugięcie ignorował jego zachowanie – wiedział, że Syriusz wypowiadał zaklęcie niepoprawnie, akcentując w złym miejscu, ale nie zamierzał mu tego mówi – wciąż nie był pewien, dlaczego Syriusz chciałby mieć wiotkie ramiona. Nie mógł mieć do tego żadnego dobrego powodu.

W końcu znudzony Syriusz odchylił się na krześle, opierając stopy na łóżku Remusa.

„Co tak właściwie czytasz?”

„Epos o Gilgemaszu.” odparł Remus, przewracając stronę. Zbliżał się do końca książki, a jego zaklęcie czytania zaczynało słabnąć – gdyby Syriusz zostawił go w spokoju jeszcze tylko pięć minut…

„O czym to?”

„To jest twoje!” powiedział, zdumiony. „Wziąłem ją z twojej półki!”

„Och, to jedna z tych mugolskich?” Szczerze mówiąc większości z nich nie czytałem. Należały do wuja Alfreda.

„No ok.”

„Więc?”

„Więc co, Black?”

„O czym jest?”

„Człowieku zwanym Gilgameszem.”

„No dobra, musisz przyznać, że to gorsze imię, niż Remus Lupin.”

Remus zachichotał.

„W porządku, masz racje. Mogło być gorzej.”

„Opowiedz mi o tym gościu Gulaszu.”

„Gilgameszu. Był królem. Dawno temu.”

„Widzisz, teraz jestem zainteresowany, tak zaczynając się wszystkie dobre historie.” Syriusz poparł się na rękach i wpatrywał się w Remusa, jakby ten był profesorem uczącym ulubionego przedmiotu Syriusza.

„Nie, po prostu nie chcesz robić swojego eseju z Astrologii.”

„Pff, i tak przepiszę od Jamesa.” Syriusz machnął ręką. „Powiedz mi więcej, och strażniku wiedzy. Ja czytałem ci wiele razy.”

Remus westchnął odkładając książkę. Kiedy Syriusz wpadał w taki nastrój, nie było wyjścia.

„Gilgamesz był królem.”

„Tak, dawno temu, to już ustaliliśmy.”

„Słuchaj, albo się zamkniesz albo spadaj.”

„Dobrze, dobrze!” Syriusz uniósł ręce w geście poddania. „Kontynuuj.”

„Więc był królem, ale nie takim dobrym. Nie był w pełni człowiekiem – w dwóch trzecich był bogiem, więc przewyższał siłą wszystkich innych i ludzie się go bali. Był niebezpieczny. Więc jego ludzie modlili się – hm… to znaczy prosili bogów o pomoc – i oni wysłali innego człowieka, żeby pomógł kontrolować Gilgamesza.”

„Ten był jeszcze silniejszy?”

„Nie, ale był po części zwierzęciem.”

„Więc ten człowiek-bestia zabił Gilgamesza?”

„Nie. Walczyli ze sobą bardzo długo, ale Gilgamesz wciąż wygrywał. Nie zabił jednak Enkidu – on… w pewnym sensie uznał, że byli równi. I zostali przyjaciółmi – najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Potem mieli różne przygody, walcząc z potworami i tak dalej. To jest całkiem spoko.”

„Chce wiedzieć więcej o człowieku-bestii.”

„Enkindu. Był panem zwierząt i cieszył się życiem na wolności, dopóki nie wysłali go do Gilgamesza. Po tym już nie mógł wrócić do dziczy. Więc tak naprawdę nigdy po tym nie był szczęśliwy.”

„Ale miał przyjaciela, prawa?”

„Tak, ale…. no nie chce ci zepsuć zakończenia.”

„No dawaj, i tak rzadko czytam mugolskie rzeczy.”

„Tyle przegapiasz!” wykrzyknął Remus. „No dobrze. Enkindu umiera.”

„Co?!”

„Tak, to trochę smutne, ja też lubiłem go najbardziej.”

„Ale dlaczego?”

„Myślę, że uczy Gilgamesza o śmierci. Przed Enkindu król był zbyt arogancki, by wierzyć, że coś może go zranić. Ale kiedy go traci, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest władcą wszystkiego. Nikt nie może kontrolować śmierci.”

„To naprawdę przygnębiająca myśl, Lunatyku.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego to wszystko wydawało się całkiem normalne.


	36. Rozdział 36: Rok Drugi: Miłość & Małżeństwo

Piątek, 20 kwietnia, 1973

_Still don’t know what I was waiting for_

_And my time was running wild_

_A million dead end streets - and_

_Every time I thought I’d got it made_

_It seemed the taste was not so sweet_

_So I turned myself to face me_

_But I’ve never caught a glimpse_

_Of how the others must see the faker_

_I’m much too fast to take that test._

Remus uwielbiał _Hunky Dork_ bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Album był na przemian jasny i radosny – a potem mroczny i introspekcyjny. David Bowie musiał mieć jakiś super wgląd w jego duszę. Nawet jeśli Remus nie zawsze w pełni rozumiał jego teksty, każdy z nich wydawał się mieć głębszy sens.

Chodził właśnie między ciemnymi regałami biblioteki z zapaloną różdżką, nucąc melodię _Changnes._ Naprawdę musiał nadrobić zaległości z Eliksirów – Lily zaproponowała nawet, że pomoże mu przez weekend, ale on był już po całym dniu powtarzania Transmutacji. Tyle zajęło mu przemienienie cylindra w królika i z powrotem.

Remus w końcu znalazł półkę, której szukał – _Przewodnik Brytyjskich Czarodziei po Prawach Małżeńskich 1700 – 1950_. Miał nadzieje, że to wystarczy. Księga była ogromna i żeby do niej dotrzeć, Remus musiał wspiąć się na drabinę. Wyciągając się, najmocniej jak umiał, Remus już prawie dosięgnął starej, skórzanej okładki, kiedy obca ręką sięgnęła po niego i złapała go za nadgarstek.

Wrzeszcząc, Remus cofnął rękę i prawie spadł ze stołka, stając twarzą w twarz z Narcyzą Black.

„Ugh, to ty.” powiedziała z niesmakiem. Była od niego o głowę wyższa, więc kiedy stał na podwyższeniu i utrzymywał równowagę, ich głowy były na jednym poziomie. Dziewczyna nie puściła jego ręki. „Daj mi to.”

„Nie, pierwszy ją wziąłem.” odpowiedział, próbując się odsunąć. Narcyza miała jednak żelazny uścisk.

„Odsuń się, chłopczyku. Po co w ogóle miałbyś jej potrzebować?” Dziewczyna mocno pchnęła i Remus przewrócił się do tyłu, lądując boleśnie na tyłku.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, trzymając ciężkie tomisko. Remus skrzywił się,

„Po co ci ta książka?”

„To zdecydowanie nie twoja sprawa.” wysapała, odgarniając platynowe włosy z twarzy i sposób, który niesamowicie przypominał Syriusza. Odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić w stronę reszty ponurych regałów. Remus zerwał się na równe nogi.

„Zaczekaj,” powiedział, starając się przyciszyć głos i uniknąć kolejnego wyrzucenia przez panią Pince. „Ej, Narcyza, poczekaj!” szarpnął za jej szaty.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się wściekła i uniosła różdżkę. Remus instynktownie chwycił swoją. Przez kilka chwil stali nieruchomo jak posągi. Wiedział, że Narcyza wielokrotnie przeklinała Jamesa i Syriusza oraz, że rodzina Blacków interesowała się wszystkimi rodzajami czarnej magii. Ale z drugiej strony, Remus jeszcze nigdy nie przeklął dziewczyny i sam taki pomysł wydawał się zły.

„Chciałem tylko zapytać,” powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. „Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tobą i Syriuszem… i zaręczynami.”

Powoli opuściła różdżkę, przyglądając mu się z podejrzliwym zainteresowaniem.

„Czyli powiedział ci o wszystkim, tak?” uniosła brew – wciąż czarną jak atrament, pasującą do jej naturalnego koloru włosów. „Tak, chłopczyku, właśnie do tego potrzebuję tej książki. Chyba nie sądzisz, że chce zostać żoną marudnego zdrajcy krwi, co?”

Remus tylko wzruszył ramionami. Prawdę mówiąc nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co o tym wszystkim myślała Narcyza. Tak bardzo skupił się na pomocy Syriuszowi, że nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ktoś inny mógłby pracować nad tym samym problemem. Narcyza westchnęła niecierpliwie,

„Cóż, nie chcę. I nie spodziewam się, że ten bachor, mój kuzyn, znajdzie rozwiązanie, więc oto jestem.”

Nie wydawała się już wściekła, a bardziej zgorzkniała. Teraz, kiedy Remus stał blisko niej zauważył, że dziewczyna miała ciemne kręgi pod oczami.

„Ja chce znaleźć rozwiązanie.” powiedział, unosząc podbródek, żeby napotkać jej spojrzenie i żałując, że jest od niej niższy. „W każdym razie próbuję.”

„Ha.” Narcyza zaśmiała się, bez radości. „Drugoroczniak?! Co do tej pory wymyśliłeś, hm?” postukała czarnym, lakierowanym obcasem o ciemne deski podłogi.

„No więc…” Remus przełknął ślinę. „Niewiele – nic naprawdę dobrego. Chyba, że… chyba, że byłabyś już po ślubie.”

„Też o tym myślałam.” warknęła. „Nie jestem jeszcze pełnoletnia, nie mogę wziąć ślubu. Gdybym mogła uciekłabym z Lucjuszem w chwili, gdy zaproponowali te śmiesznie zaręczyny, ale siedemnaście lat kończę w dopiero październiku.”

„Racja,” przytaknął Remus, zaskoczony tą informacją. „I… nie można z tym zwlekać, bo ceremonia zaręczynowa odbędzie się tego lata, tak?”

„Dokładnie.” jad w spojrzeniu dziewczyny zmalał do tego stopnia, że teraz wyglądała jakby cała rozmowa była dla niej bardziej zabawna, niż irytująca.

„Tak sobie myślałem – na czym właściwie polega ceremonia zaręczyn?” zapytał, czując się odważniej. „Co ty i Syriusz macie tam robić?”

„Och, zwykłe rzeczy Blacków.” odpowiedziała. „Bankiet, odczytywanie horoskopów astrologicznych, prawdopodobnie pamiątkowy portret nas dwojga. Matka wciąż trzyma ten Belli powieszony w jadalni.”

Myśl o portrecie przedstawiającym trzynastoletniego Syriusza z jego szesnastoletnią kuzynką była odrażająca. Narcyza też nie brzmiała na zadowoloną z tej wizji. „To wszystko jego wina, wiesz.” powiedziała. „Zachowuje się jakby był jakimś szczególnym przypadkiem. Gdyby po prostu trzymał się tradycji, tak jak reszta z nas, podążał za linią, aż byłby na tyle dorosły, żeby odejść…” urwała, a jej oczy błyszczały od łez gniewu, które wytarła szybkim ruchem dłoni. „W każdym razie, to nie ma znaczenia. Wyjdę za Lucjusza i tyle. Dzięki Bogu, że zostaje ze mną przez cały ten cyrk, każdy inny zwyczajnie by odszedł.”

Remus nie chciał tego komentować. Co on wiedział o związkach? Nawet nie widział żadnego z bliska. Milczeli przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Narcyza zbierała swoje rzeczy. Kiedy skończyła, pociągnęła nosem i po raz ostatni spojrzała na Remusa. „Nie przeklnę cię.” powiedziała wielkodusznie. „Ale ostrzegam cię – mam wystarczająco dużo ludzi wtrącających się w moją przyszłość. Po prostu nie wtrącaj się do mojego życia.”

Po tym słowach odwróciła się i wyszła, pozostawiając Remusowi wiele do przemyślenia.

*** 

Poniedziałek, 30 kwietnia, 1973

„Lunatyku, po co ci te wszystkie książki?” zapytał James, po tym jak po raz kolejny potknął się o stos, który Remus starannie ułożył przy wejściu do dormitorium – wszystkie te książki były bezużyteczne i planował odnieść je z powrotem do biblioteki po południu.

„Zwykłe badania,” odpowiedział, nie podnosząc głowy znad swojej aktualnej lektury. „Gdzie byłeś?”

„Knuliśmy.” Syriusz podążał za Jamesem, przechodząc nad rozrzuconymi książkami, które jego przyjaciel próbował uporządkować. Remus uniósł brew.

„Kuliście? Mapa czy dowcip?”

„Każdego po trochę.” Syriusz uśmiechnął się, skacząc na łóżko Remusa. Podniósł jedną z książek.

„ _Rytuały Ślubne Czarodziejów_?!” zaśmiał się. „Z kim się żenisz, Lunatyku? Chyba nie Evans – James musiałby cię wyzwać na pojedynek.”

„Wcale NIE podoba mi się Evans.” obruszył się James z miejsca, w którym kucał. „ _Magiczne Małżeństwa_.” przeczytał, podnosząc ostatnią książkę i kładąc ją na stosie. „Poważnie Remus, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?”

Remus westchnął, odkładając książkę i przecierając oczy.

„Próbuję ci pomóc,” delikatnie kopnął Syriusza stopą. „Ktoś musi cię wyciągnąć z tych głupich zaręczyn.”

„Ej!” Syriusz skrzywił się. „Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.”

„Niby co takiego?”

„Czyż nie miałem w tym roku więcej szlabanów, niż ktokolwiek inny? Dostaje mniej więcej jeden wyjec tygodniowo. I moje lwy, nie zapominajmy o moich lwach na meczu quidditcha.”

Remus patrzył na niego oniemiały.

„Jak cokolwiek z tego ma pomóc?”

„Udowadniam, że nie nadaję się na męża.”

„Bez obrazy, stary,” wtrącił James, podchodząc, by usiąść z nimi na łóżku. „Ale nie sądzę, żeby obchodziło ich, że nie nadajesz się na męża.”

„Dokładnie,” przytaknął Remus. „Jesteś spadkobiercą. Musisz poślubić kogoś czystej krwi. A rodzina Blacków na długą historię małżeństw między krewnymi. Nawet twoi rodzice są kuzynami.”

„Ee…. skąd to wiesz?” Syriusz wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

„Przeczytałem.” Remus wskazał na wszystkie zebrane książki. „W bibliotece jest mnóstwo rzeczy dotyczących twojej rodziny. Jedna z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów w Wielkiej Brytanii, którego historia sięga średniowiecza, kiedy to siedziba rodziny znajdowała się w Inverness w Szkocji…”

„Wiem to wszystko.” Syriusz machnął ręką.

„Tak, ale wiedziałeś, że nie jesteś pierwszym Blackiem, który chce wyplątać się z małżeństwa?”

„No cóż, oczywiście była jeszcze Andromeda – chociaż ona chciała wziąć ślub, ale Ted był niewłaściwy…”

„Nie tylko ona – Lyra Black sprzeciwiła się woli rodziny w 1901 roku, aby wżenić się w rodzinę Crabbe, a Delphinus Black miał poślubić swoją siostrzenicę w 1750 roku, ale zostawił ją przed ołtarzem i ostatecznie poślubił Fidelię Bulstrode. Twój wujek Alfred też nigdy się nie ożenił i chociaż nie ma dokładnego wyjaśnienia…”

„Tak, nie powinniśmy o nim rozmawiać.” odpowiedział ostro Syriusz. „Słyszałem, jak matka na niego narzekała i jestem prawie pewien, że był pedałem.”

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

„Mój tata znał Alfreda.” powiedział James. „Mówił, że był w porządku.”

„Zawsze był dla mnie miły.” Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. „Zostawił mi swoje pieniądze, upewniając się, że nikt inny nie będzie mógł ich dotknąć, dopóki nie osiągnę pełnoletności. Naprawdę wkurzył moich rodziców, że no wiecie, nie zwrócił całej kasy do rodzinnego skarbca, więc muszę przyznać, że nawet jeśli był… no, nie ważne.”

Gardło Remus wyschło prawie doszczętnie, więc odchrząknął, chcąc przejść do innego tematu.

„W każdym razie, to tylko pokazuje, że można wyrwać się z tego rodzaju rzeczy. Jedyny problem w tym, że nie mogę znaleźć żadnych szczegółowych informacji, jak im wszystkim się udało.”

„Nie przejmuj się,” powiedział ponuro Syriusz. „Nawet gdybyś się dowiedział – żadne z nich nie miało za przeciwnika mojej matki. Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Pewnie zmusi nas do złożenia przysięgi wieczystej.”

„Nie zrobiłaby tego!” powiedział James, zdumiony.

„Zrobiłaby wszystko.” Syriusz skinął głową.

Remus przygryzł wargę, zamyślony. Nie wiedział, czym była przysięga wieczysta – to brzmiało jak jakaś czarna magia. Z tego co do tej pory dowiedział się o rodzinie Blacków wynikało, że jego następnym w bibliotece, będzie dział ksiąg zakazanych. Będzie musiał pożyczyć pelerynę od Jamesa i pójść tam w nocy. To było bez znaczenia. Nie mógł się poddać. Był to winien Syriuszowi.

Przecież Remus sam powiedział kiedyś Syriuszowi, że jego własny problem był beznadziejny i nie do przeskoczenia. A Syriusz pracował wtedy niestrudzenie, nauczył się skomplikowanej magii z poziomu Owumentów, byle tylko mu pomóc. Teraz to Remus musiał ciężko pracować. Świadomość, że Narcyza także próbowała znaleźć rozwiązanie była dziwnie pocieszająca. Remus wiedział, choćby na podstawie jej klątw, że była utalentowaną i sprytną wiedźmą, i zwykle stawiała na swoim/

 _Wyjdę za Lucjusza i tyle._ Coś w tym musiało być. Remus pamiętał, jak Flitwick mówił im, że miłość – naturalna, codzienna, ludzka miłość – jest jednym z najpotężniejszych rodzajów magii. Chociaż osobiście Remus nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek w związku Lucjusza i Narcyzy było naturalne, wiedział, że było potężniejsze, niż honor rodziny. Musiało być.


	37. Rozdział 37: Rok Drugi: Egzaminy

Maj, 1973

Sezon egzaminów rozpoczął się w najgorszym możliwym dla Remusa czasie. W połowie maja wypadała bowiem pełnia księżyca. Dokładniej, księżyc przypadał na piątek, co na szczęście pozwalało mu wziąć udział w teście z Eliksirów rankiem tego dnia – stracił jednak cały weekend śpiąc, podczas gdy mógłby powtarzać. Co więcej, przemiana kompletnie pomieszała jego magię.

Wydawało mu się, że na drugim roku zdarzało się to rzadziej, ale w miarę zbliżania się egzaminów – czy to z nerwów, czy coraz dłuższych dni – Remus zauważył, że jego magia stała się silniejsza, dziksza i trudniejsza do kontrolowania. Nawet najmniejszy ruch różdżką powodował niesamowite skutki, a czasem światło wypływało z niej jeszcze zanim skończył wypowiadać zaklęcie, sprawiając, że jego palce mrowiły z szoku.

James mówił ‘uspokój się, Lunatyku!’ przynajmniej trzy lub cztery razy dziennie, kiedy Remus ćwiczył podstawowe zaklęcia i czary, które zazwyczaj posuwały się zbyt daleko. Myślał, że rzucanie prostych zaklęć pomoże mu w uzyskaniu chociaż niewielkiej kontroli, ale jak się okazało, po tym jak po raz trzeci rozbił okno w dormitorium próbując lewitować gargulki, wcale tak to nie działało.

„Reparo” mruknął Syriusz, spoglądając z nad swojej powtórki do Astronomii. Okno natychmiast się naprawiło. Remus westchnął.

„Naprawdę musisz wyluzować, stary.” James wyszczerzył się. „I tak nie mamy żadnych praktycznych egzaminów aż do przyszłego tygodnia.”

„Ale jestem tak bardzo w tyle!” mruknął Remus podnosząc rozsypane figurki i wkładając je z powrotem do pudełka.

„Jeśli ty jesteś w tyle, to gdzie jestem ja?!” jęknął Peter z podłogi, gdzie siedział otoczony przez teksty na pięć różnych tematów. „Jestem pewien, że zawalę Transmutację, mój królik jeszcze nigdy się nie zmienił, a wiem, że ona karze nam zrobić coś trudnego.”

„Przynajmniej jesteś dobry w Eliksirach.” odparł Remus. „I zielarstwie, ja nigdy nie pamiętam, które liście co oznaczają…”

„Pokonałeś mnie w ostatnim quizie z Zielarstwa,” przypomniał mu James. „I bijesz nas wszystkich na głowę w Historii Magii. Przepisuje twoje prace przez cały rok.”

„Za to jesteś najlepszy w Transfigur…” zaczął Remus, ale przerwało mu głośne uderzenie, gdy Syriusz rzucił swoją książką do Astronomii na podłogę.

„Możecie się zamknąć?! Próbuję coś powtórzyć!” krzyknął, wstając. „Zachowujecie się jak banda starych kobiet, paplających bez przerwy. Idę do biblioteki.” zarzucił torbę na ramię i wybiegł z pokoju.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Peter przygryzał wargę, bliski łez. James westchnął,

„Zignorujcie go, znowu wpadł w ten swój nastrój, bo musi wrócić do domu. Nie żebym go winił.” dodał szybko. „Rodzice tacy, jacy są i w ogóle.”

„Chyba tak,” Remus wzruszył ramionami, chociaż naprawdę nie uważał tego za dobrą wymówkę. On sam wcale nie czekał na wakacje. W porządku, może i nie musiał żenić się ze swoją kuzynką, ani chodzić na dziwne bankiety – ale Syriusz nie musiał raz w miesiącu ukrywać się w zamkniętej celi, ani uciekać przed znacznie starszymi i większymi chłopcami, których największym marzeniem było wepchnięcie jego głowy do kibla.

„Czyli tym razem nie zostaje z tobą, James?” zapytał nerwowo Peter – pewnie nie mógł się doczekać lata bez Syriusza, bo oznaczało to, że będzie mieć Jamesa tylko dla siebie.

„Nie,” odparł James, brzmiąc na znacznie mniej radosnego. „Oczywiście dalej jest zaproszony – wy wszyscy jesteście,” spojrzał na Remusa. „Ale raczej nie przyjedzie, biorąc pod uwagę porażkę ze świąt. On sam uważa, że zamkną go gdzieś, aż do ceremonii zaręczyn.”

Remus poczuł ukłucie winy w piersi. Wciąż nie wymyślił żadnego rozwiązania tego problemu, a przez dwa tygodnie przed pełnią, w ogóle się na nim nie skupiał. Sądząc po zachowaniu Narcyzy – która przeklinała każdego, kto choćby spojrzał na nią krzywo – jej też nie szło dużo lepiej.

„Cóż, jeśli dalej będzie się tak zachowywać, to następnym razem straci więcej, niż włosy.” powiedział sztywno Peter, przeglądając swoje notatki.

„Co masz na myśli?” James zmarszczył brwi, siadając. „Mówisz, że to jego wina?!”

„Nie!” Peter wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tonem Jamesa. „Nie, mam na myśli tylko, że…. no, wiesz, spakował wszystkie banery Gryffindoru do swojego kufra. Pewnie chce je wywiesić w swojej sypialni i zirytować rodziców. To właśnie dlatego ma potem kłopoty.”

„Nie ma nic złego w odrobinie dumy z własnego domu.” James pociągnął nosem, nerwowo spoglądając na bagaż Syriusza.

Remus nie angażował się w rozmowę. Zgadzał się z Peterem i Narcyzą – Syriusz przez większość czasu sam sobie był wrogiem. Jak na kogoś tak inteligentnego i obdarzonego magią, kompletnie brakowało mu subtelności i przezorności. Gdyby ciągle nie wygłaszał swoich opinii na każdy temat, może nie zostałby zaręczony w wieku trzynastu lat. Remus wiedział lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, jak ważne było zachowanie dyskrecji, kiedy różniło się od wszystkich wokół.

James, który był bardziej podobny do Syriusza, niż Peter czy Remus, całym sercem się z tym nie zgadzał. Jego zdaniem, najważniejsza była walka. Ale jeśli wszystko stanowiło swojego rodzaju bitwę, ktoś musiał w niej przegrać, A dopóki nie osiągnie pełnoletności, tym kimś zawsze będzie Syriusz.

*** 

„Doskonale, panie Potter!” tryskała McGonagall w nietypowo radosny dla niej sposób, po tym jak James przekształcił dwa króliki w parę eleganckich, czerwonych, aksamitnych kapci z futrzanym wykończeniem.

Remus wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się na swoją kolej. Minęło półtora tygodnia od pełni i Remus wreszcie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, mimo, że wciąż zdarzało mu się denerwować. Patrzył, jak Syriusz leniwie macha różdżką nad własnymi królikami, które po chwili zamieniły się w śliczne, czarne, wełniane botki.

Kapcie Petera po trzech próbach wciąż miały uszy i ogon, i co chwila zostawiały odchody na biurku. Kiedy nastąpiła kolej Remusa, chłopak najpierw zamknął oczy, czując nadchodzące zawroty głowy, po czym wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Jego kapcie nie wyszły tak schludnie, jak te Jamesa i Syriusza, ale można było je założyć, i nawet jeśli pozostawały w matowym, brązowym kolorze, to przynajmniej rysami nie przypominały zajęcy. Remus miał za to pewność, że w części teoretycznej zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy – tak jak na wszystkich egzaminach teoretycznych. Cieszyło go, że pamiętał wszystko, co było mu potrzebne ze swoich ulubionych przedmiotów, i na Eliksirach, Zielarstwie i Astronomii nie poszło mu najgorzej.

Pod koniec egzaminu z Transmutacji, McGonagall przywróciła wszystkie króliki do ich pierwotnego stanu, odsyłając je z powrotem do klatek z tyłu pomieszczenia, gdzie miały siedzieć, gotowe na następny test. Po tym zaczęła rozdawać wszystkim arkusze pergaminu, które wyglądały jak puste harmonogramy.

„Musicie wiedzieć,” powiedziała, bardzo formalnie. „że na trzecim roku musicie wybrać co najmniej dwa dodatkowe przedmioty, żeby przejść do średniego poziomu magii. Oto arkusze zgłoszeniowe. Przy wyborze przedmiotów powinniście zapoznać się z merytoryczną oceną z każdego z nich, a następnie wypełnić formularz i odnieść go do mojego biura nie później, niż w ostatnim dniu semestru.”

Klasę wypełniły podekscytowane szepty. Remus patrzył z niepokojem na swój formularz i wymienione na nim przedmioty.

Kiedy tylko wyszli z sali, Peter natychmiast zaczął dręczyć Jamesa, próbując wyciągnąć od niego na jakie zajęcia zamierza się zapisać – żeby następnie mógł wybrać dokładnie te same.

„Mugoloznawstwo.” powiedział Syriusz, kiedy wychodzili na zewnątrz, prosto na letnie słońce, „Zdecydowanie wezmę Mugoloznawstwo.”

Remus przewrócił oczami. Nie było to niespodzianką – jeśli jakikolwiek przedmiot mógł zdobyć powszechną dezaprobatę rodziny Blacków, to było to właśnie Mugoloznawstwo.

„Myślisz, że Evans je weźmie?” James podrapał się po brodzie. Syriusz uśmiechnął się,

„Wątpię, stary, ona urodziła się jako mugolka. Ale może będziesz mógł zaimponować jej swoją wiedzą.”

„Tak… tak, może…” James spuścił wzrok zamyślony.

„A więc bierzesz je, James?” zapytał Peter niespokojnie. „Myślisz, że będą trudne? Chociaż w razie czego moglibyśmy poprosił Remusa o pomoc… bierzesz je, Lunatyku?”

„Nie,” Remus potrząsnął głową. „Po co miałbym? Ale skoro wy je bierzecie, może w końcu przestaniecie mnie o wszystko pytać.”

Potajemnie żałował, że nie było ‘Czarodziejoznawstwa’, które pomogłoby mu pojąć cały magiczny świat i nie musiałby już być tak bardzo niezorientowany we wszystkim. Ale, jak przypuszczał, czarodzieje byli na to zbyt aroganccy.

„Wróżbiarstwo… to coś jak wróżenie, co nie?” James usiadł na trawie, zrzucając swoje szaty. Syriusz poszedł w jego ślady, podwijając rękawy koszuli.

„Tak mi się wydaje. Kryształowe kule i fusy po herbacie.”

„Brzmi łatwo. Bierzemy.”

Wszyscy trzej zapisali na swoich papierach. Remus nie zrobił tego jednak. Nie podobał mu się pomysł, poznawania przyszłości – cokolwiek na niego czekało, z pewnością nie mogło być dobre. Szybko stuknął różdżką w skroń i wyszeptał,

„Lectiuncula Magna.” zaczął odczytywać dostępne opcje. „Numerologia,” mruknął. „To coś jak arytmetyka?”

„W każdym razie liczby,” odparł Syriusz. „Pewnie naprawdę trudne.”

„Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami… no nie wiem.” prychnął James. „Widzieliście gościa, który tego uczy? Ma więcej blizn, niż Lunatyk.”

„Ej,” Remus kopnął go w kostkę. Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami brzmiała dla niego całkiem interesująco. W końcu sam był w pewnym sensie magicznym stworzeniem.

„Jak bierzecie Numerologię, to ja też.” powiedział Syriusz, wciąż wpatrując się w swoją kartkę.

„To będzie trudne?” zmartwił się Peter.

„Pomożemy ci, Peter, nie martw się.” uspokajał go James. „W każdym razie na trzecim roku są lepsze rzeczy, niż praca domowa – Hogsmeade!”

„Chodzicie do Miodowego Królestwa średnio trzy razy w tygodniu.” odparł Remus, rozważając wzięcie Starożytnych Run.

„Tak, ale Zonko!”

Remus uśmiechnął się do niego. Tak naprawdę sam niesamowicie ekscytował się wycieczkami do Hogsmeade – jeszcze nigdy nie był w żadnym z ukrytych czarodziejskich miejsc poza Hogwartem i miał już dość słuchania o wspaniałości Ulicy Pokątnej. Westchnął i położył się, wpatrując się w chmury. O przedmiotach trzeciego roku mógł pomyśleć później, nie było pośpiechu. Na razie postanowił cieszyć się końcem egzaminów i prawie miesiącem, pozostałym do końca roku szkolnego.

„Ej, ej, Evans!” James gwałtownie usiadł.

Remus westchnął w duchu. Od czasu uczty, James zachowywał się coraz idiotyczniej, kiedy tylko Lily pojawiała się w zasięgu wzroku.

„Nie jestem psem, Potter,” jej głos przetoczył się echem po trawniku. „Nie krzycz na mnie, jak na jednego.”

„Cześć, Syriusz.” Mary. Remus usiadł, mrugając.

Marlene nieśmiało pomachała do niego, co odwzajemnił.

„Siemasz, MacDonald.” Syriusz skinął głową, zakładając włosy za ucho, jakby od niechcenia. Od jakiegoś czasu robił tak, kiedy tylko dziewczyny pojawiały się w pobliżu. Remus nienawidził tego z całego serca.

Każda z dziewczyn trzymała w rękach lody, co wydawało się świetnym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę wyjątkowo ciepłą pogodę. Lily zaczarowała nawet chiński wachlarzyk, żeby podążał za nią, tworząc chłodny powiew, gdzie tylko stanęła.

„Poliż nas, w takim razie,” James mrugnął do niej sprośnie. Marlene poczerwieniała jak burak i rozpłynęła się w chichocie, podczas gdy Lily zachowała spokój, podnosząc jedną z czerwonych brwi.

„Faktycznie wyglądacie, jakbyście potrzebowali ochłodzenia. Aguamente!”

Z jej wycelowanej różdżki wyleciał strumień lodowatej wody, oblewając huncwotów. Remus odskoczył, ale ona i tak nie chciała dopaść jego. James i Syriusz oberwali najgorzej i krzyczeli właśnie z konsternacją. Ich włosy i koszule były doszczętnie przemoczone. Mary, Marlene i Lily chichotały radośnie.

„No i po co to zrobiłaś?” warknął Syriusz, odgarniając ociekające wodą kosmyki i wyglądając jak utopiony szczur.

„Myślałam, że lubicie praktyczne żarty?” Lily mrugnęła do niego, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę jeziora.

„Ona jest kompletnym koszmarem.” jęknął Syriusz, próbując wysuszyć włosy zaklęciem gorącego powietrza.

„Mówisz o mojej przyszłej żonie,” odparł rozmarzony James, patrząc, jak dziewczyna odchodzi. Jego okulary komicznie zaparowały. „Och, przestań być taki dramatyczny, w tym upale wyschniesz w pół godziny.”

„Jak myślicie, skąd wzięły lody?” zapytał Peter.

Remus uśmiechnął się, wracając do leżenia na trawie. Mniejsza o powrót do domu, zaręczyny i nowe przedmioty. Na razie wszystkie było dokładnie tak, jak powinno.


	38. Rozdział 38: Rok Drugi: Długi Ostatni Dzień (Część 1)

Piątek, 29 czerwca, 1973

Remus był mono spóźniony, a jeszcze zostało mu tyle do zrobienia. Jak zwykle, spał jeszcze długo po tym, jak wstała reszta huncwotów i dopiero Peter obudził go szybkim „Dobry, Lupin! Powodzenia!” kiedy wychodził.

Spoglądając na zegar, Remus wyskoczył z łóżka i spanikowany pobiegł pod prysznic. Podczas czesania włosów – mając w głowie, że mógł to być ostatni raz, zanim Matrona ogoli go na łyso – przejrzał w głowie listę zadań.

Oczywiście najpierw śniadanie – tego nie mógł ominąć. Jeśliby się pośpieszył, mógłby jeszcze dogonić Jamesa i Petera, zanim wyruszą na swoją misję. Prawdopodobnie byłaby to ostatnia szansa na zobaczenie ich, ponieważ dzisiaj, ostatniego dnia semestru, zazwyczaj nierozłączni huncowci, byli osobno, aż do końcowej uczty.

Po śniadaniu, Remus będzie musiał pędzić z powrotem na górę, żeby się spakować – był pewien, że wieczorem czekał ich przynajmniej godzinny szlaban, a następnego ranka mogło nie wystarczyć mu czasu, przed odjazdem pociągu. Kiedy już by skończył, musiałby zwrócić wszystkie pożyczone książki do biblioteki. To napełniło go poczuciem winy – mimo tygodni poszukiwań, wciąż nie znalazł nic, co mogłoby pomóc Syriuszowi. Ich jedyną nadzieją pozostawało, że kuzynostwo Black wpadnie na wykręcenie się z zaręczyn przed zakończeniem ceremonii.

W drodze do biblioteki mógłby zostawić swój formularz w biurze McGonagall – odkładał to wystarczająco długo. Kiedy już bym to załatwił, pomyślał Remus, powinienem mieć wystarczająco czasu, żebym zdążył o jedenastej spotkać się z Peterem pod szklarniami, od którego mam odebrać pelerynę niewidkę.

Dopóki wszystko szłoby jak w zegarku, Remus byłby w stanie zabrać parasole z szopy szkolnego gajowego i przemycić je do ich dormitorium. Potem powinna nadejść pora lunchu – Remus zamierzał wykorzystać tę wolną godzinę na spokojne przeczytanie książki – pożyczonej od Syriusza, do której końca został mu jeden rozdział, który naprawdę chciał zakończyć przed wyjazdem do domu. Zwłaszcza, że szczerze wątpił, że McGongall pozwoliłaby mu czytać podczas ich prawdopodobnego szlabanu.

Zaraz po lunchu, miał rozpocząć się pierwszy etap planu huncwotów, którego celem było efektowne zakończenie roku. Remus zamierzał wtedy uniknąć całego chaosu, dokładnie sprawdzając, czy wszystko spakował – i pewnie dopakowując odrobinę Syriusza, ponieważ Remus podejrzewał, że chłopak nawet tego nie zaczął, zostawiając wszystko na ostatnią chwilę. Potem zaczęłyby się przygotowania do uczty – jedyne, co musiał wtedy zrobić, to pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali wystarczająco wcześnie, aby pomóc Syriuszowi i Jamesowi w ostatnich zaklęciach. Zakładając oczywiście, że żaden z nich nie zostałby wcześniej złapany.

Kiedy Remus podciągał dżinsy, w łazience rozległo się nagłe pukanie,

„Mam dla ciebie tosty, Lunatyku,” dobiegł do głos Syriusza. „Pomyślałem, że zaoszczędzę ci trochę czasu.”

„Och, świetnie, dzięki!” zawołał Remus, wciągając koszulę tak szybko, jak gdyby Syriusz mógł go zobaczyć przez drewno.

„Powodzenia! Do zobaczenia po południu!”

„Tak, tobie też!”

Remus usłyszał jak kroki Syriusza oddalały się, w końcu znikając na schodach. Cóż. Przynajmniej jedno miał już z głowy. Wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki i zobaczył talerz tostów leżący na jego kufrze. Cztery kromki – Syriusz nie poskąpił mu – każda obficie pokryta innymi dodatkami. Remus wyszczerzył zęby i ponowił postanowienie, że pomoże Syriuszowi w pakowaniu.

Spędził następnie spokojną godzinę, jedząc tosty i zbierając różne rzeczy należące do przyjaciela, które, jak się okazało, leżały porozrzucane nawet w pokoju wspólnym. Skorzystał z okazji, żeby po raz ostatni puścić _Hunky Dory,_ żegnając się z gramofonem na kolejne dwa miesiące.

Plakat Davida Bowiego, który Syriusz dał mu na urodziny, już się nie poruszał - z czego Remus był jednak nieco zadowolony, bo przynajmniej oznaczało to, że mógł go zabrać do St. Edmunda nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Remus miał wrażenie, że jego kufer nie zamykał się już tak łatwo, jak pod koniec zeszłego lata, kiedy był w drodze do Hogwartu i tym razem musiał kilka razy poprzekładać wszystkie rzeczy, zanim wreszcie udało mu się go zamknąć.

Remus umył zęby i poszedł zebrać pożyczone książki do swojej wytartej torby. Zastanawiał się, czy Matrona pozwoliłaby mu na nowy plecak – pamiętając, że ostatnim razem kiedy ją o to poprosił, kobieta skorzystała z okazji, żeby nauczyć go szyć. ‘Przydatna umiejętność’ powiedziała wtedy. Remus nie zawracał sobie głowy mówieniem jej, że zaklęcie naprawcze działa znacznie lepiej – mimo, że przy obecnym stanie jego torby, nawet ono nie pomagało.

Z formularzem wybranych przedmiotów w ręku, udał się do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie reszta Gryfonów zdawała się pakować na ostatnią chwilę. W zwykle przytulnej przestrzeni panował niecodzienny zgiełk. Z jednej strony ktoś krzyczał, błagając o zwrócenie zaginionej książki, a z drugiej grupa uczniów czołgała się pod stołami i podnosiła sofy, próbując znaleźć dawno zgubione przedmioty grupy płaczliwych siódmoklasistów, przytulających się na pożegnanie. Między nimi po całym pomieszczeniu latały rozkojarzone sowy.

„Remus!” Mary zatrzymała go w drodze do wyjścia. „Jesteś sam?”

„Tak.” skinął głową, uśmiechając się figlarnie. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

„Och, co planujecie?” Z Marlene właśnie mówiłyśmy, jacy dziwnie cisi byliście przez ostatnie tygodnie…”

„Nie pytaj, to nie będę musiał cię okłamywać.” odpowiedział. „Przepraszam, ale muszę zwrócić książki…”

„Lily cię szukała.” powiedziała szybko.

„Och, um… będę w Wielkiej Sali na lunchu. Do tego czasu jestem trochę zajęty, powiedz jej, że przepraszam!”

Po tych słowach szybko przeszedł przez portret i znalazł się na korytarzu, równie zatłoczonym przez uczniów pędzących tam i z powrotem, żegnających się w ostatniej chwili. Irytek latał między nimi podniecony, krzycząc, że właśnie odkrył, gdzie Filch trzymał papier toaletowy i ciskając mokrymi kulkami w każdego, kto tylko się do niego zbliżył.

Z ramionami nad głową, Remus pobiegł w kierunku biura McGonagall, dobiegając do niego dokładnie w momencie, w którym Irytek trafił w drzwi. Remus uchylił się w porę, a Irytek zaśmiał się maniakalnie, gdy McGonagall – słysząc bardzo głośny plusk – otworzyła drzwi swojego biura. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Remusie, wciąż kucającym i zakrywającym rękami głowę.

„Panie Lupin.”

„To Irytek!” wstał szybko. „Mówię prawdę, pani profesor!”

„Wierzę ci.” uśmiechnęła się lekko. „W ostatnim dniu roku duchy zawsze szaleją. Masz coś dla mnie?” stara nauczycielka spojrzała na pergamin, który ściskał w dłoni.

„Och, tak!” wyciągnął rękę.

„Wspaniale, wejdź, Lupin.”

„Eee….”

Ale powiedzenie McGonagall ‘nie’ albo zapytanie jej, czy może poczekać było naprawdę trudne. Remusa zastanawiało, czego czarownica mogła od niego chcieć – Syriusz i James nie zostali chyba jeszcze złapani? Gdyby chociaż wprowadzili już fazę pierwszą planu, Remus nie byłby zaskoczony, ale tak?

„Proszę usiąść, panie Lupin. Herbaty?”

„Um… tak, poproszę.” spokojnie opadł na krzesło. McGonagall machnęła różdżką i mały imbryk w szkocką kratę stojący na biurku zaczął nalewać swoją zawartość do dwóch identycznych filiżanek.

„Poczęstuj się mlekiem.” powiedziała profesor z roztargnieniem, skanując wzrokiem kartkę, którą jej wręczył. „Wróżbiarstwo,” powiedziała. „Mugoloznawstwo i Numerologia.”

Nie odpowiedział. W końcu kobieta spojrzała na niego znad swoich kwadratowych okularów. „To te same przedmioty, które wybrali pan Potter i pan Black, jeśli się nie mylę? Pan Pettigrew też, prawda?”

Remus jedynie skinął głową. Właściwie Peter wziął tylko Wróżbiarstwo i Mugoloznawstwo – odkrył, że wystarczy wybrać najmniej dwa nowa przedmioty i postanowił nie wychodzić poza konieczność. Remus wolałby jednak umrzeć, niż wziąć mniej pracy, niż James czy Syriusz.

„Chciałabym jednak wiedzieć, co skłoniło cię do wybrania tych przedmiotów, w szczególności Mugoloznawstwa? Może rozważasz przyszłość w Urzędzie Łączności z Mugolami?”

„Eee…” wyjąkał Remus. Nie miał pojęcia czym był Urząd Łączności z Mugolami, ale nie brzmiało to zbytnio ciekawie.

„Myślałam, że twoja wiedza o mugolskim świecie jest wystraczająco duża, biorąc pod uwagę jak dużą część życia tam spędziłeś.”

„Tak, ale… no cóż…”

„Nie ma potrzeby, żeby podejmował się pan tego przedmiotu tylko dlatego, że pana przyjaciele go wybrali, panie Lupin.” powiedziała McGonagall, o wiele łagodniej, niż Remus się spodziewał. „I tak będziecie chodzić na te same zajęcia podstawowe.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział co innego zrobić. Naprawdę interesowały go te przedmioty – no, może poza mugoloznawstwem, w tym kobieta miała rację – ale ostatecznie, nie podobał mu się pomysł rozdzielenia się z huncowtami na którejś z lekcji.

„Jedną z najwspanialszych rzeczy w szkole, panie Lupin,” zaczęła taktownie McGonagall. „To przyjaźnie, które nawiązujemy – znajomości i relacje, które trwają przez całe życie. Wiem, że zyskałeś w Hogwarcie bardzo drogich przyjaciół.”

Remus zwalczył grymas wpływający na jego twarz. Czy to musiało brzmieć tak dziewczyńsko? Kobieta odchrząknęła, wyraźnie rozbawiona jego reakcją. „Kilku bardzo drogich przyjaciół. Ale szkoła, to także miejsce, w którym powinniśmy stawiać sobie wyzwania, sprawdzać swoje umiejętności. Rozumiesz?”

Skinął głową bez wyrazu. McGonagall westchnęła, sącząc herbatę.

„Wyniki twoich egzaminów były w tym roku doskonałe, Remusie.”

Słysząc to, lekko się wyprostował. On sam był zachwycony swoimi wynikami. Co prawda nie pokonał Jamesa w Transmutacji, ani Snape’a i Lily w Eliksirach, ale poza tym, we wszystkim miał jedne z najwyższych ocen w klasie.

„W związku z tym,” kontynuowała McGonagall. „Nie mam żadnych obaw, jeśli chodzi o Numerologię, która – muszę przyznać – jest jedną z najtrudniejszych przedmiotów, jakie mamy w Hogwarcie. Mam jednak wątpliwości, czy Mugoloznawstwo jest odpowiednim sposobem na wykorzystaniem twojego czasu. Obawiam się, że może ci się to wydać bardzo nudne. Rozważałeś może przykładowo Starożytne Runy?”

Remus zacisnął ręce w pięści. Starożytne Runy brzmiały całkiem interesująco. Spędził jednak tyle czasu, próbując dogonić resztę uczniów w angielskim, że na sam pomysł uczenia się innego języka przechodziły go ciarki. McGonagall zdawała się rozumieć jego obawy – przynajmniej częściowo.

„To wcale nie byłoby tak trudne, jak myślisz, wiesz. Jesteś niezwykle utalentowanym chłopcem i bardzo, bardzo pracowitym uczniem. Ponadto twoje koleżanki, panna MacDonald i panna McKinnon, byłyby w tej samej klasie.”

To wcale nie brzmiało tak źle. Remus bardzo lubił obie M i miło byłoby spędzić z nimi trochę więcej czasu. I w sumie całkiem fajnie byłoby mieć lekcję bez popisującego się Syriusza, Petra próbującego przepisywać jego notatki – i żadnego Jamesa, zachowującego się jak palant, próbując zwrócić uwagę Lily.

„Ok.” powiedział. „Spróbuję.”

„Świetnie.” McGonagall uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyglądając na naprawdę zadowoloną. Machnęła różdżką nad jego formularzem, poprawiając go.

„Um… pani profesor?” zapytał nagle, na nowo się denerwując.

„Tak, panie Lupin?”

„Ja… no cóż, myślałem też o jeszcze jednym przedmiocie. Może… może zamiast Wróżbiarstwa?”

Uśmiech McGonagall stał się kwaśny.

„Cóż, nie będę udawać, że kiedykolwiek widziałam jakiś sens we Wróżbiarstwie… no chyba, że zainteresowana wiedźma lub czarodziej jest naprawdę obdarzony wzrokiem.”

Remus skinął głową zakładając, że oznaczało to, że on sam nie posiadał tego daru.

„Pomyślałem, że może… to znaczy, to pewnie głupie…” James powiedział, że to głupie. Dziewczyński przedmiot. „Um… Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. „ powiedział szybko.

McGonagall wyglądała na autentycznie zaskoczoną.

„To cię interesuje?”

„Um… tak, sądzę, że tak. Nie tylko dlatego, że… no, wie pani. Ale, tak, przypuszczam, że głównie z tego powodu.”

„Cóż, to bardzo interesujący przedmiot,” McGonagall powróciła do swojej herbaty. „Powinnam powiedzieć, że jeśli interesuje cię to bardziej, niż Wróżbiarstwo, to jak najbardziej powinieneś je zamienić.”

„Dobrze, ok, zmieńmy to.” skinął głową, lekko zawstydzony, ale też całkiem zadowolony z siebie. McGonagall raz jeszcze machnęła różdżką.

„Twój ojciec był naprawdę dobry, jeśli chodzi o magiczne stworzenia, wiesz.” powiedziała. Remus uniósł brwi.

„Nie wiedziałem.”

„Och, tak,” skinęła głową, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. „Ekspert w swojej dziedzinie.”

„W jego… dziedzinie?”

„Nie-ludzkie zjawy. Bogini, duchy, wiesz – dementorzy, też. Obawiam się, że głównie wszystko co mroczne. Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami skupia się głównie na istotach cielesnych – to znaczy, na śmiertelnych, ale kto wie, może akurat odziedziczyłeś jego talent.”

„Och, ok. Dzięki, pani profesor.” Remus wstał szybko. Nie miał teraz czasu na myślenie o swoim ojcu. Miał zbyt dużo do zrobienia. „Muszę iść do biblioteki.” wskazał swoją ciężką torbę, pękającą w szwach.

„Tak, tak, racja.” przytaknęła McGonagall. „Dziękuje, Remusie. Do zobaczenia na dzisiejszej uczcie.”

„Tak, do widzenia!”

Kiedy już wyszedł z biura McGonagall, Remus spojrzał na zegar. Była za dziesięć jedenasta. Cholera. Nie miał już czasu na bibliotekę – musiał spotkać się z Peterem na zewnątrz, a wydostanie się z zamku zajmowało zazwyczaj co najmniej piętnaście minut, pod warunkiem, że żadna klasa nie torowała przejścia. Remus, poprawił irracjonalnie ciężką torbę, westchnął i ruszył w drogę.

Zanim dotarł do szklarni, gorące, jasne słońce sprawiło, że głosy zwilgotniały mu od potu. Peter, jak zostało wcześniej umówione, czekał na niego, załamując ręce.

„Tutaj jesteś!” westchnął. „Już myślałem, że coś ci się stało.”

„Przepraszam,” wydyszał Remus, wycierając czoło rękawem. „McGonagall zatrzymała mnie, żeby pogadać. Wszystko poszło dobrze?”

„Tak,” przytaknął Peter, rozglądając się wokoło. „Dokładnie tak, jak mówił James. Widziałeś ich?”

„Nie.”

„W takim razie wszystko powinno być w porządku. Masz.” Peter wręczył Remusowi pelerynę-niewidkę.

„Dzięki. Ej, wracasz do dormitorium?”

„Tak, wciąż mam pakowanie do zrobienia…”

„Świetnie, możesz zabrać ze sobą moje książki? Chciałem oddać je do biblioteki, ale McGonagall…”

„Ok,” Peter wziął od niego torbę. „Do diabła, Lunatyku!” jęknął, uginając się pod nowym ciężarem.

„Do zobaczenia na lunchu?”

„Pewnie tak. Powodzenia!” Peter pobiegł z powrotem, w stronę zamku, zostawiając Remusa samego.

Remus rozglądnął się wokół siebie, sprawdzając czy nie było nikogo w pobliżu po czym, nie tracąc czasu, zbliżył się do szopy ze sprzętem. Jak dotąd był w niej tylko raz, wypełniając szlaban na pierwszy roku – w środku budynek był znacznie większy, niż się wydawało, a każdą jego ścianę pokrywały narzędzia potrzebne do utrzymania rozległego terenu Hogwartu. Zamek w drzwiach nie reagował na zaklęcie Alohomora, ale był absolutnie podatny na jedną ze spinek do włosów Lily Evans. Dziewczyna dała mu ją poprzedniego wieczoru patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie pytając do czego była mu ona potrzebna.

Kiedy już dostał się do środka, szybko wypatrzył wielkie, czarne pudło pełne parasoli. Remus nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego czarodzieje wciąż je używali – z pewnością istniało zaklęcie chroniące przed deszczem? Tak czy inaczej, w końcu nie chcieli, żeby ktoś zrujnował całą zabawę. Remus przykrył skrzynkę peleryną-niewidką i rzucił na nią zaklęcie nieważkości, po czym wyniósł całość z szopy.

Remus wrócił do szkoły starając się nie wyglądać podejrzanie i chowając różdżkę pod szatami, aby nikt nie zobaczył, że ciągnie za sobą niewidzialny kufer. Przemknięcie przez zamek, nie wpadając na innych uczniów zajęło Remusowi dobre pół godziny. Kilka razy musiał nawet lewitować skrzynkę centralnie nad swoją głową, co wymagało dużo wysiłku i koncentracji.

Mimo to, udało mu się dotrzeć do celu z ogromnym poczuciem samozadowolenia. Zostawił kufer w dormitorium i rzucił zaklęcie na jego zamek. Gdyby ktokolwiek próbował przywołać skrzynkę, nie powinien być w stanie otworzyć jej na czas. Remus złożył pelerynę i zostawił ją na poduszce Jamesa.

Torba Remusa leżała w nogach jego łóżka, gdzie musiał ją zostawić Peter. Remus westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał zwrócić książki, jeszcze przed lunchem. Zakładając ją na ramię, ponownie zszedł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

Tak samo, jak wcześniej zatrzymany, tym razem przez Lily, która wyglądała na niezwykle zdenerwowaną, choć zadowoloną, że widzi.

„Tu jesteś!” krzyknęła, chwytając go za ramiona. „Wszędzie cię szukam!”

„Cześć, Lily,” uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. „Przepraszam, ale czy to może poczekać? Muszę dostać się do…”

„Absolutnie nie!” dziewczyna potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. „Możemy iść do twojego pokoju? Nikogo tam nie ma, prawda?”

„Nie,” westchnął. Gdyby pominął dokończenie książki, zdążyłby pójść do biblioteki później. Albo gdyby jego wizyta u Madame Pomfrey trwała tylko kilka minut. Remus poszedł za Lily z powrotem po schodach.

„Chcę wiedzieć co to?” powiedziała dziewczyna, spoglądając na duży czarny kufer stojący w dormitorium.

„To kufer z parasolami.” odpowiedział szybko. Lily uniosła brew, ale nie pytała go o nic więcej,

„Mam coś dla ciebie.” położyła swoją torbę na skrzynce, przeglądając ją. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niej dziwaczny przedmiot. Wyglądał trochę jak przezroczysta, plastikowa płytka. Remus zmarszczył brwi, gdy dziewczyna podała mu ją.

„Eee… Lily…?”

„Przepraszam, że zajęła mi to tak dużo czasu – musiałam czekać wieki na acetat. Moja mama dostała go od znajomego, który jest nauczycielem. Używają go jako rzutnika w mugolskich szkołach. No, ale o tym już chyba wiesz.”

Remus przytaknął bezmyślnie. W St. Edmundzie mieli rzutnik, ale odkąd trzy lata wcześniej przepaliła się w nim żarówka, jeszcze nikt nie wpadł na to, jak ją wymienić.

„Masz jakąś książkę?” Lily skinęła głową na jego torbę. „Wyjmij którąś, to ci pokaże.”

Posłuchał jej, ciekawy dokąd dziewczyna zmierzała. Otworzyła książkę na przypadkowej stronie, położyła ją na kufrze i postawiła na niej acetat. „Spójrz.” powiedziała.

Remus popatrzył, gotowy wyciągnąć różdżkę, gdyby chciała, żeby coś przeczytał. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, odpychając jego rękę. „Po prostu spójrz.” powiedziała.

Spojrzał, pocierając szyję ręką.

‘ _Istnieją trzy kluczowe elementy potrzebne, by złożyć udaną przysięgę wieczystą. Pierwszym…’_

„Co?!” wykrzyknął Remus i podniósł książkę, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

„Zadziałało?!” Lily spojrzała na niego niecierpliwie. „Możesz to przeczytać?”

„Ja… tak… ja… cholera, Evans!” przewrócił stronę, przy okazji przekładając acetat. Zadziałało. Ten sposób był znacznie mniej kłopotliwy od zaklęcia Syriusza.

„Powinien działać też poza Hogwartem.” powiedziała, a jej zielone oczy błyszczały z zadowolenia. „Trochę pomieszałam go z zaklęciami i eliksirami, ale za to powinien działać bardzo długo.”

„Jesteś niesamowita!” powiedział Remus, wciąż śledząc oczami tekst. „Dziękuje!”

Niespodziewanie Lily skoczyła na Remusa, zarzucając mu ręce na szyje i przytulając go. Zaskoczony Remus poczuł jak rumieniec wkradał mu się na policzki. Rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek go przytulał – a dziewczyny, praktycznie w ogóle. Lily była miękka, a jej włosy przyjemnie pachniały jabłkami.

„Chciałam to zrobić jeszcze przed twoimi urodzinami,” powiedziała puszczając go, wciąż uśmiechnięta. „Ale to się ciągle psuło. Dzięki Bogu, że w końcu zadziałało! Inaczej pomyślałbyś, że jestem szalona!”

„Tak,” zaśmiał się nerwowo, wciąż dochodząc do siebie po zaskakującym uścisku. „Dziękuje, Lily. To jest… to po prostu coś niesamowitego.”

„Zasługujesz na to, Remusie.” powiedziała szczerze. „Naprawdę, pracujesz tak cholernie ciężko i nadążasz za Potterem i Blackiem.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami. W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza.

„Ok, możesz już iść.” powiedziała w końcu Lily. „Przepraszam, że tak cię zatrzymałam. Do zobaczenia na uczcie?”

„Tak… tak, zdecydowanie.” Remus spojrzał z powrotem na książkę. „O cholera, czekaj – Evans, masz parasolkę?”

„Eee…. chyba tak? Chociaż mogłam ją już spakować.”

„W takim razie ją odpakuj.” powiedział stanowczo. „I weź na ucztę, dobrze?”

„… dobrze?”

Kiedy dziewczyna wyszła, Remus pozwolił sobie na chwilę usiąść. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to zrobiła. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że sam na to nie wpadł! To było takie proste, takie eleganckie. Mógł teraz czytać przez całe lato! Przewrócił stronę.

‘ _Ważne jest, aby zaznaczyć, że złożona przysięga wieczysta nie może zostać zastąpiona żadną inną przysięgą, ani obietnicą złożoną później, bez względu na jakiekolwiek prawne lub moralne obawy związane z dotrzymaniem takiego ślubu. Dlatego też, kluczowe znaczenie ma…’_

„Och!” sapnął nagle Remus. Miał wrażenie, jakby w jego mózgu coś kliknęło i wreszcie wszystko ułożyło się w spójną całość. „Och!” podskoczył.

Biblioteka musiała poczekać.

*** 

W takich momentach, pomyślał Remus, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po ciemnym korytarzu, naprawdę przydałaby się ukończona mapa huncwotów. Niestety, jak do tej pory udało im się opisać tylko trzy czwarte zamku i byli jeszcze bardzo daleko do oznaczenia każdego ucznia.

Remus czekał przed pokojem wspólnym Slytherinu już dwadzieścia minut, jak na razie bez szczęścia. Mijający go uczniowie w zielonych krawatach ignorowali jego błagania o pomoc i nawet Krwawy Baron przeszedł koło niego lekceważąco pociągając nosem. Remus zaczynał tracić nadzieję. W tym tempie nie zdąży na lunch. Spojrzał na najbliższy zegar. Było wpół do dwunastej. Zbliżało się rozpoczęcie fazy pierwszej planu.

Kiedy ściana pokoju wspólnego ponownie się otworzyły, serce Remusa zamarło.

„No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy,” Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. „Mówili, że jakiś szalony Gryfon lata na wolności, ale nie sądziłem, że to ty, Loony Lupin.”

Remus westchnął.

„Odwal się, Smarkerusie.”

„Nie bądź taki niemiły,” Snape uniósł różdżkę. „Powinienem wymyć ci usta mydłem.”

„Nie sądziłem, że wiesz jak się myć.” odparł beznamiętnie Remus.

„Niby czemu, ty…”

„Możemy sobie odpuścić?” powiedział Remus z irytacją. „Jest ostatni dzień roku i mam mnóstwo rzeczy, które wolałbym teraz robić. Możesz po prostu… nie wiem, wpuścić mnie, czy coś?”

„Wpuścić?!” czarne oczy Snape’a błysnęły rozbawieniem. „Dlaczego, u licha, miałbym cię wpuścić?!”

„Muszę porozmawiać z…”

„Z drogi, Snape, ty oślizły dupku.” ze ściany za Severusem dobiegł głos. Po chwili wyszedł z niej Barty Crouch Jr., a za nim Regulus. Remus poczuł niewielką ulgę.

„Regulus!” Możesz zawołać Narcyzę, żeby ze m…”

„Mordeo!” bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Crouch posłał klątwę w stronę Remusa, który w ostatniej chwili uniknął jej, wyciągając własną różdżkę.

„Expelli…” zaczął, ale było za późno. Crouch przeklął go po raz drugi i ból przeszył czaszkę Remusa, rozbrzmiewając dzwonami w jego głowie. Uczucie było okropne, ale nie wzdrygnął się. Cierpiał tylko przez chwilę, a Remus znał ból jak starego przyjaciela. Jeśli myśleli, że coś tak powszechnego mogło go powstrzymać, czekała ich niespodzianka.

„Czego tu szukasz, mieszańcu?” zapytał Crouch, uśmiechając się szaleńczo. „A może jesteś po prostu wystarczająco głupi, żeby kręcić się tu samemu?”

„Jest głupi,” powiedział Severus. „jak but.”

„Przymknij się, Snape,” powiedział Crouch, zwracając swoją różdżkę na Severusa. Remus zmrużył oczy, skupiając się na sytuacji. Najwyraźniej Snape był naprawdę kiepski w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni, niezależnie gdzie się znalazł.

„Zamknijcie się, obaj.” odezwał się w końcu Regulus, brzmiąc na znudzonego. Przez cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Remusa. „Czego chcesz, Lupin? Lepiej mi powiedz, zanim Barty postanowi poćwiczyć na tobie któreś z niewybaczalnych.”

„Musze porozmawiać z Narcyzą.” powiedział Remus najspokojniej jak potrafił. „To pilne. Chodzi o… no wiesz, sprawy rodzinne Blacków.”

Regulus obserwował go jeszcze przez kilka chwil, nic nie mówiąc. Był taki sam jak Syriusz – tylko bez radości i humoru. Gdyby Remus nie wiedział lepiej, uznałby, że to Regulus był starszym bratem.

„Snape, idź po moja kuzynkę, dobrze?” powiedział ostro, nawet nie poruszając głową.

Snape wyglądał na wściekłego, ale posłuchał. Wszyscy robili to, co kazali im Blackowie? James często dokuczał Syriuszowi, że ten zachowywał się jakby był członkiem rodziny królewskiej, ale może on po prostu odgrywał role, do której został wychowany.

Crouch wkrótce odszedł znudzony, zostawiając Regulusa i Remusa samych w kamiennej ciszy. Remus był naprawdę zadowolony, kiedy zobaczył kwaśną minę Narcyzy wyłaniającej się zza ściany.

„Och, Merlinie,” westchnęła, wpatrując się w Remusa. „Co tym razem?”

„Rozgryzłem to!” powiedział szybko. „Ten… ten problem. Znalazłem rozwiązanie.”

„Och czyżby?” skrzyżowała ramiona, nie wyglądając na przekonaną.

„Przysięga wieczysta.” pośpieszył, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie cały plan i jak najszybciej odejść. „Nie można jej złamać, pod żadnym pozorem.”

Dziewczyna prychnęła,

„Tak, to dość oczywiste.”

Remus niecierpliwie przewrócił oczami.

„Mam na myśli,” powiedział wolniej, a jego odwaga rosła z każdym słowem. „Że jeśli złoży się przysięgę wieczystą, nie można składać żadnych innych przysięg, które byłyby z nią w jakiś sposób sprzeczne. Nie można cię wtedy nawet zmusić do złożenia innych obietnic. Albo ślubów.” znacząco podkreślił ostatnie słowo.

W oczach Narcyzy niemal natychmiast zapaliło się światełko. Przez chwilę jej ładne, różowe usra uformowały się w takie samo ‘och’, jakie Remus zrobił zaledwie godzinę wcześniej, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tej informacji. Nie zdążyła jednak nic powiedzieć, ponieważ w tym momencie gdzieś w korytarzu rozległ się wrzask, przez który wszyscy odwrócili głowy. Ślizgońska dziewczyna wypadła z łazienki na końcu korytarza, zawodząc,

„One wszystkie po prostu… eksplodowały!” powiedziała, wyglądając jakby zaraz miała zemdleć z niepokoju. I rzeczywiście, przez wahadłowe drzwi ubikacji za jej plecami, Remus widział jak z umywalek i toalet wylewały się fale różowej piany. To było naprawdę wspaniałe – ogromne zaspy miękkich, mydlanych bąbelków wypływały z każdego kranu i odpływu.

„Ja hm… muszę już iść!” Remus wyszczerzył się, mrugając do Narcyzy, po czym zaczął biec.


	39. Rozdział 39: Długi Ostatni Dzień (Część II)

Reszta popołudnia była czystym chaosem – i Remus był pewien, że Syriusz i James, gdziekolwiek byli, świetnie się bawili. Każdą łazienkę w zamku nawiedziła tajemnicza powódź piany i wydawało się, że nikt nie będzie w stanie jej zatrzymać, jeszcze przez długi czas. Ogromne fale bąbelków zatykały korytarze jak zaspy różowego śniegu, a tym uczniom, którzy nie chcieli się w nich bawić, nie przeszkadzało przymusowe siedzenie na błoniach, gdzie mogli wylegiwać się na trawie, spędzając swój ostatni dzień w letnim słońcu.

Remus, który poświęcił już swoją przerwę na lunch, nadal musiał dostać się do biblioteki i zwrócić wszystkie pożyczone książki, a także pomóc Syriuszowi w pakowaniu (chociaż tak naprawdę, tłumaczył sobie wspinając się po schodach wieży Gryffindoru, zrobił tego dnia wystarczająco, jeśli chodziło o pomoc Syriuszowi) i spotkać się z Madame Pomfrey na badanie kontrolne przed końcem roku. Na koniec miał jeszcze dostać się do Wielkiej Sali przed ucztą, żeby pomóc Jamesowi i Syriuszowi w ostatniej fazie ich planu. Nie miała to być skomplikowana magia, ale za to silna i potrzebująca jak największej liczby różdżek.

Najpierw biblioteka, pomyślał, wchodząc do opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego. Przynajmniej tym razem nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go zatrzymać. Jeden z chłopców musiał być w ich dormitorium, od czasu gdy Remus je opuścił, ponieważ był on teraz zdecydowanie bardziej zabałaganiony, a peleryna niewidka zniknęła.

James, który był najprawdopodobniej najbardziej uporządkowany z ich czwórki, już poprzedniej nocy spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy i starannie posłał łóżko. Miejsce Remusa było czyste, tylko dlatego, że z wyjątkiem piżamy i książki na nocnym stoliku nic tam nie było. Peter najwidoczniej w pewnym momencie próbował się spakować, ale w połowie coś mu przeszkodziło – jego kufer stał otwarty i zwisały z niego różne części garderoby, stos podręczników leżał na łóżku, a czerwony krawat zwisał w jego ramy. Najgorzej wyglądała jednak część pokoju należąca do Syriusza. Każda szuflada jego komody była otwarta, jakby czegoś w nich szukał, prześcieradła zostały zrzucone, a kufer stał zupełnie pusty.

Remus wziął swoją torbę z książkami i jak najszybciej wyszedł – pomyśli o tym później. Idąc korytarzami, żałował, że nie miał pelerynki-niewidki. Irytek był w swoim żywiole, nurkując w stosy piany, następnie wyskakując na niczego niepodejrzewających uczniów i nauczycieli. Remus przypomniał sobie, co McGonagall powiedziała tego ranka o jego ojcu ‘bogini, poltergeisty…”. Zastanawiał się, co jego ojciec – mistrz pojedynków, Krukon z temperamentem – myślał o Irytku.

„Dzień dobry, pani Pince.” powiedział Remus cicho i z szacunkiem, wchodząc do biblioteki. Pomieszczenie było prawie puste, a stara bibliotekarka ze ściągniętą twarzą przeglądała wysoki stos niedawno zwróconych książek, za pomocą różdżki wysyłając je z powrotem na właściwe półki.

„Lupin.” powiedziała, nawet nie podnosząc głowy, żeby go powitać.

Ostrożnie położył swoje książki na blacie, jak najdalej od niej.

Mimo, że kobieta już go nie przerażała, Remus nadal denerwował się w obecności pani Pince, która wydawała się woleć, żeby żaden uczeń nie dotykał jej cennych książek. „To wszystkie?”” zapytała ostro. „Dowiem się, jeśli nie.”

„To zdecydowanie wszystkie.” powiedział, cofając się powolnie.

„Pan Pettigrew nie zwrócił _Trujących Roślin Wysp Brytyjskich_ , a starszy pan Black zalega z trzema książkami o transmutacji.”

„Och, dobrze… hm… przekaże im, jak tylko ich spotkam.”

„Napiszę do ich rodziców, jeśli nie dostarczą ich przed piątą.”

„Powiem im to.” powtórzył, już prawie za drzwiami. Wzdychając z ulgą, spokojnym krokiem udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, walcząc z chęcią dołączenia do bitwy na śnieżki z piany, toczonej przez Puchonów ze Ślizgonami.

Wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie wciąż działało – z łazienek, które mijał wypływało jeszcze więcej bąbelków i to masywniejszych, niż przedtem. Remus nie miał pojęcia, gdzie James, Syriusz i Peter znajdowali się w tym momencie, ale był pewien, że musieli się niezmiernie dobrze bawić.

„Remus, kochanie!” Madame Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się, kiedy wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. „Dzięki, że wpadłeś – wiem, że wolałbyś dzisiaj bawić się z przyjaciółmi.”

Remus wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

„Nie mam nic przeciwko.”

„Musimy omówić tylko kilka spraw, zanim zacznie się lato. Przejdziemy może do mojego biura?”

Chłopak poszedł za pielęgniarką i z wdzięcznością przyjął talerz herbatników, która mu podała – jego żołądek burczał przez ominięcie lunchu.

„Więc,” Madame Pomfrey usiadła, wyczarowując jego dokładną kartę pacjenta. „Kilkakrotnie próbowałam skontaktować się z twoją opiekunką w St. Edmundzie… wydaje się, że nie jest dla niej jasne, jak działa poczta. Ciągle próbuje mnie zmusić do rozmowy na jakimś mugolskim urządzeniu. Powiedziałam jej, że nie mamy tele-wonu, ale chyba mi nie uwierzyła…”

„Nie,” Remus stłumił śmiech. „Raczej by nie uwierzyła.”

„W każdym razie, udało nam się ustalić, że będę przyjeżdżać przed i po twojej przemianie w obie pełnie. Wyjaśniłam jej, że twój stan stał się… cięższy w ciągu ostatniego roku, ale nie powinieneś stanowić zagrożenia dla innych w szkole.”

„Dobrze,” Remus skinął głową. Teraz, kiedy już oswoił się z tym pomysłem, cieszył się, że Pomfrey odwiedzi go, choćby na bardzo krótko, podczas wakacji. Może sprawi to, że pełnie księżyca będą nieco mniej ponure.

„Chcę jednak, żebyś zadbał o siebie w międzyczasie. Musisz jeść pełne posiłki i zadbać o równowagę między odpoczynkiem, a aktywnością fizyczną.”

Remus nie miał serca uświadomić Madame Pomfrey, że w St. Edmundzie nie miał prawie nic do powiedzenia w sprawie odpoczynku i ćwiczeń. Wydawało się, że nikt w Hogwarcie nie rozumiał jak tak naprawdę wyglądała ta instytucja.

Kobieta sprawdziła jeszcze kilka jego ran z poprzedniej pełni, aby upewnić się, że goiły się prawidłowo i rzuciła na niego kilka zaklęć diagnostycznych. Kiedy po raz setny tego dnia Remus wracał do wieży Gryffindoru, dochodziła czwarta.

Flichowi nie udało się jeszcze okiełznać piany, ale przynajmniej bąbelki nie tryskały już z każdego odpływu w zamku. Kiedy chłopak wspinał się po schodach, widział za oknami kilku uczniów przelatujących na miotłach. Na zewnątrz panowała wspaniała pogoda i reszta huncwotów pewnie wykorzystywała ją w pełni.

Gdy dotarł do dormitorium, dostał szoku.

„Część, Lunatyku,” James uśmiechał się do niego. Stał sam, w części pokoju należącej do Syriusza. Pakował go. „Niezła robota z parasolami.”

„Ta, dobra robota z pianą. Filch jest wkurzony.” Remus potarł tył głowy, czując się niezręcznie, „Gdzie Syriusz?”

„Wariuje na miotle, przynajmniej tak myślę. Pomyślałem, że go spakuje.”

„Pomóc ci?”

„Nie, nie trzeba. Nie miałeś teraz czytać książki, czy coś takiego?”

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Teraz czuł się zawstydzony. Wydawało się w porządku, że to James zajmował się pakowaniem Syriusza – w końcu to on był najlepszym przyjacielem Blacka.

„To nic, pomogę ci.” powiedział od niechcenia, jakby to nie miało większego znaczenia. „Wiesz, że nienawidzę latania.”

„Miło z twojej strony,” James uśmiechnął się z łatwością, podnosząc część bałaganu Syriusza i szybko go porządkując. Remus zabrał się za zbieranie płyt i układanie ich w porządku alfabetycznym, ponieważ Syriusz lubił je tak mieć. „Włóż do mojego kufra,” powiedział James, wskazując na pudło winyli. „Mugolskie książki też. Obiecałem, że się nimi zaopiekuję. Wiesz jak sprawy się mają z jego rodzicami.”

Remus skinął głową, przenosząc je na łóżko Jamesa.

„Bez waszej dwójki lato będzie beznadziejne.” zauważył James, brzmiąc jakby było mu naprawdę przykro.

„Ta,” odparł Remus, nie bardzo wiedzieć co jeszcze powiedzieć.

„Syriusz myśli… myśli, że może nie wrócić we wrześniu.”

„Co?!” Remus gwałtownie podniósł głowę, zaniepokojony. James zmarszczył brwi.

„Tak, biorąc pod uwagę całą sprawę z zaręczynami… mogą go wysłać do Durmstrangu. Trzymać go z dala od kłopotów, dopóki nie będzie mógł wziąć ślubu. To trochę drastyczne, przynajmniej jak dla mnie, ale nie niemożliwe.”

„Ceremonia zaręczyn wciąż może się nie wydarzyć.” powiedział szybko Remus. „Mam przeczucie… po prostu czuję, że Narcyza na nią nie pozwoli.” Nie chciał jeszcze nic mówić Jamesowi – bo James powiedziałby Syriuszowi, a ten mógłby się zdenerwować, że Remus za jego plecami rozmawiał z rodziną Syriusza. No i co jeżeli to w ogóle nie miało zadziałać? Nie mógł robić nikomu nadziei.

„Narcyza?” James patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. „O czym ty gadasz?”

„Po prostu wiem, że ona nie chce poślubić Syriusza ani trochę bardziej, niż on ją, to wszystko.” Remus potrząsnął głową. „Jego mugolskie czasopisma też mam spakować do twojego kufra?”

*** 

„Cóż to był za wspaniały rok,” Dumbledore promieniał w stronę Wielkiej Sali, kiedy ostatnie okruszki uczty, kończącej rok, zniknęły z talerzy. Remus wiedział, że bardziej, niż za czymkolwiek innym, będzie tęsknił za hogwardzkim jedzeniem, dlatego zjadł aż trzy porcje deseru. Ravenclaw wygrał Puchar Domów, więc sala była udekorowana błękitnymi i brązowymi, jedwabnymi sztandarami. Za każdym razem, kiedy stół Krukonów wiwatował, Remus czuł szarpnięcie w żołądku, a jego myśli automatycznie odpływały w kierunku ojca.

Przemówienie Dumbledore’a trwało nieprzerwanie, „Jestem oczywiście niezmiernie dumny z was wszystkich. Teraz, skoro wszyscy jesteśmy porządnie najedzenia, mam kilka słów, które chciałbym wam powiedzieć…”

„Gotowni, panowie,” wymamrotał pod nosem Syriusz, tak cicho, że tylko huncwoci mogli go usłyszeć. Dumbledore kontynuował,

„…jeszcze raz gratuluję Ravenclaw’owi…”

„Teraz!”

„…wygrania tegorocznego Pucharu…”

W odległym końcu sali rozległ się wrzask i wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, jak z każdego kielicha, stojącego na stole Ravenclawu wytryskują czerwono-złote bańki. Gejzery piany wystrzeliwały po kolei uderzając w sufit i buchając deszczem jasnych kropelek, które później opadały na uczniów poniżej, plamiąc ich szaty smugami gryfońskiego szkarłatu.

„Tak trzymać!” wyszeptał Syriusz, głosem o kilka oktaw podwyższonym z podniecenia, podczas gdy hucwoci machali różdżkami, skupiając się najbardziej, jak tylko mogli. W jednej chwili kielichy na wszystkich pozostałych stołach wybuchły, wywołując taki sam efekt, podczas gdy uczniowie wrzeszcząc, próbowali schować się przed barwiącymi ich ubrania czerwienią i złotem.

Nawet stół Gryffindoru nie uciekł – nie chcąc przegapić zabawy, James nalegał na to. Lily Evans przyniosła swoją parasolkę i teraz uśmiechała się do Remusa, podczas gdy Mary i Marlene próbowała ukryć się koło niej. W odległym kącie pomieszczenia Remus dostrzegł wściekłą Narcyzę chowającą się pod stołem, jej długie, białe włosy, poznaczone czerwonymi i złotymi pasami, kontrastowały z jej porcelanową skórą.

Wpatrywała się w swojego krnąbrnego kuzyna tak mocno, że Remus zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Syriusz jeszcze nie padł trupem. Pocieszał się myślą, że ten incydent mógł jedynie ugruntować w przekonaniu, że za wszelką cenę musiała uciec przed małżeństwem z Syriuszem.

„Omnistratum!” powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, celując różdżką w sufit.

Wszystkie bąbelki natychmiastowo pękły i wyparowały, jakby nagle nad ich głowami pojawiło się niewidzialne pole siłowe. „Scourgify!” dyrektor uśmiechnął się ciepło, machając różdżką po całej sali. Czerwona i złota farba błyskawicznie zniknęła ze stołów, podłogi i uczniów. Porządek został przywrócony.

„Eh,” James westchnął rozczarowany.

„Doskonały sposób na uczczenie tegorocznego zwycięstwa Gryffindoru na boisku quidditcha,” Dumbledore odchrząknął, podczas gdy uczniowie wdrapali się z powrotem na swoje miejsca, zerkając nerwowo na kielichy. „I chociaż zachęcam do okazywania dumy ze swojego domu, chciałbym, aby wszyscy pamiętali, że prawdziwie sportowa postawa polega na zdolności do oddania zwycięstwa z wdziękiem. Proszę, przyłączcie się do mnie we wzniesieniu toastu za Ravenclaw, zwycięzców Pucharu Domów Hogwartu 1973.”

Remus miał nieprzyjemne uczucie, że chociaż Dumbledore nie patrzył w stronę huncwotów, to stanowili oni docelową publiczność tej uwagi. Był trochę zawstydzony – ale tylko trochę. Trudno było mu żałować swojego czynu, kiedy tak naprawdę nikt nie ucierpiał, a jego żołądek był pełen wyśmienitego jedzenia.

James i Syriusz już planowali przyszłoroczny finał, Peter uśmiechał się, kiwając głową. Lily mrugnęła do Remusa, kiedy wznieśli swoje puchary, a on miał nadzieje, że nic się nigdy nie zmieni.


End file.
